The Maelstrom Overlord Book 1: Overlord Trials
by YinShadow
Summary: When light and dark clash, a new overlord is born. But like other Overlords, he must be tested to prove his worth. Join Naruto to his Overlord Trials. Evil Naruto, Harem. Konoha Bashing. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Maelstrom Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story.

Chapter 1: A Maelstrom is born

Konoha

Oct 9th

Within the dense forests of the Land of Fire is Konoha, the hidden shinobi village hidden in the tree leaves, hence the name. In the autumn night where the moon is full, there is a village hidden in the centre of a dense forest of the Land of Fire. The village is named Konoha, meaning "Hidden Tree Leaves", which is an appropriate name to call a village full of Shinobi. That's right, Shinobi. Cool right, well this story is partially about ninjas and all that.

But these are dark times in Konoha as betrayal stirs in the air. When the Yondaime Hokage was elected half a year ago, one of the candidates isn't happy. And neither are the supporters of said candidate. But the new Yondaime is a cautious man as he ordered the arrest of the few Shinobi Councils that voted against him and tried for treason, in which they were plotting to end the Yondaime's position.

And at the execution grounds, the 3 Shinobi Clan patriarchs of the Nara, Akamichi and Yamanaka Clan are about to be executed.

"Shikaku Nara, Choza Akamichi and Inoichi Yamanaka" said The Yondime Hokage, Kizashi Haruno. He has dark pink hair in a star-like style and a moustache connected to his sideburns. "You are tried for the conspiracy against me and also formed an alliance with Minato Namikaze: the Bright Lord of Hikari and now traitor of Konoha."

"Minato-san should be Hokage, Kizashi, not you" said Inoichi "He will make Konoha strong but you got in his way"

"You were always troublesome to realize it" said Shikaku "Minato can win the war we are still in, you know that"

"Kill us just invoke his wrath, don't declare war on the Bright Lord" said Choza "He's too powerful, give up your position as Hokage to Minato and he'll make this Village Stronger and part of his Empire"

"Konoha will not be enslaved by a tyrant" said Kizashi "Konoha is free and strong, and will remain so"

After that, the 3 Clan Patriarchs are executed, the 3 Clans are disgraced and their seat to the council revoked.

"Any sign of Minato?" said Kizashi to one of his ANBU

"Iie, he escaped the moment you noticed his betrayal" said the ANBU

"And you found anymore of his followers?" said Kizashi

"Iie, the only the Nara, Akamichi and the Yamanaka were the only ones who supported the traitor" said the ANBU

"What about his ex, Kushina?" said Kizashi

"Are you kidding?" said ANBU "Kushina wanted nothing to do with him, and I don't blame her"

"Hai" said Kizashi nodding with agreement. "Inform the council immediately, they need to know this"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

Oct 10th

"AGH!"

Konoha Hospital

In the Hospital, a woman with long red hair is in labour. Accompanied with the Slug Sannin Tsunade and the retired Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi to support her.

"DAMN THAT BLOND BASTARD FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" roared the red haired woman as she is in agonizing pain…no agonizing is a mild word for it as she is beyond agony.

"Almost there, Kushina just keep pushing" said Tsunade

"You said that 5 HOURS AGO!" roared Kushina as she keeps pushing. "GAH!"

"Wah!"

The sound baby crying is heard in the room, Kushina lift herself up to see while Tsunade sip off the umbilical cord and clean the baby.

"It's a boy" said Tsunade as she wrap the newborn in a blanket and gives him to Kushina.

"Ha, ha, he's beautiful" said Kushina with relief

"So wha are you gonna call him?" asked Sarutobi with a kind grandfather-like smile.

"Naruto…I'll call him Naruto"

"After the Fishcake?" said Tsunade with confusion

"It also mean's Maelstrom, Baka" said Kushina "As he's an Uzumaki, descendent to Uzu"

BOOM

Suddenly the earth shook, making everyone fall on the floor, Kushina was lucky to stop her son from falling off but the poor baby is crying in fear.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's okay Naruto-kun" said Kushina

"What the devil was that?" said Sarutobi until one of the ANBU arrived

"Sarutobi-sama, Tsunade-san, I received a message that 2 masked men is located outside Konoha and summoned…the Kyuubi"

"WHAT!" said Sarutobi in shock as he turns to Kushina as she's the Jinchuriki

"Don't look at me, I have nothing to do with this" said Kushina "beside why would I endanger the safety of my son? And besides, the Kyuubi was split into 2, I have the Yin while the Yang is Kami knows where"

"Could this be Minato's doing?" said Sarutobi

"Well duh, I mean he wasn't happy with Kizashi-baka being Hokage instead of him" said Kushina "Why wouldn't he do a stunt like this?"

"If Minato managed to find and tame the Yang-Kyuubi, then we are in trouble" said Sarutobi as he leaves. "Tsunade, I want you take Kushina and Naruto home"

"Hai, sensei" said Tsunade as she nods to her elder teacher as he leaves. Then she turns to Kushina. "You think Minato suspects?"

"I hope not" said Kushina as he held her newborn son possessively. "I don't want him take my little Naruto-kun away from me"

Meanwhile

The Kyuubi no Kitsune is rampaging at the forest near Konoha, on its head are 3 figures. 2 are masked with only one eye hole each (The first has the right hole and the second has the left hole). The third is wearing a Konoha Jonin uniform but with a white haori with golden flames on the sleeves and bottom, his face is exposed with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes that rival the ocean.

"Konoha will regret not choosing me as the Yondaime" said the blond. He is Minato Namikaze, the legendary Yellow Flash and Jonin now traitor of Konoha. "Kizashi is a fool, not worthy of such a title, well his position is now over"

"Hai" said Minato's masked associates.

"Kyuubi, attack!" said Minato

"_**Roar!"**_ roared the Kyuubi as it charges to Konoha.

"If I can't control Konoha, then I'll raze it to the ground" said Minato until suddenly a giant purple snake and a giant maroon toad in a navy blue haori and smoking pipe appears in front of it. "Nanda…"

"You're not going anywhere, Namikaze" said the person on the snake's head. He is Orochimaru the Sanke Sannin.

"Minato, how could you" said the person on the toad's head. He is Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. "How could you betray Konoha?

"Betray Konoha? It is Konoha that betrayed me!" said Minato "I was supposed to be the Yondaime, now that pink haired bastard"

"So this is about you losing the Hokage elections" said Orochimaru as he crossed his arms and frowned. He was also a candidate to be the Yondaime but lost also. "I feel your pain. I feel your pain"

"Minato this is getting out of hand, all this for losing the elections?" said Jiraiya

"Of course not!" said Minato "Kizashi knows too much about me and is branded me a traitor before I even started the betrayal. But no matter, one village won't make a difference once I resume my dominion of the world"

"World Domination?" said Orochimaru sounding impressed at the blonde traitor "Niice"

"Orochimaru, don't encourage him" ranted Jiraiya at his old teammate.

"Well excuse me for admiring the man for his ambitions" said Orochimaru "its way better than yours, you perverted baka"

"HEY, I happen to be an Artist and inspired by the feminine beauty" said Jiraiya

Minato and his masked associates deadpan at this and sighed, but then Minato sensed a familiar presence coming behind him.

"Kizashi Haruno" said Minato with a smirk "Nice to see you again"

Minato turns to see Kizashi behind him, armed with a Katana _**Senbonzakura **_in his arms.

"Your tyranny ends now, Bright Lord of" said Kizashi

Minato laughs and smirks at Kizashi

"You think you can defeat me?" said Minato "I have the power that you wouldn't understand, this world needs a ruler, someone who can end all wars and bring in everlasting peace. I have this power to make it happen, but YOU stood in my way and took that is rightfully mine: the position as Hokage"

"You lost that position when the people voted to me" said Kizashi "They don't trust you and they see you what you truly are: a heartless tyrant"

"Big talk coming from a man it lets a Warmonger like Kushina to live in Konoha" said Minato "But no matter, I will waste her to once Konoha is nothing but ashes"

"I won't let you" said Kizashi as he unsheathe his sword _**"Scatter!"**_

Kizashi's blade scattered into a million pieces and it fly towards the traitor.

Minato vanishes into a yellow flash, but Kizashi follows while leaving the 2 masked associates to resume control on the Kyuubi.

Somewhere in the Forest

The Yondaime and the Bright Lord dash in the forest clashing weapons with one another. The scattered shards of Kizashi's blade swirls like cherry blossom petals and fly to attack the Bright Lord and also to protect the Hokage.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

The 2 fight in the forest, slowly chopping down trees from the sharpness of their weapons. Minato's weapon of choice is a Bisento made of gold and the blade is sharp to even cut through solid steel.

"Bastard!" said Kizashi as he commands his blade shards at Minato

Minato twirls and rapidly lunges at each shard coming at him before he flashes and reappears behind the Hokage.

"Pitiful" said Minato as he lunges his Bisento at Kizashi.

POOF

Before Minato could stab Kizashi, the Hokage used the substitution to replace himself to a log.

"Kuh" Minato scoffs at this and shattered the log that is lodged into his Bisento. "It'll take more than palour tricks to get by me"

"Then I won't disappoint you" said Kizashi as the shards reform together into his Katana. "_**Senkei: Senkonzakura Kageyoshi"**_

Kizashi's katana completely vanish and a hundreds of glowing pink katana hover in rows surrounds him and Minato.

"Impressive" said Minato as he smirks at his enemy. "But not enough to scare me"

"These blades aren't just for show" said Kizashi as he reached out his hand and grabbed one of the glowing pink katanas. "Yah!"

"YAH!" roared Minato

Kushina's apartment

Kushina and Tsunade returns to the apartment, the 2 live there because they are roommates when Tsunade was depressed after the death of her former lover Dan. Kushina offered her to stay with her at the apartment and they formed a friendship. Tsunade enjoyed Kushina's company because she reminds her of her grandmother Mito Uzumaki, also she looks similar to Mito and also share her beauty. But her personality is what makes the 2 of them different. But Tsunade didn't care as she admired Kushina's badass and roguish personality.

But as the few years pass by, their friendship rose up to another level. After Kushina broke up Minato because she discovered his true persona: the Bright Lord of Hikari, she started hang around with Tsunade, it started out as normal activities, playing poker (which Kushina won constantly due to Tsunade's bad luck), going on missions and all that. Then they started dating and both had their first kiss months before Kushina decided to have a child.

Kushina decided to have a baby through artificial insemination, so she went to the hospital with Tsunade (who she works in) and picks up a sample of sperm. But by random, the sperm sample was from Kushina's ex-boyfriend Minato. But Kushina decided to go through it and waited for 9 months until her child was born.

Anyway, Kushina placed Naruto into her crib and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, Naruto-kun" said Kushina before the ground quakes again. She scowls at this and radiates in dark malevolent aura. "Damn that Minato"

"Calm down, Kushina"

"How can I be calm when that bastard is trying to destroy Konoha while Naruto-kun is here"

"He doesn't know that Naruto is his son" Tsunade

"And I wanted that way" said Kushina as she sighed. "It's a damn shame that Tou-sama, the current Dark-Lord is still alive while on the verge of death otherwise I summon the army to kill that Bright Bastard"

"I know" said Tsunade as she pulled Kushina into a loving embrace. "I know how stubborn your father is when he's about to die naturally. Soon you'll be the next Dark Lord. Because I know you hate the term "Dark Lady" as it doesn't suit you"

"You know me too well" said Kushina as she and Tsunade kiss.

BOOM

"Wah!" cried Naruto as she quakes and explosions wake him up.

"Damn that Bright Bastard!" said Kushina as she broke the embrace. "I may not be the Dark Lord yet, but I'll can still kick his ass"

"I'll go with you" said Tsunade

"No, I can't leave Naruto-kun alone" said Kushina "You stay with him"

Oh right, I almost forgot that we have a child" said Tsunade

"I'll make sure you don't" said Kushina "or you'll sleep on the couch"

After that, Kushina exit though the window and leap on rooftop to rooftop.

Outside Konoha

The 2 masked men on the Kyuubi's head controls the beast to attack the shinobi of Konoha while approaching the walls.

"Konoha must fall, Lord Minato demands it" said the masked man with the left eye hole.

"hai, Konoha will fall" said the masked man with the right hole.

"Oh I don't know, Konoha is sort of my home at the moment"

The 2 masked men turns to see Kushina in her custom made Jonin uniform. Her flak jacket is dark red with darker red camo patterns on it. However she leaves it open as her plump breasts are too big for the jack to zip up. Also she is wearing a pitch black skin-tight bodysuit that is shows the shape of her ass and breasts. On her forearms are metal vanguards and shin guards on her shins.

"And plus my Sochi is in there so…you're not destroying Konoha" said Kushina as she unsheathes her Katana. "Plus I'm dying for some bloodshed"

"Tobi…focus on the Kyuubi while I deal with the Dark Lord"

"Don't…I can't control it on my own" said the Masked man known as Tobi "My lone Sharingan isn't strong enough without yours.

"You can do it" said the other masked man as he pulls out a Tanto "Don't forget that I was personally trained by Lord Minato himself.

"h-hai" said Tobi

"Alright, let's do this" said the masked man

"Gladly" said Kushina as she and the masked man charge.

CLANG

CLANG

Kushina and the masked man clash their weapons on the Kyuubi's head. Kushina is a skilled swords-mistress and a deadly warrior with an insatiable bloodlust. The masked man is getting nervous around her but he keeps is guard and resumes his battle on her.

"Impressive footing, and the stance is flawless" said Kushina "You are a talented warrior"

"Don't flatter me, I serve the Bright Master" said Masked man

"And a real shame to" said Kushina "I could use you in my army but I can't have everything"

"Neither can you" said the masked man

"Oh I got enough" said Kushina as she pushed the masked man aside and charges at Tobi

"Tobi, look out!" said the masked man warning his friend.

"Huh?" said Tobi as he turns to see Kushina charging at him "Ah!"

Tobi lost concentration and accidently released the Kyuubi from his control.

"**RAAAAGH!"**

"Ah, no" said Tobi

"Let's go, Tobi" said the masked man as he and Tobi jump off the Kyuubi and leaving Kushina.

"Kuso" said Kushina as she tries to keep her balance on Kyuubi's head. "Whoa there, furball"

"**GRRRRAAAHHH!"**

"I got to keep this beast away from Konoha or Naruto-kun will be harmed" said Kushina as she perform hand signs and sprout out chakra chains.

"I don't think so!"

Minato charges at Kushina but she noticed and dodged his attack but doing so caused the chakra chains to shatter. Kushina and Minato glare daggers at one another.

"I never picture you as a hero, Kushina" said Minato "Why are you so determined to save Konoha from destruction"

"I have someone to protect and that's all you need to know" said Kushina

"Oh right, Tsunade" said Minato "You could just take your girlfriend back to Yami before the Kyuubi starts destroying Konoha"

"I won't let you" said Kushina as she performed hand signs "You may have the Yang Kyuubi…But I have the Yin"

POOF

Kushina summoned another Kyuubi, but this one is darker and more menacing. You might as well call it a shadow as it is only the shape of the Kyuubi and only the red eyes and teeth are shown as there is now furry details on it.

"So you want to stop me" said Minato as he sighed "I am very disappointed in you, Kushina. You should've joined me, become my queen"

"I'm already a queen thank you…until my father dies" said Kushina

"So my spies are correct, you are the Dark-Lord's daughter and Dark-Lord to be" said Minato "Well that changes everything"

Minato engulfs into a flash and reappeared on the Yang-Kyuubi's head. He placed his hand on the Yang-Kyuubi's head and it glows.

"_You mine to control!"_ said Minato as his voice is echo-like and angelic.

The Yang-Kyuubi's eyes started to blow blue and roared.

"Let's see who is stronger" said Minato "The Light or the Dark"

The 2 Kyuubi's charges at one another and starts violently wrestling.

In the distance, Kizashi looks up from at the trees. He is wounded as his arm is broken from his battle against Minato. His shinobi uniform and Hokage robes are tattered and torn, not to mention dirtied with dirt and blood. He saw Kushina on the Yin-Kyuubi and frowned at this as he heard everything from Minato.

"If they keep this up, Konoha is doomed" said Kizashi as he leaves. "I knew Kushina is trouble and I now I know what she is"

Kushina's apartment

Tsunade is lulling Naruto to sleep and holding him close to her bosom. Naruto sleeps as he rests his head on Tsunade's breast like a pillow. She giggles at this and kissing him on the cheek, she looks out the window and sighed.

"I wish I could join you, Kushina" said Tsunade until she heard creaks on the floorboards and shift her eyes. She narrowed and acted casually while placing Naruto back in his crib. "Sleep tight, Naruto-kun"

Tsunade turns to see check the noise and kept her guard. She night is at her disadvantage as ROOT ANBU are lurking in the darkness. But Tsunade isn't fooled as she tossed kunai at the dark and only a couple were struck down.

"What do you want?" said Tsunade

"Danzo-sama and Hokage-sama demands the child" said the ROOT ANBU "And you are under arrest for treason"

"What treason?" said Tsunade

"I know that Kushina is the Dark Lord's daughter, Tsunade"

Kizashi appears behind her and with Naruto in his arms.

"And I know that you know who she is" said Kizashi "And I know that this child will soon be the Konoha's doom"

"Let him go!" said Tsunade

"I can't do that" said Kizashi "Not after the mess Minato and your lover now caused. Konoha is at mass panic as there are 2 Kyuubis running amok outside the village walls. Their sins must be punished, and this child shall suffer for it. ROOT, take her away!"

"Hai!" said the ROOT as Kizashi vanish in a swirl of cherry blossom petals.

"Damn it" said Tsunade as she confronts the ROOT, not even her herculean strength would be enough to take down a few dozen high experienced ninjas like the ROOT.

Forest

Kizashi reappeared by a makeshift altar and placed Naruto on it. He lit the circle of candles around the altar and painted the seal around Naruto's navel.

"I can't believe that such evil should exist within the walls of my village" said Kizashi "let alone born in Konoha. But with this jutsu…this abomination will die with the demons that'll be imprisoned. _**Forbidden art: Reaper Death Seal!"**_

Kizashi summoned the Shinigami with this forbidden jutsu, the Shinigami is sinister and beyond terrifying. It stares at Kizashi who summoned it.

"Shinigami, with my life in return I command you to seal those demons within this child" said Kizashi

The Shinigami nods and plunged its hand in Kizashi's back. Kizashi coughed blood and grunts in pain. While a pair of ghostly hands sprout out from Naruto's painted belly and each grab the Yin and Yang Kyuubi.

Minato and Kushina noticed this and turns to see Kizashi with Naruto on the altar. Minato glared in anger at Kizashi as he fouling his plans while Kushina widen her eyes in shock to see her son. Also that the Yin-Kyuubi is yanked out from her and causes her to weaken and collapse.

N-Naruto-kun" said Kushina weakly as she collapses and falls unconscious.

"BASTARD!" roared Minato as he charges at Kizashi to stop the sealing of the Kyuubi.

"_**Scatter"**_ said Kizashi as he unsheathed his sword and the blade scattered into millions of shards.

"RAH!" Minato roared as the shards overwhelm him and severely wounds him. Succumbed to the wounds, Minato suddenly vanish into a flash of bright yellow light as he forcefully returns to Hikari.

The sealing of the 2 Kyuubi's ended and the seal is now a permanent tattoo of a swirling spiral located on Naruto's belly.

"It has ended" said Kizashi as he feels the Shinigami claiming his soul. "The power of the demon is too much for the child to contain, it will slowly kill him. But if it doesn't, the child must die…or Konoha will…."

_Die_ thought Kizashi as his life finally ends as the Shinigami consumes his soul. _Forgive me Sakura…I can be here to see you grow into a beautiful Kunoichi…but I'll be with your mother, watching you_

With Kizashi dead, the chaos ended. Naruto started to cry for the warmth of his mother, but Kushina is unconscious and weak as her body is swallowed up by the darkness as she unwillingly returns to Yami. Naruto is still crying, he is scared and alone and wants his mother but sadly his mother isn't here.

Suddenly the tattoo on the baby's belly is radiating in malevolent aura, both light and dark swirling in this maelstrom-like mark. The baby doesn't notice that he is being watched by 5 spectral being with ancient suits of armour, the 5 spirits of the Overlords of Old are summoned by the conjunction of the malevolent light and darkness.

"_So he's the next Overlord huh?"_ said Overlord #1

"_Indeed, he is flowing with both light and dark" _said Overlord #2

"_His destiny has been foretold, he is to bring the balance of Evil to this world"_ said Overlord #4

"_For better or for worse"_ said Overlord #1

"_It's his decision…"_ said Overlord #2

"_To conquer the world"_ said Overlord #3

"_To bring out War upon it"_ said Overlord #4

"_Or perhaps both."_ said Overlord #1

"_TRUE EVIL HAS RETURNED, FOR EVIL ALWAYS FINDS A WAY!"_ said all the Overlords

**End of Chapter**

**Hi, Yinshadow here and I want to say that I hope you enjoy this first chapter of the New Maelstrom Overlord to make it up for mymistake for deleting the old original. And I want thank Chaossonic1 for helping me with ideas and all that. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review afterwards. Flamers beware: your flames will fuel the wrath of the Overlords. Evil always finds a way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Maelstrom Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story.

Chapter 2: Parental Feud

Yami: Castle

The dark malevolent city of Yami where the dark creatures like the Uruk-Hai and Drows reside. There is a Dark Castle where the Dark Lord resides, but at the moment the Dark Lord is dying but he is stubborn to die just yet. At the throne room, the Dark Lord sits on his throne as 2 figures approach.

One is wearing a suit of armour and a dark blue cowl with a hood. Over the hood is a helmet that resembles the shape of a wolf's head and has a broken right arm that swings lifelessly when he moves. He is the Knight Artorias the Abysswalker. The other is topless but wears a blood-stained grey hakama and a rusty blood stained metal helmet in the shape of a pyramid. He is called Pyramid Head. They are holding Kushina, who is unconscious, over their shoulders.

"_**My lord, your daughter has returned"**_ said Artorias

"That isn't good, if she's back then Konoha is aware of her true nature" said the Dark Lord "Wake her up."

The knight and the pyramid-headed man lay her on the floor and shook her. She groans and wakes up, she looks around and widen her eyes in shock as she looks carefully.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!" said Kushina with worry as she remembered what Kizashi did to him.

"Kushina, what happen…?"

"NARUTO-KUN, WHERE'S MY NARUTO-KUN!" said Kushina panicking "NARUTO-KUN!"

"Who is this Naruto?" said the Kushina's father

But Kushina wasn't listening as she tries to leave but she collapsed.

"_**Lady Kushina, try not to move"**_ said Artorias.

"I must get Naruto-kun, he needs me" said Kushina as tears seep out from her eyes. "Naruto-kun needs his Kaa-san. I can't leave him!"

"ENOUGH!" roared the Kushina's father before he coughed violently. "Kushina that is enough. I don't know what happened at Konoha but right now you cannot return or you'll endanger your position.

"But I must get my son!" protested Kushina to her father.

"Artorias, put her in the dungeon until she calms down" said the Dark Lord

"_**Yes, my lord"**_ said the knight Artorias as he grabs Kushina with his working arm and drags her down to the dungeons.

The current Dark-Lord sighs at this when one of the Drows appear and whispered into Pryamid head's concealed ear and nodded.

"_**My Lord, the Bright Lord is severely wounded by the Hokage but the Hokage died in the progress while sealing the Kyuubi within a new-born child"**_ said Pyramid Head

"So that's what happened to Kushina" said the Kushina's father "and the child"

"_**Presumed dead, no child could contain a full demon like the Kyuubi and live"**_ said Pyramid Head.

"I would hate to break the news to Kushina that her son is dead" said Kushina's father before he coughs "But right now, she must calm in the dungeon"

Yami Castle Dungeon

"_**Thou hast a child?"**_ said Artorias

"Hai, I named him Naruto" said Kushina

"_**After a Fishcake?"**_ said Artorias tilting his hooded/helmeted head

"No, you baka, it means Maelstrom" exclaimed Kushina angrily at the Abysswalker. "I just gave birth to him and now I lost him"

"_**Thou want me to find him?"**_ said Artorias

"Please, I can't stop to worry about him." Said Kushina "and also find Tsunade, I think something bad happened to her when I saw Kizashi using Naruto to seal the Kyuubi inside him."

"_**Kizashi seal the Kyuubi in thy child?!"**_ said Artorias _**"Oh dear, no mortal can survive the sealing of a FULL Demon, there's a reason why the Kyuubi was split in 2."**_

"I know but I have a feeling that Naruto-kun is still alive" said Kushina "Please find him"

"_**I'll try"**_ said Artorias as he vanishes into darkness.

Meanwhile at Konoha

Shinobi Council

"…and before his unfortunate demise, the Yondaime has appointed me as his successor" said Danzo Shimura, the founder and head of ROOT. "And as my next duty, Tsunade Senju is to be sentenced 50 years in the K.S.C.F. All approve?"

"Hai!" said most of the Shinobi Council

"All oppose?"

"Nay" said Sarutobi

"Sorry Sarutobi but you're outvoted" said Danzo "Tsunade Senju, you are sentenced 50 years in the K.S.C.F, my Kami have mercy on your soul"

"You'll regret this, Kushina will return for me and her son!" exclaimed Tsunade "You're all doomed!"

Tsunade is then dragged out from the council and the meeting remains.

"Now, about the Kyuubi incident" said Danzo "it is reasonable to kill the child so that neither the Dark nor Bright Lords would claim him. But I seek this as an opportunity to…"

"I object this, Danzo" said Sarutobi "You are not turning Naruto into a weapon"

"This isn't your decision to make, Sarutobi" said Danzo "You are lucky that you were involved with Kushina and Tsunade's betrayal of Konoha but I can revoke your position as councillor but right now I need you to sort out the mess those menaces have caused"

"If I'm correct that it's was Kushina that stopped Minato from going near Konoha" said Sarutobi "She was not a threat to us"

"Not yet, but the Dark Lord is" said Koharu "the Dark Lord as given us a temporary truce because of Kushina, in which we didn't know the reason of the truce until now"

"And now the Dark Lord would wage war on us at any moment" said Danzo "That's why I'm placing all orphans and the new generation under the ROOT training program. Including the new Jinchuriki"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, DANZO!" roared Sarutobi in anger.

"Stand down, Sarutobi" said Danzo "I am the Hokage now, your time ended so know your place"

Sarutobi growled at this and sat down, he tries to think of a way to stop this and thought of something.

"Perhaps you should know yours, Danzo" said Sarutobi "As Hokage, you aren't immune to the old laws of Konoha"

"What laws?" said Danzo

"According to Konoha Law: section A, paragraph 5: the legal age of training children to be ninja is the minimum of 6 years. And since Naruto is a baby, he is not at a legal age. Also there is Konoha Law: Section A, paragraph 12: no orphans under the age of 12 are to be taken for training by the military fractions"

_Damn it, he memorised the Konoha Law too well_ thought Danzo

"You make a valid argument, Sarutobi" said Danzo "Then Naruto will not be put in the ROOT training program until at a legal age. BUT you forgotten one thing Sarutobi"

"And what is that?" said Sarutobi

"Naruto is NOT an orphan" said Danzo "His mother is alive and that is technically will be legal to be at the ROOT training Program at the age of 6. Including the sons of Shikaku Nara and Choza Akamichi and the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka"

_Shit, I forgotten about that_ thought Sarutobi

"Also, due to the situation we are in, the ROOT training program is mandatory and each of the Shinobi Clan Heads must give their firstborn to ROOT when they are at a legal age."

"What?" roared Tsume in anger "Give up my son?"

"With all due respect, this is going too far" said Shibi his still stoic tone but has a slight of anger in it.

Hiashi said nothing and neither does Fugaku.

"Silence! I will have Silence" said Danzo as he stands up "We are ninja, adapted for war meaning your children must be adept for the incoming battles that await us. And what waits us are the Bright Lord and the Dark Lord. Now thanks to the late Yondaime, the Bright Lord is severly wounded and is back at his dominion licking his wounds which gives us time to prepare. And what my ROOT told me is that the Dark Lord is at the brink of death and too weak to declare war on us…but when the Dark Lord dies, Kushina seize the throne and undoubtedly attack us. In the meantime, let us pay our respects to the fallen who sacrificed their lives to protect this village. Meeting adjourned"

Hikari: Castle

In the Hallow, yet Evil city of Hikari with its bright and ivory buildings. The skies is flocked with Tenshi, the streets is filled with Elves and other light creatures. And at the centre is a castle made of ivory, marble and gold. That is where the Bright Lord resides, but at the moment Minato is severally wounded and is forced to return to heal and collapses on his marble floor. He is greeted by 2 golden armoured beings who approaches him.

The first is the average size and athletic underneath his gold armour, his face is concealed by the helmet that resembles the head of a lion with a long red plume. His weapon is a long halberd that is 9 foot long and slim but strong. He is Ornstein, Captain of the Guard of the Hikari Empire and former Dragon slayer back in his time.

The second is a large man, about 12-15 feet tall, his armour resembles an obese man with a huge gut and man-boobs, but don't let the look of his armour fool you, inside that obese looking armour is a strong muscular man because he has to be because his weapon is a massive and extremely heavy war-hammer. He is called Smough, the Executioner.

"My lord" said Ornstein as he approaches Minato and helped him up from the floor. "Thou art hurt, let me take you to the doctor.

"Thank you, Ornstein" said Minato before he muttered in anger "C-Curse you, Kizashi"

Later

Minato's wounds are treated and bandaged but yet to be healed. He sits on his throne in his Bright-Lord robes. They are a gold and ivory kimono and Hakama with flame-like patterns, he swirls his glass of wine and sips on it to calm down as the defeat by Kizashi infuriated him to no end. Ornstein kneels to his master and await orders.

"How are things while I was away?" said Minato

"Going well, my lord" said Ornstein "Smough was complaining about having no one to execute but you know him. He hates that his hammer isn't stained in fresh blood"

"*sigh* such savagery, there is too much of it" said Minato "Death shouldn't be entertaining, it should be swift and instant. But Smough's execution does end quickly for everyone to not suffer but his savagery is not pleasant to me"

"I couldn't agree more" said Ornstein "despite my respect to him as a warrior, Smough is an honourless brute who takes pleasure on killing and making people suffer"

"Just like Kushina" said Minato "Oh what do I see in that woman I will never know"

"So what now?" said Ornstein

"I must rest" said Minato "The battle against Kizashi took its toll on me and it'll take years for me to fully recover"

Suddenly 2 holographic figures appear, 2 young masked figures that Minato was with before. They are Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha, Minato's students before his betrayal. They are using the _**Magic Lantern Body Jutsu**_ to communicate to Minato while within Konoha.

"Obito, Kakashi" said Minato "My proud students, what can I do for you"

"_You might want to know something interesting"_said Kakashi _"It seems that you have a son"_

"I do?" said Minato with confusion "I don't remember impregnating some woman in Konoha"

"_The childbirth was through artificial insemination, Sensei"_ said Obito _"I went through the medical reports and it turns out that Kushina took your sperm sample so she can have a child."_

"_No doubt that the records were hidden by Tsunade but we infiltrated her old office the moment she was taken to the K.S.C.F for treason"_ said Kakashi _"Luckily that we weren't suspected"_

"_Very lucky" _said Obito

"So where is this child?" said Minato

"_Well that's the interesting part, you know the baby that Kizashi used to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"_ said Kakashi

"Yes?" said Minato

"_Well that's the child"_ said Obito _"He does resemble you, blonde hair and blue eyes…"_

"_You want us to take him to you, Sensei?"_ asked Kakashi

"No, with Konoha on high alert, I can't afford to compromise your positions" said Minato "I'll let Ornstein to claim the child"

"_Why Ornstein?"_ said Obito

"Ornstein is stealthier than any other soldiers I have in my army" said Minato to his students "You 2 are known in Konoha and things will get ugly if you 2 got caught"

"_I understand"_ said Kakashi

"Just keep an eye on my son and to ensure that no harm is done on him" said Minato

"_Hai!"_ said Obito and Kakashi before they fade away as they are dispelling the _**Magic Lantern Body Jutsu.**_

"Ornstein, you were given your orders" said Minato "If Kakashi said is true, I want you to bring my son here in Hikari before Kushina does"

"You think Kushina's not in Konoha?" said Ornstein

"Kizashi used a forbidden jutsu to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn baby, my own son. Meaning that the Yin-Kyuubi that was already sealed up within Kushina was ripped out of her. Normally the progress should kill a person but thanks to the Uzumaki's Kekkei Genkai of longevity, she survived the extraction and was forced to return to Yami without the child."

"So you want the child before she manage to return to reclaim him?" said Ornstein

"Hai, I want you to get…Naruto who he's named I think. I heard Kushina say it slightly"

"Naruto….after the Fishcake?" said Ornstein

"It has another meaning, Ornstein" said Minato "It also means Maelstrom, due to the fact that he's pact of the Uzumaki Clan from the former village hidden in the whirling tides at the Land of Whirlpools"

"Very appropriate name" said Ornstein

"More appropriate if his surname is Namikaze instead of Uzumaki" said Minato "Naruto Namikaze: Maelstrom of the Wind and Waves. Anyway, you have your orders now go"

"hai" said Ornstein as he swiftly leaves the castle.

Oct 12th

Konoha

2 days later after the dubbed "Kyuubi incident", all is calm at night in Konoha, the guards are at full concentration as they patrol the walls. But despite how focused they are, they are unaware that the walls has been breached. On the eastern wall, Artorias the Abysswalker uses his dark powers to infiltrate Konoha and merges in the shadows. At the Western Gate, Ornstein is swift and quiet that as everyone assumed that it was just the wind when he went pass them.

The 2 armoured warriors search the village, unaware that they share the same objective: to find Naruto and reclaim him. Ornstein patiently waits for the Shinobi to pass by whilst hiding in the shadows and Artorias does the same.

"Now where could the child be?" said Ornstein as he searches though his lion headed helmet. "Oh right, the hospital"

Ornstein stealthily enters the hospital whilst Artorias is heading the right way.

Hospital: nursery ward

Ornstein enter the hospital via window so no one will notice, the gold armoured knight is surprised that the security is lacking as there are no ANBU on the rooftops of on the branches. It seems too easy but Ornstein is cautious about this while he searches for Naruto. The Nursery Ward is where the newborns are kept after their birth unless they are ready to leave with their mothers. But at the moment, there is only one baby in this ward. Naruto is sleeping in an incubator with a heart monitor hooked up on him. Ornstein looks at the medical records of Naruto to see his condition.

"Condition: Stable, hmm

Physical: Stable, that's good.

Mental State: Moderate? Hmm, must be due to the separation of his mother. Poor child.

Chakra Levels: Extreme!? By Kami he's a power house, and with the right training he'll be even stronger even for Lord Minato.

Well it seems that the Kyuubi isn't affecting his health. Good, that means I'll just take him"

"_**I think not"**_

Ornstein turns to see Artorias in the ward and took out his sword.

"_**Lady Kushina wants thine son back and thou not giving him to Minato"**_ said Artorias

"Artorias, it seems thou managed to survive the encounter of the Abyss King Manus" said Ornstein "I'm impressed but disappointed that thou joined the wrong side"

"_**Thou art wrong, I had no choice as I was tainted by the darkness of the Abyss and my heart is now black as the night"**_ said Artorias

"Pitiful excuses, I will not listen to your lies Artorias" said Ornstein as he twirls his halberd and prepares to fight. "Have at thee"

"_**Fool, thou alert all of Konoha"**_ said Artorias but Ornstein didn't listen _**"Curses, I hath no choice"**_

As the 2 knight clash, they aren't aware that Naruto woke up and watches them fight, and the 4 spirits of the Overlord sitting/standing by the incubator.

"_Utter fool that's who they are"_ said Overlord #1

"_They are oblivious of the fact they are walking into a trap" _said Overlord #3

"_And unfortunately for them"_ said Overlord #4

"_The child cannot leave Konoha"_ said Overlord #2

"…" Naruto quietly exclaims as he watches the 2 knights of light and darkness. Normally babies cry at the noise and the scary things but Naruto just watches with awe.

"_It seems the child is enjoying the fight"_ said Overlord #1

"_Yes, it does seem the fight is entertaining the child"_ said Overlord #3

"_The love of conflict"_ said Overlord #1

"_Definitely inherited from his mother"_ said Overlord #4

"_But has a calm and calculated look from his father"_ said Overlord #2

CLANG!

The noise echoes in the ward, alerting all staff as they open the window and turn on the light. Naruto cries as the fight was put to a halt while the nurses assume that the baby was afraid of Ornstein and Artorias.

"Shit" said Ornstein

"_**Thou fool"**_ said Artorias as he pushed Ornstein away and snatched Naruto. _**"Be at ease, child for I shall return thou to thine mother"**_

Naruto just yawns and sleeps on Artorias's working arm. The Abysswalker leaves before Ornstein gets up.

"Bastard" said Ornstein as he then saw Artorias leave with Naruto "Damn it"

Ornstein gives chase, while the alarms are called out alerting all Shinobi within the walls of Konoha.

Hokage Tower: Office

"Hokage-sama, 2 armoured men has invaded to hospital and took the jinchuriki" said an ANBU who barged through the office while Danzo was talking to Orochimaru.

"What?" said Danzo in anger "did you send ANBU after them?"

"hai" said the ANBU "They are on pursuit at this very moment"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about the child" said Orochimaru with a smirk

"And pray tell us, Orochimaru"

"Ku ku ku ku, you'll see" said Orochimaru

Near Konoha Walls

Artorias is near the walls, but he cannot use his weapon as his working arm is holding the baby Naruto so he has to run and leave Konoha without getting caught. He turns his hooded head to see Ornstein chasing him also.

"Damn you, Artorias!" said Ornstein

_**It's futile, Ornstein"**_ said Artorias as he creates a portal of darkness and prepares to enter it. _**"The child returns to Lady Kushina"**_

Artorias enters the portal and vanishes with Naruto.

Later on at Hokage Towers

"WHAT!" roared Danzo as he slamed his lone fist on the desk. "You let them get the Jinchuriki"

"our apologise, Hokage-sama"

Danzo notices Orochimaru chuckling and snarls at him.

"And what is so damn funny" said Danzo

"Oh I was thinking of what expression of KUshina's when she realised that Naruto was switched with a still-born" said Orochimaru as he presents a crying Naruto in his arms.

"Orochimaru, you sly bastard" said Danzo as he laughs with amazement.

Yami

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Kushina is not happy, she is completely pissed off as Artorias was decived when Naruto was switched with a still born and now she has the Abysswalker by the neck.

"_**Forgive me, Lady Kushina"**_ said Artorias despite the position he isn't choking but he is scared of Kushina's wrath.

"You failed to RESCUE MY NARUTO-KUN!" roared Kushina as she tossed Artorias aside and starts to drop on her knees and cry. "*sob* I want my baby back"

"_**I'm sorry, I didn't expect that they'll pull a trick like that"**_ said Artorias

"_**Of course you don't, Artorias"**_said Pyramid Head as he approaches with Tsunade by her. _**"They are ninjas, masters of deceptions. You think that Konoha would give up a Jinchuriki that easily, especially from Danzo Shimura?"**_

Kushina turns to see Tsunade and rushed to her. The 2 hugged but Kushina remains crying.

"I thought I never see you again" said Kushina "How are you here?"

"This guy rescued me when he turned the prison into a rusty blood-stained hell" said Tsunade as she shuddered at the sudden change of scene from the prison. She noticed Kushina crying on her ample busom and stroke Kushina's crimson hair. "What happened?"

"_**Artorias failed to retrieve Lady Kushina's child"**_ said Pyramid head _**"It seems that Orochimaru placed a seal on the baby in case if he were kidnapped or retrieved by Lady Kushina"**_

"Orochimaru, why am I not surprised" said Tsunade "If Orochimaru's involved then Naruto is alive for a reason"

"What reason?" said Kushina

"With Danzo and Orochimaru together, they are planning big for Naruto" said Tsunade "We have to rescue him before they do anything to him"

"We must attack Konoha"

"Out of the Question!"

Kushina turns to see her father weakly approaching him.

"We are not attacking one of the 5 hidden villages, doing so will provoke the Fire Lord and the other elemental Lords" said Kushina's father

"But my son?"

"If I am corrected, Danzo cannot do anything to a newborn baby as he bound by the law" said Kushina's father

"Of course! Konoha Law: section A, paragraph 5: the legal age of training children to be ninja is the minimum of 6 years." Said Tsunade "We have time"

"And I'm about to die soon and you'll have the authority to attack Konoha but not yet as my armies aren't ready for a full scale assault." Said Kushina's father "I lost too many from that failed assault from Lumen and the Umbra Witches were decimated to near extinction." 

"So how long will the armies be ready then?" said Kushina agitated to get her son back.

"About 5 years at most" said Kushina's father as he coughed violently "And you need to train for your coronation, you can't command my armies if you don't prove them your strength and desire for war"

"Hai, Tou-sama" said Kushina

Meanwhile at Hikari

Throne Room

"You let him get my son?" said Minato in anger at Ornstein

"Forgive me, my lord" said Ornstein begging to Minato "I was close to getting him but Artorias…"

"Oh right, you let your petty rivalry get the better of you, O Great Dragonslayer Ornstein, Hikari's Captain of the Guard" said Minato in a sarcastic tone. "Just great, Kushina as the better hand now that my son in her arms."

Suddenly Kakashi and Obito appears via _**Magic Lantern Body Jutsu**_.

"What is it?" said Minato rather annoyed.

"_Did Ornstein get Naruto?"_ said Kakashi

"No, thanks to this BAKA!" said Minato as he snapped at Ornstein, causing the Captain of the Guard to flinch.

"_Then Kushina must be pissed off that Naruto isn't with her"_ said Obito to Kakashi

"What do you mean?" said Minato

"_Orochimaru placed a seal on Naruto so that he wouldn't escape Konoha"_ said Kakashi "_Naruto is still in Konoha"_

"_We tried to steal him away but he was switched with either a log, a still-born or an rock with paper-bombs…I was blown up numerous time by the paper-bombs"_ said Obito

"So you're saying tht Naruto is impossible to get?" said Minato

"_Not unless we attack Konoha"_ said Kakashi

"Unfortunately in my condition I can't command my armies to attack and not to mention the struggle against the siege of Lumen many years ago." Said Minato "But there is this law"

"_Konoha Law: section A, paragraph 5: the legal age of training children to be ninja is the minimum of 6 years?"_ asked Kakashi

"Exactly, meaning I have time to prepare for war against Konoha and rescue my son" said Minato

"_So what should we do?" said Obito_

"You remain on stand by and make sure that Naruto is not harmed" said Minato "that's is your main objective"

"_hai"_ said Kakashi and Obito before they vanish

"Ornstein, I want you train the recruits and do some recruiting" said Minato "You are 6 years to prepare the army"

"Hai, my lord" said Ornstein

"With the deadline and my condition, I am forced use the Sarcophagus" said Minato "I hate that thing but what choice do I have"

Minato leaves the throne room and heads down to the Sarcophagus Room.

Sarcophagus Room

Down below is a circular room with gold and ivory deco on the walls and has candles to light up the room. In the centre is a gold ancient sarcophagus, polished and clean. Minato grimaced at the sight as it scares him.

_This thing has the advantage of healing me swiftly and make me young, but using it causes madness and arrogance. I saw my own father use it and rose up going insane and killed everyone in this room, I had to kill him because he was after me and said that he's the True Bright Lord._ *sniff*_ the scent of blood still in the air _thought Minato _I learned to never use this if I want to keep my sanity and to keep my pride low._

Minato opens the Sarcophagus and enters it.

_But sacrifices must be made so I can put the world in Order and control_ thought Minato as the Sarcophagus slowly closes _Glory or insanity awaits_.

The Sarcophagus closes and the Bright Lord remains there for 6 years, when the Siege of Konoha begins.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Maelstrom Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story.

Chapter 3: The Siege of Konoha

Time-Skip: 6 years

Oct: 8th

Yami: The Dark Lord's Quarters

Kushina's father, the Dark Lord is dying. Confined in his death bed, pale as a ghost and his red hair now grey. Sitting beside him is his daughter Kushina, holding his frail hand.

"Kushina…thank you for your patience" said Kushina's father "I wished I helped save my Grandson but I could not. I hope you understood the importance"

"I may not like it but I do, Tou-san" said Kushina holding her father's hand.

"Now it's time for you to claim the throne as Dark Lord" said Kushina's father as he slip out his black ring, the Ring of Yin, and gives it to his Daughter. "You have the authority and power to command the Armies of Yami, and wield the power of Yin."

After that, the Dark Lord dies in his bed.

"Arigato, tou-san" said Kushina sadly to her now deceased father as she puts on the Ring of Yin on her ring finger. The power of the ring boosts her and shrouds her in dark power. "The power, oh the power of darkness is flowing through me"

Later on

The coronation of the new Dark Lord as begun, Kushina is now wearing a black circlet with a ruby on the centre. The armies of Darkness all kneel to their new Dark Lord, including Artorioas, Pyramid head and a petite being in navy blue robes and a porcelain mask concealing her face but her blonde bands and braided ponytail is shown. She is the Lord's Blade Ciaran, Artorias's sister-in-arms and girlfriend, also loyal assassin to the Dark Lord.

"_**ALL HAIL THE NEW DARK LORD OF YAMI!"**_

"_**OOUAAAA, OOUAAAA, OOUAAAA!"**_

Kushina stands up from her Throne and begins to speak.

"Citizens of Yami, and to those from the Dark Colonies under my dominion" said Kushina "The time has come for war. Konoha has stolen what is rightfully mine and I want him back, when Artorias failed to retrieve my son 6 years ago, he discovered that my son has a seal to prevent leaving Konoha. So I say this, if Konoha is destroyed then I get what I want and you get a war you bloody deserve!"

"_**OOUAAAAA, OOUAAAA!"**_

"Artorias, you command the Dark Knights of Yami" said Kushina

"_**Yes, my lord"**_ said Artorias

"Pyramid Head, you have command of the Wraiths from the Abyss" said Kushina

"_**By your orders, my lord" **_said Pyramid Head

"Uruk War-chief, UshBaka the Elf Fucker" said Kushina to the Strongest and Ugliest Uruk in the hoard. "You are to command the Uruk-hai army under my orders.

"_**Yes, My Lord"**_ said Uruk War-Chief UshBaka the Elf Fucker. He got that title because he rapes female Elves in the forest in his spare time. No doubt have a huge litter of Uruk babies from the many female Elves he fucked. And as War-Chief, he has his own luxurious home with a small harem of Elf sex slaves for his "hobby".

"Echidna, my beautiful yet deadly elf assassin" said Kushina to the elf with green and white hair and amber eyes. She is Echidna, an Elf Mercenary who works for Kushina personally during the Shinobi Wars. Kushina is Echidna's favourite client not just she pays well but because of her beauty, Echidna is a lesbian as was cast out by the Elves for her "Immoral Desires". She is half naked as she's only wearing her jacket that's open but covering her nipples and she isn't wearing any pants. But her modesty is covered as her pet snake acts as a thong. "I want you to command the Drows, and I'll make it worth your while"

"Of course, anything for my favourite client" said Echidna as she winks at Kushina, causing Kushina to blush and smirk at the Elf.

"Right then, let us march to Konoha" said Kushina as she stands up and unsheathes her katana. "The war starts now!"

Meanwhile at Hikari

Sarcophagus Room

Below at the Sarcophagus Room, the Golden Sarcophagus opens and white mist seeps out when the lid opens. A hand with a white Ring with a black dot pops out from the mist and held onto the ledge of the Sarcophagus, Minato rises up with his eyes still closed. His wounds are gone, his face look slightly younger and his hair grew a few inches. He open his eyes as they glow blue while he stands up. He looks around and sees no one, he sighs in relief that no one is died and also relieved that his sanity is in check and no changes of it.

Minato gets out from the Sarcophagus and closes it. He feels pumped up and strong, the Sarcophagus healed him and replenished his energy. He summoned his Bisento in his hand as it flashed and twirls before planting the blade on the floor.

"The time has come for War" said Minato as he inhaled and yells out "Ornstein!"

"Coming, my lord" said Ornstein as he went down the stairs and kneel to his master. "My lord, your army is ready"

"What number?" said Minato as he Ornstein went up the stairs to the Throne Room

Throne Room

"Over 3000 Tenshi, 1500 Elven Archers, 500 Lumen Sages, The 1500 blades of the Darkmoon Knights. And also I recruited about 1000 healthy males, between ages 16 to 40 from Hikari, Lumen and also from our colonies offshore.

"Good, who are in command?" said Minato

"Well there is Me commandeering the Hikari recruits, Father Balder of the Lumen Sages, Lucifer of the Tenshi, Sir Gwyndolyn: commander of the Blades of the Dark-moon, and Commander Alleyne of the Hikari Elf Squadron" said Ornstein

"You chose them, huh?" said Minato "Perfect, they are experienced for this campaign"

"Thank you, my lord" said Ornstein as he and Minato approach the balcony and sees the army at the courtyard awaiting their master. The commanders of the army are also there.

The first is a pale man with long platinum blonde hair, he wears a white robe with gold accents and an albino peacock pelt over his right shoulder. He has a golden monocle with a sun motif over his left eye. He is Father Balder, leader of the Lumen Sages.

The second Commander is a teenager with blonde hair and green eyes that shows compassion and respect. He is wearing a suit of armour with his black wings folded on his back. He is Lucifer, a notorious Datenshi who rebelled against Kami and was banished along with the Other Tenshi. But thanks to Minato, he has full command of all Tenshi who follow Lucifer and Minato instead of Kami himself. He is rather polite and respectful to all, which earned him a fan-club by fan girls and boys in Hikari.

The third has similar clothing to Balder but his face is concealed by a Sun-like mask. Underneath his robes are snake-like tendrils that move and undoubtedly look like snakes. He is Gwyndolin, son of the late Fire-Lord Gwyn (who raised Gwyndolin as a daughter rather than a son). He commands the DarkMoon knights, who all respected their leader very.

And the fourth and final commander is a female elf with green greaves, vanguards and chest-plate along with a green frilly miniskirt and a red cape and red beret on her long blonde hair with a pink tint and a braid and blue eyes. She is Alleyne, commander of the Elven Squardon of Hikari. Despite her young appearance and looking about 20 years old, she is over 1000 years old and has been in the Bright Lord's services for centuries dating back from the first Bright Lord. Although she is beautiful, she is very serious and strict and does not tolerate failure or insubordination in her Squad.

"Magnificent" said Minato "Give out the order, we're moving off"

"Hai" said Ornstein. As he leaps off the balcony to give the orders.

"So it begins" said Minato as he flashes in a golden light.

Shinobi Council

Danzo Shimura, the Godime Hokage is at his office doing his paperwork. He has been given request of alliances from foreign shinobi clans outside the Shinobi Nations and is considering of accepting their requests. 3 years ago, the Shinobi Clan called the Lin Kuei. He invited them to Konoha but in exchange, Danzo must assist the Lin Kuei to destroy their enemies: the Shinrai Ryu Clan. It was a massacre, no one was spared not even the children. The Clan Head: Bi-Han, AKA Sub-Zero, is the Lin Kuei representative of the Shinobi Council.

After the paperwork, the council was called for. Danzo summoned the council as he has something important to say.

"Councillors of Konoha, I've been reported by my ROOT that Minato and Kushina are marching to Konoha right now" said Danzo "They are intending to level Konoha to the ground"

"So what is the plan, Hokage-Sama" said Sektor, new member of the council and Head of the Lin Kuei.

"Judging from the distance from Hikari and Yami" said Danzo "The 2 armies will reach Konoha in 2 days. Where at war, and we must prepare for the assault. But first, the civilians must evacuate into the emergency bunkers before we bring out all Shinobi in thie villager to war."

"The Lin Kuei will assist you, Hokage-sama" said Bi-Han

"The Foot is at your service, Hokage-Sama" said Oroku Saki, leader of the Foot Clan. He accepted the alliance with Konoha when Danzo helped Oroku Saki assassinate the Foot's current Head: Hamato Yoshi and usurped him. Oroku Saki, or the Shredder that everyone knowns him, is a man of genius when it comes with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, also a keen weapons expert.

The Uchihas are with you, Danzo-sama" said Fugaku

"Same with the Hyuuga Clan" said Hiashi

Tsume and Shibi frowns at this but they reluctantly give their assistance to the Hokage. They aren't happy because they have to give their sons up to the ROOT training Program as they are at a legal age of 6. Tsume was distraught as she had to give up her son Kiba (on July 7th) and the same goes to Shibi when his Son Shino was taken months ago (at January). Hiashi's elder daughter is not yet at a legal age (her date of birth is December 27th) but he sent in his hephew Neji instead a year ago (Neji's date of birth is July 3rd).

Back then Konoha was getting desperate, since their Yondaime is dead, the Bright Lord and the Dark Lord will eventually be at their doorstep.

"Speaking of which, it won't be long until the Jinchuriki is at a legal age to be part of the ROOT training Program and be part of Konoha's elite ninjas" said Danzo "Young Naruto Uzumaki will be taken on his birthday"

"Danzo I implore you stop this" said Sarutobi "If you try and make Naruto into one of your ROOT lackies, the 2 evil Lords will retaliate and destroy Konoha without any hesitation. You don't know what Kushina's like when her precious ones are threatened"

"And what would you do then?" said Danzo

"Give Naruto back to Kushina, she'll be forgiven and hopefully form an aliiance with us" sad Sarutobi

"See, this is why you and I are different, Sarutobi" said Danzo "You're too soft. I've been though the horrors of war for decades because peace is not an option. The strongest shall prevail, that is why the Lin Kuei destroyed the Shinrai Ryu, and why Oroku Saki murdered his soft hearted Predecessor. I respected their actions and ambitions, which is why I formed an alliance with them. But you, Sarutobi, you are a fool. You think that Konoha whould give up a potential weapon just because the mother wanted him back in her arms? No. War has no sympathy to families, and you forget who started this war. HER and HER EX-Lover Minato"

"But it was Kizashi who foolishly provoked them" said Sarutobi as he stands up. "You have many approvals to fight the Bright Lord and the Dark Lord, but you don't have mine"

"Do this and you'll be disbanded from the council and dishonour your clan" said Danzo

"Why would it matter?" said Sarutobi "I lost my wife, my elder son died in battle, my youngest son hates me and soon my soon to my new-born grandson will be turned into a tool of Konoha. Not much of a clan to be honest"

After that, Sarutobi left the council for good.

"Stubborn fool" said Danzo

Konoha

(Morning Oct 9th)

Young Naruto is sad, he missed his friends. Months and last year they were taken away for training by Hokage's orders. He missed playing in the playground with Kiba, Lee and Choji. Missed chilling under the shades with Neji, Shino and Shikamaru in the park. And loved the company with Tenten, Ino and Hinata who defended him from the bitchy stuck-up Sakura Haruno. But now Naruto is alone, well fortunately Hinata is still around because she doesn't turn 6 years old until December. But Naruto is saddened that he will be taken and leave Hinata alone in this empty world with no friends. Naruto has one last day of freedom as he believes it.

Naruto and Hinata plays in the park, but it's not the same without the others. Not even relaxing under the tree's shades is the same.

"I miss them" said Naruto sadly as he think about his friends.

"Me too" said Hinata "especially Neji-niisan"

Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug as they stay in the shade of the trees.

"Aw, you lost your friends huh?"

Naruto scowled as he turns to see Sakura with a smug look, Sakura is 6 years old but she isn't taken to the ROOT training Program because she is a "special exception", meaning that she's the daughter of the late Yondaime. Naruto also notices Sasuke Uchiha and a pale skinned clone of Sasuke but with a different hairstyle and a year older than the rest. Like Sakura, Sasuke is not taken to the ROOT training Program because Fugaku secretly bribed him and classed him "not applicable". The boy, name unknown but codenamed Sai. Is a ROOT recruit but permitted to leave the program because he already passed the training in just a year.

Naruto hated Sakura and has no kindness for Sasuke either. Sakura constantly torments him, bullies him and calls him names. But Naruto is defended by his friends but when his friends were taken, Sakura's tormenting got worse, and so did Naruto hatred for Sakura.

"What do you want?" said Naruto angrily at the pink haired brat of a girl.

"Oh I'm just taking a walk in the park" said Sakura acting all innocent until she notices Sasuke and Sai "Oh Hi Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" said Sasuke as he paid no attention to Sakura.

"Go away, Sakura" said Naruto "I don't to see you anymore"

"Oh don't worry, you won't" said Sakura as she smirks "because ~you're gonna get taken~"

"Leave him alone, Haruno" said Hinata

"Make me, Hyuuga" said Sakura as she pushes Hinata on top the ground, the mud got on her dress. "Look at you, and you're supposed to be a Hyuuga"

"Hey!" said Naruto until Sakura punched him

"You stay out of it!" said Sakura "Both of you are pathetic, a disgraced Hyuuga princess and an abandoned punk. Your mommies and daddies don't love you and I can't blame them"

"At least I have a mommy and daddy" said Naruto

That angered Sakura and she start punching Naruto for 20 minutes. Hinata tries to pull Sakura off but she pushes her aside while beating up Naruto.

"You bastard, I hope you die in the training" said Sakura in anger and ran away.

Naruto is covered in bruises but he remains calm and let's his wounds heal thanks to a certain chakra source within him.

_Thanks Kurama_ thought Naruto

"_**Don't worry about it**_thought Kurama

Naruto knew about Kurama about a year ago during Sakura's torment whilst playing hide and seek with Kiba and Choji. Naruto's hatred of Sakura brought the Kyuubi's attention and the 2 started talking since. But Naruto never forgotten his friends and decided to tell them about Kurama in time. Only a few (Shikamaru, Shino and Neji) already knew about the Kyuubi and they still want to be Naruto's friend.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" said Hinata as she helped Naruto up from the ground. "Oh Kami, you're bleeding"

"It's just a split lip, Hianta-chan" said Naruto reassuring his friend while wiping the blood off with his sleeve. "It'll heal"

"But it'll get infected too" said Hinata as she took out a tub of ointment and salves it on his lip. "It'll sting a bit."

"Guh" grunts Naruto in pain but with his healing factor and her ointment, the wound vanished instantly. "Thank you, Hinata-chan"

Hinata blushed but smiled at Naruto

"I-It's okay" said Hinata as she slightly stuttered. She stutters the first time he saw Naruto but when he wanted to be friends with her, that's when her habit slowly diminishes. She got used to being around with the blond without stuttering and blushing but she occasionally blushes at him and thanks to him, she is comfortable around people. That is before her other friends were taken, now soon Naruto will be next. "I hate this, tomorrow you'll be gone"

"I know" said Naruto as he knew about the Law. Konoha Law: Konoha Law: section A, paragraph 5: the legal age of training children to be ninja is the minimum of 6 years. And since Naruto is a baby, he is not at a legal age. Naruto knows that he's not an orphan, otherwise ROOT wouldn't take in this soon. If he was an orphan, he would have an extra 6 years but he'll be alone once Hinata is taken to the ROOT training Program. Turn into an emotionless soldier bred for war. She wouldn't be Hinata anymore and Naruto wouldn't be…Naruto. "By the time I turn 6, I'll be taken."

Oct 10th 4:56 AM

Naruto's apartment

The next day, Naruto is asleep in his apartment at nearly 5 in the morning. When suddenly explosions were heard. Naruto woke up and rushes to the window, Konoha is under attack on both sides. The armies of Hikari, under the command of the Bright Lord is attacking from the East. The armies of Yami, under the command of the Dark Lord is attacking from the West.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Naruto Uzumaki, by order of the Hokage you are to be sent to the ROOT Training Program" said the voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm not going" said Naruto

"You have no choice" said the voice as they broke down the door to reveal 2 ROOT ANBU "This order is mandatory, even for you"

"No!" said Naruto as he decided to escape through the window.

"Get him!" said the ROOT

Naruto is now being chased by the ROOT, whilst Konoha is on the siege from the 2 evil armies of Yami and Hikari

Konoha Walls

Many Chunnin and Jonin are casting jutsus at the enemy who are climbing up the 50 foot high walls and taking town siege towers that are approaching the walls. But the damage from the enemy trebuchets and ballistae are taking their toll on the walls. But Konoha has the technical advantage as the Lin Kuei develop their newest ninja weapons against the evil armies.

West Wall

Bi-Han and Fugaku are positioned to command at the West Wall where the armies of Yami are besieging.

"Status report" said Bi-Han

"Not going well, Bi-Han-Sama" said one of the Lin Kuei "The walls are growing weak within the minute"

"Any casualties?" said Fugaku

"Fortunately no, none of the enemie got any close yet" said one of the Jonin

"Good, Lord Hokage has just sent in a message to the Fire Lord to assist us" said Fugaku "Lord Roku said that the Fire army will be there momently"

"How long for?" said the Jonin

"At dawn" said Fugaku

BOOM

"AAGGH!" screams the unfortunate ninjas of Konoha as a chunk of wall crumbles and those ninja plummet to their deaths.

"Damn it" said Fugaku until a swirl of darkness appears on the wall and Artorias emerges from it along with his comrade in arms, Lord's Blade Ciaran.

"_**Thou shall die in darkness"**_ said Artorias as he heaves up his longsword with his only working arm while Ciaran pull out her 2 serpentine bladed swords.

"I don't think so" said Bi-Han as his arm goes cold and frosty.

"Let's just hope this walls keeps standing until then. Obito, get ready for an assault" said Fugaku as he activate his Sharingan and unsheathe his Katana.

"Hai, Fugaku-san" said Obito as he blazes his single right Sharingan and pulls out a Kunai

East Wall

Oroku Saki and Hiashi are killing off the Tenshis dive bombing down to the wall along with the Foot Clan and the Hyuuga Clan.

"_**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"**_ said Hiashi and the Hyuuga Jonnin as they jab on the Tenshi with their Juuken Taijutsu. Oroku Saki shreds his enemies with his wristblades while his Foot ninjas slay with their various weapons.

"I never have thought that the Bright Lord would command the Heavens literally" said Oroku Saki

"Minato didn't command the Heavens, the Tenshi rebelled against Kami and joined him" said Hiashi

"Too True"

Oroku Saki and Hiashi look up to see Lucifer hovering with the Tenshi, unlike the Tenshi his wings are black to represent his Datenshi status.

"Who is that?" said Oroku Saki

"Lucifer, the Morning Star" said Hiashi "A Datenshi with the Yang Affinity"

"All will be cleansed by Hikari's light" said Lucifer as he charges at Oroku Saki and Hiashi

"Hyuuga Clan, at arms" said Hiashi to his clansmen as he poses in his Juuken Stance and activates his Byakugan.

"hai" said the Hyuuga clansmen

Yami Army Camp

Kushina is at her tent, watching over the besiegement of the Western Wall and frowns to see Fugaku and Sub-Zero fighting against Artorias and Ciaran. Then she noticed someone in the Tent kneeling down.

"How is my son?" said Kushina

"He is doing well, but we have to hurry Kushina-sama"

Kushina turns to see an ANBU with a Cat mask and long purple hair and also a Medical-nin with short black hair. They are Yugao Uzuki, codename: Neko, and Shizune. Kushina's spies and former students, there was a third but died in the Shinobi War.

"Danzo is taking Naruto to Orochimaru's main lab" said Shizune

"Then let's go" said Kushina

"Ano…Kushina-sama" said Shizune "How is Tsunade-sama?"

Kushina smiled and ruffled Shizune's head.

"She's doing fine, she's enjoying her new life as my mistress" said Kushina "Now let's go"

"I'll lead the why" said Yugao as she leads Kushina, Shizune and a small group of Uruks to the destination.

Hikari Army Camp

"And you're sure that's where they are taking Naruto?" said Minato to Kakashi

"Positive, for months the children from the shinobi clans were been taken for this "ROOT Training Program" said Kakashi "I infiltrated the Labs that Orochimaru is based in to see what this training program is."

Kakashi shuddered of what he saw

"The ROOT training Program is nothing but a rue to turn children into super soldiers for Konoha" said Kakashi "Orochimaru is experimenting on the children, changing them into…something else"

"Meaning?" said Minato

"Mean if we don't act now, Naruto will not be the same again" said Kakashi

"Then we must make haste" said Minato "Oh, where's Obito?"

"Obito is summoned by Fugaku to fend off the Yami army at the West Wall" said Kakashi

"Then Kushina's nearby" said Minato as he frowned "Led the way"

"hai" said Kakashi

"Balder, you and Gwyndolin remain and focus on the besiegement" said Minato "Alleyne, Ornstein come with me"

"Hai" said Alleyne and Ornstein

Sarutobi Compound

Hiruzen Sarutobi is at his compound, his clan is disgraced and now blacklisted. But that doesn't matter to him anymore, he prepares for battle as he dons his shinobi armour and twirls his adamantine Bo Staff before he hoists it on his back.

"This will kill me but it's the least I can do for you, Naruto" said Sarutobi as he perform hand-signs to cast a jutsu. _**"Forbidden art: Ninja Rebirth"**_

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Maelstrom Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story.

Chapter 4: Project Maelstrom

Konoha: Streets (15 minutes ago)

Naruto is still being chased by the ROOT ANBU, the scared young boy is running for his life and freedom as he knows that he'll be next to be taken by the ROOT for this ROOT training program. Naruto is skilled at hiding thanks to his games of hide and seek with his friends and excellent at outrunning back from playing chase with his friends also. But this is no game for Naruto and he knows it.

Naruto turns to one of the alleys and hid under a grate and wait for the ROOT to get pass and lose him. Naruto stays in the dark and remains hiding.

_I got to get out, maybe find my mommy and daddy_ thought Naruto _But I can't leave Hinata-chan to be taken. I got to her out also_.

While Naruto hides, the ROOT continues searching for him.

"He's got to be here" said ROOT #1

"Keep searching" said ROOT #2

"Hai" said ROOT #1

The ROOT ANBU separates and continue searching for Naruto while said child comes out from hiding but remains out of sight.

"I'm coming Hinata" said Naruto quietly

ROOT HQ: Lab (Location: Classified)

At the ROOT HQ, which the whereabouts is classified by Danzo Shimura. Orochimaru, the Snake sannin is mixing various chemicals and human DNA samples in a glass beaker and stirs it. He hums along in his work and turns to see a huge glass vat of glowing blue ooze. The Ooze is raw mana from the wastelands of Greenvale where the Dark Tower once stood but now lay in ruins and contaminated by this ooze along with the grounds around it. But a huge sample of this ooze was carefully collected for Orochimaru's interest in science and alchemy and also the study of Jutsu.

Orochimaru has experimented with the Ooze, but the results were…inhumane. The Ooze mutates everything it touches, organic and all. The results were confined in strong cells, many volunteers were turned into hideous monster. Some merged with animal DNA for Orochimaru's theories and curiosity. Some wanted to die, some curse the pale skinned Sannin for turning them into abominations while the rest lost their humanity and are nothing but mindless beasts.

But from the results, some test subject who are children age 6 years old or older, they are a success as they contain their human form and their humanity. They are in glass tank in a hibernated state with breathers in their faces to breath as they are swimming in a green liquid and bound in chains to secure them.

They are Naruto's friends.

Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akamichi

Ino Yamanaka

Neji Hyuuga

TenTen

Rock Lee

Kiba Inuzuka

Shino Aburame

Orochimaru chuckles at his test subject sleeping in their tanks and couldn't wait for his next experiment.

"Orochimaru"

Orochimaru turns to see Danzo with his 2 bodyguards: Fuu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame.

"Hokage-sama, nice to see you" said Orochimaru

"The time has come for Project: Maelstrom" said Danzo

"Of course, just give me time to mix in the appropriate chemicals and DNA samples and we'll start once the subject is here" said Orochimaru

"Good" said Danzo "With the successes that you've been giving from those previous subjects, this one will be the ultimate one"

"Naruto will be stronger, powerful, deadlier than any shinobi in Konoha" said Orochimaru "he'll have no fear of death or violence. His chakra network will be boosted up a thousand fold, even more powerful than you, Hokage-sama"

"But I'll control him" said Danzo "All weapons can be controlled"

"Of course" said Orochimaru

"And what of the failure experiments?" said Danzo as he looks at the cages to see 4 beasts that are human and animal. But one of them looks like a zombie-werewolf creature.

"Apart from Rahzar, the other 3 can turn human" said Orochimaru as the Subject Rahzar snarls and barks at Danzo and Orochimaru. The 3 are quiet and meditating. "I must say that Rahzar is more feral than the other's. Quite expected from a Inuzuka descent and Ex-Foot"

"Oroku Saki was kind enough to give Rahzar to you because he is sick and tired of his failures" said Danzo as he stares at the snarling Rahzar. "I would do the same it my men fail their missions too often"

Danzo then turns to the 3 caged subjects.

"And what of them?" said Danzo

"Sent by your nephew" said Orochimaru

"Nephew?" said Danzo in confusion

"A Vice-Admiral Sakazuki Shimura" said Orochimaru "also known as Akainu, those 3 failed to stop a pirate crew in one of their capital bases."

"Sakazuki, he shouldn't interfere with this" said Danzo in anger of his nephew's meddling. He then turns to see more caged subjects. 2 ninjas from the Lin Kuei. "Did Bi-Han give you some of his men?

"They are traitors who oppose and disapprove the Lin Kuei's actions" said Orochimaru "They refused to massacre the Shinrai Ryu and were branded traitors."

"and their names?" said Danzo

"Ermac and Reptile" said Orochimaru as he introduced the 2 Lin Kuei in Red and Green. "Reptile is easy as I used reptilian DNA but Ermac…is challenging but fun"

"Fun" said Danzo

"Ever heard of the saying "strength of a thousand men",Hokage-sama?" said Orochimaru

"Yes I have" said Danzo

"Well I infused 1000 souls within Ermac, the souls of the slain Shinrai Ryu" said Orochimaru

"But how can you do that without dying" said Danzo "The only way to do that is with…"

"The _**Reaper Death Seal**_, I know" said Orochimaru "But, I have this to help me"

Orochimaru shows Danzo a creepy old grey Hannya Mask to Danzo

"A Hannya mask?" said Danzo

"That's no ordinary Hannya mask, Hokage-sama" said Orochimaru "that's the Shinigami mask, with it I can control the Shinigami itself and summon him without the cost of my own soul"  
"*sigh* if only Kizashi had this, he would seal the Kyuubi within the Jinchuriki and be alive. I felt sorry for his daughter"

"I know what you mean" said Orochimaru "But I just discovered this in the outskirts of Konoha 4 years ago"

"I see" said Danzo as he decides to leave "I leave you to your work, Orochimaru"

"Of course" said Orochimaru

Konoha Hyuuga Compound

The war still rages on and Naruto is heading to the Hyuuga compound. The compound is partially empty as the Clansmen are at the Walls fending off the 2 evil armies of Yami and Hikari. Naruto managed to get to the compound and infiltrate it. He is surprised that no one is here and believed that they are out fighting, fortunately he is right.

"Okay, I just need to find Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he enters the compound buildings. He search through every room with upmost silence in case he wakes up everyone. It is still dark and it is handy for him especially as he can slightly see in the dark. "Hinata-chan"

Naruto keeps searching through the bedrooms, which are empty.

"Hinata"

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto heard Hinata's voice and felt her hugging him from behind.

"Thank Kami you're not gone" said Hinata as she cried in relief.

"Not yet" said Naruto "Hinata, we got to leave this place"

"Huh?" said Hinata

"We can't be in this village anymore" said Naruto "This place is evil, I don't like it"

"But…"

"Hinata I know you don't want to leave but soon you'll be at age and those men will take you away" said Naruto "I don't want you taken also"

"H-Hai" said Hinata nodding at him

"Come on" said Naruto as he offered his hand to Hinata

Hinata is rather reluctant but trusts Naruto and takes his hand.

"Okay" said Hinata as she and Naruto leaves the compound.

But suddenly their necks were shot by knockout darts and they were surrounded by ROOT. Hinata falls unconscious first but Naruto tries to fight off the drug from the dart but he cannot win as the ROOT approach closer to him.

"The dark will put them out for a while" said one of the ROOT #1

"What about the young Hyuuga?" said ROOT #2?

"Take her with us" said ROOT #1 as ROOT #2 picks up Hinata and ROOT #1 takes Naruto.

Unaware that they are watched a few pair of eyes: Kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki, Shizune.

_I must inform Lord Minato/Lady Kushina_ thought Kakashi, Yugao and Shizune individually.

ROOT HQ: Lab (Location: Classified)

Present time

"You can't have results without sacrifice, for years I researched on this ooze, learning it's secrets and I finally solved the puzzle" said Orochimaru "Oh yes, once I add this in the Ooze and then test it, Danzo-sama will be satisfied with its results."

Orochimaru then grabs another vial and concentrates carefully.

"Now all I have to do is…"

"Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru jumped in fright as he was concentrating and accidently spilled a DNA sample in the beaker.

"Oh it'll be alright" said Orochimaru as he reassured himself of his little accident. He turns to see Danzo with his bodyguards Fuu and Torune.

"Is it ready?" said Danzo

"Just in time" said Orochimaru as he heads to the vat of Ooze and pours the mixed DNA into it. "The ooze is ready for the next experiment."

"And you're sure it'll give he the results I needed?" said Danzo

"Of course, with the Kyuubi inside the child, the Ooze will mutate the child perfectly into a powerful weapon." Said Orochimaru "I must say this ooze is interesting stuff, it dates way back before the Rikudo Sennin's time."

"I just hope there will be a Konoha left after this" said Danzo

"I assure you, Konoha with rise up from the ashes" said Orochimaru "if this works, Konoha will be the most powerful Village of the Shinobi nations"

"Let me go!" said Naruto as he and Hinata are being carried by one of the ROOT ANBU returning to their HQ. Danzo and Orochimaru turns to see Naruto and smiled.

"Excellent, he is here" said Danzo "Strap him in"

"Hai" said the ROOT ANBU as he approaches the stretcher and straps Naruto in.

Danzo then noticed Hinata here also.

"Why is she here also?" said Danzo

"I thought she would also be used" said ROOT #2

"She's not yet 6, Baka" said Danzo "She's a few months too early"

"Oh I don't think Hiashi wouldn't mind" said orochimaru

"That's not the point" said Danzo "I can't put her in this project yet"

"Well we'll keep hold of her until she is" said Orochimaru "it's only a couple of months if I'm corrected"

Danzo nods and sighed.

"You're right" said Danzo

Orochimaru smiled and nodded at the Hokage

"Now let the experiment commence" said Orochimaru who is giddy with excitement.

Naruto struggles as the ROOT straps him in the glass tank. As the tank is closed and sealed, Naruto tries to break it but the glass is thick and reinforced. He sees Danzo and Orochimaru looking at him.

"Oh don't be like that" said Orochimaru "You are part of a very important project. Named after you: Naruto (Maelstrom) Uzumaki."

"Enough of this" said Danzo "start the experiment"

"Of course" said Orochimaru as he turns on the machinery of the lab and the Ooze vat starts to bubble because the pipes connected to them are sucking it and filling the glass tanks that Naruto is in.

"No!" said Naruto as the glass tank is getting filled and the effects are starting to show.

"Kukukukuku, its working" said Orochimaru "I knew its working!"

"How long will the progress be done?" said Danzo

"Not long, about 10 minutes" said Orochimaru "and Project: Maelstrom will be a success, Kukukukukukuku"

BOOM

Danzo turns to see a group of downed ROOT on the floor and a rejuvenated Sarutobi

"Sarutobi, why am I not surprised" said Danzo "Your persistence is getting annoying, can't you see what I am doing is for the sake of Konoha?"

"What you are doing is immoral and unthinkable" said Sarutobi "How could you turn children into a tools of destruction? You are no better than the invaders that's besieging our village"

Sarutobi turns to his old student.

"And you, Orochimaru" said Sarutobi "How could you?"

"Sorry Sensei, but I'm doing this for science" said Orochimaru "and plus, Danzo promises to fund my research"

"Where is Naruto, Danzo?" demanded Sarutobi

"You're too late, Sarutobi" said Danzo "The child is now in the verge of transformation, soon Naruto Uzumaki will become "Project: Maelstrom"

"Project: Maelstrom?" said Sarutobi

"Inspired by the strong Uzumaki Clan during the warring states era, before the Hidden Villages were formed" explained Danzo "The Uzumaki Clans were strong and considered indestructible at war, but as the year go by their power diminishes and the clan dies out. Only a few Uzumakis remain in this day, excluding Kushina, her father and Naruto Uzumaki. But their potential is locked away for generations. So I instructed Orochimaru to extract the DNA strands of Ashina Uzumaki, Hashirama Senju's cousin and rumoured First Dark Lord. And thanks to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the powers of Light and Darkness flows in the child. This will make him stronger than even those Evil Lords and Konoha will grow strong"

"You have gone insane, Danzo" said Sarutobi "You are just turning Naruto into a monster worse than the Kyuubi."

"What will it take to make you realise, Sarutobi" said Danzo "I am the Hokage! Project: Maelstrom will be a success and my greatest triumph in power."

"So you want to test my wrath, huh Danzo?"

Then suddenly Minato approaches with, Ornstein, Alleyne and a small group of Elves wielding their swords, Kakashi didn't join because he is a spy and doesn't want to compromise his position.

"You will pay for you this, Danzo!" said Minato as he glows brightly blue in anger.

"Damn you, you fucking bastard!"

Kushina burst through the walls with an army of Uruk-hai and Drow from behind, Yugao and Shizune left to keep their spy persona in check. Kushina is really pissed off as she wasn't intime to stop Danzo and Orochimaru "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Curses, they found the base. They'll ruin everything" said Danzo panicking as he perform hand signs with his only hand and summoned his whole army of ROOT. "ROOT, don't let them get any further"

"Hai" said the ROOT ANBUs

The ROOT ANBU charges at the Uruk, Tenshi, Elves and Drow. The battle starts in the lab, Orochimaru bit his thumb while pulling his sleeve to reveal his tattooed arm. He smeared blood on the tattoo and slammed his hand

"_**Summoning Jutsu!"**_

Orochimaru summoned a vast number of 20 foot long snakes to assist the ROOT. The snakes lunge at the enemy and devoured them with a single gulp at a time. But the Ornstein and Alleyne evade the snakes and decapitate them or bisected them for their own sake.

Kushina and Minato, begrudgingly fight side by side against Danzo. As the battle continues, the room starts to rumble and the walls are crumbling. Danzo and the ROOT destroys the falling debris to prevent destruction of the Lab equipment, but the more destruction of the walls and ceiling exposes the early morning beams of light. Kushina and Minato is curious of where this secret ROOT HQ is and commands their soldiers to destroy the walls.

RUMBLE

Minato and Kushina destroys more fallen debris that falls until the ceilings are destroyed to reveal the early morning sky. Danzo cursed under his breath as his HQ is exposed, which happens to be in a hollowed up carving of Danzo and Kizashi now destroyed thanks to the Bright and Dark Lords.

"So that's where ROOT HQ is" said Minato as he looks over the village of Konoha being overrun by the 2 armies of Hikari and Yami.

"Damn you" said Danzo as he ripped off his bandages and exposed his "missing" arm that was just hidden. He has a right Sharingan eye and 10 Sharingan eyes embedded in his arm and palm. He preform handsigns and then placed his hands on 2 nearby ROOT.

"_**Forbidden Art: Ninja Rebirth!"**_ said Danzo as he absorbs the 2 ROOT's life-force and chakra and it flows within him. His body starts to rejuvenate, his wrinkles are vanishing, his muscles bulge up and his youth returns to him. No longer is an elder in his early 60s but a young man in his 20s, Danzo Shimura now ready for battle. "You exposed ROOT HQ and compromised the project"

"That's the whole point, Danzo" said Sarutobi as he charges though the battle area and tackles Danzo.

Danzo wrestles off Sarutobi and pulls out a pair of Kunai ready for battle.

"You fool, Sarutobi" said Danzo "You will not stop me"

"Already did" said Sarutobi

"Nani?" said Danzo as he turns to see the glass tank forming cracks and the Ooze starts to leak out. "IIE!"

The tank shatters and the Ooze pouts out…but Naruto is not in the tank.

"What?" said Sarutobi in shock that Naruto isn't in the tank anymore?

"What?" said Danzo in anger that Naruto is gone

"No" said Minato in denial "Say it ain't so"

"NO!" screamed Kushina as she rushes to the tank and looks around but she sees no one. "NARUTO!"

Everyone stops and sees the glass tank, Kushina is sobbing that Naruto vanished. Minato is deadly quiet, his eyes closed and his fists so tight that his knuckles turn pale.

"My son" said Minato as he turns to Danzo in pure rage "MY SON!"

Minato marches towards Danzo and killing every ROOT that got in his way.

"**THAT WAS MY SON!" **roared Minato was he summoned his Bisento and swings it at Danzo. But the Head of ROOT and Hokage dodged the attack and counterattacks. "YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH, DANZO!"

CLANG!

Minato turns to see Orochimaru wielding his sword, the Kusanagi Blade.

"I don't think so, Namikaze" said Orochimaru as he slashes at Minato.

The Bright Lord bearly dodged but got cut from the Kusanagi Blade, and it's coated in Snake venom, the venom won't kill Minato but it will weaken him and that's hasten the Snake Sannin's advantage.

CLANG

But Minato is fast enough to block the Kusanagi with his Bisento. While Minato fight with Orochimaru, Kushina comes out of her greif and takes her rage out on Danzo. The Hokage dodges and used a Forbidden Uchiha Jutsu _**Izanagi**_ to escape fatal blows, but it costs him a Sharingan in his arm as it closes eternally.

Kushina snarls as she swings her Katana at Danzo once again and managed to cut his cheek, but his cheek starts to heal.

"Nanda?" said Kushina in shock at this.

"You Uzumakis aren't the only ones that have a healing factor" said Danzo as he inhales "_**Wind Style: Vacuum Bullet**_"

Danzo then starts spitting out bullets of air at Kushina but she dodges them and blocked one but the impact causes the blade to vibrate. He inhales again while Kushina charges again.

"_**Wind Style: Vacuum Wave"**_ said Danzo as he unleashed a wave of wind blades flowing in a circular motion. Kushina dodges them as they are like invisible shuriken while approaching the Hokage.

"Take this!" said Kushina as she lunges at Danzo and struck him, but Danzo used _**Izanagi**_ again to escape and appear a few feet behind Kushina.

"It's pointless" said Danzo until Sarutobi caught him in a Full Nelson hold. "Nanda…"

"It's over Danzo" said Sarutobi as a Shadow Clone performs a certain row of handsigns "For me and for you, _**Forbidden art: Reaper Death Seal**_

Sarutobi summoned the Shinigami and it tries to pull out Danzo's soul out but failed as the souls that are pulled out are the 2 ROOT that Danzo stole to rejuvenate from the _**Ninja Rebirth**_. Danzo is still alive but returns to his elder form.

"Damn it, I was close" said Sarutobi as he also returns to his elder form and dies.

"Damn you, Sarutobi" said Danzo before he dodges Kushina's attack and used_** Wind Style: Vacuum Bullet**_ against her. "Persistent wench"

"I won't rest until Naruto-kun is avenged" said Kushina

"Then you're in for a major disappointment, Kushina" said Danzo as he activate his Sharingan "Who have thought that I would have to use the Sharingan against you."

"It takes more than eyes to take me down" said Kushina

"You're right" said Danzo as he charges at Kushina

But suddenly

"ENOUGH!"

Danzo stops and turns his head and sees a man that appears to be in his 60s with long grey hair that's in a top-knot style and a long beard. He wears a maroon kimono. He is riding on a Dragon that brought him up in the ruined ROOT HQ. Minato stops fighting and orders his armies to stop also because he knows not to attack. But Kushina, still in raged of her son's disappearance and assumed death she and her Uruk and Drows charges at the old man.

"Kushina, don't" warned Minato but she didn't listen

As the Uruks and Drows approach, the old man sighed and spread his 2 arms apart and cast flames to incinerate the entire group of Uruks and Drows. But Kushina dodged and charges for the kill. She lunges but the old man dodged and snapped her Katana with his bare hands and stomp his foot, causing Kushina to he half buried in the ground.

"I'd listen to the Bright Lord for once, Dark Lord Kushina" said the Old man

"And who are you?" said Kushina

"It seems you haven't met me in person" said the Old man "But I'll re-educate you. I am Roku, the Elemental Lord of Fire and Fire Daimyo of the Land of Fire"

The Old man known as Roku stares at the everyone.

"This siege is over" said Roku "Minato, although I understand the purpose of this siege, I don't want you causing trouble in my village again"

"No promises, Roku but for now I will heed your warning" said Minato "But on one condition"

"Name it" said Roku

"A Son for a Son" said Minato "Danzo has cost me my son and I want one of the Clan's remaining children to compensate my loss"

"I understand" said Roku as he turns to Danzo "Danzo, who are what's left of the Clan's younger generation"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga" said Danzo

"I'll take the young Hyuuga" said Kushina as she tries to get out but Roku frees her. "Konoha stole me a son and I will take one also. And Hinata's mother was an old friend of mine"

"Very well" said Roku as he turns to Minato

"I don't want neither the Uchiha nor a Haruno" said Minato "But Danzo did forget one though"

"Who" said Roku

"Hiruzen's grandson" said Minato "I respect Hiruzen and his intention to give Naruto to either me or Kushina. So in his honour, Konohamaru will come with me"

"Very well" said Roku "Kushina will take Hinata Hyuuga and Minato will take Konohamaru Sarutobi. I'll decide on what punishment Danzo will have later on."

Kushina and Minato nods and both look at the broken glass tank in sorrow before they leave the ROOT HQ. When everyone has all left, the Vat of Ooze starts to bubble and ripple, slowly an ooze coated hand emerge from the surface of the Ooze and grabs onto the ledge. The figure pulls out from the Ooze and falls from the size. The Ooze coated figure tries to stand up and looks at the rising sun on the horizon.

The figure looks around and sees dead bodies everywhere, including burnt Uruk and Drows, as the figure walk pass them. Multiple balls of light emerges from the corpses and swirl around the Ooze coated figure and he absorbs them. He can feel the power flowing through him as the Ooze slides off his body from Head to toe. Naruto is still alive and no changes are made from his body, apart from the Spiral Tattoo around his navel is now glowing. His hair grew a few inches, and is now naked. He looks around and sees more glass tanks revealing his friends.

"My friends" said Naruto as he place his hand on the tank. "We can get out of here"

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Maelstrom Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story.

Chapter 5: Tales of the Overlords part 1

Hokage Tower

Danzo is standing by the desk where Roku is sitting on, going through the paperwork that's been done before he talks to the Hokage.

"Apart from the mess you created with the Dark and Bright Lords, you're doing well here" said Roku "Alliances with the Lin Kuei and the Foot, the economy and military is better than the last 5 years. And what's this Diplomatic mission to Edenia?"

"Queen Sindel of Edenia recommended that an alliance between Edenia and Konoha is appropriate" said Danzo "With some conditions of course"

"What conditions?" said Roku

"Sindel will agree forming an alliance to Konoha if we agree to send a few of her Edenian Ninjas to live in Konoha, including her daughter Kitana" said Danzo "I agreed of course, since the conditions are reasonable"

"I see" said Roku "Danzo, I don't approve of what you're doing to the Clan's children"

"Roku-Sama, what I am doing is for the good of Konoha" said Danzo

"How is turning children into monsters "for the Good of Konoha" said Roku "I understand that you are taking the children for training because of the Law. But experimenting on children does not count as training"

"I understand" said Danzo

"I'll overlook this incident because I had enough trouble trying to pacify the Dark and Bright Lords after their demands are met." Said Roku "I want you to dispose of those abominations you and Orochimaru created and fill in that mountain"

"How?" said Danzo "Roku-sama, I'm not a Bender like you"

"Oh right…I'll fix it but after you dispose of those things" said Roku

"hai" said Danzo as he bows to Roku before the Fire Daimyo leaves.

Danzo sighs that he is out of the clear, for now. He approaches his desk and sits on it.

"Fuu, Torune" said Danzo summoning his bodyguards. The Yamanaka and the Aburame ROOT kneel to their Hokage and Master.

"hai" said Fuu and Torune

"Get someone to clean up the mess at the ROOT HQ and have those test subjects disposed of" said Danzo

"Hai" said Fuu and Torune as they leave in a poof of smoke.

"Shame" said Danzo "I lost my ultimate weapon that will benefit Konoha's military."

"Indeed" said Orochimaru as he enters the room "And those test subjects gone to waste"

"It must be done, Orochimaru" said Danzo "Project: Maelstrom is a failure"

"I know, I don't know what went wrong?" said Orochimaru frowning and scratching his left temple in confusion. "I swore I used the right chemicals and DNA samples"

"It doesn't matter" said Danzo "Roku-sama wants the whole base cleaned up and buried"

"What a shame" said Orochimaru "So what now?"

"For now, nothing" said Danzo "Let's just clean up our mess and pretend that it never happened"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" said Orochimaru nodding to Danzo

ROOT HQ Ruins

Naruto looks at his friends in the glass tanks, all in comatose state. He looks around and sees death and destruction. The sight of it made his heart beat wildly like a drum with excitement, and he unconsciously grins at the mass fatality caused in this now abandoned ROOT labs.

"What happened here?" said Naruto as he tries to calm down from the excitement that he feels around death, destruction and conflicts between warriors.

"_War happened, young one"_

Naruto turns to see 4 armoured men, but transparent and glowing blue. The Spirits of the Overlord reveal themselves to Naruto. Normally the presences of these spirits would scare children to death and haunt them in their nightmares to come. But Naruto remains calm as he faces the 4 malevolent spirits of the former Overlords of the ancient past.

"Who are you?" said Naruto calmly at the Overlords

"_We are you predecessors, Naruto Uzumaki"_ said Overlord #1

"Predecessors?" said Naruto with confusion.

"_The Overlords before you"_ said Overlord #1

"Overlord?" asked Naruto once again.

"_Those who desire Domination" _said Overlord #2

"_Or Destruction" _said Overlord #3

"_Perhaps both" _said Overlord #1

Naruto shudders with excitement at the mention of destruction but the mention of dominion caused him to smile as he fantasized the death or enslavement of those in Konoha. But he is still confused at what the 4 Overlord Spirits said.

"What do you mean?" said Naruto "I don't understand"

"_Then we will explain clearly…and show you"_ said the Overlords.

Naruto cover his eyes when a flash of light engulfs the area, Naruto is blinded by the light but was the light starts to dim, his vision returns.

First Overlord's Memory

Naruto finds himself in an ancient castle that is on the verge of collapse. The statues are in ruins, the windows shattered, tapestries and banners tattered and torn, he looks around and sees nothing, but voices are heard and are coming from the up the stairs of the Main Hall.

"W-Where am I?" said Naruto when the spirit of the First Overlord appeared beside him.

"_This is Castle Gromgard, many years my Father the Duke ruled these lands in harmony" _said the First Overlord _"but as the years pass by, the lands gone blighted, crops stolen from Halfings, wolves and bandits terrorized the villages. And the finances are depleting until the Gromgard are on the verge to poverty. So my father went on a quest to restore the family wealth, but fail countless times. Dishonouring the Gromgard name"_

Naruto heads up the stairs to see who is talking, he sees a teenage boy of 16, wearing a navy blue hooded tunic and red pants and black boots.

"_That is me, on my 16__th__ Birthday"_ said the First Overlord. _"But my family is a broken one. My father, the Duke is obsessed on reclaiming the family fortune and forgotten about me. My mother, the uncaring whore of a woman left for some neighbouring Lord during one of my father's crusades."_

He heard someone talking but not from the boy. Naruto turns to see a man in his early 20s, he is slim and tall. He almost looks like an elf but he is clearly human. His clothes are a turquoise and dark blue tunic with a high collar. Also with some turquoise coloured chest-plate, plaudrons and greaves.

"Who is he?" Asked Naruto

"_Grenville, my big brother"_said the First Overlord

"I have matters to attend in Illurium, Gerda" said the man known as Grenville calling to the woman on the opposite side of the hall. "You're in charge of the brat, I am off"

"_And that's is my Sister, Gerda"_ said the First Overlord

"I'm no baby-sitting while you swan off to see your spine-less, pointy eared friend!" exclaimed woman, known as Gerda. She is a foot shorter than the man, she is wearing a heavy set of armour and wielding a battle-axe resting on her left shoulder. "I have business in the Golden Hills, the runt can look after himself"

After that, she slammed the door causing the halls to shake due to the weakened stability of the castle over the years.

"Well fine!" said Grenville in anger before he turns to the young lord "Looks like you're on your own, Little Brother. Do try to mutilate yourself horribly"

Then Grenville slammed his room door and the castle shook again, while the shaking stopped. Parts of the wall crumbled to reveal a hidden locked door. The young lord turns around and sighed until he noticed the door, he approaches it and stares at the door. He tries to open it but cannot as there is not doorknob or anything to open it.

Naruto approaches and stands next to the young lord, who cannot see him as he is just a vision of the First Overlord's memory.

"What's on the other side of this door?" said Naruto

"_I don't know at first but on the other side, my life changed for the better"_ said the First Overlord.

"You'd better come down to the kitchen, young lord" said a voice from downstairs. "A birthday present as arrived for you"

The young turns and runs with excitement as he heads down the stairs to open up his birthday present. Naruto follows him down the stairs and enters the castle kitchen, the kitchen has bearly any food around, just some pumpkins and a few potatoes. There we see the castle cook, a kind rotund man with a curly moustache and is wearing pumpkins as shoes for some strange reason. He greets the young lord kindly and present him a small box all wrapped up.

"_Rollick, the castle cook and author of 1001 usages for a pumpkin"_ said the First Overlord _"A loyal supporter of my Great-Uncle: the Black Baron and also me"_

"Why is her wearing pumpkins on his feet?" asked Naruto as he noticed the pumpkins on the cook's feet.

"_I-I don't know"_ said the First Overlord as sweatdrops at this.

"It's been in storage for years." Said Rollick "Came with specific and very mysterious orders to deliver it on your 16th Birthday"

The young Lord takes the present and opens it, inside is a single metal gauntlet with a glowing jewel on the back. He puts it on and felt a pulse of power flowing in his body. The young lord looks at it and admires the gift.

"Very…er fetching" said Rollick "Seems familiar somehow. Someone's looking out for you, lord. Right Jinks?"

Naruto notices a strange small fat humanoid wearing a jester's uniform and it's obvious that it's not fitting as his fat belly is poking out.

"What is that?" said Naruto

"_Jinks, the court jester and Halfling"_ said the first Overlord

Jinks is gloomy and shook his jester staff with bells.

"Oh don't mind him" said Rollick assuring the young lord "he's all down with all the Anti-Halfling feeling around here. But he's okay, been with the Gromgard family for years, haven't you fella?"

Jinks nods at this and still feels gloom.

"_Rollick was right about someone looking out for me though" _said the First Overlord to Naruto _"It turns out the present was from my Great-Uncle, the Black Baron and choice me to be his successor"_

Naruto turns to see the young Lord leave the kitchens while Rollick rant about Halflings looting the food but reassured that he's got pumpkins and a few old potatoes to cook. Naruto follows the young lord upstairs and returns to the mysterious hidden door. The young lord looks at his new gauntlet and placed it on the door, it reacted and the door starts to open up.

Naruto and the young lord were surprised at this.

"Wow" said Naruto

"_I know, it was amazing what that piece of armour can do"_ said the First Overlord. _"Now enter through"_

Naruto enters along with the Young Lord through the door and follow where it leads.

Throne Room

Naruto arrives at what appears to be the Throne Room, he sees the young lord approach the room opposite the throne where a large glowing orb glows and hovers in the middle. And there hovering inside is a dark looking suit of armour.

The young lord approaches the armour and stretch out his gauntlet clad hand to touch it. And when he does, a flash of light engulfs the area, causing Naruto to cover his eyes for a while and now sees the young lord wearing the armour. Naruto turns to the First Overlord smiling underneath his helmet.

"_Like looking at a mirror"_ said the First Overlord as he and Naruto looks at the young Overlord leave the room and heads to the throne.

"Welcome Master…to your new home…" said a voice.

Naruto and the young Overlord look around the throne room to see where the voice is coming from.

"Who said that?" said Naruto

The First Overlord chuckles while watching his younger self approach the throne.

"…drink in its dark and dank aroma, for it's the smell of evil…" said the voice continuing "And it's in your blood, Lord Gromgard! I've been expecting you for a really long time. I've been having a little snooze during your christening…"

The young Overlord turns to see the Iron Maiden move and open, to reveal a bunch of cockroaches scurrying out and an old grey imp-like creature in red and black robes and a lantern hanging above his head. The grey old imp yawned and then burped.

"…and a little snack" said the imp who is looking at the young Overlord. "I am Gnarl, your advisor and devoted servant of darkness. Your armour certainly suit your, Master. Disguises all that nasty human skin of yours"

The creature known as Gnarl walk past the young Overlord and looks around after his years of slumber.

"Now, I know, this place has seen better days but all it need is a new splash of evil to really darken the place up" said Gnarl "Now that your brother and sister have left, it's time to take Castle Gromgard for yourself"

Then the area vanishes as the memory ended and another memory appeared to reveal the castle courtyards.

Castle Courtyard

"Where are we now?" said Naruto as he noticed the castle is half burnt and then turns to see a strange wooden war machine with Jinks on top of it.

"_While I reclaimed my new heritage, Jinks the jester betrayed me and started a Halfling Uprising"_ said the First Overlord crossing his arms. _"I never liked Halfling, greedy fat bastards who do nothing but fatten themselves until they are full and then fatten up once more"_

"Reminds me of Choji" joked Naruto as he chuckled at his own joke.

Naruto sees the young Overlord confronting Jinks in his war machine as it broke through the portcullis gate.

"The bells have spoken!" said Jinks "The time of the Halflings is now! Bow to me or be crushed by my contraption of DOOM!"

"Never!" said the Young First Overlord as his hoist up his axe and prepares for battle while summoning 10 imp-like creatures (6 brown and 4 red).

"_Those are Minions, the Overlord's personal army of evil and carnage. The browns I found vandalizing Grenville's room, to my pleasure and tested them by wrecking Gerda's room also. Oh it was all fun. The Reds, are found when I reclaimed the Red Hive. Reds specialize in ranged and fire attacks, from the Halflings before the castle was set ablaze from those hairy footed gluttons"_ said the first Overlord. _"But thanks to my Reds, I saved my castle from being burned to the ground"_

Naruto watches the battle between the young First Overlord and Jink's war machine. Naruto notices that the minions.

"How did you command those minions?" said Naruto

"_The gauntlet grants you the ability to telepathically send commands to the minions to do anything I want"_ said the First Overlord _"They are extremely loyal and will die for me in battle"_

"So they do whatever you tell them?" said Naruto

"_EVERYTHING I tell them, they are the perfect soldiers despite their lack in brains and the looks department"_ said the First Overlord _"I am their master, I control them to everything I desire. You see the life of an Overlord has a weird way figuring stuff out. If I see Halflings, I kill Halflings. I see humans, I enslave humans. I see treasure, I TAKE treasure. The rest is self-explanatory"_

Naruto nods at this and continues watching the battle between the young first Overlord against Jinks's war machine. The young First Overlord commands his minions to destroy the war machine, the damage those imp-like creatures is amazing. The Reds keep their distance and toss fireballs at Jinks.  
"Stop it!" said Jinks

"Never!" said the young First Overlord as he raise his gauntlet and commands his minions telepathically _Kill him, I want him dead!"_

The Reds keep throwing their fireballs at the war machine, the engine is starting to rattle and on the verge to combust. The Halfling jest is panicking as his war machine is about to blow up.

BOOM

"AAAGH!" screams Jinks as he is rocketed into the sky and is never seen again.

"_My first victory, the castle is now mine to rule"_ said the First Overlord _"But there is more placed, more realms to taint with evil and to rule as my own"_

Naruto nods until he notices Jink's jester hat on the floor and picked up by a Minion to wear.

"Greetings Master!" said the new Minion Jester bowing to the young First Overlord.

"_Jester, one of the minions who is the appointed…well Jester, hence the name"_ said the First Overlord _"He is excellent to take your anger on and brutally beat him up for no reason. Ha, he was entertaining"_

"Does it hurt him?" said Naruto

"_I bloody hope so, but Minions don't care unless they please their Master"_ said First Overlord _"But when I defeated Jinks, the castle servants, except Rollick, left the castle and stole my Forges. I left the Castle to hunt them down but I learned that they were ambushed by bandits…_

The memory fades as another starts to appear.

_The Black Flame Bandit Camp_

Now Naruto and the First Overlord are at the camp of the Black Flame Bandits, where the Young First Overlord and his Minion army are massacring them and raiding the camps. No bandits were speared from the Overlord and his minions. Naruto watches and and couldn't help but smile at such carnage.

"_Beautiful, is it not?" _asked the First Overlord _"Nothing like the slaughter of dozens to make your blood boil while reclaiming the stolen items. Those fools were lucky that I weren't the one that slain them though"_

"I don't know why, but when I see fighting and death…I get excited" said Naruto

"_There is evil within you, child"_said the First Overlord _"You just have to embrace it, let it flow and you'll get to enjoy the pleasures of killing yourself"_

Naruto follows the Young First Overlord heading towards a huge cage that contains a Stone Giant, the Young First Overlord smirks under his helmet and commands his minions to release the Giant by turning the capstan to lower the cage door. Naruto and the First Overlord (The spirit and his younger self) watches the Giant crush the remaining bandits while the rest fall into the river and drowned (turns out that all of them can't swim).

The Bandits are wiped out but now the Young First Overlord has to confront the Stone Giant now.

"Attack!" said the Young First Overlord.

The Minions pounces on the Stone Giant and starts stabbing it to death while their master slashes with his axe.

Once again the memory fades and changes, this time it is at the Gloomy Dark Withering Woods.

Withering Woods: Wolf Caves

Naruto now watches the Young First Overlord fight against the feral Wolf Queen that tricked him by pretending to be a little girl in a red hood who asked him to escort her to the Withering Woods to her Grandmother's house (very cliché, no?). The Young First Overlord agreed so he can help himself with the Grandmother's priceless heirlooms to take with him.

"Mr Knight, you really shouldn't go off with strange **little girls, you know**" said the Wolf Queen as she takes off her little girl disguise and shows her true vicious form. **"And you really shouldn't have killed my wolves…Grrrr!"**

Surrounded by the Wolf Queen's vicious wolf pack, the Young First Overlord battles against the Wolf Queen with his minions. The browns pounces on the Wolves and the Reds toss their fireballs at them and their Queen. The battle is taking its toll on the Queen as she tries to remain standing, she howls loudly, causing the cave to rumble and causing the stalactites to fall including the rocks on the ceiling. She collapsed dead on the ground and buried by the rocks and stalactites.

The Naruto saw the battle in awe and watches the Young First Overlord free the children from their cages. Naruto turns to the First Overlord and looked at him questionably.

"Why did you free them?" said Naruto

"_I did on a whim" _said the First Overlord _"But I it's a good thing I did"_

"Why?" said Naruto

"_Because of that"_ said the First Overlord

"Look Merv, him and his dogs killed that big ol' Wolf Queen" said the little girl

"She was going to eated us" said the little boy "Hey…why don't you got no blue dog?

"Yeah, like that witch had" said the little girl

"Ooh, ohh, Yeah… maybe they vanished like my friend Robbie" said the little boy "he eated a piece of gingerbread from the man in town an' an' Giles an' Sally an' an' they never came home"

"Come on Merv!" said the Little girl "Let's head back to town or Ma'll tan our hides"

So the little girl and boy leaves the cave.

"_Thanks to those children, they told me of the whereabouts of the Blues"_said the First Overlord

The memory fades away and changes into the Witches Kitchen

Melancholy Moors: Witches Kitchen

"_After I interrogated the cookies merchant, he told me about the witch and the missing children. I'm only after the Blue but something is rather suspicious happening in my domain and I don't tolerate suspitious things in MY domain"_ said the First Overlord _"It turns out that the children are being lured by the witch to collect their milk teeth to sell. Then I discovered why"_

Naruto then sees the witch named Doris talking to the Tooth Fairy.

"There you are! Business good, Tooth fairy?" said Doris to the Tooth Fairy

"Listen darlin', it's Miss T you" said the Tooth Fairy…er Miss T, with strangely a masculine voice "And nah, it's lousy. Dental Hygiene is all the rage these days. Now show me them milkies"

"As we agreed, er…Miss T" said Doris giving Miss T a basketful of milk teeth "lots of lovely milk teeth"

"'Ere you go" said Miss T giving Doris a bag of gold"That's a gold piece for every one of them little pearly whites"

"Thank you, Miss T" said Doris as she is given a bag of gold.

Naruto then noticed Gerda approaching towards Doris, they talked as the witch gives Doris the gold.

"Here's your share on this week's taking" said Doris paying Doris

"So my hive is working out, then?" asked Gerda

"Oh, yes! When the Witches' Council gave me this cottage they said I had to wait inside for children to just wander by." Said Doris "Does that sound practical? So I simply sped up the progress, established more of a franchise operation. With your hive, productions is way up. The teeth are just falling out, I hardly have to use a hammer."

"Right!" said Gerda as she prepares to leave "I have to get this gold to the Golden Hills. Widget needs more parts for his contraption. This war isn't going to start itself"

Memory starts to fade and changes.

Golden Hills

The Golden Hills is a rather mountainous region, where mines are placed all over for Dwarves to excavate. But there is a high infestation of giant carnivorous slugs that attack the dwarves and other creatures in these mountains.

_"This is where I learned of the coup against me"_ said the First Overlord as he shows Naruto Gerda talking to a white bearded Dwarf wearing a crown. _"Widget, the Leader of the Dwarves and Gerda's lover…*shudder*"_

"What's wrong?" said Naruto as he noticed the First Overlord shuddering

_"I just pictured her and Widget in bed and…never mind"_ said the First Overlord shaking off the horrible vision in his head.

"But what about my war machines?" said Widget "The hyper-flanges are all wonky, the gunk-gaskets and nubiles are held together in strings! I'll never be able to use them against Greenvale in that state"

"Calm down Widget!" said Gerda reassuring her dwarven lover. "We'll finish them. We don't need Doris to get gold."

Naruto then noticed that they are surrounded by gnome statues, some are shaking side to side as if they are alive.

"Step up productions on the Gnome statues" said Gerda "Snatch 'em, Slop 'em, Ship 'em! Then Greenvale will be ours"

"Well…I need to set more nets" said Widget as he stroke his beard to help him think. "and tough ones too, some of those Gnomish blighters can bite clean through the usual ones. You're right, my love. Let's do it"

"_But it's not only Gerda plotting against me_" said the First Overlord to Naruto as this memory ends and the scene changes.

Illurium

"_Greenvale was attacked by sentient flytraps when I was at the Golden Hills. So did some "gardening" in my domain. Some of the plants fled and I followed them to the Elven domain of Illurium."_ Said the First Overlord as he and Naruto watch the Young First Overlord causes destruction at the gardens and greenhouses _"And it reveals that my despicable brother Grenville has my Green Hive and used it to grown those botanical abominations"_

"Aw, I look plants" said Naruto "Gardening's one of my hobbies"

"_What are you, an elf?"_ said the First Overlord insulting Naruto's interest in gardening.

"Hey, that's mean" said Naruto pouting at the First Overlord

"_Don't care, Evil"_ said the First Overlord crossing his arms and turning his back at Naruto. He then noticed Grenville posing like some emo poet while his elven ally Erasmus is checking on the dead plants _"Oh boy, Grenville's being poetic over the destruction of his Plant…heh I made a pun"_

"The leaves cry in pain, the land shakes like a frightened deer" said Grenville poetically like some gloomy emo. "Who would do such a deed?"

"Hmmm…clearly, the cellular structure isn't tough enough" said Erasmus as he wasn't listening to Grenville's emo poetic talking.

"Are you listening to me, Erasmus? Exclaimed Grenville to his Elf friend with annoyance.

"Oh, oh yes…crying deer…frightening leaves…yes, yes, yes" lied Erasmus. (Can't you blame him?)

"Do you want me to take away the hive…and those smelly green things?" asked Grenville rhetorically and threateningly.

"Don't touch the putrid pools!" exclaimed Erasmus "You mustn't touch the pools! These were young, just babies really. What I'm working on in my hot-house, now those are something special"

"Well, they better be" said Grenville

"_Grenville and Gerda are a threat to me and to my Overlord dominion"_ said the First Overlord _"Unfortunately I don't have the time or the men to form an army against them"_

"So what did you do?" said Naruto

"_The best thing, made them turn on each other"_ said the First Overlord as the memory fades and changes to show the battlefield where an army of elves and dwarves clash into each other. _"I made the minions disguise as elves and Dwarves to attack both dominion until they are provoked enough to retaliate. Oh the view of the battle was entertaining, shame we don't have popcorn in my time but I have a nice delicious feast that Rollick was kind enough to make for me while I watch Grenville and Gerda fight each other. HA, Ha, I love being evil"_

The First Overlord laughs at such memories and sighed.

"_And that's all I can show you, this is where my Overlord tales end"_ said the First Overlord _"But my legacy lives on"_

The First Overlord then fades away and so did the memory. The area is all blackness at the moment until Naruto sees the Spirit of the Second Overlord appear.

"_The First Overlord ruled Greenvale in an Iron Fist, but his dominion ended after his battle against the Dragon-kin, an extinct race of Dragon-like beings. _"said the Second Overlord_ "The minion Squads: Giblet the Brown, Blaze the Red, Stench the Green and Zap the Blue were assigned to do investigate all of Greenvale. The First Overlord was victorious…but his life was sacrificed. Greenvale was without an Overlord for quite a while…until I came around"_

ROOT Labs

A group of ROOT ANBU arrives at the abandoned labs to "clean up" before they can reconstruct the Hokage face of Danzo and Kizashi.

"Okay, Hokage-sama wants this cleared up before the Earth-benders of Ba-Sing-Sei arrive to reconstruct the mountail" said the ROOT commander "destroy everything"

"Hai" said the ROOT as they use their fire jutsus to incinerate the lab equipment into ashes.

"Sir, what about the test subjects" said ROOT #1

"Hokage's orders are clear: destroy everything." Said ROOT commander

"Hai" said ROOT #1 until he heard a noise "What was that?"

**"Heh, heh"**

The sound of scurrying is heard, the ROOT starts to investigate but was dragged in the shadows.  
"AGH!"

SPLATTER!

"What was that?" said the ROOT Commander as he heard a scream and rushed to investigate. "Turn on the lights"

"Hai" said ROOT #3 as he heads to the light switch and turns it on. The light reveals ROOT #1, with a huge chest cavity where the heart is and his intestines were pulled out. The mask was removed to show the horrified expression on his face.

" My Kami, what happened?" said ROOT #2

"I don't know" said ROOT commander until he hear screaming

"AGH, KAMI HELP ME, ARGH!"

SPLATTER

The ROOT Commander rushes and sees ROOT #3 hanging by his intestines and has his heart removed.

"What is going on"

"Heh, heh, heh"

ROOT turns to see Rahzar chuckling within his cage.

"Oh you're in it now, bastards" growled Rahzar smirking at the ROOT "~He's going to kill you~"

"Who?" said the ROOT commander

"**Me"**

The ROOT commander turns to see Naruto, still naked but his eyes are blood red, his whiskers marks darken and claws elongated into claws. Shrouded by a cloaked of red malevolent chakra. But before the ROOT commander could react, Naruto plunged his hand in the commander's chest and ripped out his heart.

"**The kid was kind enough to let me have a little fun with your guys until he is mentally back talking to his new friends from beyond the grave."** Said Naruto…or other than the Kyuubi possessing Naruto while Naruto is mentally within his mindscape with the Overlord telling their tales to him. **"Oh boy am I gonna have so much fun"**

The Kyuubi possessed Naruto charges for the kill against the ROOT within the Abandoned ROOT Labs.

"AGH!"

"AGGHHHHHH!"

SPLATTER!

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Maelstrom Overlord

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story.

Previously

"_Roku-Sama, what I am doing is for the good of Konoha" said Danzo_

"_How is turning children into monsters "for the Good of Konoha" said Roku "I understand that you are taking the children for training because of the Law. But experimenting on children does not count as training"_

"_I understand" said Danzo_

"_I'll overlook this incident because I had enough trouble trying to pacify the Dark and Bright Lords after their demands are met." Said Roku "I want you to dispose of those abominations you and Orochimaru created and fill in that mountain"_

_The First Overlord then fades away and so did the memory. The area is all blackness at the moment until Naruto sees the Spirit of the Second Overlord appear._

"_The First Overlord ruled Greenvale in an Iron Fist, but his dominion ended after his battle against the Dragon-kin, an extinct race of Dragon-like beings. "said the Second Overlord "The minion Squads: Giblet the Brown, Blaze the Red, Stench the Green and Zap the Blue were assigned to do investigate all of Greenvale. The First Overlord was victorious…but his life was sacrificed. Greenvale was without an Overlord for quite a while…until I came around"_

"_AGH, KAMI HELP ME, ARGH!"_

_SPLATTER_

_The ROOT Commander rushes and sees ROOT #3 hanging by his intestines and has his heart removed._

"_What is going on"_

"_Heh, heh, heh"_

_ROOT turns to see Rahzar chuckling within his cage._

"_Oh you're in it now, bastards" growled Rahzar smirking at the ROOT "~He's going to kill you~"_

"_Who?" said the ROOT commander_

"_**Me"**_

"_**The kid was kind enough to let me have a little fun with your guys until he is mentally back talking to his new friends from beyond the grave."**__ Said Naruto…or other than the Kyuubi possessing Naruto while Naruto is mentally within his mindscape with the Overlord telling their tales to him. __**"Oh boy am I gonna have so much fun"**_

Chapter 6: Tales of the Overlords part 2

ROOT Labs

Kyuubi-Naruto is massacring the entire squadron of ROOT here in the abandoned lab, the smirk on his face as his disembowel them and rip out their hearts with his bare hands. The ROOT who are void of any emotions thanks to their training are now terrified of the total carnage and fatality caused by the Kyuubi-possessed boy.

"**Ha ha ha ha, after being whole for nearly a millennium, I never felt so alive!" **exclaimed Kyuubi-Naruto partially covered in blood. As he resumes ripping the ROOT apart.

"Hey, can we join in?" said Rahzar

Kyuubi-Naruto turns to the cages where Rahzar, Kaku, Jyabura, Ermac and Reptile are confined. He smirks and ripped open the doors off with his demonic strength.

"**Sure, the more the Merrier"** said Naruto

"**We are Free"** said Ermac, his voice is echo-like and sounds like there is more than one person speaking at the same time.

"Ssss, finally we can have our revenge, Sssss" said Reptile as he starts spitting acid at a ROOT ANBU's face.

"Finally" said Rahzar as he jumps out of the cage and starts mauling the ROOT apart.

"AGH!"

Lucci, Kaku and Jyabura dash toward their enemy and slain them ruthlessly with no mercy in their eyes. Although there is a sadistic glint in Jyabura's eyes as he jab his finger in one of the ROOT's chest and raptured his heart.

"HA, Ha, Oh I've missed this" said Jyabura as he licked his blood stained fingers while he transforms into a Werewolf-like creature "And I missed using my Inu-Inu no Mi: Wolf Model powers.

"I concur" said Kaku as he transforms into a…er giraffe-man.

"Pfft, HA HA HA. I EVEN MISSED THAT HA HA HA HA!" Jyabura laughs hysterically at Kaku's hybrid form caused from his Ushi-Ushi no Mi: Giraffe Model

"Shut up, Jyabura!" yelled Kaku in his Giraffe-man form.

"S-Sorry" said Jyabura as he calms down and looks serious. But when Kaku's giraffe eyes twitches, he couldn't contain the laughter and bursts out laughing. "HA HA HA HA, I CAN'T STAND IT HA HA HA HA, YOU'RE JUST FUCKIGN FUNNY HA HA HA HA!"

Kaku is getting annoyed as Jyabura is rolling on the floor laughing his arse off. Kaku blushes in embarrassment and tries not to yell at him again. But sadly it's futile for the Giraffe-man.

"Enough, Jyabura!" yelled Kaku "I told you that Giraffes are cool"

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

The ROOT forgotten their fear of the Kyuubi possessed Naruto and the escaped test subjects and also laughing at Kaku. Even Kyuubi-Naruto is laughing.

"**HA HA HA HA, I haven't seen something that funny than the time Hagoromo-san and Hamura-san were fighting over the last bowl of Ramen HA HA HA!" **laughed Kyuubi-Naruto **"And he's not just a Giraffe, but he's a Square Giraffe HA HA HA HA!"**

The only one's who weren't laughing were Kaku who is embarrassed and Rob Lucci who just sighed and shook his head.

_Bakas_ thought Rob Lucci

"I SAID STOP!" roared Kaku as he kicked the air and formed a huge gash on the ceiling. The laughing stops…for now.

Jyabura is catching his breath and still giggling but tries to calm down.

"Done?" asked Kaku to his friend

"Yeah, yeah I'm done" said Jyabura

"Good" said Kaku as he then kicked a ROOT and bisected him from the kick. "_**Tempest Kick!"**_

"Agh!" screamed the ROOT as some dodged the attack but the gust of wind from Kaku's _**Tempest Kick**_ blew them away.

"You have to laugh at him" said Lucci in his usual deadpan expression.

Jyabura laughs sheepishly while rubbing his head feeling embarrassed.

"Heh heh, sorry" said Jyabura

The massacre ends violently with the death of many ROOT ANBU in the area, blood floods the floor, stains the wall. The dead scattered everywhere and in pieces with horrified looks in their eyes behind their blank masks. The Kyuubi possessed Naruto smirks and laughs as he had so much fun.

"_**For Centuries I have been split into 2 and now I am whole again"**_ said Kyuubi-Naruto as he looked at the vessel he is in. _**"He's a bit scrawny, but I don't mind as there is evil in his heart but reluctant to let loose."**_

Kyuubi-Naruto turns to the freed prisoners of this abaondoned lab, also stained in blood of their enemies that they slain maliciously in their own style.

"_**I appreciate the help, my friends"**_ said Kyuubi-Naruto

"No problem" said Jyabura "So you're the Kyuubi that everyone's talking about"

"_**That's is the name of my Title"**_ said Kyuubi-Naruto _**"The name is Kurama Yoko, Eldest of the Biju"**_

"A pleasure to meet you" said Rob Lucci "And who is the Child that you are taking over?"

"_**According to the 4 Spirits that surround him, he is the next Overlord"**_ said Kurama as he smirked at this. _**"A being of Ultimate Evil, much dominating than the Bright Lord of Hikari and 10 times sadistic than the Dark Lord of Yami. I am just taking care of this body until the Kit is finished talking to the Overlord Spirits deep within the mindscape"**_

"Who do you know this?" said Kaku

"_**Because while Naruto is a baby, the Overlords spoke to me and told me their Origins, which are doing the same to Naruto right now"**_

Mindscape: Second Overlord's Memory

Greenvale: outside DragonSpire

The memory Naruto is now in shows a military camp 15 kilometres from the Fortress of DragonSpire, home of the rumoured extinct race called the DragonKin. The walls protecting DragonSpire is what's keeping said fortress safe from the besieging forces of the dark armies of the New Overlord of Greenvale. The ballistae and trebuchets fire their heavy ammo at the walls so the Overlord's minions and corrupted dark knights can breach through.

_"Magnificent, isn't it?" _asked the Spirit of the Second Overlord to Naruto as they watch the First Overlord's armies beseige DragonSpire. _"The Seige of DragonSpire, where the last DragonKin Silas Silvanus take refuge after attempting to usurp my father's throne just after the Dark Tower was constructed after demolishing the old Gromgard Castle."_

"So many soldiers" said Naruto in Awe as he watches the siege and the vast number of minions and loyal dark knights. "There must be millions"

_"Actually...about around 600,000 at best"_ said The Spirit of the Second Overlord whilst he chuckles at the young blonde boy and continues watching.

The ballistae fire thick long bolts made of wrought iron with barbed tips as they pierce through the fortified stone walls of DragonSpire. The trebuchets lunge huge boulders over the walls and cause internal damage to DragonSpire.

Meanwhile at the camp where Naruto and the Spirit of the Second Overlord now approach, there is a meeting in the First Overlord's tent.

First Overlord's tent

Through the vast number of tents, there is one so huge and reserved for the First Overlord to reside during the Siege. Naruto and the Spirit of the Second Overlord enters the tent and sees the inside. It has a beautiful and exotic interior, the smell of intoxicating incense fogs the air along with the table of delicious food from exotic juicy fruits to plump and succulent roasted boars and poultry. The floors covered with pelts of rare near extinct animals from the rare silver-maned unicorn to giant Everlight Pandas, not to mention the mounted heads of trolls, one eyed yetis and Giant Roborian Sandworms.

The tent is not empty as the First Overlord rests on a bed of soft comfortable cushions surrounded by beautiful exotic women wearing scanty exotic clothing to show that they are sex slaves to satisfy the Overlord's monstrous lust. But despite the erotic pleasures the Overlord had with those women, he only has one child. A son, who is now standing before the Overlord.

_"That is me as the Crowned Prince of Evil. I am the only heir despite my father's sexual activities, mothered by an elven sex slave before she displeased my father and was sent to a Graug Pit and devoured"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord as he look at his younger self. He is tall, skinny and partially elven due to him being a half elf._ "I'm not as strong as father wanted me to be but I am smart and skilled with magic rather than the art of combat."_

"What's our progress?" said the First Overlord while he has one of the women around his arm.

"The walls are weakening and on the verge of collapse" said the Crowned Prince. "But the enemy are resisting and pushing off our forces aside to prevent infiltration"

"I don't want to hear excuses, I want those walls breached for me to slay that old lizard Silvanus" said the First Overlord "He will not escape from me again"

"Please have patience father" said the Crowned Prince reassuring he Overlord "You'll get your chance"

I better will be, or you will pay for your failure, son" said the First Overlord "Now begone from my sight"

Yes father" said the Crowned Prince as he leaves the tent.

_"Let us go, this isn't a thing for children to see... yet" _said the Spirit of the Second Overlord as he and Naruto leave he Tent before the boy sees something he's not yet ready to see.

Military Camp

The Crowned Prince walks out from the Overlord's tent and tries to ignore the moaning from within.

"*scoffs*really father?" said the Crowned Prince as he shook his head at his father's perverse nature.

He enters through one of the tents and is greeted by a small group of 7 warriors who each have their own special powers. They are the Crowned Prince's personal allies and friends years back.

Kilifia the Bug Torturer, a man with gelled up dark brown hair under a leather hood and face concealed by a pair of circular obsidian shades and face mask. A small swarm of various insects fly around him and he isn't bothered by it.

"He reminds me of Shino" said Naruto

_"That's because he is the first Aburame ancestor" _explained the spirit of the Second Overlord

"WHAT?" exclaimed Naruto in shock

Ahisamach the Glutton, a large obese man with a thick goatee and a huge mane of auburn hair. His clothes are extremely tight as his huge belly is threatening to spill out. His is busy consuming the large quantities of food displayed on the table.

"Let me guess" said Naruto "Choji's ansestor"

_"Correct"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord

The Metal Silence, a skilled assassin and expert of many weapons from any arsenal. He wears a black Chinese Gi and Black hood and has many weapons hoisted on him, despite the weight of those weapons, he can move freely and easily with no problem.

"Wow, he look badass" said Naruto "and i thought only Tenten had a weapons fetish"

_"Her multi weapons skills started with the Metal Silence, and he doesn't only use weapons. He is a metal-bender"_ explained the Spirit of the Second Overlord

"Metal-bender?" said Naruto in confusion

_"An advanced and rumoured impossible form of earth-bending." _said the Spirit of the Second Overlord _"It grants the bender the ability to manipulate any forms of metal excluding platinum and control it and shape it into anything the bender desire. As for the Metal Silence, he can make any weapons for his use with Metal-bending"_

"Wow" said Naruto with amazement "imagine Tenten doing that"

The Quick Lotus, as what he is referred as, is a skilled unarmed martial artist and the strongest and fastest person in existence. He wears a dark green gi with no sleeves and is bare footed. He has long ink black hair tied in a braided ponytail and has thick eyebrows under hiss round black eyes.

"Hey, he looks like Lee" said Naruto

_"Really, who knew?" _said the Spirit of the Second Overlord

The Ghost is the only female soldier in the group, she is shy and quiet. Her abilities are scary as she uses her mind to kill and control her enemies. That's right, she is a psychic. She can use telekinesis and telepathy to kill as she doesn't like violence...well the physical kind really.

I thought she'd be Hinata's ancestor but her powers reminded me of Ino"

_"The Ghost is the first Yamanaka ancestor"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord _"she scares me when she starts speaking to me in my brain. I couldn't even sleep properly when she is nearby, haunting my dreams."_

"Hence her name, the Ghost" asked Naruto

_"Correct"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord

Lucien the first Lycan, despite looking like a middle aged man he is actually over 200 years old. Born from his werewolf mother and enslaved by vampire arisocrats, Lucien and his new Lycan Brothers revolt against the vampires and ruled a provence called Inuzuka or some call it the Hills of Dogs.

"No doubt that's Kiba's ancestor" said naruto

The Shadow Thief is a dark mage who uses shadows, either his own or the enemies' to use has weapons. The Shadow Thief is smart and cunning but he is also lazy and laid back. He is napping in the shadows of the tent, got tired of being bored and starts to snore.

"And lastly Shikamaru's ancestor, why am I not surprised" said Naruto in a deadpan expression. "Makes perfect sense"

The Crowned Prince greets them and sits on a spare bed.

"The time to strike is nearly there, my friends" said the Crowned Prince to his allies. "This is Silvanus' final night, and soon... victory!"

"When do we strike?" asked Kilifia the Bug Torturer

"At midnight after the ballistae and trebuchet stops" said the Crowned Prince "we'll use the darkness to our advantage"

"But aren't DragonKin adept to see in darkness" asked Lucien the First Lycan

"Yes but the more darker the night, the greater the shadows" said the Crowned Prince

"OH" exclaimed the group as they understand

"How troublesome, more work for me" sighed the Shadow Thief lazily.

DragonSpire: Throne Room

The memory then starts to fade and change into another memory where it shows a the throne room of DragonSpire. The Crowned Prince sees the First Overlord battle against Silas Silvanus in a Battle to the death.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Swords clash and clangs echoes in their air as the Overlord and the Old blue scaled DragonKin in a silver hooded cowl battle to the death. The Crowned Prince stayed and watch because he know when to NEVER assist the Overlord in his moment of triumph.

"You will never succeed" said Silas Silvanus as he continues to clash his sword into the Overlord's sword. "The DragonKin will rise and be the dominant race of the world. Now die, Overlord"

"Never" said the First Overlord as he swat the sword off Silas' claws and sliced off his head. The death of Silas Silvanus caused the other DragonKin to die also as they resurrected by the Old DragonKin's magic. "You die, serpent"

"Victory is yours, father" said the Crowned Prince as the First Overlord picks up the severed head of Silas Silvanus and starts laughing triumphantly,

"That is right, victory is indeed mine" said the First Overlord "I vanquished the Halfling Rebellion, massacred the dark flame bandits, slayed the Rock Giant, Wolf Queen, the High Elf Erasmus and Dwarf King Widget. Murdered the Papaliolios Warrior Clan and now defeated Silas Silvanus and wiped his pathetic DragonKin off the face of the Earth!"

The Crowned Prince and the Spirit of the Second Overlord sighed at this. The Second turns to Naruto and explained.

_"Ever since father defeated my treacherous aunt and uncle, he grew arrogant and power hungry in every conquest he won. Especially after the massacre of the Papaliolios Warrior Clan."_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord

"Didn't you get like that also?" said Naruto

_"Er... well yeah but... "_said the Spirit of the Second Overlord

_"Oh you have no idea, boy"_ said the Spirit of the First Overlord as he appeared next to Naruto.

_"Father, your purpose ended the moment you told your origin" _exclaimed the Spirit of the Second Overlord_ "This is MY origin tale"_

_"Now whose being arrogant" _said the Spirit of the First Overlord

_"You're the blame for it"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord _"boasting about your victories, showing off you trophies to your subjects and throwing parties after every conquest."_

_"I was still young and arrogant back then, son"_ said the Spirit of the First Overlord.

_"You were 45, father!"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord "I wouldn't call that young"

_"Are you calling me old?"_ said the Spirit of the First Overlord dangerously at the Spirit of the Second Overlord.

_"Now is not the time for this, father"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord _"Leave now and let me continue on my origin tale to Naruto"_

_"Fine, I'll go" _said the Spirit of the First Overlord as he fades away.

_"Speaking of Parties..._" said the Spirit of the Second Overlord

The Dark Tower: Great Hall

The Memory fades and changes to reveal the Great Hall of the Dark Tower, where a great party is being thrown to celebrate the conquest of DragonSpire. The Overlord Army are invited in this party, they drink, feast, sing and boast for their triumphant Overlord.

However, the Crowned Prince does not intend to the celebrations as he is out hunting with his 7 friends in the Withering Woods.

I thought this were we focus on you" said Naruto in confusion to the Spirit of the Overlord.

_"There is a reason why we are here, now pay attention"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord._ "I can't stand parties like this, so... Barbaric and uncivilized"_

_"Well aren't you the proper gentleman, son"_ said the Spirit of the First Overlord appearing with a smirk on his face"

_"Go away, father!" _exclaimed the Spirit of the Second Overlord.

_"Okay"_ said the Spirit of the First Overlord as he fades away again.

The Spirit of the Second Overlord sighed at this while Naruto watches the merriment of the party, the boasting of dark knights and the erotic dancing from the Overlord's concubines.

_"Rather distasteful, isn't it?"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord.

I don't know, it looks fun" said Naruto as he tries grab some of the food but could as this is only a memory and not real. "Aw, I can't eat it"

_"Well of course you would find this fun, human boy"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord _"But I prefer hunting in the Withering Woods due to my Elven blood in my veins."_

HEY, who are you calling a human?! Exclaimed Naruto at the Spirit of the Second Overlord

_"Would you rather be a human or a demon?" _said the Spirit of the Second Overlord

I'm not a demon... and I'm not human neither" said Naruto as he reminded himself of what Danzo and Orochimaru did to him.

_"Then what are you?"_ asked the Spirit of the Second Overlord.

"..." Naruto said nothing as he has no idea what he is now.

Then suddenly the party was crashed when a stranger in red armour bursts through the hall window with his zweihander over his left shoulder. He has messy black hair and green eyes filled with vengeance as he glares at the First Overlord.

The First Overlord stands up from his seat and glares back.

"Who dares crash this glorious celebration of my victory? Exclaimed the First Overlord.

"I am Ashur of the Papaliolios Warrior Clan, the very Clan you murdered in cold blood, Overlord of Greenvale" said the red armoured stranger who is called Ashur of the Papaliolios Warrior Clan. "I have trained for many years to avenge my clan and destroy the one responsible: You"

"You dare challenge me, foolish boy?" said the First Overlord as he stands up and picks up his sword. "Very well, I accept your challenge and add your armour to my collection and use your skull as a goblet for my next party".

"Don't underestimate meet, villain" said Ashur as he swings his Zweihander, and slain a thousand of the Overlord's Dark Knights with one swing of his blade. "My sword **_DarkBane_** is specially made to end you"

Impressive, but don't get cocky boy" said the First Overlord as he charges at Ashur for battle.

CLANG!

As the two blades made impact, a burst of mixed energy of good and evil swirls around Ashur and the First Overlord. It causes a violent tremor in the tower, the ceiling causes to collapse and crush the unfortunate dark knights, minions, slaves and even the concubines and sex slaves underneath the fallen debris. Ashur is not being overwhelmed by the might of the First Overlord. Quite the contrary, Ashur isn't even breaking a sweat as he is only holding his Zweihander **_DarkBane_** with one hand.

Ashur then pushes the First Overlord back and then strikes, slicing through the Overlord's powerful Arcanium Armour.

"Impossible" exclaimed the First Overlord in shock as his strong armour is easily slashed like butter on a hot knife. "He placed his gauntlet clad hand on the wound and sees blood on his fingers."Damn you"

"The only one who should be damned is you, Overlord" said Ashur as he swings his zweihander and amuptated the Overlord's left arm.

"AARGH!" screamed the First Overlord as blood sprays out of the wound and but held on to his sword tightly with his now only arm. "Bastard, you are fucking dead!"

"No" said Ashur as he amputated the Overlord's remaining arm and then plunged his blade into the tyrant's stomach. "You are dead"

"H-How... this armour is made from Arcanium, the strongest metal in existence" said the First Overlord

"You will never know, now burn in Hell" said Ashur as he pulled out his sword from the Overlord's chest and then decapitates him. "My Clan is now avenged"

Suddenly the door opens to reveal the Crowned Prince returning from his hunting trip with his 7 friends. They are carrying a large bison, 5 Elk carcasses and a Dozen Hares until they saw the massacre in the Hall.

"What has happened?" said the Crowned Prince in shock at the gore and death of many within the Tower Hall. He then notices the dismembered and beheaded Overlord lying by the feet of Ashur. "Who are you?"

"I am Ashur, the last of the Papaliolios Warriors" said Ashur to the Crowned Prince.

"Liar, the Papaliolios warriors were wiped out decades ago" said the Crowned Prince.

"I was fortunate to have survived the massacre, the Overlord's arrogance was his undoing when he spared me for being weak. That was his big mistake." said Ashur "He sent me into the Arcanium mines at the Golden Hills to work there until I die. But I stayed strong and my strength grew over the years and forged this blade with the very metal ore that I mined. Blessed by a benevolent wizard, enchanted by the Elves of Evernight forest, forged again by the Dwarves of Hammerforge. Then I trained under the Paladins of Heaven's Peak and the Nomads of Roboria. All those years of struggles, I am glad to endeavour and endure to exact my revenge and to avenge my clan."

"Oh father I did warn you but you never listened" said the Crowned Prince before he turned to Ashur. "Your deeds will not go unpunished, you murdered the Overlord, nearly destroyed the tower and now incurred my wrath"

"So you want to avenge your father's death?" said Ashur

"To hell with my father, that arrogant old man can fuck himself" said the Crowned Prince as he takes his staff from Kilifia the Bug Torturer. "You robbed me of the opportunity to kill him myself. And now I have to kill you, so that I can ensure that I am worthy of being the Next Overlord.

"That I cannot allow to happen" said Ashur as he hoist his Zweihander and twirls it. "There cannot be another Overlord, and this place must be destroyed for good"

The Tower starts to rumble and he walls starts to form huge cracks. The Crowned Prince and his 7 friends decided to leave before the tower was completely destroyed.

"Hurry" said the Crowned Prince as he tries to avoid the falling debris of the tower.

"Right" said the 7 Warrior as they follow their Prince.

The Withering Woods: Hunting Lodge

The Crowned Prince and his 7 friends retreated to the hunting lodge where they stay during their hunting trips. It is a simple log cabin but 3 times bigger for all 8 to reside (also big enough for Ahisamach's massive girth to go through).

The Crowned Prince cursed under his breath and sat on the lodge couches and sighed.

"Damn that Ashur, he'll pay for this" said the Crowned Prince as he sighed at this while Lucien put the fire on in the fireplace. "Damn you father for your arrogance. Damn you for dying by that bastard's hands"

"Don't worry, he won't get away with this" said the Quick Lotus "We will avenge you"

"No you won't" said the Crowned Prince "this is my fight, alone"

"We don't understand" said the Ghost

"My father, the Overlord was easily defeated by one man and killed him, along with everyone in the tower, which he singlehandedly destroyed" said the crowned prince. "The entire army of about 600,000 wiped out by one warrior, the all-powerful Overlord defeated like some mere villager. What can either of you be any different?"

"And you're an exception?" said Lucien "we all know that you're no match against Ashur either"

"I know... that's why I going to the Netherworld to train" said the Crowned Prince

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone after hearing what the Crowned Prince said.

You can't be serious, the last one who done such training in the Netherworld was the Black Baron, in exchange of his humanity." said the Metal Silence

"You come out as a demon with no mercy to anyone" said Lucien

"I know that!" said the Crowned Prince "but I'm evil already. What harm is there to be even more evil. And with my powers and elven blood, I'm already not human already... neither all of you.

Lucien is a Lycan

Kilifia is a living hive for numerous insects

Ahisamach is half human and half Glutton Demon.

The Ghost is a psychic and telepath

The Quick Lotus has inhuman strength and speed.

The Metal Silence is a Metal Bender

And lastly, The Shadow Thief is a dark mage that manipulates shadows.

It's clearly that neither of us has any humanity within us already.

So what?

Humans are weak, and we are strong, but not strong enough to take on someone like Ashur. So that's why I must go the netherworld to be trained for the battle against Ashur... the lineage of the Overlords depend on it"

"And what about us?" asked The Shadow Thief "what should we do?"

"Live... Live and grow strong" said the Crowned Prince "leave Greenvale so Ashur would not hunt us down."When this threat is dealt with I'll find you all"

"So that mean...this is goodbye" said Ahisamach

"I think its best" said Kilifia with agreement. "We also have our legacies to concider, to pass down to generations."

"I don't want to leave... but I will honour your wishes, my prince" said the Ghost.

"Until we meet again, my friends" said the quick lotus "may our dark flames of friendship burn eternally until our reunion"

"It'll be troublesome without you guys" said the shadow thief

"We had fun" said Lucien

"We won't forget them" said the Metal Silence

And so the 7 warriors leave the hunting lodge and went their separate ways. The crowned prince is on his own and stayed awhile before he leaves for his quest to the netherworld.

Naruto and the Spirit of the Second Overlord watches the Crowned Prince leave the lodge before he sets it on fire.

"How did you get to the netherworld?" said Naruto to the Spirit of the Second Overlord.

_"I have to pay my way to get there... _

_from the dark sorcerer Yinshadow"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord.

"I know you're here, Yinshadow" said the Crowned Prince as he watches the lodge burn and noticed a hooded figure behind him. "And you know what I want"

"The entrance to the Netherworld, it's not cheap... but I can give you a reasonable price" said Yinshadow

"Name your price" said the Crowned Prince

"Soon there will be a new power source coming to this world... but that will be explained later. All I need is assistance from either you or your future successors" said Yinshadow

"Does it involves my freedom?" asked the crowned prince

"It's for the sake of evil" said YinShadow

"Deal" said their Crowned Prince before Yinshadow snaps his fingers and teleported him to the Netherworld.

"Enjoy your new home for the next 10 years" said Yinshadow before he vanishes.

Memory fades away as this is the end of the Origin Tales of the Second Overlord. But Naruto doesn't understand why it has to end like this.

"Wait, you weren't an Overlord in that tale" said Naruto to the spirit of the Overlord "why did you show this story?"

_"Because it will happen to you in the same situation"_ explained the Spirit of the Second Overlord_ "those friends you have are connected to my lineage along with my old friends who left Greenvale and migrated to the land you call the elemental nations before the introduction of chakra."_

"But isn't YinShadow dead now, it happened over 2000 years." said Naruto

_"YinShadow is immortal and will find you if he wants to"_ said the Spirit of the Second Overlord _"but be careful, whatever you want from him, and his prices are steep and demanding"_

Where you ever get the chance to repay him?" asked Naruto

_"He never arrived to collect, meaning he doesn't need me... but he might need you... so be careful on what he needs from you" _said the Spirit of the Second Overlord _"that will do from us, you must leave Konoha before the other Overlords can tell you their origin tales"_

"Okay... And thank you" said Naruto as the Spirit of the Overlord fades away and Naruto wakes up.

ROOT HQ Labs

Naruto mentally returns to his body, causing Kurama to return to the seal to rest. He looks up to see Jyabura laughing about Giraffes while Kaku turns his back at him. Rob Lucci is silent while leaning on a wall with his eyes closed and face calm and expressionless. Reptile and Ermac are just having a conversation when they noticed Naruto mentally returned.

"Back from your mental trip, I see" said Reptile "Your 'other' explained it to us and we made a decision"

"What decision?" asked Naruto "and who are you?"

Oh where are our manners" said Reptile as is offered Naruto his scaly green clawed hand. "Codename: Reptile... as you can see why"

"We are Ermac" said Ermac bowing to Naruto

"Names Jyabura" said Jyabura before he points to his 2 comrades "they are Kaku and Rob Lucci.

"Greetings" said Kaku

"..." Rob Lucci said nothing but bows his head in respect.

"And whose he?" ask Naruto pointing at Rahzar

"I'm Rahzar" growled Rahzar

"Why do you look like a zombie werewolf?" asked Naruto

"Grr, that bastard snake Orochimaru turned me into this" said Rahzar

"We are all expeiments to that snake" said Reptile "just like you"

"But I don't look different" said Naruto looking at himself

"You're lucky to keep you human form like the others but some aren't fortunate" said Ermac

"But enough about this, me must escape this place" said Rahzar

"How? Konoha is under heavy surveillance after the attack from the Dark Lord and the the Bright Lord." said Kaku

"Perhaps I can be of assistance"

"Everyone turns to see a stranger hooded up in a dark cloak, his face hidden but the glowing white eyes are shown from the shadows pf the hood. No one who he is except Naruto as he saw hi in the memory of the Second Overlord.

"YinShadow"

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

Previously on Maelstrom Overlord

Magnificent, isn't it?" asked the Spirit of the Second Overlord to Naruto as they watch the First Overlord's armies besiege Dr_agonSpire. "The Siege of Dragons_pire, where the last DragonKin Silas Silvanus take refuge after attempting to usurp my father's throne just after the Dark Tower was constructed after demolishing the old Gromgard Castle."

"So many soldiers" said Naruto in Awe as he watches the siege and the vast number of minions and loyal dark _knights. "There_ must be millions"

"Actually...about around 600,000 at best" said The Spirit of the Second Overlord whilst he chuckles at the young blonde boy and continues watching.

_A_ stranger in red armour bursts through the hall window with his zweihander over his left shoulder. He has messy black hair and green eyes filled with vengence as he glares at the First Overlord.

The First Overlord stands up from his seat and glares back.

"Who dares crash this glorious celebration of my victory? Exclaimed the First Overlord.

"I am Ashur of the Papaliolios Warrior Clan, the very Clan you murdered in cold blood, Overlord of Greenvale" said the red armoured stranger who is called Ashur of the Papaliolios Warrior Clan. "I have trained for many years to avenge my clan and destroy the one responsible: You"

"You dare challenge me, foolish boy?" said the First Overlord as he stands up and picks up his sword. "Very well, I accept your challenge and add your armour to my collection and use your skull as a goblet for my next party".

"Don't underestimate meet, villain" said Ashur as he swings his Zweihander, and slain a thousand of the Overlord's Dark Knights with one swing of his blade. "My sword _**DarkBane **_ is specially made to end you"

"AARGH!" screamed the First Overlord as blood sprays out of the wound and but held on to his sword tightly with his now only arm. "Bastard, you are fucking dead!"

"No" said Ashur as he amputated the Overlord's remaining arm and then plunged his blade into the tyrant's stomach. "You are dead"

"H-How... this armour is made from Arcanium, the strongest metal in existence" said the First Overlord

"You will never know, now burn in Hell" said Ashur as he pulled out his sword from the Overlord's chest and then decapitates him. "My Clan is now avenged"

Suddenly the door opens to reveal the Crowned Prince returning from his hunting trip with his 7 friends. They are carrying a large bison, 5 Elk carcasses and a Dozen Hares until they saw the massacre in the Hall.

"What has happened?" said the Crowned Prince in shock at the gore and death of many within the Tower Hall. He then notices the dismembered and beheaded Overlord lying by the feet of Ashur. "Who are you?"

"I am Ashur, the last of the Papaliolios Warriors" said Ashur to the Crowned Prince.

"My father, the Overlord was easily defeated by one man and killed him, along with everyone in the tower, which he singlehandedly destroyed" said the crowned prince. "The entire army of about 600,000 wiped out by one warrior, the all-powerful Overlord defeated like some mere villager. What can either of you be any different?"

"And you're an exception?" said Lucien "we all know that you're no match against Ashur either"

"I know... that's why I going to the Netherworld to train" said the Crowned Prince

"How did you get to the netherworld?" said Naruto to the Spirit of the Second Overlord.

"I have to pay my way to get there...

From the dark sorcerer Yinshadow" said the Spirit of the Second Overlord.

"I know you're here, Yinshadow" said the Crowned Prince as he watches the lodge burn and noticed a hooded figure behind him. "And you know what I want"

"The entrance to the Netherworld, it's not cheap... but I can give you a reasonable price" said Yinshadow

"Name your price" said the Crowned Prince

"Grr, that bastard snake Orochimaru turned me into this" said Rahzar

"We are all experiments to that snake" said Reptile "just like you"

"But I don't look different" said Naruto looking at himself

"You're lucky to keep you human form like the others but some aren't fortunate" said Ermac

"But enough about this, we must escape this place" said Rahzar

"How? Konoha is under heavy surveillance after the attack from the Dark Lord and the Bright Lord." said Kaku

"Perhaps I can be of assistance"

"Everyone turns to see a stranger hooded up in a dark cloak, his face hidden but the glowing white eyes are shown from the shadows of the hood. No one who he is except Naruto as he saw him in the memory of the Second Overlord.

"YinShadow"

Chapter 7: Tales of the Overlords Part 3

ROOT HQ Labs

Naruto stares at the dark hooded sorcerer that he saw in the Second Overlord's memory and remembered the warning about said sorcerer. Naruto is cautious around YinShadow and is rather nervous about him.

"There is nothing for you to be worried about, Naruto Uzumaki" said Yinshadow with a reassuring smile. "I am not a threat to you"

"And why should I believe you?" said Naruto to the sorcerer.

"Because I can get you, your friends and new allies out of Konoha and into a uncharted land no one knows that exists" said YinShadow with a smile "For a price of course"

"Don't I already owe you for sending the Second Overlord to the Netherworld to train for his battle against Ashur?"

"True but since I heard that a new Overlord is born, I couldn't help but to go see for myself." said YinShadow "I must say that your mother did a good job stealing the Bright Lord Minato's sperm sample"

"What do you mean?" said Naruto

"So that explains it" said Rahzar ad is looked at Naruto in shock. "The reason why the Dark Lord and the Bright Lord attacked Konoha: they want their son back"

"Ding-Dong, give the man a prize" said Yinshadow pointing at Rahzar. "Those 2, and their predecessors are after the title of Overlord ever since Hagoromo and Hamura sealed their own mother in the moon. But enough about that, back to business"

"What do you want?" said Naruto

"Straight to the point, I like that" said YinShadow "There are some souls I want you to give me"

"What souls?" said Naruto

"3 souls of 3 the most evil beings from the Outlands, that uncharted land I mentioned." said Yinshadow as he revealed 3 visons of 3 men. The first is big and muscular, wearing nothing but shorts, a samurai helmet and a skull mask. The second is a pale bald man with red tribal tattoos on his head and chest. The third is a middle aged man with long black hair and a long black Fu Manchu moustache and goatee. "Shao Khan the Outland Barbarian Emperor, the Necromancer Quan Chi and the Shapeshifting sorceror Shang Tsung"

"Is that it? "Asked Naruto

"Well there is a couple of souls I want but that'll wait in the future" said Yinshadow "so what do you say? I get you out of here and you hunt those 3 souls and give them to me?"

"Why are those souls special to you?" said Naruto

"It's personal...let's just say that they are total jerks and I hate them" said YinShadow

"If that's all, then I accept your deal" said Naruto

"Excellent, but don't worry about getting them immediately" said Yinshadow "take your time on learning about the Overlord origins first, focus on the Overlord trials at the Netherworld, and then get those 3 souls."

"Okay" said Naruto

"Oh, and you can have him back" said YinShadow as he snap his fingers to reveal a badly bruised old grey minion. Naruto knows who he is.

"Gnarl" said Naruto before he look up to the sorcerer "What happened to him?"

"The bastard took too bloody long on finding the next Overlord after the Fourth died." said Yinshadow as he kicked Gnarl between the legs. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, GNARL?!"

"Er... Got lost in the road of life?" said Gnarl pathetically.

"Oh you didn't just pull a Kakashi on me" said Yinshadow as he kicked Gnarl again. "You've good no excuse for taking so long for looking for a new Overlord. I got fucking bored after the Fourth died"

"Sorry Lord YinShadow, It won't happen again" said Gnarl grovelling on the sorcerer's feet.

"You better not have, or I'll skin you alive and dunk you in a vat of rock salt and listen to you scream in agonizing pain that you'll be begging to die" said Yinshadow as he tossed Gnarl by Naruto's "right now, say your goodbyes because you are getting out of here"

Yinshadow snaps his fingers and everyone (including the still unconscious children in the glass tanks) vanish from the abandoned ROOT lab.

Somewhere in the Outlands

Everyone reappeared in view and all collapse on the hard ground, they look around and sees nothing but darkness.

"Where the Hell are we?" said Jyabura getting up "and why is it fucking dark!"

Calm down, we just have to find some light source" said Kaku until Rob Lucci lights the area with a burning torch. "Oh... never mind"

The area appears to be some spooky forest where the trees have faces grinning at everyone and corpses hanging by their necks from the vines.

"Okay this place is very grim" said Kaku "So what now?"

"We make camp, use the trees to build a camp site" said Rob Lucci "this is going to be our new home from now on"

"Makes sense" said Kaku until they hear groaning and sees the 8 children waking up. "And we better make it fast, I don't thick this place is appropriate for children."

"Hey where's that blonde kid? What's his name again... er..." said Jyabura as he forgot Naruto's name and trying to remember. "Buto... Muto... Boruto..."

"It's Naruto" said Kaku and Rob Lucci in deadpan expression.

"Yeah him" said Jyabura as he realised the meaning of that name. "He's named after a fishcake?"

"It also means "Maelstrom", Jyabura" said Kaku

"Oh right" said Jyabura as he feels embarrassed for mixing it up.

"Good Question, where is he?" said Reptile as he looked around but cannot see Naruto anywhere

"He won't be joining you guys for quite some time" said Yinshadow as he revealed himself from behind the tree.

You, where did you take him" said Kaku

"He is at the wastelands where the Dark Tower once stood before the Great Cataclysm caused by that Squib of an Elf Florian Greenheart" said Yinshadow

"Squib?" said Kaku

A magical being who can't even use magic" explained Yinshadow "you know, from Harry Potter"

"Oh... I love those stories, the books are better though" said Kaku

"Why is Naruto in the Wastelands" said Rob Lucci

"So he can get some peace while he listen to more Overlord Origins and it's the fastest way to the Netherworld." said Yinshadow "But don't worry, he'll return to you guys once his business is over."

"Why are you helping us, what purpose do we have to benefit you?" asked Ermac

"Life got boring without the Overlords, when I heard that a new one was born, I was giddy with excitement. Anyway I got to go, Ja Ne"

After that the Dark Sorcerer Yinshadow vanishes in the shadows.

"So what now?" asked Kaku

"We wait and build a home for us" said Rob Lucci "and wait for Naruto to return to lead us"

"I don't get it, why let a child be our Leader" said Jyabura "Either of us could be the Leader"

"Neither of us are Leader material" said Kaku "especially you, Jyabura"

"HEY, I resent that!" exclaimed Jyabura

"But it's the truth, who else could be a better leader other than the chosen Overlord and the son of the 2 Evil Lords of Hikari and Yami" said Kaku

"Well he has to prove his worth" said Jyabura

"Which is exactly why that Sorcerer sent him to the Ancestral Lands of the Overlords and the Netherworld to be tested" said Rob Lucci "all we have to do is wait"

"Oh man, I hate waiting" whined Jyabura

"Oh stop whining" said Kaku

"Shut it, Giraffe boy" said Jyabura

"HEY!" said Kaku

This is going to be a very long wait, thought Rob Lucci as he sighed and sweatdropped at his 2 comrades fighting as always.

Greenvale Wastelands

Naruto wakes up and finds himself in the tainted wastelands of Greenvale. The very land is tainted by the same ooze that changed Naruto and mutated his friends and new allies. No live can sustain from these lands. Only monstrosities reside here within the lake of raw Mana and the aura from the ooze disrupts the laws of physics as large shards of rocks levitate in mid-air.

"Weird" said Naruto as looks around and sees the destroyed Dark Tower half buried. "Where am I?"

_"This was once where the Overlords ruled before the Great Cataclysm started"_ said the spirit of the Third Overlord as he appeared beside Naruto. _"But it happened after I ruled this land and defeated the Forgotten God which in result imprisoned by into the Infernal Abyss."_

Naruto's vison starts to fade as he is being dragged within his subconscious to view more Overlord Origins.

Third Overlord's Memory

Heavens Peak: Angelus Keep

Naruto found himself in the halls of Angelus Keep, a great fortress of the City of Heaven's peak. The walls are made of polished marble, floor decorated in red carpets with gold accents on the sides and edges. Red banners hang between marble Corinthian pillars that support the ceiling of this beautiful fortress.

Naruto turns to hear talking and stares at a varnished oak door with a golden doorknob. Naruto turns the doorknob and opens the door to enter through. On the other side of the door is a circular room with 9 desks arrange on the edge of the room and all focused on the centre. Each desk is taken by all 9 figures.

_"These are the Council of Heroes, founded by none other than Ashur the Avenger"_said the Spirit of the Third Overlord. _"And do you see the armoured man sitting next to the desk of Ashur's"_

"Yes" said Naruto

_"That is me, before I was the Third Overlord"_said the Spirit of the Third Overlord _"I am the 8__th__ Hero of the Council of Heroes"_

"Who are the other Heroes?" asked Naruto

_"Melvin the Small, the Halfling Hero who bravely warded off a band of Orcs with his unknown strength that he never knew had"_ said the Spirit of the Third Overlord as he presents the short pudgy Halfling on the first desk.

_"Oberon Greenhaze, saviour of the Elves that ended the Elf-Dwarf Civil War that the First Overlord caused for so long"_ a tall elf with long platinum blonde hair and leaf green eyes on the Second Desk.

_"Sir William the Black, a powerful Paladin who aided Ashur against the horde of demons from the Netherworld."_ A handsome man with gelled up blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a suit of armour under a scarlet robe. He sits on the Third Desk.

_"Goldo Golderson, Prince of the Golden Hill Dwarves. A skilled engineer and warrior who fought against the Rouge Dwarves attempting to claim the Golden Hill mines for themselves." _A short white bearded dwarf in a suit of golden armour and wields a Golden Battle Axe. He sits on the Fourth Desk.

_"Jewel the Thief, swift and stealthy as the night she steals from the rich and greedy and gives to the poor"_ a dark skinned woman in exotic clothes and wearing a sun-like head dress. She sits on the fifth desk.

_"Kahn the Warrior, the mightiest and powerful warrior that can take on anyone all at once" _a giant bald dark skinned man in dark armour and wields a huge Morningstar. He sits on the sixth desk.

_"And lastly the Wizard, the oldest and wisest of the council. He uses his magic for good and banishes all that is evil"_ said the Spirit of the Third Overlord as he presents the old bearded man in dark green robes and wielding a magic staff. He sits on the Seventh Desk. _"Ashur formed the Council of Heroes just after defeating the First Overlord and the disappearance of the Crowned Prince of Evil. That was 15 years ago, 15 years of pure goodness, peace and tranquillity…yuck."_

"And you were part of it" said Naruto

_"Don't remind me, how I ever wanted to be a Hero is now a mystery to me now"_ said The Spirit of the Third Overlord.

"Fellow Heroes, today is a glorious day as we celebrate our 15th anniversary of peace, tranquillity and benevolence"

"Hurray!" said the Council of Heroes

"It's been 15 years since I slayed that Malevolent Overlord and banished that evil crowned Prince for good" said Ashur

"Here's to another 15 years of Benevolence" said the Wizard

"And peace" said Oberon

"And Love" said Kahn

"Still not interested, Kahn" said Jewel

"Oh come one, Jewel" said Kahn "what can I do to make you love me"

"Just give it up, Kahn" said the 8th Hero "If she's not interested, respect her wishes"

"Thank you" said Jewel to the 8th supporting her.

"You, you just want to have her for herself!" exclaimed Kahn angrily at the 8th

"Wha… NO, I'm not interested in Jewel and neither is she to me" said the 8th Hero

"He's right, I don't want to find love" said Jewel "I want to be free and do whatever I want"

"Be careful what you desire for, Jewel" warned the wizard "Your desires can corrupt you"

"I know" said Jewel

"And Kahn, don't let your anger cloud your judgement" said the Wizard "The 8th Hero isn't interested in Jewel so don't accuse him for something he hasn't done"

"Sorry" said Kahn feeling ashamed.

"Oh don't worry pal" said the 8th Hero "I would be upset if it love interest was about to be stolen from me"

"Thanks pal" said Kahn

"Now that the apologises are done, let us prepare for the celebrations of your 15th anniversary" said Ashur "Meeting adjourned"

"Right" said the Council of Heroes

Later on

The Council of Heroes formed a Ball to celebrate the 15th anniversary of peace in Greenvale, many lords and ladies from neighbouring lands and realms are all invited to this ball. However the 8th Hero doesn't want to go as he doesn't like formal parties like the ball, which has took place in the Hall. So instead of going to the Ball, he goes to the _Halfway to Heaven_ Inn with William and Kahn. Due to the 15th anniversary of peace, the drinks are on the house for today which explained why the Inn is filled to the brim of drunks.

But their celebration is short lived as the skies grew dark shrouded by an ominous cloud, suddenly right in the centre of the Ball-Room of Angelis Keep, a strange black stone slat burst through the floor and it glowed blue. The guests and the Council of Heroes (minus the 8th Hero, William and Kahn due to them being in the _Halfway to Heavens_.) were shocked to see the figure appearing on the strange black stone slat.

The Crowned Prince has returned, and now the new Overlord.

"Hello all, I hope I wasn't late for the party" said the Second Overlord as he steps out of the black stone slat. "I did have trouble finding where to place these new Waypoint Gates in the exact location"

"What are you doing here?" said Ashur

The Second Overlord turns to see Ashur and chuckles under his helmet.

"Oh forgive me, where are my manners" said the Second Overlord "It's quite obvious I wasn't invited. But this is a special occasion, a grand celebration on how the mighty Ashur vanquished my predecessor and forced me into hiding. But I assure you, I wasn't hiding… I was training, down in the deepest bowels of the Netherworld."

The Second Overlord suddenly snapped his fingers and summoned his minion hoard, the quests panic as the minions pounce on them and starts killing them so their master can absorb their life-force.

"Your 15 years of peace ends now" said the Second Overlord "Now dawns a new age of Evil"

"I won't let you" said Ashur as he charges at the Second Overlord with his zweihander _**DarkBane**_ in hand. "I killed your father, and now I'll do the same to you"

"Fool" said the Second Overlord as he turns into darkness the moment Ashur strikes and reformed behind him. But before Ashur could strike again, the Overlord plunged his gauntlet clad hand into his back and snapped the spine.

"AAAGH!" screamed Ashur as he collapses in agonizing pain. He is now paralyzed and in intense pain.

"Don't think that I'd make the same mistake father did 15 years ago" said the Second Overlord as he picked up _**DarkBane**_ and plunged it into Ashur's heart. "I waited too long for this… but it's worth it to get this title"

The quests survived but only 5 of the Council of Heroes remain, the Overlord smirks under his helmet and laughed.

"Heroes… how pathetic" said the Second Overlord "There is nothing heroic about all of you, you reek of evil"

"That's not true" said the Wizard

"Don't lie to yourself" said the Overlord "Evil is like a cancer, it spreads in even the purest of hearts. Besides, the good have no idea how close to Evil they really are"

"What do you mean by that?" said the Wizard

"Oh you'll understand soon" said the Second Overlord as he steps on the Waypoint Gate and starts to vanish. "Now if you excuse me, I have a coronation to go"

The Second Overlord vanishes and the waypoint gate crumbles so it cannot be used again.

RUMBLE

The ground begins to quake and the Council of Heroes leaves Angelis Keep for safety in case the quake causes this very building to fall underneath them.

Outside

As the quake continues, the Dark Tower rises up again now that the Overlord returns for the first time in 15 years. The malevolent tower is in view to the Heroes up the hills where Angelis Keep is built. Dark ominous clouds swirls around the tower as the peak pierces through. The mention of the Overlord spreads fast as the people are not panicking in fear as the bastion of Evil returns.

"We must stop this before the Overlord's evil spreads" said the Wizard "Oberon, gather the others. We have a quest that needs doing"

"Right" said Oberon

"Jewel, Melvin… help me prepare a grave for Ashur" said Wizard

"Right" said Melvin and Jewel as they follow the Wizard inside Angelis Keep to bury the fallen Hero known as Ashur the Avenger, last of the Papaliolios Warriors"

Timeskip: Months later

Dark Tower

The 8 Heroes now confront the Second Overlord who sits on his throne and being bowed by his minions and Slaves. But stares at the opposing Heroes and chuckles as he stands from his throne.

"Heroes are so typical and foolish" said the Second Overlord as he summoned his Staff and twirls it in combat. "Why bother facing the inevitable and accept the true fact that Evil cannot be vanquished"

"Because if we don't do this, who will?" said the Wizard

"You still don't get it, Evil is part of our nature" said the Second Overlord "We are born with it but we must grown to understand and have total control of our Evil potential. All of you are Evil… you're just denying it"

"We will not listen to more from your black tongue" said the Wizard as he and the other 7 Heroes charges for the battle that will decide the fate of Greenvale.

"Stubborn fools" said the Second Overlord as he raised his gauntlet and summoned his minions. "Minions, destroy who oppose me"

"Yes master!" said the Minions.

The 8 Heroes and the minion Hoard battle in the Throne Room of the Dark Tower, the fate of Greenvale is being decided on the aftermath of this battle. The 8th Hero, donned in armour and a war axe hack the minions in pieces. The Heroes are trying to break though the wave of minions to get at the Overlord but they are struggling as the number of minions isn't going down not matter how many are slain.

The Overlord use the distance to his advantage to cast his dark magic at his enemies but the Wizard counterattacks with his own magic. The battle causes heavy damage in the tower, the structures are becoming unstable but the battle continues. The 8th Hero is more persistent as he broke through and got close to the Second Overlord. The 8th Hero swings his axe at the malevolent tyrant but the Overlord counteracted but summoning a sword and deflected the axe.

"I must say that you are brave and strong to go through a whole wave of minions to get to me" said the Second Overlord

"I'll do anything to ensure your destruction" said the 8th Hero "Even at the cost of my own life"

"Let's see if you do" said the Second Overlord as he now duels with the 8th Hero, this is where destiny strikes: one shall fall and other shall stand.

_"This is where I die as the 8__th__ Hero and rise as the Third Overlord"_ said the Spirit of the Third Overlord to Naruto as they watch the fight between the Second Overlord and the soon fallen 8th Hero. The Second Overlord struck the 8th Hero in the chest but the 8th Hero isn't down yet as he used his remaining strength to kill the Overlord before he dies, saving Greenvale from his malevolent evil… or so they thought.

Tower Tombs

The memory fades and changes into what is not a tome, minions approaches the sarcophagus.

"Here, this one" said one of the Brown minions as he and his other friends opens the sarcophagus to reveal the preserved and slowly revived body of the 8th hero…however as he wakes up, he doesn't remember anything as his memories of his past life was wiped clean from his mind.

The minion master Gnarl approaches to see the former Hero and smirks.

"It's him" said Gnarl to the minions "Rub some acid into his eyes, that'll freshen him up"

The minions obeyed as they rubbed some acid into the Ex-Hero's eyes to help him see clearer (don't ask how acid works like that, I honestly don't know). The ex-hero rises from the sarcophagus but almost falls back as he is physically weak from being asleep in the sarcophagus for a very long time. But with the help of the minions, he managed to get out.

The minions clothed him with strong armour… well pretty strong armour… okay, it's what the minions could manage to cobble up together and all that. Anyway the armour is in good condition for the Ex-hero, who the minions chose him to be their new Overlord.

"Master, evil truly suits you" said Gnarl to the newly crowned Third Overlord. "Let us make fourth, there are nefarious deeds to be done. Ooh I can feel the land quaking in fear already"

The new Overlord fully suited up in his armour slowly follows Gnarl out of the tomb and enters the minion spawning pits located underneath the Dark Tower.

"I am Gnarl, minion master and devoted servant of darkness" said Gnarl introducing himself to the new Overlord "The haziness will pass and your muscles will become limber again. You have been asleep for a very long time"

_"My first days as Overlord started when I died"_ said the Spirit of the Third Overlord _"I never knew who I was…and never cared as I now had this opportunity to be great, oh the things I did… sheer bliss, the gold I took from villages… and the women I enslaved and the decision of my one and only first mistress… since the Dark Tower can only accommodate one, unfortunately" _said the Spirit of the Third Overlord _"But that almost ended when it turned out that I was only a substitute for the true Overlord who I thought killed during my time as the 8__th__ Hero"_

"What happened?" said Naruto

_"I was only used to slay my former Hero friends"_ said the Spirit of the Third Overlord as visions of the deaths of the 5 corrupted heroes (minus Jewel who is imprisoned in the Tower Dungeons).

Melvin, now a ball of fat exploded in his personal kitchens.

Oberon, fused into a tree where he slept, now turned into firewood.

William, who was seduced by the Succubus Queen who was the source of a plague in Heaven's peak. Now called William the Dead.

Goldo, became obsessed in gold that he enslaved elves to mine his gold mines, vanquished after his war machine "Rollie" was destroyed.

Kahn, met his fate after battling in Heavens Peak while searching for the Third Overlord just after imprisoning Jewel to interrogate.

_"This plan schemed by the Second Overlord, who is possessing the body of the Wizard"_ said spirit of the Third Overlord as the memory fades and changes to show the Throne Room

Throne Room

"All hail the Overlord, the one true Evil" said Gnarl as he noticed the Third standing in front of the Throne that is being seated by the Second Overlord in the Wizard's body. "Oh not you, the REAL Overlord. Yes. I've been loyal to evil, I don't ask questions. Evil is as Evil does"

Gnarl then turns to the Second Overlord.

"Welcome back, sire" said Gnarl bowing to the Returned Second Overlord.

"I am home, even if I did had to hitch a ride inside this wizened and wary body" said the Second Overlord as he faces his "successor". "I believed you met my daughters, Rose"

The Overlord looks up to see his Ex-mistress that he broke up with her for deciding to take her sister Velvet as the new mistress.

"As if I let you get away with ditching me for that harpy in black lace" scowled Rose glaring at the Third Overlord.

"I don't like her, she reminds me of Sakura" said Naruto frowning at Rose

_"Velvet was more fun than Rose, and sexier" _said the Spirit of the Third Overlord. _"Rose was bossy, too serious… not to mention boring"_

"She has been most useful to me… and then there's velvet" said the Second Overlord as he turns to Velvet, Rose's sexier sister that the Third ditched Rose for. "I don't think she's made up her mind… yet"

"Well, a girl has to keep her options open, my darling" said Velvet winking at her lover.

"You thought you killed me, didn't you?" asked the Second Overlord "You and your hero friends? But I planned a little trip, you see. It really gets under good's skin… literally. That fool Wizard thought he'd won, until I purged his very soul and became one with his mortal carcass"

"Now that you'll agree is a cunning plan" said Gnarl

"One by one the others fell to my corrupting influence" said the Second Overlord "Those walls of goodness, purity, obedience… One just has to know where to push. And as for you… you fell and they left you behind in their desperation to become Heroes. I gave you a second change… a different path. You were of use to me, but now you're just in my way. MINIONS!"

The Second commands his minions and they obey and chanted "Master… Master"

"We are your minions, sire" said the Jester "He was nothing compare to you, your supreme evilness"

"I believe you've been borrowing my spells" said the Second Overlord as he stretched out his hand and starts pulling out the Third's soul. "No more! Now I shall eliminate your physical presence. You already dealt with the others for me, my little puppet. Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

As the Third Overlord's power and soul is being purged by his treacherous predecessor, he can hear Velvet's voice in his head, she is using telepathy to secretly speak to him.

_"Hey, sweet metal cheeks" _said Velvet telepathically _"While you have some power left, I can speak directly to you. There must be a way to stop him… I know, the Tower Heart"_

Velvet then run towards the stairs that lead down to the Spawning Pits, but the Second Overlord noticed this lost his concentration on the Third. "Velvet where are going, don't make me kill you"

He commands the minions to chase Velvet down at the Sparwning Pits, he turns to the Third Overlord and vanishes off his throne. The Third Overlord is free and sighed in relief to be alive but Velvet is in danger. So he heads down to the Spawning Pits to help her.

Spawning Pits

The Third Overlord reached the Spawning Pit and sees Velvet smashing a big rock at the Tower Heart and cracking it. And as it cracks, the heart turns red and unstable.

"Foolish girl, you damaged the Tower Heart!" said the Second Overlord as he casts a spell to drag her away and imprisoned her in a gibet. Then he noticed the Third Overlord "Never trust family... No matter, once I absorb your energy, I'll restore it to it's full power. MINIONS!"

The Second Overlord summoned his minions to attack the Third Overlord, but the Third Overlord slayed the treacherous minions easily with his sword.

You could've been a hero...Just look at you now" said the Second Overlord as he slam his staff and summoned a Nethergate to escape.

The Third Overlord approches the gibet and frees his mistress. He helps her out and she explains her actions to him.

"I weakened the Tower Heart, darling" said Velvet "now you need to go after him"

The Third nods at his mistress amd held her hand.

"Thank you" said the Third Overlord

"Go get you minions back, its the only way to stop him" said Velvet

"Right" said the Third Overlord as he head off to retrieve his control of the minions.

Timeskip: NetherTower Throne Room

The Third Overlord arrives at the Netherworld, where the Second Overlord resided and trained for 15 years after his self-exile and the death of the First Overlord. There the Second Overlord sits on the Throne as he awiats his adersary to oppose him.

"The good always wanted to become heroes, they're so predictable...so are you" said the Second Overlord as he stands up and leviates in the air. He then forms a barrier to protect himself

from certain minion attacks but weak against other minion attacks also. The Third Overlord plans his stratergies carefully to expose weaknesses of the Magic barrier around the Second Overlord.

While the Overlords fight, the Second qoutes various quotes that he used to corrupt the Heroes.

"Have a roast pig, Melvin. Have 2, you're a hero now" - Melvin Underbelly

"Have some rest, Oberon. Heroes need their rest" - Oberon Greenhaze

"I think she likes you, Sir William, if you want to slip out with her, I won't tell anyone" - Sir William the Black

"Goldo, you can have as many gold as you want. NO one can refuse a hero!" - Goldo Golderson

"That Jewel had everything, but it turns out that she wanted everything else had" - Jewel the Theif

"Hard to see what you love taken away, isn't it Kahn? When reason is gone, there is nothing but Madness" - Kahn

The 2 Overlords continue to battle in the NetherTower Throne Room. The minions broke through the Second Overlord's magic barrier and pinned him to the ground.

The Second Overlord struggles to get free but cannot and looks up as the Third Overlord approaches him. He snarls at him and says his final words.

"The good... they have no idea how close to evil... they really are"

But the Third Overlord responded to him before he finishes him for good.

"True, but there is one thing you forgotten..." said the Third Overlord as he raise his sword. "I'm no longer good... I'M EVIL!"

the memory fades away as this is the end of the tale.

_"I reign victorious over the Second Overlord and reclaimed my rightful place" _ said the Spirit of the Third Overlord. _"I ruled Greenvale with an Iron fist for many years. I got Velvet pregnant and await for a son... but I'll never get the chance to see him become a man. Now I must leave you... My purpose is now over. May you be a great Overlord, young one"_

The Spirit of the Third Overlord fades away and Naruto leaves the Mindscape.

Greenvale Wastelands

Naruto returns to the wastelands he looks around to find a way to get to the Netherworld.

"Where do I begin?" asked Naruto to himself.

_"Head for the Ruins of Nordberg... The very town that shunned me and destroyed by my wrath"_

Naruto turns to see the Spirit of the Third Overlord.

_"Head to Nordberg... There you will find the entrance to the Netherworld... where I found it at your age" _said the Spirit of the Third Overlord

Meanwhile at Yami

"I know you're scared of me and I understand your fear for me" said Kushina at the dark Dungeon cells talking to a prisoner. "But I assure you, I am not your enemy... Konoha is"

The prisoner said nothing but hurdles in the dark corner of the cell.

"I understand that you were a good friend to my son, I am so glad that he wasn't alone in that damn village" said Kushina "So let me make you an offer... I can train you into a powerful warrior, you'll be feared, infamous like I am. So I want you to become my daughter...be my next heir to honour Naruto-kun and avenge him on those who took his life"

The moonlight beams out to reveal the prisoner, Hinata Hyuuga. Taken by Kushina as prisoner in order to prevent war between Yami and Konoha. But unlike the other prisoners, Hinata is treated well because Kushina has a liking to the young Hyuuga girl.

"So what do you say?" said Kushina as she put her hand through the bars to offer it to Hinata. "my beautiful Musume?"

Hinata is reluctant and carefully looks at Kushina, but there is no deception in her eyes, only loneliness and love, which is extremely rare, yet nearly impossible to see within a malevolent warmonger like Dark Lord Kushina.

"I...I..." said Hinata nervously as she give her answer, the answer that will change her fate forever.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

Previously on Maelstrom Overlord

_Naruto stares at the dark hooded sorcerer that he saw in the Second Overlord's memory and remembered the warning about said sorcerer. Naruto is cautious around YinShadow and is rather nervous about him._

_"There is nothing for you to be worried about, Naruto Uzumaki" said Yinshadow with a reassuring smile. "I am not a threat to you"_

_"And why should I believe you?" said Naruto to the sorcerer._

_"Because I can get you, your friends and new allies out of Konoha and into a uncharted land no one knows that exists" said YinShadow with a smile "For a price of course"_

_"3 souls of 3 the most evil beings from the Outlands, that uncharted land I mentioned." said Yinshadow as he revealed 3 visons of 3 men. The first is big and muscular, wearing nothing but shorts, a samurai helmet and a skull mask. The second is a pale bald man with red tribal tattoos on his head and chest. The third is a middle aged man with long black hair and a long black Fu Manchu moustache and goatee. "Shao Khan the Outland Barbarian Emperor, the Necromancer Quan Chi and the Shapeshifting sorceror Shang Tsung"_

_"Is that it? "Asked Naruto_

_"Well there is a couple of souls I want but that'll wait in the future" said Yinshadow "so what do you say? I get you out of here and you hunt those 3 souls and give them to me?"_

_"Why are those souls special to you?" said Naruto_

_"It's personal...let's just say that they are total jerks and I hate them" said YinShadow_

_"If that's all, then I accept your deal" said Naruto_

_"Excellent, but don't worry about getting them immediately" said Yinshadow "take your time on learning about the Overlord origins first, focus on the Overlord trials at the Netherworld, and then get those 3 souls."_

_"He won't be joining you guys for quite some time" said Yinshadow as he revealed himself from behind the tree._

_You, where did you take him" said Kaku_

_"He is at the wastelands where the Dark Tower once stood before the Great Cataclysm caused by that Squib of an Elf Florian Greenheart" said Yinshadow_

_"Squib?" said Kaku_

_A magical being who can't even use magic" explained Yinshadow "you know, from Harry Potter"_

_"Oh... I love those stories, the books are better though" said Kaku_

_"Why is Naruto in the Wastelands" said Rob Lucci_

_"So he can get some peace while he listen to more Overlord Origins and it's the fastest way to the Netherworld." said Yinshadow "But don't worry, he'll return to you guys once his business is over."_

_"Weird" said Naruto as looks around and sees the destroyed Dark Tower half buried. "Where am I?"_

_"This was once where the Overlords ruled before the Great Cataclysm started"_ said the spirit of the Third Overlord as he appeared beside Naruto. _"But it happened after I ruled this land and defeated the Forgotten God which in result imprisoned by into the Infernal Abyss."_

_"Where do I begin?" asked Naruto to himself._

_"Head for the Ruins of Nordberg... The very town that shunned me and destroyed by my wrath"_

_Naruto turns to see the Spirit of the Third Overlord._

_"Head to Nordberg... There you will find the entrance to the Netherworld... where I found it at your age" said the Spirit of the Third Overlord_

_"I know you're scared of me and I understand your fear for me" said Kushina at the dark Dungeon cells talking to a prisoner. "But I assure you, I am not your enemy... Konoha is"_

_The prisoner said nothing but hurdles in the dark corner of the cell._

_"I understand that you were a good friend to my son, I am so glad that he wasn't alone in that damn village" said Kushina "So let me make you an offer... I can train you into a powerful warrior, you'll be feared, infamous like I am. So I want you to become my daughter...be my next heir to honour Naruto-kun and avenge him on those who took his life"_

_The moonlight beams out to reveal the prisoner, Hinata Hyuuga. Taken by Kushina as prisoner in order to prevent war between Yami and Konoha. But unlike the other prisoners, Hinata is treated well because Kushina has a liking to the young Hyuuga girl._

_"So what do you say?" said Kushina as she put her hand through the bars to offer it to Hinata. "my beautiful Musume?"_

_Hinata is reluctant and carefully looks at Kushina, but there is no deception in her eyes, only loneliness and love, which is extremely rare, yet nearly impossible to see within a malevolent warmonger like Dark Lord Kushina._

_"I...I..." said Hinata nervously as she give her answer, the answer that will change her fate forever._

Chapter 8: Tales of the Overlord part 4

Yami dungeons

"I... I..." said Hinata until Kushina place her index finger on her lips to shush her.

"Shh, take your time to think about it" said Kushina sweetly to Hinata as she stroke her tear soaked cheeks. "Tell me in the morning, sweetie"

"H-Hai" said Hinata as she nods at Kushina.

Kushina then turns and starts to leave.

"Guards, make sure Hinata has extra blankets for her keep warm and a nice breakfast in the morning." said Kushina

"Yes, Master" said an Uruk guard bowing to his master while she leaves.

Castle corridors

Kushina leaves the dungeons and sees Artorias leaning on the wall, waiting for her.

"Artorias, what can I do for you?" said Kushina

_**"I was curious of why you're deciding to adopt the girl?" **_said Artorias with curiousity. _**"Could she be a replacement for your deceased son, Naruto?"**_

"Careful where you tread, Artorias" Kushjna warned darkly "She is not some replacement of my son. NOTHING is a replacement of him, he is always my sweet lovely sochi"

"Forgive me, I meant no disrespect" said Artorias "I was wondering why you're decidingnto adopt a girl?"

"There are few personal reasons why I'm adopting Hinata-chan" said Kushina as she and Artorias walk across the corridor.

"And they are?" said Artorias

"1: I'm planning to train Hinata and mold her into my form, a dark malevolent being with no mercy to anyone, friend and foe alike. 2: I always wanted a daughter regardless that I loved Naruto-kun the moment he was born." said Kushina "and 3: Hinata is the daughter of a very special girl I befriend and also loved"

"What happened to her?" said Artorias

Kushina sighed and frowned at the air.

"Killed by the Hyuuga Elders... For "insubordination" said Kushina venomously. "Just 2 days after giving birth to her second daughter Hanabi"

"I'm sorry" said Artorias

Yami Throne Room

"No need for apologise, Artorias" said Kushina as she and Artorias reached the throne room. "It's all in the past, ancient history. But I do mourn for her death, I did beg for her to come with me to Yami but she refused... Fearing for her daughter's lives in the future. Now I can see why"

"And yet Hinata is down at the dungeons of Yami" said Artorias

"Her imprisonment is only temporary" said Kushina as she sat on her throne. "I gave her time to decide on my offer"

"But what if she says no?" asked Artorias

"Well...at least I can wait for her to mature to be...played with" said Kushina as she smirks at the Abysswalker "I can't waste such rare beauty"

"Oh do those Uruks and Drows envy you, My Lord" said Artorias "but wouldn't it insult the memory of Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" said Kushina

"According to our spies... She is Naruto's closest friend and possibly...potential love" said Artorias

"I assure you, Artorias I will not steal Hinata's heart from my son" said Kushina

"That's good to hear"

Kushina and Artorias turns to see Yinshadow leaning by the window with his hood off. He is a peach skinned man in his 20s with short thick dark brown hair and green eyes but has a mask piece covering his right side of his face, resembling the shape of a black Magatama with a White dot.

"'cause Naruto would be rather pissed if his future mistress is stolen from him" said Yinshadow smiling at the Dark Lord.

"Who are you, trespasser?" said Artorias as he pulled out his long sword and threatens the Dark Sorceror.

"oh where are my manners" said Yinshadow "I am the Dark Sorceror Yinshadow. Author of many dark tomes, prophet of many dark events and all time fan of evil. For eons I watched many evil deeds performed, some thought to be good while some were intended to be evil."

"And what do you mean that Naruto would pissed off if I steal his First Mistress" said Kushina

"~ooh I can't tell you...it will spoil the surprise~" said Yinshadow "But will tell you... For a price of course"

"What do you want... Money?" said Kushina

"Oh no, I don't want money" said Yinshadow "Wealth may be the roots of all evil but that doesn't interest me. What I want from you is to train Hinata to be the most cruel, coldhearted Kunoichi of all times for the next 10 years. Help her awake her true potential that's been locked up for thousands of years."

"What do you mean by that?" said Kushina

"That is for you to find out... So do we have a deal" said Yinshadow

Kushina is reluctant and is cautious around this Dark Sorceror, she thinks about the offers and then turns to him as her decision has been made.

"Deal" said Kushina

"Splendid, I'll see you later after the deadline ends" said Yinshadow as he snap his fingers and summons a scroll. "Now just sign here and this deal is offical"

"May I read The terms and conditions first?" said Kushina

"Go ahead, normally no one read the terms and conditions" said Yinshadow as Kushina reads the contract. After 5 minutes, she signs he contract with her blood and stamped her thumb print next to it. "Thank you, now I best be off. Ja ne"

"Just one more thing...you said that you're a prophet. Can you see the Future?"

"The dark Future" said Yinshadow

"Then what is Konoha's fate?" said Kushina

Yinshadow tilts his head to think

"Here's what I'll do, fulfill this deal for me amd I'll also tell you the incoming fate of Konoha." said Yinshadow

"Hai" said Kushina before Yinshadow vanishes into darkness.

"My lord, you're sure that you can trust this man?" said Artorias

"Trust had nothig to do with it" said Kushina as she started to Yawn. "Leave me, Artorias. I must retire to my quarters"

"Of course, my lord" said Artorias as he leaves the Throne Room.

Greenvale: Nordberg Ruins

Naruto arrives at the ruins of the village pf Nordberg, the houses are burned down and destroyed, skeletons half buried in the snow. Naruto looks around and sees nothing, no clue on where to get to the Netherworld. And then the visions starts, the sound of screaming and alarm bell ringing.

Fourth Overlord's memory

Naruto looks around to see a young boy his age running with a little girl with red hair. They are wearing thick fur coats to keep them warm from the harsh cold winter. Naruto follows the 2 children to the villagw walls. Here he sees a huge army of legionaries.

"Surrender all your magic users so they can be cleansed, by orders of your new Governor Borius" said ye Centurion next to a fat man in a red and white toga.

"There aren't any magic users here, we're simple folk" said he Nordberg mayor.

"Don't lie, the Sentinels can sense them" said Centurion as he revealed 2 hooded men with strange septres and wearing dark blue hooded togas. "Now surrender them or we'll charge through if we have to"

The mayor panics and sees the young boy.

"Well maybe there is one" said the Mayor as he threw the boy out.

"No, Witch-boy" shouted the little girl as she tries to get over but was stopped by the Mayor.

"Don't you dare, Kelda" said the Mayor "That witch-boy is nothing but a menace to out village"

The boy known as the Witch-boy looks up and raise up his hand to his only friend Kelda.

"Begone, Witch-boy" said the Mayor as he banishes him. "you and your magic is a threat to us"

The Witch-boy glares angrily at the mayor as he'll remember this. Then he runs for his life from the legionaries.

_"Follow the Witch-boy, he'll show you the way to the Neherworld"_ said the Spirit of the Fourth Overlord.

"Right" said Naruto as he follows the Witch-boy, there he sees the Witch-boy and Minions hijack a catapult and fire rounds at the Village of Nordberg. A few houses are destroyed and reduced to rubble. The witch-boy stares are to village before he leaves in his exile. Naruto follows the Witch-boy and the few Brown minions as they fight their way through the invaders.

Then they reached the enemy camp where wolves are caged, the minions freeded the wolves and mount them. The wolf mounted minions kept fighting through the enemy. The witch-boy sees a caged Yeti and freed it, to use against the rest the enemy.

But then the ice started to crack under the yeti's feet, the Witch-boy climb on the Yeti while it sinks into icy water. As he Witch-boy sinks, he freezes and gets incased in ice while sinking into he dark depths.

Nethertower

The Witch-Boy is now in the darkest depths of he Netherworld still frozen in a block of ice. He opens his glowing eyes and sees minions and Minion Master Gnarl approching him.

"So this is the last hope of Evil? HMMM, a bit scrawny..." said Gnarl until one of the minions whispers in his ear. "Destroyed an entire of legion, you say? Bodies...screaming...minion carnage? That IS good news. Fire up the Dragon! That'll melt him out."

Suddenly flames surrounds the block of ice and thaw the Witch-Boy out. He Witch-Boy looks around to see the minions bowing to him.

"The boy needs a proper evil upbringing" said Gnarl

_"As you guessed it, the Witch-Boy is me. I trained down in the Netherland for many years. And during my absence comes the rising of the Glorious Empire" _said the Spirit of the Fourth Overlord. He shows Naruto the vision of a beautiful marble and stone city, there the villagers wear togas watching the Imperial Legionaries parading to the palace. _"Everyone was happy...and anyone who isn't were killed, enslaved or had nasty things done to them._

_But by the time my training ends, my new quest to destroy the Empire starts. Evil will rise, everyone will fear us Overlord. For Evil always finds a way._

_The rest my tale will be told later on. My memories showed you where to go. Follow them and then your evil destiny will be fulfilled."_

Memory ends

Nordberg Ruins

Naruto now sees himself back at the ruins lf Nordberg, thanks to the memory he knows a way to the Netherworld. But the catch is he has to get cold and wet.

"Thank you Witch-Boy, you showed me the way" said Naruto as he salvaged a fur coat from he ruined houses and wears it before he leaves the ruins. "My quest has now started"

Next Day in the Outlands

Kaku, Jyabura and Rob Lucci each are training the children so they can defend themselves from the dangers of the Outlands.

Kaku is training Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and Rock Lee. the 3 respects their sensei in their own reasons. Neji respects Kaku for his wisdom and strength, he teaches the Hyuuga hpw to be strong warrior and also make him wise like he is. Tenten respects his skill of the sword, he teaches her everything about not just wielding a sword but also how to just 2 at once. And Rock Lee sees him as a big brother figure and admires his skill in unarmed combat. Rock Lee doesn't know how to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu so Kaku focuses on his Taijutsu and also teaches him Rokushinki.

Jyabura (and Rahzar) trains Kiba and Shino. Kiba learns how to fight as a wild beast and spars with Jyabura in his wolfman form. Shino learns to commune with the Outland insect and bonds with them.

Rob Lucci trains Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, those poor kids as Rob Lucci is a real slave driver and a real sadist. Ino cries like a baby when facing scary beasts in the dark spooky woods, but luckily Rob Lucci is there in case things get too wild, Lucci scolds her for being a baby, making her cry even more and subsonsciously attack Rob Lucci through Telekinesis, causing him to fly in he air and getting slammed to the ground or into trees. Luckily Rob Lucci used "Iron Body" to defend himself. Shikamaru is a lazy brat, but smart. He figure out how to win fights. Choji is a chubby lad but strong, he uses his body mass to his advatage and even convert his fat into pure muscle.

Right now, the camp is under attack by Tarkatan raiders. He children aren't ready to take on those vicious monsters with retractable blades on heir arms and heir long sharp piercing teeth. Rob Lucci, Kaku and Jyabura with the camp while Rahzar, Ermac and Reptile fight outside the camp. Ermac uses his vast spiritual powers to perform telekinesis to literally rip up his enemies apart. Reptile uses his acidic powers to burn and melt the Tarkatans. Rahzar is a primal beast, he mauls his enemies apart with his claw and fangs.

"one day and they already attack us" said Rahzar as he ripped a Tarkatan apart.

"who ever ruled these lands doesn't like us" said Reptile as he regurgitate acid at a Takartan's face.

"We agree" said Ermac as he use his Telekinesis to dismember limbs and use the bladed limbs a javelins to impale incoming Tarkatan hoard.

"Tempest Kick" said Kaku as he bisect the charging enemies with his powerful kick.

"Shave" said Jaybura as he dashed towards the Tarkatan warriors and pieced their hearts to his index finger. "Finger Pistol"

"..."said Rob Luccias he transforms into his leopard-man form and dashes at the Tarkatans.

Meanwhile up in the distance, the battle is being watched by 2 beings, a Tarkatan that is stronger and more deadlier. His name is Baraka Bama, General of the Tarkatan army. The other is a middle aged man with long black hair and a Fu Manchu goatee, he is Shang Tsung the Shapeshifting sorcerer of the Outlands.

"Persistant lot, aren't they?" said Shang Tsung to Baraka. "And powerful, too"

"Regradless, the Emperor wants all trespassers dead" said Baraka as he retract his blades.

"You know, I could ask Goro for assistance..." said Shang Tsung

"Don't, that Shokan tark will steal my glory" said Baraka as he snarls at the mention of Goro. "When he became the Emperor's champion, he got arrogant and full of himself"

"I see" said Shang Tsung as he watches the attack, knowing that this battle will not be theirs. "Retreat your men, Baraka. They're too strong to stop now"

"Right" said Baraka as he howls loudly to call his brothers.

Baraka's howl is called and the remaining Tarkatans retreated.

"They're runnning away, we won" said Jyabura

"Its a tactical retreat, Jyabura" said Rob Lucci "they'll be back"

"And stronger" said Kaku

"So what now?" said Rahzar as he, Ermac and Reptile returns to the campsite.

"We must defend this camp by turning it into a fort" said Rob Lucci "its a good thing we have experiance in carpentry during our past undercover missions"

"Hai" said Kaku as head for the forest to chop down trees.

"We have knowledge from the thousand souls within us that could help" said Ermac as he summon ghe souls to assist Kaku amd Rob Lucci.

"We'll dig a ditch around the camp" said Rahzar as he and Jyaburas as they start digging a ditch around the campsite.

"I'll fill the ditch with my acid to form a moat once the diggings done" said Reptile

"Can you produce that much acid, Reptile?" said Ermac

"With chakra, yes" said Reptile as he meditates while the others work on building a fort.

With Naruto

Naruto walks through the cold snow and ice, taking every step that the Witch-boy took after his exile many years ago. There he reached the frozen lake where a nearby Nethergate is located down below. But as Naruto gets closer, the frozen lake starts to rumble and crack.

"Huh?" said Naruto when the ice splints beneath his feet and falls on his ass.

Rising from the ice is a dark malevolent sbrine made of Obsidian and decorated in human, elf and dwarf bones. Naruto approches the Shrine and sees something glowing in a malevolent gold. There on the altar of the shrine is a single gauntlet with a glowing yellow jewel on the back of the hand. The presense of the Shrine corrupts the area, turning the ice black as night.

Naruto picks up the Gauntlet, by the time his fingers touch he starts to instantly enter his Mindscape and sees the remaing memories of the Fourth Overlord.

Fourth Overlord's Memory

Years after the Fall of the Glorious Empire

Dark Tower: Throne Room

After the fall of the Glorious Empire, the Dark Tower is constructed where the Palace use to be. The Fourth Overlord is now ruler of the World... But his reign is threatened by benevolent source called the Golden Plague. Rumours like the corrupted Evernight Forest is now pure and peaceful. Death plagued Heaven's Peak swamps now lush gardens. The withering Woods no longer withering, the feared people of Spree now are pure hearted hippies who spend their time helping grannies crossing the streets, donating to charities, hugging trees, dancing happily... it is so horrible to mention more.

So to make sure if those rumours are true or not, The Dark Prophet Yinshadow was summoned by the Fourth Overlord to ask him if these threats are true.

"Is it true Yinshadow?" said the Fourth Overlord "is there a force that'll eradicate evil?"

"Yes it's true, the natrual balance of evil is endangered by these benevolent forces" said Yinshadow as he shows a vision of a peaceful land where love amd happiness florishes. Where ponies, unicorns amd multicolored teddy bears with hear shaped birthmarks on their chests dance and cuddle together...the horror! "A plague of goodness will infest the darkness and all that is evil will be turned...GOOD"

"Oh No!" exclaimed the minions in pure Horror.

"Is there a way to prevent this?" said the Fourth Overlord

"No...but there is a way to make the next generation immune to the plague once its past." said the Fourth Overlord as he reveals a woman with white hair, rabbit ear-like horns and has a third eye on her forehead."Princess Kaguya Ototsuki, a celestial princess ate the fruit of Shinju, the tree of evil and granted her a new power sourse she calls Chakra."

"Chakra?" said the Fourth Overlord

"A combination of physical and spiritual energy, every living has it but cannot combine them. I was intrigued of this power but Kaguya banished with that visual powers. She fears that humans...and sorcerers might chakra for evil. She wouldn't allow anyone but herself to possess it." said Yinshadow as he fold his arms and pouts. "Rather mean of her to not share this new power."

"So but how can we possess this Chakra?" said the Fourth Overlord

"We eat the forbidden Shinju Fruit" said a man as he appears next to Yinshadow. He has silver hair with horns and lanvender eyes. "But there is another way"

"My Lord, may I introduce to you Hamura Ototsuki" said Yinshadow "He is concerned of this Golden Plague and decided to join forces with us to protect the humanity from the forces of good"

"Normally I let this Goodness cleanse the world of evil but Yinshadow convinced me" said Hamura

"It was very painful" said Yinshadow rubbing his arm.

"He that evil is nessecary for humans to be independant and strong, otherwise they would be weak and helpless" said Hamura "But normally I would care because I'm not human."

"But then said that celestial being are no exception when the Golden Plague infects him" said Yinshadow "after that he agreed to help"

"For now" said Hamura "After this, the alliance is over"

"Good enough" said the Fourth Overlord "So how do we make the next generation of Overlords immune to the Golden Plague?"

"By turning him or her into a Jinchuriki" said Hamura

"Jinchuriki?" said the Fourth Overlord

"A human sacrifice, a vessel to seal away a spirit or power sourcer withing a child. I have heard of such things, such terrible fates they must encounter." said Yinshadow "Some never survive the sealing process though as the power they'll contain is extreme and it will destroy them."

"Not if you divide the power into 2 halves" said Hamura "My brother and I know a way how to extract our mother's power if you help us restrain her. I can give you a piece of the power source to use"

"That's reasonable, then the alliance is formed" said the Fourth Overlord as he stands up from his throne and approches the young Celestial Prince. "When do we start?"

"As soon as possible, the plague will reach the Tower in less than a week" said Yinshadow. "Let us make haste"

Yinshadow snaps his fingers and he, Hamura and the Fourth Overlord vanishes in darkness.

Kaguya's castle...or whats left of it

Hagoromo and Hamura were in a life threatening battle agaonst their own mother Kaguya... But thats a story for another time as the details is complicated and impossible to describe and it will take an eternity to tell for us humans to truly understand. But what I can say that the battle was destructive as Kaguya's castle was destroyed by the sheer god-like powers that the celestial princess possess.

Yinshadow, despite being immortal, is badly hurt as those "Shinrai Tensei" were a total bitch. He is sick and tired of always getting pushed away by some crazy paranoid bitch who fancies herself as a goddess.

The Fourth Overlord is in no shape either as his armour was shattered (minus his gauntlet and helmet) and his sword broken. Only he can do is watch was the 2 brothers battle against their own mother. Talk about a dysfunctional family.

Hagoromo, who is a peace loving monk, was reluctant to help Hamura battle against their own mother to help malevolent beings like Yinshadow and the Fourth Overlord. Kaguya was also reluctant as she has so much love of her son and was heart broken by their betrayal. She had no choice but to summon the beast that gave her chakra: The Shinji, or to the locals: The Juubi no Kaiju.

But what Kaguya did not know that her sons were waiting for that to happen and together ripped out from their mother and sealed imprisoned her into a small planetoid and banishes her into the sky. That's right, this is where the moon was formed and now seen in the night sky where this battle took place.

Hagoromo split the Juubi into 9, creating 9 tailed creatues with with their own number of tails from 1 to 9 that represent their strength.

A single tailed Tanuki cub with a sandy coat and prussian blue tribal markings.

A twin tailed kitten with fur made of blue flames and has hetrochromia, a right yellow eye and a left green eye.

A 3 tailed sea creature cross between a turtle and a lobster, scales and shell in a shade of viridian and a crimson underbelly.

A four tailed monkey with scarlet fur and green skin.

A five tailed creature with a body of a horse and a head of a dolphin.

A six tailed slug with arms and legs.

A seven tailed bettle larvae with a colbat shell.

An eight tailed beast cross between an Ox with octopus tentacles.

And lastly a nine tailed fox kit, with crimson red furm sharp claws snd sharp menacing teeth. Out of all those beastz, the fox kit os feral and destructive, Hagoromo has no choice but to split the rampaging Kitsune in 2, the Yang which is calm and regal, fur like gold and beautiful black markings. The Yin which is wild and rebellious. The beasts, including the 2 Kyuubi halves are sealed away in talismans that will temporally imprison them until a permenant vessel is found.

Hamura takes the talismans containing the Yin and Yang halves of the Kyuubi and gives them to the Fourth Overlord.

"Here, takes these and put on around the necks of your newborns sonthey can resist the Benevolence of he plague." said Hamura "take it and never return. Our alliance ends now"

"Fine" said the Fourth Overlord as he snatches the talismans off turns to Yinshadow. "Pray that we won't meet again"

The Fourth Overlord turns away and leaves with Yinshadow.

"You have one final duty to do, Sorceror" said Yinshadow

"I know, and quick because Kelda and Juno are now in labour" said Yinshadow "Just as I predicted"

Dark Tower

What the Dark Sorceror said is true, the 2 mistresses Kelda and Juno are now in labour. The minions instructed by Gnarl make sure that everything is prepared. The 2 are in angonizing pain, they scream out hell as they breath heavily while push out the newborn out of their womb, the process is painful.

The Overlord and Yinshadow arrived at the Dark Tower and rushed up to check up on the 2 pregnant mistresses that are labour.

Dark Fey relaxes in the Tower Gardens where the dark gnarly plants grow. She isn't pregnant and not from lack of trying, fairies cannot concieve a child from human males as the body resists it. But this became a blessing i disguise as Fey was relived that she didn't have to suffer 9 months of mood swings, hormonal inbalance and bizzare cravings. Not to mention have to endure the long hours of agony when the baby is born.

"Just a little longer, my ladies" said Gnarl "Where almost there"

"YOU SAID THAT 5 HOURS AGO!" roared Juno with tears in her eyes from the pain.

""DAMN THAT WITCH-BOY, ONCE I GET THIS THING OUT, I'M GONNA HUNT HIM DOWN AND MOUNT HIS HEAD ON THE WALL!" said Kelda.

"Wow, I never knew pregnancy could be this scary" said Yinshadow as he and the Overlord arrived. "At least they won't have to get a C-section if their lucky."

"Why is that?" said The Fourth Overlord.

"Because of THAT" said Yinshadow as he points atnthe window to see a field flowers and green grass slowly growing towards the Tower. "Behold the Golden Plague, soon we'll be dancing and singing like happy pixies in 10 minutes. Well Kelda and Juno will because you'll just dissappear along with Dark Fey."

"You're saying I'll obliterated from exsistance?" said The Fourth Overlord

"Yep" said Yinshadow

"and what about you?" said the Fourth Overlord

"I'm immortal, I can't get infected by the Plague. But it will be awfully boring being around dancing teddy bears and colourful talking and singing ponies and unicorns." said Yinshadow as he shuddered in disgust. "I prefer Hell itself than to live in that goody goody nightmare."

"Master, come quick" said Gnarl "Come and see your new heirs"

The Fourth Overlord rushed to see his new children. Kelda's child is a girl with a few locks of red hair. Her closed eyes look up to saw 2 orbs of amythest. Juno's is a boy that surprisingly has blonde hair due to the fact that Juno has dark brown hair and the Overlord... Er, I know what hair colour he has.

"They're... beautiful" said the Fourth Overlord as he drop on his knees and grunts pain. "What's going on?"

"Get back, you're infected and slowly disappearing" said Yinshadow as he pulled the Overlord away before he movw closer to the newborns. "I must start the ritual before it's too late"

Yinshadow placed the Yin Talisman on the daughter and the Yang onto the son. The chakras risiding in the Talismans starts to fuse into the newborns' bodies. As the sealing is done, the talimans break and crumble to dust.

"It is done" said Yinshadow before the Plague starts to spread i the Tower and infecting the minions. Their grotesque and twisted forms changes to friendly cute forms with hearts on their chests.

"Let's be friends" said the Infected Minion

"AAAAHHHHH" the minions scream in horror as they run away.

"No, I'm too cruel and evil to be Goody Goody" said Gnarl in fear.

"Damn it" said The Overlord as his hand disintergrates. "To think that my legacy would end"

"It's not ended, Overlord" said Yinshadow "Only delayedm it will take a thousand years for the plague to die out. Then the world will return as it should be: with war and strife, justnthe way I like it"

"Are you positive?" asked the Fourth Overlord before he vanishes completely.

"it is foreseen" said Yinshadow as he grabs Gnarl and vanishes into darkness.

The Golden Plague has covered the world, almost everything is now living in a time of peace and happiness... So technically Hell. The Dark Tower is destroyed due to the materials used for its construction is from the Netherworld. Like the Overlord, Fey fell to oblivion as the goodness in her was destroyed and was nothing but pure evil.

Kelda no longer the sexy huntress from Nordberg but a kind hearted vet who tend to the wounded animals and commune with them. Juno no longer the sexy Imperial Gold-digger but a generous villager who help around from the...uh...goodness of her heart. (Sorry, I can't tolerate this and I know neither of you are).

But fortunately the Golden Plague didn't infect everyone, the realm Hagoromo and Hamura lived wasn't touched. Hagoromo lived on to become a legend and Hamura became the Head of his Clan after the death of Kaguya.

But was the years go by the realms were devided in numerous nations. Each ruled by the Elemental Lord, 5 minor gods that Hagoromo chose to govern the lands after his death.

Cinder Lord Gwyn, First Fire Lord

Thunder God Raiden, First Lightning Lord

Wind God Fuujin, First Wind Lord

Sea King Triton, First Water Lord

Mother Goddess Gaia, First Earth Lord

But there are 2 new elemental lord that if 2 met, chaos reigns all. Those 2 share the name of their represented Elements.

Yin, Dark Princess of Evil and Founder of Yami. Daughter of the late Fourth Overlord and Former Huntress Kelda.

Yang, Bright Prince of Evil and Founder of Hikari. Son of the late Fourth Overlord and former Mistress Juno.

For centuries the 2 Lords of Evil fought because they knlw of their true lineage. And for generations as their reign passes on, the feud continues. The rest is history.

Thus the end of the Overlord Origins, now a new tale has begun.

End of Memory

Naruto returns to his consciousness and finds himself not in the icy terrain but somewhere dark. He look around amd noticed his right arm is clad in armour with he gauntlet over his hand.

Suddenly flames burst to light the area, revealing to be the Throne Room of the Nethertower. Naruto did it, he is now in the Netherworld.

"Welcome, young lord to your new home for the remainder of your Trials" said Gnarl as he revealed himself and bows to Naruto. "Since you reviewed the memories of the past Overlords, an introduction is not needed."

"What trials are there?" asked Naruto

"4 trials that you must face" said Gnarl "During the absence of an Overlord, the Hives and Mystic Runes are guarded by 4 evil guardians called the Netherghulsm ghastly creatures who fell in an evil way and reborn and those evil Netherghuls."

"So I must defeat them?" said Naruto

"Yes, it's just as simple as wooing a succubus on a hen night" said Gnarl "Oh that reminds me, do try to avoid them, some are Shotacon and they do find you alluring. And also don't drink he netherwater as it will but in a soulstealing trance and the lost souls will drag down until you drown. Never trust a goblin, they burrow in the Netherworld and try to steal your socks... Unless you are barefooted, you'll be fine."

"Anything else? Asked Naruto

"Oh yes" said Gnarl as he pulled out a scroll and ru reveled it, it is 10 feet long, "Ahem...never challenge a cyclops to a staring contest, don't try to play fetch to a Hellhound. Make sure Giblet doesn't chew on weapons, tools and especially priceless arfifacts and furniture... Make sure to check for sirens and wisps before skippy dipping in the River Styx..."

"Me and my big mouth" said Naruto groaning regrettably while listening to Gnarl ludicrious advises. Gnarl is saying something about never haggle a witch or she'll hex you.

Yami castle: throne Room

Kushina looks at Hinata between Uruk Guards who escorted her out from her cell. The time has come for the Hyuuga girl to say her answer.

"Well Hinata, have you made your decision?" said Kushina

"H-Hai" said Hinata quietly

"Pardon, what was that?" said Kushina making a gesture that means that she can't hear properly. "Speak up, I can't hear you"

"Hai" said Hinata slightly louder but still quiet, but Kushina heard it.

"So what's the answer?" asked Kushina

"I-I will... I will... accept your offer" said Hinata as she gulped and inhaled and sighed to relax a bit. "I will accept your offer, I want to be strong, to be a proper Hyuuga... But not loyal to Konoha but to make it suffer what to did to Naruto-kun"

"Interesting, why the change of character?" said Kushina

"A ninja is a master of deception" said Hinata calmly and dropped her shy persona "I only played the meek shy Hinata around my enemies. I hated my father when he sentenced Kaa-san to death, I only acted weak just to spite him. Humiliate him and wait for the oppotunity to kill him myself. The only time when I'm genuinely shy is with Naruto-kun"

Hinata blushes at the memories she had with the blonde, a short childhood they had until that incident.

"So he reason you acted shy on me is..." said Kushina assumed.

"Correct, I don't trust you enough to show you who I really am" said Hinata "I am a Hyuuga, a decendent of fhe ancient ones from before. I have my reasons to decieve"

"And I respect that" said Kushina "I never knew that deep down you were already a cold hearted kunoichi"

"The trauma of my mother's death and my father's neglect forced me to secretly mature" said Hinata "But I need more maturity"

"and you shall" said Kushina as she approches Hinata and kissed her forehead. "my beautiful Musume, we'll train tomorrow as you make yourself comfortable first"

"Hai, Kaa-san" said Hinata as she leaves, but first the jab both the Uruk Guards' foreheads and killed them due to their brains exploded. "I asked for cinnamon rolls, not prawn toast... I HATE prawns or any kind of crustacean"

"Forgive me for the Uruks' incompetence, I remind them to get it right" said Kushina

"Can I have my breakfast no longer delivered by those things? I rather have my appitite in check" said Hinata

"Of course" said Kushina as she stands up "speaking lf food, it's time for my ramen"

Hinata giggles at this, Kushina noticed this.

"What's so funny" said Kushina

"You are no doubt Naruto-kun's mother" said Kushina

"Thank you, Hinata" said Kushina "I always wanted to hear that"

And so Hinata and Kushina leaves the throne and heads for the dining hall for dinner.

Hikari

Minato is being visited by his master spy, she is hooded to keep her identity a secret.

"What's new on Konoha?" said Minato

"Reports say that the test subjects in the ROOT laboratory vanished" said the Master Spy

"And why would that interest me?" said Minato "I have not interest in those freaks Orochimaru created."

"Of course, but there is more." said The Master Spy. "The Hokage is planning an alliance with the kingdom of Edenia"

"Edenia, also known as the Shinobi Kingdom" said Minato "legends say that the First Bright Lord secretly learned the ways of the Edenian ninja and cannibalized the techniques into his own style. Lord Yang did enjoy the ambiance of that place. One of the few lands now touched by the Golden Plague milleniums ago."

"What shall we do?" said The Master Spy

"Return to Konoha and continue your intel" said Minato "Try and get as much information you can get about the Konoha/Edenia alliance"

"*sigh* I'm starting to hate this, I want to return to Hikari and retire this espionage business"

"I know how you feel but you are the only one close to the council" said Minato "As much as i hate the throught of you sharing the bed of Fugaku... It must be done so I can exploit Konoha's weaknesses."

"for the glory of Hikari" said the Master Spy as she pulled off her hood to reveal Mikoto Uchiha. She's married to Fugaku by law but in truth she is Minato's First Mistress and Fianceè. "But when the oppotunity comes, I'm retiring for good"

"fair enough" said Minato as he gets off his throne, walk towards Mikoto and pulls her into a passionate kiss which Mikoto instantly joins in. "Let's hope that it's soon"

"Don't worry, I noticed Itachi acting rather suspictious" said Mikoto as she pull her hood over and turns to leave. "Don't ask how... But I think it's called a mother's intuition"

After that she vanishes in black flames.

"Mother's intuition, huh?" said Minato as he returns to the throne. "Could be any different to a father's intuition? Hmm, test subjects vanished... No, it couldn't be"

"Hello Minato"

Minato turns to see Yinshadow bowing to him.

"YOU" said Minato in anger

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 9: Basic Overlord Training_

_Hikari Castle: Throne Room_

Minato frowns as he sees the Dark Sorceror in the shining halls of the Throne Room. He is very pissed at the very presence of Yinshadow being in Hikari, HIS domain.

"What are you doing here?" said Minato frowning at Yinshadow

"How rude, is this how you treat your guests, Minato?" said Yinshadow as he cross his arms at the Bright Lord.

"You are not welcome here, you're trouble" said Minato "Begone or I'll kill you"

"I'm immortal, Minato" said Yinshadow "Or did you forget that"

Minato sighed as he remembers the stories that involve the Dark Sorceror being immortal.

"What do you want?" said Minato

"Its not what I want but what you want" said Yinshadow

"I want nothing from you, Sorceror!" exclaimed Minato in anger "There is nothing you can give me, now begone"

"Oh well, your loss" said Yinshadow as he turns away and decides to leave. "At least Kushina will know sooner than you"

This caught Minato's attention and turns to the leaving Sorceror.

"Wait" said Minato, Yinshadow stops and smirks. "Forgive my rudeness, Yinshadow. Please tell me what is it you have for me"

Yinshadow then turns to the Bright Lord and crosses his arms.

"What's in it for me" said Yinshadow

"What do you want?" said Minato

"Well..." said Yinshadow

Timeskip: a week later

A week has past for the young blonde boy as he was told about the Overlord Trials by the Minion Master Gnarl.

(Flashback: a week ago)

"The Overlord Trials is when a new Overlord is tested by he tower itself and it decides their worth as Overlord. The Tower and the summoned spirits of the deceased Overlords decide on how to test the new candidate." said Gnarl

"So what are the rules of the trial?" asked Naruto

"Well then, I did mention then Netherghuls guarding hives and Spell Runes" said Gnarl

"Yeah and you started giving me unnessecary advice about ShotaCon Succubi and no drinking Netherwater and all that" said Naruto

"He he, forgive me sire I do get carried away" said Gnarl sheepishly "anyway the rules are explained already for you: defeat the 4 Netherghuls and retrieve the Hives and Runes from their possession."

"Right" said Naruto

"But be warned, the Neherghuls are experianced fighters back when they were alive." said Gnarl "They are merciless ruthless killers that will stop to nothing to make sure you suffer and die painfully as possible."

"Wow, very pleasent" said Naruto

"Indeed, I do admire a fellow parton of maximum carnage" said Gnarl. "Now before you can start the trials, there is the matter of training since you hardly did some physicsl training."

"But I learnes a lot from the memories" said Naruto

"There is so much to learn, young Lord" said Gnarl "Like the Netherghuls for example."

"Okay" said Naruto as he pays attention to old minion master.

"Right we'll do this one at a time. The first Netherghul you must face is a strong warrior even power than the past Overlords combine." said Gnarl as he snap his fingers a projection of the First Netherghul is shown. The Netherghul is a female human with red armour similar to the Fourth Overlord. She looks strong but also athletic and beautiful although her face is concealed by the shadows of the helmet. Her weapon of choice is a huge and heavy longsword shrouded in flames.

"This is Inferna, one a powerful warrior and not to mention evil too. She met her fate when the battled against a hoard of Rock Trolls and lost." said Gnarl "The minions reported that she has the Red Hive in her possession along with the fire spell runes"

"Where can I find her?" said Naruto

"The last time someone saw her is at the Netherworld, just near the Under-mountains." said Gnarl "There is a settlement where Wraiths and Ghuls go to rest from their days of malevolence."

"I see" said Naruto

"But before you go...let me reach you how to use that Gauntlet" said Gnarl before he calls out "BAKA, come here"

A minion in a jester hat comes and bows to Naruto

"Greetings Master" said The Minion jester named Baka.

"Now let us begin" said Gnarl as and Naruto chuckle menacingly as they start tor... I mean train with Baka as their vic... I mean voulnteer. "First to summon your minions, just raise your gauntlet and mentally call them. You'll know when the gauntlet emitts a horn-like sound"

"Right" said Naruto as he raise his arm and think out to summon the minions. He focuses hard but no minion comes out. "I don't understand"

"Hmm, it seems that the minion couldn't hear you, telepathically of course" said Gnarl "You must scream in your head, don't speak, ROAR. An Overlord is the Alpha of the tribe, make them fear you, make them respect you. Show that you aren't some push over."

Naruto tries again, he raise his arm again, mentally call out he minions but his time he roars our in his mind. The gauntlet pulses but no minions are summoned. Naruto keeps on going, the gauntlet pulses again and again. Naruto grit his teeth in anger and snap open his eyes that changed from blue to blood red.

_Hear me minions, come out from your pit and SERVE ME! _Thought Naruto.

Finally the gauntlet emits a horn-like sound and 5 Browns are summoned.

"Well done, sire" said Gnarl "I knew you would do it. Now command the minions to attack Baka"

Naruto nods and mentally commands the minions to attack Baka, but his heart isn't in for it and this made him hesitate and lost control of the minions who just remain idle.

"Damn it, just attack the bastard!" said Naruto in anger.

"your mind said attack but your heart hesistates and remains silent, young master" said Gnarl "Let your heart grow black and let it out."

Naruto nods and tries again, but many times he failed as his heart still hesitates and failed to command the minions to attack.

"I don't understand, I tried to do it but nothing happens" said Naruto

"It will take time to get it to work" said Gnarl "The past Overlords' hearts were already black because of the incidents they encountered. There must be a dark incident that you did, but the pure innocence of the child's heart represses it."

"But I love to watch many battles... I slightly remember a fight by 2 knights when I was just a baby."

"But was there an incident you did that you can remember" said Gnarl "Perhaps that can help you have full minion control."

"How?" said Naruto

"Hmm, maybe you can review your memories" saif Gnarl "Meditation helps"

"Ugh, meditation!" groaned Naruto "Boring"

"Well I could dunk your head in the water until your on the verge of drowning, that helps... With your permission of course" said Naruto

"No, I'll meditate" said Naruto "It's less troublesome... Wow I know how Shikamaru feels"

"I'll get the candles and insense" said Gnarl as he leaves. Just get some rest, sire"

"Right" said Naruto as he sits on the throne and yawned. While he waits for Gnarl to return, he decided to take a nap.

**"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun"**

Naruto stirs in his sleep, someone is calling for him and it's not the Overlord Spirits.

**"Naruto-kun... your mind and body is corrputed, that I like but your heart remains untouched. Not even I can paint it beautifully with evil. Especially what you did... Your first kill, oh your first true kill that your heart want to deny and erased it fro your mind."**

Mindscape

Naruto looks around to see himself what looks like a sewer with a network of pipes and the floor is flooded with water that reach up to his knees.

"Hello" said Naruto "Where am I?"

**"Come closer"**

Naruto starts to walk across the water, he looks around and hardly sees anything due to the darkness of the place. But he sees a light source. And there Naruto sees a huge cage with a seal on it to keep it closed.

Naruto reached and sees a vast open room

"What is this?" said Naruto until a pair of red eyes appear from behind the cage doors. "Whoa, what big eyes you've got"

**"All the better to see you with, Naruto-kun"**

Naruto turns to see 2 figures fight in mid-air, they look like clones of Naruto but one is pitch black with glowing white eyes like a living shadow. The other is pale with white hair and black eyes.

"Who are they?" said Naruto

**"The source of your Overlord powers, the yin and and yang of your soul. They've been fighting each other the moment you were born. Son of Light and Darkness, master of both but you must tame them of you want that nasty pure heart to be beautifully corrupted with the beautiful evil"**

Naruto turns to the cage and stares at the red eyes.

"Who are you?" said Naruto

**"you know who I am from the Overlords' memories. But since I like you I will personally tell you. I am Kurama Yoko the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But you can call me Yoko" **Said the voice as it reveals to be a giant 9 tailed fox. **"For the first time I feel whole again after the Sage split me into 2 and sealed in the Bright and Dark Lords. The Overlord's power is both light and darkness. Light represents dominion and the Dark represents destruction. The Overlord can decide to do both."**

"Why are you telling me this" said Naruto

**"Because silly, I want to help you"** said Yoko **"It is great to be whole and also to be with a fellow malevolent being who loves the sight of fighting amd death... which you saw and did when you were 3 years old"**

What happened and why did I forget it?" said Naruto

**"During the feud between your light and dark sides, the heart remained untouched and pure. I can't taint the heart because I'm caged up. The heart is trying to fight off the evil but your soul and mind is stopping it."** said Yoko **"However your pure heart erased the memory of your darkest deeds at such a young age, fearing of losing the battle. I can help you remember it, but you have to free me first."**

"W-what?" said Naruto in shock

**"I would like to be by your side, help you pass the trials and train you to be an excellent Overlord" said **Yoko as it starts to blush **"Also... I really like you, Naruto-kun"**

"Are you a girl?" asked Naruto

**"I have no gender... But can turn be either if I want"** said Yoko as it changes into a female human form. Now female, she has an appearance of a beautiful young woman with tanned skin and long crimson hair. She has a plump peachy ass and a firm pair of D-cup size breasts. Naruto blushed and his nose seeps out some blood because Yoko is butt naked. **"So what do you think, Naruto-kun?"**

"I... I... Ah... I" stuttered Naruto was his face remains red from the blush.

**"Well let me out so you can cuddle me"** said Yoko with a seductive wink.

Naruto nods and reaches for the seal, but his body is moving on its own and trying to stop Naruto from reaching for the seal.

"No, I won't let my pure heart stop me!" said Naruto as he broke free from his heart's control. "I AM IN CONTROL, ONLY ME!"

Naruto pulls off the seal and unlocked the cage. A gust of immense power blows like a hurricane as the doors open. Yoko walks out and pass Naruto so she can stop the fight against the boy's light and Dark side. She got between then and pulled them to her.

**"By the order of your new Overlord, stop this fight NOW!"** said Yoko as she roared the last part.

The light and dark side stops out of fear, Naruto felt tingly at the roar from Yoko and he felt his pants tighten. Yoko can smell Naruto arousal and giggles.

_**How adorable, he got turned on by my might... Maybe I can teach him how to please women**_ thought Yoko while she drags the dark and light sides to Naruto. **"Naruto, you must now merge them so your pure heart can turn black"**

Naruto nods and grab both the light and dark side and absorbs them. He can feel his heart beat rapidly and his body jerks violently. He groans as the power of light and dark is flowing in his body and moans ecstatically as his mouth drools and his pants tighten again.

"~Aaah~" moaned Naruto as his eyes rolled and a smile forms his face. "Oh now I remember, I killed those mean boys bullying me, calling my mummy a whore and saying she abandoned me. THAT PISSED ME OFF SO MUCH... so I did what I did so they won't say those mean things to me ever again... because the dead CAN'T TALK. He he he, ha ha ha, HA HA HA!"

Yoko smirks as Naruto wallows in pure ecstacy from the evil power in his soul and painting his heart black. She pulled Naruto close to her from behind and playfully licked his cheek.

**"Time to wake up, Naruto-kun"**said Yoko sweetly** "That jester is insulting you while your sleeping"**

"Okay" said Naruto calmly before he turns and pulled her into a deep kiss, Yoko was startled at first until she joined in. 5 minutes later they break for air and both giggled in joy. "Ja ne, Yoko-chan"

NetherTower: Throne Room

Naruto wakes up and sees Baka moonshining him and fliping the bird.

~Nya nya, you can hurt me~" said Baka "~Stupid kid, stupid kid, you're just a stupid kid~ Wanker!"

Naruto frowned and stretched out his gauntlet clad hand and commands the minions.

"Kill him, nice and slow" commanded Naruto, and this time the minions obey his command.

"Yes master" said the minions as they pull out their weapons and approch Baka who is still imsulting Naruto.

"Huh?" said Baka before he realised that Naruto is awake. "Oh shit"

The minions start stabbing Baka with their weapons amd making him scream in horror. To Naruto it's music to his ears. Then Gnarl returned and noticed the minions slowly killing Baka and hen looked at Naruto.

"Well done, you done it" said Gnarl

"I can't take all the credit" said Naruto "Yoko-chan helped me paint my pure heart black. And it's such a beautiful colour, second to blood red."

(end of Flashback)

The Netherworld

Naruto and Yoko are now starting their quest to do these Overlord. Yoko is out of Naruto and joins him as a companion/teacher for the trials. Yoko helped train him for a week and still has more to teach him.

They are heading for the settlement near the Undermountains, a mountain that is upside down and hanging by the ceiling of the Neatherworld. Lava and fire pouts out from the summit of the undermountains, where damned souls, burning and screaming are falling out of the mouth of this upside down mountain.

"Magnificent" said Naruto as he looks at the Undermountains.

**"Yes it is"** said Yoko hugging Naruto from behind, her plump breasts press on his back and her chin resting on his shoulder. **"I prefer the sight of evil, especially with you, Naruto-kun"**

"We'll sightsee and cuddle later, Yoko-chan" said Naruto "We need to find Inferna and kill her"

**"What if she's hot like me?"** said Yokos smirking in a cat smile.

"Yoko-chan, stop it" said Naruto as he blushes madly at the Kitsune. "She's a Netherghul, a undead warrior. Regardless if she is hot, she has to die"

**"Aw, what a shame"** said Yoko

Village

Naruto and Yoko arrive at the village amd noticed the endless fighting and violence. It looks so much fun and Narutomis tempted to join in... But he has important matters in hand that he has to play later.

"no fair, I wanna play" said Naruto pouting and crossing his arms. "I hate this"

**"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. You can play after you kill Inferna once we find her"** said Yoko hugging Naruto and kissing his cheek. **"Afterwards, we can play with my boobies tonight"**

"Yoko-chan please stop teasing me and focus" said Naruto as he enters the tavern to get some info. Yoko giggles and follows the young Overlord-to-be.

The tavern

Naruto enters the tavern where the dispicable of Wraiths drown themselves with booze. Such a dull place but Naruto didn't care as he takes a seat by the counter. He sits next to a man in a ninja armour that's black and yellow but Naruto leaves him alone and waits the tavern patron to serve him. The patron is a skeleton in torn clothes and a bloodstained apron and wearing shattered glasses. Strangly he has a bushy moustache covering his teeth.

"Aren't you a bit young to drink, lad?" said the patron.

"I'm not drinking, I'm gathering information" said Naruto

"What kind?" said the patron

"I'm looking for a woman" said Naruto

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that" said the Patron as he points at Yoko with his bony fingers.

"It's nothing like that" said Naruto "She has my things and I want them back. You heard of anything?"

"Nothing new, kid" said the Patron as he polish a pint glass. "So who is this woman?"

Her name is Inferna" said Naruto

The Tavern Patron dropped the glass and it shatters, you can't tell from his skeletal form but he is shocked in fear. The others turn to look at Naruto.

"How do you know that name?" said the Tavern Patron in fear.

"It's obvious, fool" said the black and yellow Ninja as he look up, his face is concealed by a yellow mask and his eyes are literally blank. "The kid's an Overlord-to-be"

"you know about the Trials" asked Naruto

"I know that you're hunting Quan Chi for his soul" said the ninja. "I waited for you to come"

"Why?" said Naruto

"So I can help you, you can help me get my revenge on the Lin Kuei and Quan Chi. His soul is no concern as I want to see him die" said the ninja "Oh where are my manners, I am Hanzo Hazashi, but my codename is Scorpion."

"Why Scorpion?" asked Naruto

"Because of this" said Scorpion as he pulled out his chain dart amd tossed it at a nearby wraith. The blade pierced the Wraith's chest and Scorpion pulled him close. "Get over here!"

As the wraith got close, Scorpion drawed out his sword and decapitated him. Naruto was in awe at Scorpion's action

"Whoa, that was awesome" said Naruto

"Thank you, now you know why they call me Scorpion" said Scorpion

"But can I call you Hazashi-san" said Naruto

"Do whatever you please" said Scorpion

"So Hazashi-san, why do you want to help me" said Naruto

"Because we share the same goal" said Scorpion "long ago, I lived peacefully in my settlement with my clan: the Shirai Ryu, along with my wife and newborn son until Konoha and the Lin Kuei attacked. But there are a few from the Lin Kuei who warned me of their attempt but my clan my clan fell and those who warned me suffered for their betrayal.

"Who were they?" said Naruto

"There are 3, I don't know their real names except one, Kuai Liang, Bi-Han's younger brother. The 2 only go by their codenames: Reptile and Ermac." said Scorpion

"Ermac and Reptile are alive and now serve me, but I don't know the fate of Kuai Liang" said Naruto

"It doesn't matter, i'm sure I'll see Kaui Liang here in the Netherworld eventually" said Scorpion "Anyway, I can't exact my revenge on the Lin Kuei and Konoha, assuming that you want the same after what they did to you and your friends"

"you make wild assumptions, Hazashi-san" said Naruto "I no longer desire revenge because it's not worth it. To be frank, I thank Konoha for turning me what I am today. But I also want to make those bastards suffer. Not out of vengence, but just because I want to. However I will help you on your quest for revenge. Because I think you're awesome. But there is one thing. When I mention Inferna, you knew who I was. Does that mean you know where Inferna is?"

"Hai, I do" said Scorpion "I met her a few times, a she-devil of a woman with a unquenchable thirst for blood and the insatiable bloodlust. She comes out when there is a vast battle in the Netherlands or news of great beasts that wander in thoses bloodstained grounds. I was lucky to have survive her encounters, I fought her many times and died many times from her own hands."

"Where is she now?" said Naruto

"Deep within the belly of the undermountains, where inside the flames so hot that it will peel off the flesh of your bones. Inferna however thrives in that hot inferno" said Scorpion

"Is there a way to get to her without being scorched?" asked Naruto

"No, the only way to get to her is to lure her out of the undermountains" said Scorpion "But even you manage to get her out you are still no match to her. She is merciless and inhuman, she gave up her own humanity to has such power she has nows, the strength of 500 men, the ability to Firebend, great skill of many weapons. And also the power to intimidate even the hardy of warriors. You she whould go easy on you jist because you're a child? No, she sees everything as enemies to strike down."

"But I must kill her, she has what is mine" said Naruto

"I do admire and respect your intentions. I don't know if its enough but I will teach you the ways of the Shirai Ryu.

"Are you gonna teach me that technique you did with the chain dart too?" said Naruto

"Kid, I am going to teach you EVERY Shirai Ryu technique, as a sign of respect and a new alliance." said Scorpion as he placed his hands on Naruto and Yoko and vanish in a burst of flames.

Unaware that they are watched by Pryramid Head sitting at a table with Evil Butcher, Yami's castle cook and Pyramid Head's drinking buddy.

**"Did I just see that?" **said Pyramid Head

**"Uh huh"** said Evil Butcher

**"We must inform Lord Kushina"**said Pyramid Head

**"Ugh" **said Evil Butcher as he and Pryramid Head stands up.

Meanwhile at Hikari

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Minato is at the Throne Room, sparing with a young 6 year old with spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"Keep your footing steady, Konohamaru" said Minato to the boy named Konohamaru

"Yes sir" said Konohamaru as he poses in for the offense and charges at Minato.

(Flashback: a week ago)

Minato is walking down at the dungeons with Ornstein and Lucifer. The captain of the Guard is trying to reason with the Bright Lord while the Datenshi remains silent.

"Please my lord you can't do this" said Ornstein

"Give me good reason" said Minato

"Because it is what that Dark Soceror wants. You can expect to believe him" said Ornstein

"There is a difference between belief and trust, Ornstein" said Lucifer "And what that Dark Sorceror said is true. I know be I can tell if he's lying."

"But you can't trust him" said Ornstein

"Who said anything about trusting him" said Minato "Trusting Yinshadow is the last thing I will ever do."

"So its true, an Overlord is back" said Ornstein

"Not yet, we have 10 years before he arrives at the Shinobi Nations" said Minato as he stops and turns to the cell. "Open it"

"Yes my lord" said Ornstein as he opens the door.

Minato enters the cell and sees the baby Konohamaru asleep in the crib.

"Rather evil to put a baby in the dungeon cell" said Lucifer

"I lack the room capacity in the castle, he dungeon cell is my only option until a suitable room is contructed." said Minato as he picked up the baby and leaves the dungeon.

"Lucifer, can you age Konohamaru to 6 years?" said Minato

"The progress will be slow but yes" said Lucifer

"How slow?" said Minato

"About a week" said Lucifer

"Then start Immediately" said Minato as he give Konohamaru to Lucifer. "and give him false memories about his childhood in here... A nice childhood and a reason of his training."

"I'll just add him chosen to by you to be trained as his bodyguard" said Lucifer

"Good, do that" said Minato before he leaves the dungeons.

(end of Flashback)

Konohamaru has aged into a 6 year old and with false memories to prevent confusion. He is now training by the Bright Lord himself. But Minato isn't the only one to train him.

Ornstein will train him, along with Lucifer, Father Balder and Elf commander Alleyne. They are going to train Konohamaru for 10 years.

Yami

In Yami, Kushina is training Hinata in the courtyard while Artorias, Ciaran and Echidna. Echidna is being paid by Kushina to help her train Hinata for the next 10 years. Right now Hinata is doing target practice with prisoners as the target. Hinata toss kunai at the targets as they scream from the prisoners as the kunai embed through their bodies.

"Try and aim for the vital parts" said Kushina

"It's not easy" said Hinata as she tossed a Kunai and hit a prisoner's eye. "I haven't awoken my Byakugan yet"

"You don't need a Byakugan to know where the vital parts are" said Kushina as she approches a prison her and pulled a kunai to demonstrate by stabbing the vital parts. "Here I show you. Spleen, Liver, Kidneys, Jugular, Heart, Main Artery. Swift, simple but effective. Now try again"

"Do we have enough prisoners?" asked Hinata

"Even if I don't, the Uruks will do." said Kushina "Now hit those vital points"

"Hai" said Hinata as she sighed and pulled out more kunai and toss them at the prisoners.

Kushina watches Hinata practice more but know that she's far from awakening her Byakugan. It'll take a while for that to happen so in the mean time the basics will do.

**"Lord Kushina"**

Kushina turns to see Pyramid Head and Evil Butcher return from the Netherworld on their break.

"Pyramid Head, you're meant to be on break" said Kushina "Why are you here?"

**"Can we speak in private" **said Pyramid Head

"Er... Sure, let's talk at the Throne Room" said Kushina before she turns to Artorias. "Artorias, take over the training for me"

**"Okay" ** said Artorias while Kushina leave with Pyramid Head and Evil Butcher. **"Hinata, time for some Kendo"**

Yami Castle: Throne Room

Kushina sits on the throne so she can listen to Pyramid Head what he has to say.

**"... after the wild night with Nurse, Butcher and I went to the taverns for a few pints during Unhappy Hour... when we saw him"** said Pyramid Head **"the young Naruto is in the Netherworld"**

**"uh huh"** said Evil Butcher

"What?" said Kushina in shock "My Naruto-kun is at the Netherworld? Why is he at the Netherworld, no son of mine should be damned in hat horrible place"

**"That's the thing... he doesn't look dead"** said Pyramid Head

**"Nuh uh"** said Evil Butcher

"But he must be dead, I saw his death" said Kushina as tears seep out from her violet eyes. "The ooze dissolved him, nothing was left of him"

**"Maybe the Ooze mutated him and he escaped"** said Pyramid Head

"My Sochi... Alive" said Kushina as tears seep more. "Praise Jashin he is alive"

**"Shall we go back and bring him here?"** said Pyramid Head

Kushina was about to answer until she remembered something.

"No... Just watch over him and discover why he is at the Netherworld. There must be a reason if he is alive... And I believe a certain person already knew and didn't tell me" said Kushina as she frowns. "at the moment, keep this to ourselves once all the questions have been answers."

**"Right"** said Pyramid Head

"Butcher, you stay and return to the kitchens, the Uruks are starving and miss your cooking" said Kushina

**"Uh huh"** said Evil Butcher

Netherworld: Lava River

Naruto and Yoko was taken to an unknown section of the Netherworld by Scirpion. Naruto looks around to see a nearby river of lava flowing and at the distance a giant 3 headed hound standing proudly by said river.

"Nice place" said Naruto

"This is where I go when I want privacy and solitude. Also it's a perfect spot to train and also where to send every Lin Kuei ninja to kill." said Scorpion

"Surely thare are some exceptions, like this Kuai Lian, Reptile and Ermac." said Naruto

"The moment they warned me about the a Lin Kuei, they severed their loyalty to them and to the whole clan itself." said Scorpion "They aren't the Lin Kuei anymore. But enough talk, let us commence the Shirai Ryu training.

"Hai" said Naruto when Scirpion tossed one of his katanas on the floor. Naruto looked at Scorpion who just nodded. Naruto shrugs and moves to pick up the sword.

But as Naruto reaches for the sword, Scorpion swiftly kneed Naruto in the face and sent him flying to a stalactite of bones and obsidian.

"NEVER drop your guard to an enemy, especially if your weapon is discarded" said Scorpion as he pulled out his chain dart and tosses it at Naruto. The blade of the Chain Dart pierced Naruto's sides, causing him to grunt in pain. "Now...GET OVER HERE!"

Scorpion yanks the chain ans pulls Naruto towards him. Naruto grit his teeth and frowns in pain and anger. He pulled the chain off and jumps back but collapses as he failed to land on his feet. Scorpion charges at Naruto, not giving him time to recover. Naruto cussed and rolled on his side to quickly get up. He dodges various swings from Scorpion's fists and blocked some while the rest struck him.

Naruto moves back while dodging and blocking Scorpion's melee attacks.

"Why are you blocking and not striking?" said Scorpion

"You're not letting me" said Naruto

"INEXCUSABLE" yelled Scorpion as he grabs Naruto by the neck and slams him had in the ground. "I doesn't matter if I am strong and unfair, all is fair in war and here are no rules in battles, battles are what they are... They have no order, no rules, just chaotic and free. To win a battle, you must be what this battle: chaotic and freem just like I am."

Scorpion kicks Naruto in the stomach, causing him to couch out he air from his lungs.

"Get up" said Scorpion

Naruto slowly tries to get up but Scorpion punches him down.

"GET UP" said Scorpion

"Grr" said Naruto in anger but calms down. He slowly get up and while he does that Scorpion prepares to strime him down but Naruto dodges and counter attackes by grabbing his arm and pulled him down to the ground. With Scorpion down, Naruto finally gets up. He wipes his mouth carefully as his face is bruised from Scorpion's brutal punches. "I'm up"

"Don't get cocky" said Scorpion "While I may be down, you won't me up long enough to boast about it"

And with that, Scorpion swipe kick Naruto's feet and forced him down on the ground again.

"Oof" said Naruto as he falls down again, no thanks to Scorpion

"Now get up" said Scorpion "We can't resume training lying on the ground"

Naruto groaned and rolled further away from the undead ninja and get up with no interruptions. Naruto tries to get a few breaths but Scorpion charges at him and not letting him rest.

"Don't drop your guard, Naruto!" said Scorpion as he prepares to punch Naruto.

Naruto jumped aside and evaded the attack. As Scorpion missed, Naruto took his oppotunity to punch Scorpion in he face and forces him falling back on the ground. Naruto shook his now sore hand in pain.

"Ow, thay hurt" said Naruto

"What a weak punch, no surprising coming from a mere child" said Scorpion as he jumps back on hia feet and crackss his neck when he tilts it aside. "But not a bad move... but you still have to do better than that!"

Scorpion charges at Naruto but the blond dodge rolled and decided to keep his distance. He noticed the discarded sword and decided to retrieve it, he dodges and moves back from Scorpion's attackes. He is secretly approaching the sword.

"Take this" said Scorpion as he punched Naruto and sent him falling on the ground. "Come on, get up"

Naruto said nothing and his eyes are closed.

"Hey!" said Scorpion as he approches Naruto and held him up. "I said..."

SPLATTER

"Guh" grunted Scorpion as he looked down and sees a katana pierced his stomach. Naruto then pulled it out and chopped off Scorpion's arm that held him. Scorpion growls at this while Naruto took a few jumps back. Scorpion snaps at Naruto and tosses his Chain Dart at him. "Get over here!"

Naruto blocked the incoming chain dart with the katana and grabbed the chain.

"No, you get over here" said Naruto as he yanked the chain and pulled Scorpion towards him. Amd when he close, Narhto swung the katana at Scorpion's chest and inflicted a huge has on it. Scorpion frowned and pulled out his remaining Katana from his back and prepares to fight.

"you swing that sword well, where did you learn to use it?"said Scorpion

"I didn't, I use it by instinct" said Naruto

"Then you didn't just learn about the origins of the Overlord, you see them fight and watch how they use their weapons" said Scorpion as he swings his katana and poses in an offensive stance. "Let's see how much you know"

Scorpion charges at Naruto and prepares to strike.

CLANG

Naruto blocked Scorpion's attack and pushed him away. Naruto grip hold in the sword tightly and charges at Scorpion for the attack. The 2 clash their blades in battle, Naruto dodges a few but got some cuts on his body but not too deep. The battle glt intense as Naruto inflict heavy blows at Scorpion and tries to decapiate him but failed as Scorpion deflect the blow with his Katana. Naruto frowned and decided to literally disarm the undead ninja. He pushes Scorpion to make him stagger and then he amputated the undead ninja

"Ah, fuck" said Scorpion as his 2 arms are now amputated. "I hate this happening to me"

Then Scorpion felt apthe tip of the katanas pressing his jugular, he sees Naruto with the intent to kill burning in his eyes. He chuckles at this, not mocking him but amazed at this.

"Finish the job, I'm alread dead to I can't die again but in agonizing pain" said Scorpion. "Well, finish it. FINISH IT!"

Naruto kicked Scorpion onto the ground on his back, he starts amputating his legs. Gash his chest and plant the blade into his forehead before pulling it off and ended it with a decapitation.

"Yes, I won" said Naruto as he starts to collapse in exhurstion.

Scorpion blinked and grunted in pain as his body engulfs in flames amd reattaches himself.

"Damn, I'm going to be sore for a decade" said Scorpion "He sees Naruto on the floor, bloodstained and tired. "That will do for now, we'll continue our training tomorrow"

"That was intense and... Life threatening" said

"That is how we Shirai Ryu train" said Scorpion and crouches and sit next to Naruto "We train as we are actually fighting to the death, only a few survive this training and only those who survive are the strongest. It is an ancient and forbidding form of training... But knowing you, you don't like to sit down and listen to lectures and practice every techniques."

"Hai" said Naruto "So I just learn it through experience"

"That's right, this training will continue so never drop your guard, stay on your feet and fight. You improvised and figured how to kill me... Just like a Shirai Ryu ninja." said Scorpion "For now, I let you rest, for as the rest of this training continues"

Timeskip: 2 years later

Naruto, now 8 years old is practicing his swordsmanship with Scorpion and Yoko observing him. For 2 years, Naruto trained and prepared thanks to his new ally Scorpion, and the progress is more than can imagine and the undead Shirai Ryu ninja is confident that Naruto may have a chance against Inferna.

"Naruto, your progress is acceptable, you even have the skills of a Shirai Ryu Chunnin" said Scorpion "But that alone isn't enough to take on Inferna. Other than that, I have nothing to teach you. It is time to evaulate your techniques at the bloodmarshes."

"Bloodmarshes... Ooh sounds nice" said Naruto smiling with excitment "especially the name lf it"

"Hai, the name of that place is literal" said Scorpion "Let's get over"

"Right" said Naruto as he sheathes his sword and joins with Scorpion and Yoko. They head for their next destination: the bloodmarshes.

Bloodmarshes

The Bloodmarshes is exactly what it is, a vast swamp flooded with blood. The damp grounds and trees are stained black and red from the blood. It is not a place for live to thrive and best to avoid because the stench of fresh blood lure the deadliest of predators such as Bloodghuls, hellhounds and even bloodthirsty wraiths who enjoy the sight and smell of blood. He walk into the bloodsoaked mud and tries not to fall in the bloodpools where drowned corpses are inside. Scorpion stands to watch Naruto prepare for the evaulation of his training and so does Yoko who stands next to the Undead Shirai Ryu Ninja.

"Naruto, in this evaulation you must slay as many Bloodghuls that lurk in these Bloodmarshes" said Scorpion "They are ripe in lifeforce for you to harvest."

Naruto tries not to breathe heavily into the metallic aroma of blood in he air. Even children can find this stench nausating than intoxicating. He sometimes step in deep puddles and get amushed by savage Bloodghuls, but nothing can scare this little boy who already experianced blood, seeing and spilling it.

"How do I get their attention?" said Naruto

"You don't" said Scorpion as the bloodpools starts to bubble. "They already know your here"

Bloodghul rises from the pools of blood in these marses. Those creatures are twisted and always stained in blood, they thrive in these marshes and can easily kill their by with their barbed claws and drag them into the blood to drown and eat. They are amphibious as they can breath underwater for over 24 hours and only resurface if prey is close. They are usually ambush predators but they sometimes hunt in packs if their prey are too tough, just like Naruto.

A pack of Bloodghuls ambushes Naruto and grabs him to pull down in the blood. But Naruto performs a handsign and Multiple copies are formed and they all charge for an attack.

"Now attack, show no mercy to those who are your enemy" said Scorpion

In those 2 years, Naruto learned some useful jutus by Scorpion and Yoko that they know. The "Shadow Clone Jutsu" was taught by Yoko when she remembered it back as a Yin Half in Kushina years back.

The shadow clones attack with no hesistation, this justu useful in case Naruto is unable to use his minion as he can't right now because the Brown types can't swim and they'll drown in the blood. The bloodghuls shreiks as they die by the shadow clones' blades. The only thing getting stained in blood is Nauto and his clones as the marshes are already stained for thousands of years in this internal place.

As the bloodghuls die, their souls leave their fallen bodies and absorbed into Naruto gauntlet. Naruto knows that the souls are important to spawn more minions and used as materials to forge stronger armour and weapons. It is the true currency of the Overlord... But gold is fine too.

The battle and vast casualties of the bloodghuls scared of the rest as they know that Naruto is off the menu.

"Wow that was fun" said Naruto as the dead Bloodghuls sink into the bloodpools. Naruto then winced amd sees his arm bleeding and a few droplets fall. "Ow, bastards got me"

"Well done, you shows brilliant results" said Scorpion and turns to see the casualties. "And even broke my record by only one casualty. I'm impressed"

"Arigato, Hazashi-san" said Naruto until he sensed a dark aura closing by and turns to an offensive stance. "Come on out, I k know you're here"

Naruto see a woman in dark armour and wielding a sword that its blade shrouded by flames hotter than the flames of hell, it is unsheathed for battle.

**"I know this scent... The smell of evil that was long forgotten. The blood of the Overlords returns flowing again**

"You must be Inferna, the warrior befell by rock trolls and now netherghul guarding a quarter of my power." said Naruto

**"you must prove yourself to be worthy of possessing this power"** said Inferna as he area around her bursts in flames. **"Are you worthy to posses the consuming flames lf Hell?"**

"We'll find out" said Naruto

**"Then meet me at the heart of he Undermountains"** said Inferna as she bursts in flames and vanishes. **"I will waiting, young warrior"**

"Then I accept your challange!" said Naruto when Scorpion and Yoko arrives. "I must go to the Undermountains""

"Do you wish for us to accompany you?" said Scorpion

"I be a fool to go alone" said Naruto

"Let's go, Yoko" said Scorpion as he prepares to leave the bloodmarshes. Yoko joins in also. But as they leave, one of the bloodpools bubble and a bloodstained feminine hand emerges from the surface.

"M-Master!"

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 10: Overlord Trials: Inferna_

_Netherworld: near the Undermountains_

Naruto, Scorpion and Yoko left the Bloodmarshes and are heading for the Undermountains. It is what it is, a mountain hanging upside down on the ceiling of the Netherworld. It is a vast and high place and getting there isn't going to be easy as it is over a huge bottomless pit.

Naruto scratches his head to wonder how to get to the Undermountains. Scorpion wonders also too.

"And ideas" said Naruto

"None, no one ever tried to climb the Undermountains, let alone getting to it" said Scorpion "The pit under it is bottomless and vast, also we don't have anything to reach it."

"What about you, Yoko?" said Naruto to the Kyuubi.

**"Hmm, I could transform and leap over the pit and grab hold on the mountainside"** said Yoko as she looked at the Undermountains **"My claws and tails are useful as they can carve through solid stone and obsidian"**

"But can you jump that far" said Scorpion

"Obviously you haven't seen how big she is in her true form" said Naruto "She is colossal, she can flatten mountains and level forest with only a swish of one of her nine tails. She can jump over that bottomless pit with no problem"

**"Aw, thank you" **said Yoko as she give Naruto a kiss on the cheek for complimenting her. **"Alright, stand back"**

Yoko starts to channel her chakra and starts to grow in size, her human form slowly shifting into her vulpine form, her skin getting covered in crimson fur and her face elongates into a long snout with a set of sharp teeth. There standing 50 metres tall, Yoko fully transformed into her Kyuubi form. Naruto smiled at her while Scorpion gaped in shock under his mask.

"Incredible, never have I seen a demon with such regal and elegance" said Scorpion admiring Yoko's demon form.

**"Alright, grab hold of one of my tails and hold on tight"** said Yoko as the Overlord to be and the undead ninja grab hold on one of her tail. When Naruto and Scorpion held on tight, Yoko dashes towards the pit and leapt over, she sank her claws and tails to hold on. Naruto and Scorpion jumps off Yoko and stands to a platform of the undermountain.

"It worked, we made it" said Naruto as Yoko reverts back to her human form and Naruto help her up.

**"Thank you"** said Yoko as she appreciate the help from Naruto

"Naruto-San, I see a cave not far from here" said Scorpion pointing to an opening that is glowing from the fire and magma inside. "We have to climb our way there"

"Well let's go climbing" said Naruto as he prepares to climb. Scorpion and Yoko follows.

As they climb, they are being watched from above as glowing eyes appear from holes of the undermountain. The eyes belong to small red skinned creatures with black curly horns, glowing underbellies and tails with arrow-like tips. They are Reds, Range/Fire class minions that serve Overlords for generations... But know they reside in the Undermountains and serve another. They spy on Naruto, Scorpion and Yoko and see them as a threat to their home and new master.

The Reds mutter to themselves and starts throwing fireballs at Naruto and his 2 allies. Scorpion started to notice as his arm got engulfed in flames and looked up to see the Reds throwing fireballs at him, Yoko and mainly Naruto.

"We're under attack!" said Scorpion "Those demons are aware of our presence"

"They're Reds, Minions specialized in ranged attacks and immune to fire" said Naruto as he dodged the fireballs while climbing. "They will pay for their treachery"

"We serve Inferna now!" shouts the Reds "No trespassers"

"Yeah, Go away" said the other Reds as they throw more fireballs at mainly at Naruto.

"Hey, cut it out" said Naruto as he raise his Gauntlet to summon his Browns. The Browns emerge from the Undermountain walls and held on tight. "Browns, take those Red bastards out"

"Yes Master" said the Browns as they climb up towards the Reds to attack them. "Stupid Reds, no hurt Master"

"He no master to Reds" said the Reds as they throw their fireballs at the Browns. "Inferna our master"

"Master is Master, no one else!" said the Browns as some of them pounce at the Reds and they all battle. With the Reds occupied, Naruto and his allies continues climbing towards a cave entrance.

Naruto reached the cave and helped Scorpion and Yoko up. They see the Browns and Reds battle on the Undermountain walls.

"Come on" said Naruto as he enters the cave

"Hai/**Hai"** said Scorpion and Yoko

Down below while Naruto, Yoko and Scorpion enters the Undermountains, they are being watched. Pyramid Head saw everything and watched the blond enter Inferna's domain.

**"Lord Kushina must know about this"** said Pyramid Head

Inside the Undermountains

The interior is intensely hot and blindingly bright as the flames and magma within this infernal undermountain continues burning and heating the place. The walls and floor will be too hot to touch for mortals but for Naruto, he has little tolerance thanks to his mutation but the heat is still intense for him. He walk across the walkway with Scorpion and Yoko until they stop to see a doorway made of Obsidian and stone. The stone is 12 metres high and 6 metres wide. But it is locked and bolted by 6 stone pillars. The good news is that each pillar is chained and connected by capstans to hoist them up. The bad news is that the Capstans aren't here but the chains each lead to the 6 doors.

And to make matters worse, the capstans must by turned one by one through each doorway.

"Oh great, we can't get in" said Naruto as he looks around and noticed open doorways. 3 on each side, 6 in total. "Well that's convenient"

Naruto noticed that each door has names above them to identify the rooms on the other side. "Dungeons?"

"Inferna never take prisoners" said Scorpion

**"I don't think they are for her enemies"** said Yoko as the stares at the stone tablet in infront of the sealed door.** "Come and look at this"**

Naruto and Scorpion walk towards Yoko and looks at the stone Tablet. The Tablet says:

_Traitor Death Count: 12,908_

Suddenly the ceiling opens and dozens of Reds fall with barbed metal nooses wrapped tightly around their necks. Naruto, Scorpion and Yoko look up and watch the Reds hang to death. And as they die, the stone tablet glowed and the carvings changes.

_Traitor Death Count: 12,934_

"Now we know why Inferna has Dungeons in her domain. She has my Army of Reds and slowly killing them. And those Red who attacked us are loyal to her" said Naruto

"Then we must rescue them and stop Inferna" said Scorpion as he approach toward the first door. But suddenly as he entered through he was then pushed back by some magical force. "Nande..."

_**"Ha ha ha, no one but the chosen candidate can enter the dungeons"**_

Inferna's voice is heard but she is nowhere to be seen.

"So yourself, Inferna" said Naruto

_**"I think not, you must prove your worth to by opening this door where I wait on the other side."**_

"So I must takes these trails alone?" said Naruto

_**"That's right, so no help" **_

Suddenly Scorpion and Yoko are engulfed in flames and instantly vanished out of thin air. This surprised Naruto and he starts to growl in anger.

"What did you do to them?!" exclaimed Naruto in anger

_**"I just relocated them so you can take this trial on your own, but don't worry they won't get bored. Heh heh heh"**_

With Scorpion

Scorpion looks around to see himself alone in some dim cavern where the floor littered with ash and bones. He hears hissing and looks up to see a Giant Spider made of Rock and Magma. The creature is called Phantom and this is her Web.

**"Eugh... Another small one, I sensed something a little bigger. What a disappointed catch."** said Phantom as she scurries slowly towards Scorpion.

With Yoko

Yoko jumps away from an attack from her attack, it is a giant Centaur with the head of a lion and horns of a bull. It wields a giant flaming Zweihander. He is Berial, Conqueror of Hell Fire

**"Oh what Luck, I get to fight and Kill the notorious Kyuubi no Kitsune"** said Berial as he shroud himself in flames.

**"Don't get too confident, this battle will be short"** said Yoko as she growls and transforms into her beast form.

Back to Naruto

"I bet you'll be watching me all the time" assumed Naruto

_**"You are correct, this is my Domain. Everything that happened in here I will know about it. No one can hide from my sight"**_

"I see" said Naruto as he frowned, Inferna will watch him all the time and no doubt alert the Red that are loyal to her so Stealth is out of the picture. Besides, the Netherghul thinks it's less fun if she let the Reds know of Naruto's whereabouts.

_**"Oh don't worry, I won't alert my Reds of your whereabouts. Why spoil the fun?"**_

"Well aren't you nice" said Naruto sarcastically as he sighed and decided to start the trials alone. Naruto enters the first Dungeon door, and while he enters a strange figure stealthily follows him.

Holding Cells

The first Dungeon is where the minions are held up in cells awaiting their punishments for their treason against Inferna. The cells are heat resistant as those flame throwing Reds are sitting there in their cells.

"_**Here is where those oppose my reign reside until they face my wrath"**_said Inferna's voice as she speaks _**"Oh don't worry, only you can hear me. The minions only hear me if I allow them to. This is MY Domain and everything happens because I make it happen, such as the power of the Overlords"**_

"But you aren't an Overlord" said Naruto

"_**Neither are you, but you will be tested to see if have what it takes to be one"**_ said Inferna _**"But don't mind me, I'll just observe your attempt to pass this first dungeon and reach the first winch."**_

Naruto frowns as he looks for the winch but tries not to get caught by Inferna's Reds. He uses the shadows to hide and wait patiently for the enemy to get pass or either ambush them when they get close. He catches one Red traitor and snapped its neck with his gauntlet clad hand. Then he toss his chain dart at on and reels it in before killing it.

One by one, Inferna's Reds in this dungeon were slain quietly and stealthily by this young Overlord to be.

"_**Wow, that is impressive and clever"**_ said Inferna _**"Eliminate the threat before you venture on, eh? Now that is clever, but so cliché."**_

Naruto searched for the cell keys from each Red corpses until he found one. He uses it to unlock the cells that held the loyal Reds and they bow to Naruto with gratitude.

"Thank you, master" said the loyal reds. "We crank up winch for you"

The loyal Reds ruses to the winch, 3 each held onto each spoke and starts turning the winch. The chains that are connected to the winch starts to move, meaning the first stone pillar has been raised.

"_**1 down, 5 to go"**_ said Inferna

Salamander Pens

Naruto and his loyal Red squad then head for the second Dungeon where it is used as a pen for Salamanders. These big flaming lizards thrive in this place as the temperature is perfect for them.

"_**Forgive me if I snoop around in your memories but I must admit that you and I are the same. Well almost, I have a serious family issue back when I was a little girl back in Ruboria. My family feared me because I can manipulate flames, not to mention let it shroud my very body like I am actually made of flames."**___ Said Inferna _**"But my family and the villagers were terrified of my gift, so they shunned and feared me. My own father took me to the desert and left me there to die. But I lived and decided for my powers."**_

"Is there a reason of telling me this?" said Naruto

"_**Not really, I just want to have a talk with my opponent before he dies by my blade"**___said Inferna _**"But you and I are the same, both feared by our fellow villagers for possessing such great powers. But not sure if we do have the same issues with family"**_

Naruto ignores Inferna and focuses on reaching to the second winch. It is at the centre of the pen where the sleeping Salamanders surround it. He stays quiet as he gets pass the sleeping Salamanders. Those fiery reptiles exhale flames as they snore. Naruto is trying to be careful not to get caught in the flames.

"_**Oh you are extremely careful, it seems rather not get into battles you know you can't win" **_said Inferna _**"Very wise. My Salamanders are fasts as they are deadly, perfect mounts for my Reds when I desire to raid towns and burn them to the ground. Oh that brings such wonderful memories. The sound of screams as I incinerate them with my infernal flames."**_

Naruto focuses on reaching the winch without waking the Salamanders, meanwhile the loyal reds arrive and sees their master in the pen.

"We must help master" said one of the loyal reds. "Tame salamanders"

"Too many to tame" said the other

"Look, more Red brothers in cage" said the first loyal Red pointing at the cages containing more Loyal Reds. "We must free them"

"Yes, free them to help master tame Salamanders to keep master safe"

The loyal Reds quietly approach the cages, Naruto noticed this and watches them free their brothers. The locks took time to be picked but eventually the cages are open one by one. The number of loyal Reds are growing and the current number is now necessary for them to each tame and ride every Salamander in this pen.

With every Salamander mounted, Naruto will have no trouble to reach the next winch.

"Minions, crack up that winch" commands Naruto

"Yes master" said the loyal Reds mounted on Salamanders. They ride towards the winch and starts cranking it up. This causes the second pillar to rise.

_**"That's 2 now, you're getting good at this." **_ Said Inferna

Dungeon #3: Interrogation

The sound of screaming echoes in this dungeon along with the crack of whips. The Red Traitors are torturing the Loyal Reds just for their sadistic pleasures. Naruto and his group of Red Loyalists enters the dungeon to crank the third winch. There they see the traitors torturing the other Loyalists with whips, racks, iron maidens and other insidious devices of torture.

_**"Oh the sound of agony is like music to my ears" **_said Inferna _**"I enjoy seeing my enemies and traitors in absolute agony. But what I love more is to see you in agony and slowly die by my flames"**_

"I'm flattered" said Naruto sarcastically as he unsheathe his weapon and command his Red Loyalists. "Attack the traitors, freeyour brothers and crank that winch"

Dungeon #4: Kitchens

In the kitchens, the Reds traitors are busy at the kitchens, cooking a vast feast to their master Inferna. The stoves are burning intensely as the imprisoned Loyal Reds are forced to keep the stoves burning.

Naruto and his ever growing Red Loyalists charges in to attack and freed the other Red Loyalists. The stoves are the targets as they overheat them until they explode. As every stove explodes, the trapped Red Loyalists rejoin their brothers and fight against the traitors.

Naruto sees that his army of Reds is growing, this is a sight to be pleased with.

Dungeon #5: Execution

4 winches are cranked up and 4 pillars risen. Naruto continues his assault on the remaining 2 dungeons. The 5th dungeon is where the Loyalists are to be executed by the traitors. But Naruto and hid Red Army bursts in and halted the executions and liberated his Reds.

The young Overlord to be battled with no mercy against those traitors. Blood is spilled and boils on the burning floor. Organs fall and being cooked or burned to ash.

Naruto and his Red Loyalists fight on and dominated this dungeon.

"Reds, crank up that winch" said Naruto pointing at the winch.

Dungeon #6: arena

Naruto and his Red army arrives at the last dungeon, which is vast arena with the smell of blood in the air. Naruto notices that there is no winch but a lever on the wall. He approaches it and pulls it.

The doorway suddenly closes and this alerted Naruto when a strange mirror rises up from the floor and standing in the centre. Naruto decides to check the mirror and look through it. The reflection looks normal at first, but suddenly the reflection starts to distort and reshapes. Naruto's reflection walks out of the mirror and changes into a form of a teenage boy aged 13 that looms similar to Naruto but his blonde hair isn't spiky but messy and only has 2 whisker marks on each cheek.

"What is this?" said Naruto as he stares at this blonde teen as he watches him get engulfed in lightning and suddenly gets clad in dark armour and wielding a pair of swords with prongs. The unknown blond raise his pronged swords in the air and conducts electricity into his armour and body. Naruto frowns at this and pulls out his weapon and prepares to fight him. "So a fight you want, huh?"

The now armoured teen nods and poses into a battle ready stance with electricity flow all around him. Naruto unsheathes his sword and charges at his electrified opponent. As Naruto charges, his opponent blasts lightning at him but the Overlord to be dodges the attack and got close to strike. But the electricity suddenly flow into Naruto and caused him to get electrocuted.

Naruto jumps back to prevent more electricity flowing in him, the damage caused his muscles to tighten and made it difficult to move. Naruto frowns and raised his gauntlet high, but with some difficulty, and called for the Red Loyalists.

"First volley, attack" said Naruto commanding the Reds.

The Red Loyalists throw their fireballs at the armoured enemy. But said enemy dodges but with some difficulty as the volley is massive like it is raining fire. Fireballs struck his armour in various places but tries to dodge the range attack from Naruto's Reds. Naruto is also assisting his Red as he cast his flames in his hands and tosses them at the dark armoured warrior.

The dark armoured warrior is being overwhelmed but he channeled electricity and bolted through the flames and swing his swords at the Reds. Naruto charges at the dark armoured warrior and clash blades against him.

The electricity flows from the dark armoured warrior's twin sword but Naruto channeled chakra to prevent the electricity from hurting him. The dark armoured warrior frowned at Naruto and swings a high kick to strike Naruto by the neck.

But Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke and cracked stalactite took his place and shattered when the dark armoured warrior kicked it.

The dark armoured warrior looked around for Naruto and randomly blasts lightning at the ceilings and walls. Naruto hid and quietly commands his remaining Reds to distract the dark armoured warrior with their fireballs. The warrior took the bait and dodges the attack while Naruto quietly comes out of hiding and pulled out a chain dart and starts twirling it.

Naruto then toss the chain dart and it binds around the dark armoured warrior.

"Huh?" said the dark armoured warrior as he sees the chain wrapped around him.

"Get over here!" yelled Naruto as he yanked the chain and kicked the dark armoured warrior in the neck. This knocked the helmet off and also knocked out the warrior. Naruto sees the dark armoured warrior poof into smoke and replaced with a scorched up corpse.

"Nani?" said Naruto as he noticed the dark armoured warrior struggling to reach the mirror. He stares at his opponent while getting stared back.

"You're quite strong than I expected you to be" said the dark armoured warrior. "You win this round"

"Who are you?" said Naruto

"I go by the name of Bolt" said the warrior known as Bolt as he slowly enters the mirror. "We'll meet again, Maelstrom"

As the warrior Bolt enters the mirror, it shatters into numerous shards. The doorway opens for Naruto to leave. Meanwhile the winch reveals itself in front of Naruto and commands his Loyal Reds to crank it.

Main Door

With all winches cranked, the pillars are raised for the main door to open for Naruto to enter.

_**"Well done, you opened the door and now you will face me"**_ said Inferna _**"Now enter and let this battle decide your fate"**_

Naruto frowns and enters through the main gate.

Inferna's Thone Room

Naruto enters though to the throne room where Inferna is on her throne, she watches Yoko and Scorpion each battle against Berial and Phantom via sprying mirror in front of her. Then she noticed Naruto and smirks at him.

**"Welcome, Naruto"** said Inferna, she isn't in her armour to reveal her tanned skin, brown hair and flame red eyes. **"I must say, you sure did gave me quite a show at those dungeons, especially when you fought that mystery warrior Bolt how just pop out that enchanted mirror."**

"I am here to entertain you" said Naruto

**"Oh you are no fun" **said Inferna laughing **"But that will end when we will fight to the death."**

Inferna stands up and her armour and draws out her flaming sword.

**"Have at thee, Boy" **said Inferna as she twirls her sword and her free hand covered in blazing flames. **"Time to face the REAL Red Death"**

_Yami: Throne Room_

Kushina is listening to the report given by Pyramid Head with Hinata sitting on a Throne next to Kushina as she is the Dark Princess of Yami. 2 years ago, Pyramid Head saw Naruto in the Netherworld and, by Kushina's orders, spied on him. Hinata is here because Kushina would want her to know that Naruto is alive but will also now know why he is in the Netherworld through Pyramid head's report.

"Report, Pyramid Head" said Kushina

**"I apologise for taking this long to report, but I need to be exactly sure before I can tell you why Naruto is in the Netherworld" **said Pyramid Head

"N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata in shock of hearing his name and that he is alive and in the Netherworld.

"So what did you find" said Kushina "Why is my Sochi in that damn evil place"

**"He's there being trained by the fallen Shirai Ryu Ninja Scorpion and the Kyuubi no Kitsune"** said Pyramid Head **"I eavesdropped and spied on them for 2 years and overheard something about 4 trials."**

"Trials... As in tests?" said Kushina

"Why is Naruto-kun being tested" said Hinata

**"I don't know completely... But it has to do something with the Netherghuls"**

Kushina widened her eyes at the mention of Netherghuls.

"So that's why he's in the netherworld" said Kushina "It makes perfect sense"

"What is, Kushina-san?" asked Hinata

"For over 2 millennium, my son was chosen to be the next Overlord." said Kushina

**"Overlord? But how, the bloodline died out"** said Pyramid Head.

"Not entirely true" said Kushina "You all know the tale of the first Dark Lord?"

"Hai, you told me the tale during my training" said Hinata

**"For centuries of serving the Dark Lords, I heard that tale been told to successors by their predecessors"** said Pyramid Head

"There is more to it in the tale" said Kushina "I thought it was a myth but it's not. My grandfather Ashina Uzumaki told me that the first Dark Lord, Yin was the daughter of the fourth Overlord."

"Nani?" said Hinata in shock.

**"So the Overlord Bloodline lives on?"** said Pyramid Head

"That's right, but I thought it was only a myth, a dark fable to inspire me to be evil." said Kushina "I even imagine myself that I was an Overlord when I was only a little girl."

"Did you try to be one?" said Hinata

"An Overlord? No I didn't... rather couldn't because my Grandfather destroyed the Nethergate after his final quest there. I remember his warning when he destroyed the gate: never, under any circumstances, try to enter the Netherworld and go to the Undermountains. He never talked about it and took it to his grave. I never understand why he destroyed the Nethergates... Now I do. He was the last Dark Lord to ever take the Overlord Trials but failed."

**"The Undermountains... that is where the Netherghul Inferna lives"** said Pyramid Head **"Also your son must be in right now"**

"Then I must go and get him out" said Kushina as she stands up. "He's only a child and I don't want to lose him again"

"I'll go, too" said Hinata "It's been 2 years since I saw him"

"Pyramid Head, I want the Nethergate reconstructed immediately" said Kushina

**"My Lord, Princess Hinata is that wise?"** asked Pyramid Head with concern **"The Netherworld is no place for Mortals to tread"**

"I suffered 8 year of not being with my Sochi, never again" said Kushina "This time nothing is going to stop me"

Inferna's throne Room

Naruto and Inferna clash blades in this flaming core of the Undermountains. The heat is intense as it makes the swords glow red. Lava burst out from the rocks and pour down around the room. They both jump back as a splatter of lava falls in between. They circle around, waiting for the right moment to strike.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

The Netherghul is fierce and ruthless in her attacks, but Naruto keeps his guard up and concentrates. They jump back as flames bursts out from the ground between them.

Naruto raised his gauntlet and summoned the Browns to command. Inferna summons the Reds to put them in a volley position. They toss fireballs at the charging Browns, some are caught in the flames. The browns that survive draw close to the reds and starts slaying them as they aren't trained in melee combat. Naruto charges through and absorbs the souls of Reds minions and surprisingly summons Reds to his command.

"Douse the flames" commands Naruto "Browns, keep slaying the enemies"

"Yes master" said the Minions, the Reds douse the flames and the Brown slay Inferna's minions. In the meantime, Naruto charges at the Netherghul to resume his battle with her.

**"Impressive minion control, and you can summon only a few reds.**" said Inferna as she clash blades with Naruto. **"But you have allot to understand to be an Overlord"**

"You think I don't know that" said Naruto

**"There is much you don't know" **said Inferna as she raise her gauntlet. **"For example, the minions only follow who is the most evil. And they can be controlled by who is more evil. Like me for example"**

Naruto turns to see the minions surrounds him and going hostile. Inferna chuckles and jumps back.

**"You think you're more evil than me. Big mistake, I am Inferna, the mighty warrior and a ruthless killer with no mercy to anyone. Not even you."** said Inferna** "MINIONS, KILL HIM!"**

"Ah shit" said Naruto as the minions starts to attack him. "I will not tolerate traitors. All of you shall die. _**Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_

Naruto creates 5 clones to aid him against the treacherous minions. Inferna watches with amusement as Naruto battles his own minions.

Naruto us still battling against the Red Traitors and the rest of the rouge Browns. Naruto underestimated the number of Reds and also the fact that Inferna can command Browns also. Naruto is heavily wounded and standing on a puddle of blood that is boiling from the sheer heat of the Undermountains.

But it's not just Naruto's blood that spills on the hot floor, the slain minions also bleed out and mixes in with the puddle of Naruto's blood. Naruto pants and glares at the minions, he shifts his eyes left and right, turns his head side to side, glaring at all that surrounds him.

Inferna chuckles as she stands up from her throne and unsheathes her sword.

**"I'm impressed that you fended off that many on your own."** said Inferna **"But now you are growing weak from blood loss and fatigue. I must say that you are a worthy opponent... But like the others, most are Bright Lords of Hikari and Dark Lords of Yami, they aren't worthy of being Overlord. Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki."**

Slurp.

Naruto and Inferna can hear slurping and sees a naked woman with long hair and body marinated in blood. She is on all fours, hungrily licking the blood and also wallowing in it like some prized sow. Inferna widen her eyes in shock as she wonders how this woman is here since no one can enter the undermountains without being scorched by the flames.

Naruto saw shocked but for a different reason. The reason is that she is naked, licking and wallowing in blood. He finds this sight erotic.

"Master" said the woman as she gaze sexily at Naruto while rubbing blood on her bare plump breasts. "Your blood is exquisite, but sadly spoiled by the blood of traitors that spilled that delicious crimson nectar"

**"Who are you and how did you get here?"** said Inferna

"I have no name and to answer your second question: my master's blood brought me here." said the blood stained redhead "Only the master can summon me, his blood is the only thing to call upon me once spilled and only the master can give me a name if he wants to."

"Where did you come from?" said Naruto

"I was dormant in the bloodmarshes, born from many blood types of many warriors. Cursed by a necromancer that I was destined to kill. But you awoke me with your blood, the blood lf evil broke the curse and now I serve the one with that blood and only that blood."

"And you don't have a name?" said Naruto

"No... But you can give me one, master"

"Very well... Skarlet" said Naruto "As your master, I command you to kill the minions for me."

"Yes master" said the newly named Skarlet as she now wears a red kunoichi clothes but her cleavage is revealing and her ass cheeks are exposed. Naruto blushes at this and felt his pants tighten again as he stares at Skarlet's ass. "Death to those who betray the Overlord"

Skarlet disarmed a minion and steals its weapon: a katana. She hack and slashes in a very sexy way. Naruto tries not to stare as Inferna is still there. Naruto channels his chakra and his wounds starts to close up and heal. A minion tries to ambush Naruto but he caught it by the neck and starts draining its lifeforce until it swivels up like a dried up raisin.

"Round 2, Inferna" said Naruto as he unsheathes his weapon.

**Alright, I'll give you a death worthy for a warrior"** said Inferna as she charges at Naruto.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Naruto and Inferna clash blades once again while Skarlet kept the treacherous minions busy. They battle with everything they've got and no holding back. Naruto is determined to win this battle as his fate and life depends on it.

"Yah!" yelled Naruto as he performed a strong diagonal attack, forcing Inferna to stagger and left open for attack. Naruto used this opportunity to lunge an attack. The blade of Naruto's blade pieced through Inferna's armour and through her sides.

**"Guh"** exclaimed Inferna in pain as she moved back and held on her wound. She glares at Naruto and then chuckles. **"Nice move, for the first time in centuries you were the first to wound me"**

"Next time I'll strike to kill" said Naruto as he raise his weapon for the offense. "Yah!"

**"Just try and kill me, boy"** said Inferna as she charged and clashed blades with Naruto. **"I faced worse! I survived through a scorching desert. A pack of wargs, a harem of incubi, a small army of Dwarvern Berserkers, even the same Rock Trolls that ended my life. You are no comparison to those beasts I faced."**

"That's because I am an Overlord" said Naruto as he strikes hard to force Inferna to expose an opening and plunges his weapon into her chest. The Netherghul froze as the Blonde finally defeated her, she coughed and stares at Naruto.

**"Not yet you are, there are 3 more Netherghuls for you to defeat. But you are worthy since you defeated me"** said Inferna as she dropped her sword and pull out Naruto's. **"But there is one thing you should know about Netherghuls: they cannot die because they are already dead."**

"Ah shit" said Naruto as Inferna chuckles

**"Relax, don't fret about it"** said Inferna as she kneels to Naruto. **"You already bested me and won this battle. But the war is far from over"**

"Huh?" said Naruto in confusion until the minions, including the reds rise up and bow to their new master. Then the ground starts to quake violantly. "What is going on?"

**"The Undermountains is one of the 4 seals of the Dark Tower."** said Inferna as the shaking continues. **"The Undermountains is a reflection of the terrain where the Dark Tower was constructed. Now that evil terrain will rise up to where your new domain is."**

Inferna unsheathes her sword and planted it on the floor.

**"My blade and powers are now yours." **said Inferna **"Goodbye... Future Overlord, just don't die too early by the other Neatherghuls' hands"**

Inferna starts to fade away in flames and those flames swirls and engulf Inferna's sword. Coated in flames, the sword awaits to be wielded and does not hesitate to draw it. Naruto picks up the sword and it engulfs him in flames but they do not scorch him but empower him. He swings it and the flames are drawn from the direction of every swing. Naruto smirks at this before he straps it on his back.

"1 down, 3 to go" said Naruto

Suddenly the interior of the Undermountains collapse. One of the walls crumble to reveal a strange black coral-like object that is glowing red and is burning hot. Falling from the ceiling are strange rocks that resemble rings with ancient carvings.

Naruto commands the minions the objects quickly as the Undermountains are about to collapse. Naruto and Skarlet the leaves the Undermountains with the Minions following them.

Somewhere in Outland

Outland starts to quake violently as mountains rise up from the ground. The outlanders panic as this earthquake causes the buildings and homes to fall. The Emperor of Outland wathes from his palace balcony as the mountains rise up. Shao Khan frowns under his skull mask and turns away.

The Fort known as the Maelstrom Fort where Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Ermac, Rahzar and Reptile constructed was also fell vitcim to the earthquake as the mountakns rise just near the fort. The children got alarmed at this and saw what happened.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were training in the forest when the earthquake happened.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" said Choji

"*sigh* troublesome earthquake" said Shikamaru

Kiba and Shino was hunting along with Rahzar and Jyabura before the mountains rose from the ground.

"Damn that earthquake" said Kiba "It scared off the prey"

"The insects are restless, the tremors are making them nervous" said Shino

Tenten is busy forging weapons while Neji meditates and Lee spars with his sensei Kaku.

"The earth is shifting, the mountain rise near us" said Neji opening his pear-like eyes. "I see an evil aura flowing from those rising mountains."

Meanwhile at Yami

Kushina and Hinata arrives at a room where the Uruks and Drows are reconstructing the Nethergate, a giant obsidian slab with ancient arcane marking from an ancient and evil civilisation, probably from the time of the Overlords that survived the Golden Plague.

"Is it nearly done?" said Kushina

"Almost, My Lord" said a Drow Commander Malekith. He has been the commander of the Drows since he served the Drow Prince Cryos for thousands of years. He is a paled skinned drow but half his face is scorched black back when he lead a squad of Drows against Kumo and got scarred by former Lightning Lord Raiden. "We just need to carve the ancient marking to activate it."

"Any difficulties?" said Hinata

"Not at all, the Nethergate dates back during the reign of the Second Overlord. The language of these markings is ancient Elvish." said Malekith

"Can either of you speak it?" said Kushina

"This language hasn't been spoken for many centuries ever since the last Drow Prince Cyros died by the hands of the Dwarf Mercenary Hakon" said Malekith "it's a dead language"

"So you can't speak it" said Kushina

"Sadly no" said Malekith until Hinata activates her Byakugan and starts speaking in a strange tongue.

"I can read it" said Hinata as her Byakugan helps translates it. "The markings are encrypted but I can see through it. It says: Only those with the darkest of hearts can open his gate, speak Death and enter"

"Speak Death and Enter, is there a language called Death" said Kushina

"No, no I think we have to literally speak Death" said Hinata as she turns to Malekith "What's Death in Elvish?"

"Gurtha" said Malekith until suddenly the Nethergate starts to open. "Whoa, that was unexpected"

"The second Overlord must've liked riddles so obvious we never expected it to be used" said Kushina as she step closer to the Nethergate. "Naruto-kun is now just on the other side of this gate. Come Hinata."

"Hai Kushina-san" said Hinata

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 11: The Dark Lord cometh_

Netherworld

Naruto and Skarlet left the Undermountains before it can be destroyed. Naruto drops on one knee as his energy depleted after his battle against Inferna.

"Master, are you all right" said Skarlet with concern.

"I'm alright" said Naruto as he pants heavily. "The minion life-force wasn't enough to heal me completely. We must return to the Nethertower. There I can restore my strength"

"Right" said Skarlet as she held Naruto's right arm over her shoulders.

But suddenly a portal appeared in front of them. Naruto looks up to see 2 figures exit the portal, but his vision is hazy as he doesn't know who they are.

"Skarlet, my vision is going hazy, who are they?" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun" said the first figure. Naruto recognized the voice is shocked by it.

"Hinata, is that you?" said Naruto

"Hai" said Hinata "It's me"

"How did you get here and who is that with you" said Naruto as he looks at the second figure.

"It's been too long, my Sochi" said the second figure: the Dark Lord Kushina Uzumaki

"Sochi?" said Naruto with confusion... "I don't have a family, I am an orphan. But I did believe that my parents are alive but never understood why they left me"

"I never left you, Naruto-kun" said Kushina "Konoha stole you from me and prevented me from bring you back to me"

"Forgive me if I don't believe you, Dark Lord" said Naruto "But how can I be sure that you're only saying that just to use me for your dark intentions"

"Naruto-kun, she speaks the truth" said Hinata.

"I wish I believe you too, Hinata" said Naruto "I really do, but I have doubts that you are being honest when you are in the influence of the Dark Lord and aiding her to apprehend me"

"But I'm not" said Hinata

"Then prove me wrong, say that you're not loyal to the Dark Lord" said Naruto

"I'm sorry, I can't" said Hinata "Kushina-san did so much for me and I am grateful for it. Denying my loyalty to her is out od the question"

"I see..." said Naruto as he frowned. "I hoped you would be loyal to me but you join who desire my power"

"No you're wrong" said Kushina "I don't want the Power of the Overlords"

"Don't lie, the souls of the Netherworld spoke to me about how the Dark Lords and the Bright Lords tried to claim the Overlords' power." said Naruto "You are no different to them who tried and failed. But you're too late, I have the first quarter of the power and no one will try and take it from me"

"Sochi, please" said Kushina as tears seep out.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Naruto in anger. "I don't have a mother, I am no son to anyone. I cried myself to sleep with no one to comfort me, I had to defend my mother who I never knew when they insult her, never knowing if she loved me or not. I kill them out of anger... but now I'm at the presence of the Dark Lord, claiming to be my mother who I just met."

"Naruto-kun, she does love you, she even tried to save you the moment you were born." said Hinata "She even tried attacked Konoha just to save you again"

"Stop it, no more lies" roared Naruto as he snapped. "I will not be deceived, I will not submit or challenged by ANYONE!"

Naruto's rage caused the minions to react and they charge at Kushina and Hinata.

"Naruto, please don't" said Kushina as she is forced to unsheathe her sword to defend herself from the incoming minions. Hinata activate her Byakugan and poses in her Juuken Stance. "We are not the enemy"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anymore" said Naruto as he slowly loses consciousness. "I don't believe you"

Suddenly the undermountain erupted and large fireballs bursts out from the walls. Yoko and Scorpion burst out while battling against Phantom and Berial. The impact from them struck Naruto and sent him flying back and rolling uncontrollably towards the pit. Naruto tries to stop but he hit his head and was knocked out.

"Naruto-kun" exclaimed Kushina as she rushes to reach her son before he reaches the pit and fall to his death. She stopped Naruto as he was close from falling to his death as he us is dangling on above the pit while Kushina held on his ankle. "I got you know"

Kushina pulled Naruto up and gently lay him on the floor, Skarlet and Hinata approaches them.

"Master" said Skarlet as she crouches by Naruto's side. She check his pulse and sighed in relief that she found one. "Thank Jashin"

Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Skarlet, Kushina and Hinata beside him. Naruto was surprised when Kushina was very close to him and tried to back away when grunted in pain as his head hurts.

"Ow, my head" said Naruto

"Master, I think the Dark Lord is telling the truth" said Skarlet

"Well of course she is"

Naruto turns to see Yinshadow sitting on a seatee with a bag of toffee popcorn in his hand while watching the continuous battle of Scorpion vs Phantom and Yoko vs Berial.

"It is your bloody fault for not listening to my hints" said Yinshadow to Naruto "I DID mention that your mother is the Dark Lord but you had your head in the clouds and didn't listen"

"You" said Kushina as she approaches Yinshadow and swings her sword at the Dark Sorceror but missed as he vanished in darkness and reappeared a few feet away from her.

"Now really, is that really necessary?" said Yinshadow crossing his arms and frowned at the Dark Lord. "That seatee wasn't cheap"

"You knew that Naruto is here and you didn't tell me" said Kushina

"Correction, I would told you once you finished Hinata's training but Mr. Triangles has to spoil it by telling you"

"Wait, if you knew about my mother" said Naruto with confusion "Why didn't you take me to her in the first place"

"Because you have a different path to walk" said Yinshadow

"Who are you to decide which path I should take?" yelled Naruto

"Oh you naïve little boy, it has been written" said Yinshadow as he pulled out a book. "According to the Big Book O' Evil, the sons of Light and Darkness will be born to be the new Overlord as their separate powers unite. I can't have both the Dark Lord and the Bright Lord get in the way"

"I would've understand and approved" said Kushina to Yinshadow

"An Overlord doesn't need a permission, Kushina" said Yinshadow "And neither does he need approvals. I want him focused on his destiny that will lead him to greatness"

"So that you can manipulate him into doing what you wanted?" said Kushina in anger.

"Oh goodness no, If I did that then I would be Overlord" said Yinshadow as he closed the book. "No, I just want to lead Naruto into his legacy and that's all. Whatever path he takes is up to him, but he has other paths to take to fulfil his evil destiny."

"Then why did you hint about my mother?" said Naruto as he felt embarrassed when he didn't listen to them and was blind to the obvious truth.

"Oh I did that for fun, I want to see what kind of reaction when you bump into ~dear sweet mummy~" said Yinshadow "Oh I bet you took a glimpse into the future in that enchanted mirror"

Naruto remembered the mirror in the last dungeon where a mysterious dark warrior called Bolt exit out of.

"Who is this Bolt?" said Naruto

"Sorry, that info contains spoilers" said Yinshadow "But don't worry, you'll see much more of him later on. Ja ne"

"Hey wait" said Naruto when Yinshadow vanishes in darkness. Suddenly his vision starts to get hazy and he starts to collapse.

"Naruto-kun" said Kushina and Hinata with concern.

"Master" said Skarlet as she also rushes by. She checked Naruto's pulse and sighed in relief. "I must take the Master back to the tower to recover"

Skarlet picks up Naruto in her arms and rushes without saying another word.

"Hey wait" said Kushina to Skarlet but she was too late. "Damn it"

"So what now?" said Hinata

"Let's go home" said Kushina as she notices the continuous battle between Yoko, Scorpion, Phantom and Berial "It's getting dangerous right now"

"Hai" said Hinata reluctantly as she wants to follow Skarlet but understands due to the dangers of the Netherworld and leaves with the Dark Lord.

Next day: Nethertower

Naruto is bedridden and slowly awakes to find himself in a bed with Yoko snuggling in with her. He blushes and looks around to see himself in the Nethertower Main Quarters. He yawns and sits up. He sees Skarlet sitting next to the bed, waiting for her master to wake up.

"You're awake, Master" said Skarlet "I'm glad"

"What happened?" said Naruto

"You fell unconscious" said Skarlet "You collapse after you that man vanished.

"I see" said Naruto when he realized something. "Where are they?"

"Who?" said Skarlet

**"Kushina Uzumaki, Dark Lord of Yami, granddaughter of the legendary Ashina Uzumaki. Desendant of Yin, the Lost Princess of Evil." **said Yoko **"And Hinata Hyuuga, and from what I heard, the Dark Lord's adoptive daughter and Dark Princess of Yami"**

"You took your time" said Naruto

"**Berial was resilient and extremely stubborn" **said Yoko **"and she is definitely Naruto-kun's mother."**

"And Hazashi-san?" said Naruto

"Scorched, but nothing like a lava bath can't fix" said Yoko "One of the benefits of being a wraith"

Naruto nods at this and frowned when he saw his mother for the first time.

"I always wanted to see my mother and wandered if she loves me" said Naruto "And by the look on her face, she was ecstatic to see me"

**"When my Yin half saw your birth, she adored you" **said Yoko as she sat next to Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. **"And if I know her, and I did, I bet she was distraught of being away from you"**

"You really think so?" said Naruto

**"Positive"** said Yoko **"Plus, this may be an opportunity to have Yami as an ally, an unconditional ally"**

"Hmm" said Naruto as he thought about it "Not a bad idea. Yoko, do you know where Yami is"

**"Just because I was divided into 2 doesn't mean I don't know where Yami is" **said Yoko** "But first, you need rest and a nice cuddle"**

"Oh okay" said Naruto as he returns to bed with Yoko. Naruto turns to Skarlet. "Skarlet, do you want to join me"

"Er... I don't want to impose" said Skarlet blushing

**"Then don't, goodbye"** said Yoko instantly shooing Skarlet away so she can have Naruto for herself.

"Yoko, don't be cruel" scolded Naruto before he turns to Skarlet. "Skarlet, I don't mind... I don't like sleeping alone. It gives me nightmares."

"Then I'll comfort you in bed, Master" said Skarlet as she gets in bed and snuggles in with him.

_**That Bloody Bitch**_ thought Yoko as she pouted at Skarlet.

Yoko and Skarlet both embraced the Overlord-to-be and peacefully sleep in the same bed. They only cuddle as Naruto is not yet ready to go to second base, if you know what I mean.

Meanwhile in an unknown Location

Somewhere dark and cavernous, the air is hot and humid and suffocating for normal humans to breathe. The sound of fire and metal banging is heard in the dark. There a short figure is working in the forges. Wearing a leather apron and gloves to protect him from the hot irons. A welding mask to defend his face and eyes from the heat of glowing hot metals pulled out from the forges.

BANG

BANG

Suddenly footprints are heard and a much shorter figure approaches.

"Master Hakon, Inferna is no more"

**"So that explains why the forge flame got colder than usual" **said the figure known as Hakon in the forges.** "That bitch must've got arrogant to those wraiths down there"**

"Actually, she was killed by an Overlord candidate"

The figure stops forging and stares at the forge flames.

**"Already, huh? I was expecting a century more for the next Overlord to rise"** said Hakon as he takes off his welding mask and reveals his face shown by the light from the forge flames. He has a long braided brown beard with a gold ring tied to the tip. His face is half metallic with a glowing green glass eye. And judging by his size he is a dwarf. He smirks under his beard as he picks up a war-axe and puts his finger on the axe blade. **"Blade's dull, I still need work if I had to confront this young'un in battle. He he he"**

Next day in Yami

Naruto arrives within the walls of the dark city Yami. He is wearing a cloak so he can be incognito and infiltrate the castle. He looks around, seeing the uruks fighting, binge drinking in taverns, Drows talking and entering private Drow only clubs to be away from the barbaric Uruks. He really like this place, the debauchery, the violence, the dark look of the city. The castle has an excellent gothic look.

"Nice place... So dark, so chaotic... I think I'll like this place" said Naruto as he approaches the castle gates.

"Halt, no entry in the castle" said an Uruk guard

"Why not?" said Naruto

"The Dark Lord is not to be disturbed" said the Uruk Guard "She has orders to not everyone in no matter who they are. Now begone tark or I'll skin you and eat your entrails"

"Yeeah... No" said Naruto as he cast fire at the Uruk Guard and burned him to ashes. "I take orders from no one, and I think the Dark Lord will make an exception for me"

Yami: Throne Room

Kushina sighs while sitting ln the throne, she feels depressed that her moment to see her son was gone. She cried to sleep and not even Tsunade could even comfort her sorrows. Right now she needs to be alone and ordered that she must not be disturbed, no matter who or what reason.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"I just gave specific order to NOT DISTURB ME" said Kushina

The door bursts open to reveal Naruto.

"I'm sure you can an exception for me" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun" gasped Kushina in shock and happiness. "Is that really you or am I crazy?"

"Hai" said Naruto nodding at Kushina. "I am definitely real. Real enough for enemies to fear, real enough for loyal followers to worship as a god."

"And I bet you have many questions to ask me" said Kushina

"Yes, as a matter of fact" said Naruto "there is so much I need to ask you"

"Well we can talk over dinner" said Kushina with a smile.

"Just answer this first" said Naruto as he look away and blushed. "Did you treat Hinata well?"

"Kushina looked at Naruto and later smiled at him

"Hinata-chan is treated well, like a daughter" said Kushina when Hinata barged in.

"Kushina-san, sorry to disturb you but... Naruto-kun?" said Hinata was she was about to warn Kushina until she saw Naruto here in the castle.

"Hi Hinata" said Naruto

"W-What are you doing here" said Hinata as she slowly revert back to her shy self when Naruto is close to her.

"Naruto-kun is here for answers" said Kushina "Hinata be a dear and show him around the castle until dinner is ready"

"Hai, Kushina-san" said Hinata bowing to the Dark Lord. "Er... Please come with me, Naruto-kun"

"Okay" said Naruto as joins Hinata

"Later" said Kushina smiling at the 2 children. Internally shenis excited to have her son in her castle. "Ooh, this is too good to be true. My Sochi is here"

With Naruto and Hinata

Naruto is given a tour to the castle by Hinata, the castle is vast and decorated with dark gothic statues and pictures. Naruto looks around to see the corridors he is in are barely lit by candles.

"So you like living here?" asked Naruto

"Better than living in the Hyuuga Compound where my father berates me for being weak" said Hinata as she frowned. "Ever since Kaa-san died, I felt alone in the compound with a strict bastard of a father."

"But you are treated well, right?" said Naruto

"The past 2 years is great for me... except of believing you were dead." said Hinata

"But here I am" said Naruto

Hinata smiled at Naruto and blushes at him.

"H-Hai" said Hinata shyly.

"And I see you still stuttering" said Naruto

"Well only around you, Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she looked away and blushed deeply like a ripe tomato.

"Well I like that, you look cute when you blush" said Naruto as he pulled her close and hugged her. "And it's good to be with you again"

Hinata blushes more and more when Naruto hugs her. The sensation is overwhelming her that she is going to faint. And she does, she faints in Naruto's arms and rest her head on his chest.

"You're still the same you, Hinata. To me of course" said Naruto as he kissed her forehead. Naruto head footsteps and turns to see Kushina. "K-kaa-san"

"I knew she would faint when you get too close" said Kushina as she smiled at her son. "I'll take her to her room, you can wait for me at the Dining Hall, and there we will talk."

"Right" said Naruto as he gives Hinata to Kushina and leaves. "Ja ne"

Dining Hall

Naruto sits by the dining table and waits for his mother. He is served a drink by a Drow maid.

"Your drink, milord" said the Drow maid

"Thank you" said Naruto as he takes the drink. He hears the door open and Kushina enters the Dining Hall.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long" said Kushina

"I waited long enough" said Naruto "waiting more no longer matters"

"You have excellent patience." said Kushina "But I do apologise for making you wait for so long. Maid, we'll have our meals now"

"Of course, Lord Kushina" said the Drow maid as she leaves the dining hall.

"I hope you like Ramen" said Kushina

"I eat it all the time back in Konoha... Actually it's the only thing I can only eat since the villagers... Were less hospitable for an orphan like me" said Naruto

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of your past" said Kushina feeling guilty for not being there despite wanting to be when her son.

"I wasn't your fault" said Naruto reassuring her "But there are questions that I need to ask you"

"Then ask away, it will kill time until the Ramen arrives." said Kushina as she pour herself a glass of Wine.

"Why didn't you take me to Yami after I was born" said Naruto

"I wanted to, but during your birth, your FATHER decided to attack Konoha because he lost the elections to be Hokage" explained Kushina "I

"Speaking of my father, I can tell by your tone that you hated him" said Naruto "Who is my father"

"Hate him?" said Kushina coldly

Kushina growled and pounded her fist that formed a crack on the table. Naruto slightly flinched at this as if he said something wrong.

"Your father is a good for nothing, power-hungry pretty boy who thinks he can rule the world. I don't just hate him, Naruto-kun I Loathed him!" said Kushina in pure venom. "He thinks he's all powerful just because he is the fucking Bright Lord of Hikari. His arrogance, it makes my stomach churn, I regretted of dating before I discovered of what he is. AND IF I SEE THAT BASTARD AGAIN, I'M GONNA CASTRATE HIM AND THEN GIVE HIM TO MY URUKS TO RAPE WITH!"

Kushina grabbed her wine glass and crushed with her bare hand but she cut herself by doing it. She takes a while to calm down, unaware that she made everything awkward around her son. Naruto sweatdropped at this and smiled nervously, he dealt with wraiths, demons, even the Netherghul Inferna AND THE Dark Warrior Bolt but nothing can compare to Kushina's wrath to make Naruto feel scared for the first time.

"Sorry about that, I had issues involving my Ex" said Kushina

"Er... Don't worry about it" said Naruto nervously as he tried to calm down. "Forgive for asking, but what happened between the 2 of you"

"He discovered I was the Dark Princess of Yami and I discovered he was the Briht Lord of Hikari" said Kushina "Our break up was... Literal as it ended with various broken bones... Mostly him as I just broke my arm."

"Was that before you and him... Er... well you know" said Naruto as he blushed, causing Kushina to spray her wine out of her mouth.

"What? Oh hell no, he and I never did that" said Kushina with a disgust expression "I rather let Uruks gangbang me than that Pretty boy Minato fuck with me"

"But how did I..."

"Artificial insemination" said Kushina simply

"Huh?" said Naruto in confusion.

"I stole the bastard's sperm sample and inserted it in my womb" said Kushina "Tsunade-chan help me with it and helped with my "Break-up" with HIM"

"So the Sannin Tsunade and you are together" said Naruto

"Yep, we're together" said Kushina as she blushed. "Oh she is so kind to me and also beautiful. Even though she is about 20 years older than me but I don't care. She looks even beautiful without that genjutsu she placed on herself to look young.

"Oh" said Naruto as he stayed silent and tried to rid of he awkwardness that happened. But then he realised something "Wait, why would my father want to be Hokage when he's the Bright Lord of Hikari?"

"To gain power, no doubt" said Kushina "The Hokage has the political power of the council and the military power of the Konoha shinobi. But he lost the election to Kizashi Haruno, I expect you met his daughter."

"I wish I hadn't, Sakura is a bully and a total bitch" said Naruto frowning at his memories that involve Sakura Haruno "So what happened next?"

"Minato was pissed off that he lost the election and Kizashi discovered who Minato really was. I was still pregnant at the time" said Kushina "Unfortunately Kizashi also discovered who I am too. And he stole you from me to use you as a sacrifice to seal Yoko"

"Did he know I'm his son?" said Naruto

"Not until after I was forced to leave Konoha without you. I fell unconscious when Kizashi ripped out the 2 halves of the Kyuubi out of me and HIM and sealed the Biju into you." said Kushina as tears seep out and tried not to cry. "I tried to get you back the day after but it turns out that snake Orochimaru placed a seal on you to prevent your leave for Konoha. I feared for the worst and I got really desperate to get you out before hat village did something too far."

"Like my mutation" said Naruto as the memories of the hidden ROOT Labs where he and his friends and new allies were to be used for experiments by that snake Orochimaru.

"I did hear rumours about that from my spies back in Konoha" said Kushina "I would storm Konoha if I wanted to... But I wasn't the Dark Lord back then and my father forbid it. I waited for his death. I waited 6 long years, dreading about you until he pass his title to me. I took action immediately to Konoha, you were my main objective. But I failed... I would've saved you... But the tank was empty, I feared that you were dissolved by the ooze and died."

"Luckily I didn't" said Naruto

"Ah, here comes the Ramen" said Kushina as the Drow Maid arrived with numerous bowls of Ramen. "I hope you don't mind having a few bowls of Ramen as well. I assume you share my appetite"

"You are correct" said Naruto as he pick up his chopsticks and prayed. "Itadakimatsu"

"Itadakimatsu" said Kushina before she starts eating her ramen.

Well... When I mean eat is actually devouring it. They greedily stuff their faces and quickly devoured he noodles and slurped down the broth.

"Ah, that was nice" said Naruto sighing with satisfaction. "I haven't had ramen for 2 years"

"Aw, you poor thing" said Kushina "Doesn't the netherworld have Ramen"

"No they don't" said Naruto

"Well I hope you have room for dessert." Said Kushina

"I always do" said Naruto

"Good" said Kushina as she turns to the Drow Maid "Bring in the dango"

"Yes My Lord" said the Drow maid as she leaves the dining hall and enter the kitchens.

"I am in the mood of Dango for dessert" said Kushina "I hope you don't mind having Dangos too?"

"Not at all, there was a young kunoichi that take takes me with her for some Dango." said Naruto "She like them as much as I like Ramen."

"And who is this Kunoichi?" said Kushina

"Her name is Anko Mitarashi" said Naruto

"Anko, huh?" said Kushina "Funny she didn't mention about you and her going out for Dango"

"I don't understand" said Naruto

"Oh excuse me, I forgot to mention that Anko is one of my spies I have in Konoha" said Kushina "Originally she was Orochimaru's apprentice before he experimented on her and implant a Cursed Seal on her neck. I assigned her to watch over you and make sure your safety."

"Did she tell you about what happened to me in those 6 years?" said Naruto

"Through every detail... Some just broke my heart hearing them" said Kushina "I missed everything from not being with you. Your first smile, your first steps, your first word. I even wanted to hear you call my "Mama" when you were a toddler."

"You did love me" said Naruto

"Of course I did, I love you moment you were born" said Kushina. "You may have your father's hair and eyes, but the rest came from me. My love for Ramen, my rebellious spirit, love of pranks"

"Er you knew about that?" said Naruto sweardropped.

"Honey, I laughed so hard the moment when the report involved you painting the Hokage face, even painting the Sacred Uchiha Shrine in Sheep's blood"

"People said I was twisted when I did that... And disrespectful to the Uchiha" said Naruto

"Did you care?" said Kushina

"Not really, I traumatized that prick Sasuke when I soaked his bedroom with blood also...I was 4 years old back then. The Hokage sent me to a therapist after that... And I killed her cat and she kicked out while screaming "Demon". Later that night, I killed more cats, snuck into that bitch's house and carefully put the dead cats in her bed while she was asleep."

"Oh my, you little devil" said Kushina with an amusing smirk."killing cats and putting them in someone's beds. That is funny, I did something like that to Fugaku... But it involved beheading his favourite horse."

"How did you behead a horse?" said Naruto

"The same way you behead a human being" said Kushina with a sadistic grin.

"I see" said Naruto as he smiled. He is starting to enjoy this visit. Knowing now that his mother did love him and is happy to him visiting her. He starts to yawn and noticed it is late. "Man I'm tired, I got to go and return to the Netherworld and rest before I continue my trials"

"Why not stay here for the night" said Kushina

"I rather not, it wouldn't be right, you know an Overlord staying in the Dark Lord's domain" said Naruto

"Nonsense, you are my son amd I don't care if you are the Devil himself." said Kushina

"You sure I can stay the night?" said Naruto

"I would be happy to let you" said Kushina "I'll get a guest room ready for you..."

"Er... Kaa-san, if it's no trouble... I don't like to sleep alone" said Naruto

"And you want someone to sleep with you?" said Kushina

"Hai... It prevents me gettig nightmares" said Naruto

"Nightmares?" said Kushina "What nightmares"

"I rather not say" said Naruto

This might give the Dark Lord the opportunity to be with her son even more. She smiles and nods at him.

"Well as a mother, it is my duty to ensure that no nightmares scare my sochi" said Kushina "I'll sleep with you and cuddle you to sleep"

"Really? I mean I appreciate it" said Naruto excited at first but stopped and tried to act casual.

"Come on, let's go to sleep" said Kushina

"What about Tsunade?" said Naruto

"She's out gambling and losing tons of money" said Kushina as she held her son close to her as she leaves the dining halls. "She won't be back until the morning"

"Does she sometimes win" said Naruto

"It's rare, but she sees it as a bad omen" said Kushina

Kushina's quarters

Naruto is in bed while Kushina is getting ready. Naruto feels a little embarrassed sharing the bed with his own mother despite of sharing the bed with Yoko and Skarlet.

Early in the morning: At Yami Castle

Naruto sleeps in the bed of the main quarters of Yami Castle. But he is not alone as the Dark Lord Kushina is snuggling wih him in bed. She looks peaceful and happy in her sleep. Her arms warmly around the young Overlord to be. Cuddling him like a warm soft stuffed animal. Naruto blushes and smiled at this and decided to sleep more as it is a bit too early to get up.

The door opens quietly to reveal Tsunade and Hinata, both in their beautiful night robes. Tsunade was told that Naruto is here he moment she is here and came to see for herself. That was last night when Naruto and Kushina are together in bed. She knows that nothing happened because Naruto is too young for sex. Now she checks up on them and smiled at her lover reunited with her son for the first time in 8 years.

Although Hinata is happy, she is also jealous as she crossed her arms and pouts at her Dark Lord sleeping with Naruto.

But then suddenly

RUMBLE

"Huh, what?" said Naruto and Kushina as the quake woke them up.

And then Artorias barges in, he is out of his armour, only wearing a pair of dark briefs and a sling for his eternal dead arm. His body is a slim athletic and slightly muscular build. His hair is sandy brown and shoulder length. His skin tone is light grey, as if he is been dead and risen or been in the dark too long.

_**"Earthquake, my Lord we must go to the courtyard"**_ said Artorias before Kushina threw a thick book at him in the face.

"Calm down, the castle and the city itself is sturdy to resist earthquakes" said Kushina "You forget who founded this kingdom"

**"How do you know that?"** said Artorias

"You were told about it the moment you started your services, don't you remember?" said Kushina "My predecessors as sent Uruks to capture and enslave dwarves from the mountains in Tsuchi no Kuni so they can modify the castle"

"You weren't paying attention because you were busy making out with Ciaran" said Hinata causing the Knight to blush with embarrassment.

**"Oh right" **said Artorias

"Now... Get out and let me and Naruto-kun get some sleep" yelled Kushina as Naruto yawned and looks around with sleepy eyes.

"What was that shaking?" said Naruto

"Nothing to worry about, Naruto-kun" said Kushina "Just minor earthquake."

**"Actually..."** said Artorias

"Get out!" exclaimed Kushina

Artorias dashed out, Hinata and Tsunade chuckles.

"Shall we go, too?" said Hinata

"Er... No, come join us" said Kushina as she pat on the bed. "The more the merrier"

_YES!_ Thought Hinata excitedly while she bowed to her Dark Lord. "Thank you, Kushina-san"

"You missed me already, huh?" said Tsunade smirking at her crimson haired lover.

"Of course I do" said Kushina as she blushes and looks away. "Now hurry up and get in bed with us."

Okay, okay, don't rush me" said Tsunade as she and Hinata join in with the Dark Lord and the future Overlord. Hinata blushes as she joins to Naruto' side in the bed and lay down next to him. Kushina and Tsunade snuggles together and falls asleep. Naruto slowly drifts to sleep and cuddles with Hinata. She blushes as she feels a pair of arms embrace her and pulls her close.

_Naruto-kun is here, in bed with me... Yay! _Thought Hinata as she falls asleep in Naruto's arms._ Naruto-kun_

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I just want to thank The Brown Phantom for some ideas for this chapter. And also to thank Chaossonic1 for his support for all these years.**

**Also to all of you supporting fans. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 12: 3 soul hunt: Necromancer Quan Chi_

Meanwhile at Konoha

Uchiha Compound

Sasuke Uchiha returns home late, he is panicking that his mother will scold at him but that's nothing compared to what his father Fugaku is going to do to him. And that's not all, he is being constantly stalked by Sakura Haruno and tried many attempts to lose her, he just managed to get away from her.

"Damn Sakura, she won't leave me alone since that Dobe Naruto mysteriously vanished for 2 years" said Sasuke "He use to keep her busy but now she's everywhere I go"

As Sasuke arrived at the compound, it is too quiet and and it's too early for everyone to be in bed. This starts to scare Sasuke as he slowly walk across the coumpound.

"Hello, anyone here?" said Sasuke

"S-Sasuke"

Sasuke heard someone call him and sees Obito, he is limping while his hand on his side because he is bleeding.

"Obito-Jiji" said Sasuke as he rushed to Obito. "Obito-Jiji, what happened to you?"

"Get out of here, warn the Hokage. She has gone mad" said Obito

"Who?" said Sasuke until a Kunai was lodged into the back of Obito's head and kills him. "Obito-Jiji!"

"Phew, I almost lost you, Obito"

Sasuke looks up to see 4 figures inthe shadows, but only 2 are reveal by moonlight. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. And Mikoto Uchiha, who is in her Kunoichi uniform stained in blood and wielding a sword also stained in blood.

"K-Kaa-san" said Sasuke in horror

"Oh hello, Sasuke" said Mikoto in a fake sweet tone as she approaches her son. "You're late for your parting... Of this miserable world"

Sasuke is startled at this, he just saw Obito killed by his own Mother and she was rather pleased by it. Then he saw the many bodies of the Uchiha Clansmen. This sight isn't for an 8 year old to see. He looks with upmost horror in his face and slowly backs away and starts to run for his life.

Mikoto chuckles at this and decided to chase Sasuke.

"Itachi, find the rest and slay them" said Mikoto

"Hai" said Itachi before Mikoto leaves to hunt down Sasuke.

Sasuke is running for his life, he tries to call for help but when he goes through every room, there is nothing bit death. Uchiha clansmen lay dead on the floor, heir blood staining the tatami carpets and Shoji doors. No one is speared, not even the women, the children, and not even the elderly were show any mercy from the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan. All murdered by Mikoto, Itachi and 2 unknown men in the shadows.

"~Sasuke, where are you? ~"

Sasuke's heart pounds like a drum as he tries to escape and hide. There is too much death that an 8 year old boy can handle at once. He entered into one of the houses and hid in the closet.

~oh Sasuke, mummy wants a word with you~" sung Mikoto as she looks for the young Uchiha boy. "You can't hide from me, I know this compound from the inside out, I know every secret rooms, every hiding place for children to be in case of an invasion... Or a psychopath lurking around."

She kicks down the Shogi doors and searched in each room. Sasuke held his mouth so he wouldn't make a noise, not even a whimper. He peeps through the creak of the door and sees Mikoto entering the building. Her eyes blaze out red as her Sharingan is awake, she gazes to find Sasuke. Sasuke shivers as he is going to get found out.

"~oh Sasuke, are you here? ~" said Mikoto as she unsheathes her sword and approaches the closet Sasuke is in. "Games over, Sasuke."

Suddenly Itachi entered and alerted Mikoto.

"ANBU are approaching" said Itachi

"Damn" said Mikoto as she unsheathed her sword and kicked the closet door down. "I'll just kill you quickly"

"No, please don't kill me" said Sasuke curled in a ball and covering his head with his arms. "I don't want to die"

Suddenly and earthquake shook the lands, Mikoto and Itachi lost their balance and fell. The building they're in starts to fall underneath them. During the chaos, Sasuke took this as an opportunity to escape and flee for his life.

"Hey, don't let him escape!" said Mikoto

RUMBLE

The doorway collapsed so Mikoto and Itachi can't chase after Sasuke.

"Damn it!" said Mikoto until one of the support beams fall on her. "Agh!"

"Kaa-san!" said Itachi as he rushed to save Mikoto. He creates a few shadow clones to help him lift the beam and pull Mikoto out but she was knocked out cold. Once she is free, he put her over his shoulders. "Hold on Kaa-san, we'll get out"

The continuous earthquakes made things worse in the Uchiha Compound. The roads form massive fissures, many buildings collapse and half the dead buried and crushed. This is like Hell to Sasuke he tries to escape but it's difficult to do so because of the earthquake.

But not long the Earthquake stops but Sasuke continues running away. He is lucky to be alive and survived the massacre and the Earthquake. The 2 masked men who were with Mikoto and Itachi watches Sasuke leave and into the streets of Konoha. They take off their masks to reveal themselves as Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha.

"Shouldn't we go after him" said Kakashi "The Bright Lord did say..."

"I know, but I believe this earthquake is some omen and helped us let the boy live" said Obito "the Bright Lord did wanted him to stay alive as an agreement to that Dark Sorcerer Yinshadow"

(Flashback: 2 years ago)

Minato frowns as he sees the Dark Sorcerer in the shining halls of the Throne Room. He is very pissed at the very presence of Yinshadow being in Hikari, HIS domain.

"What are you doing here?" said Minato frowning at Yinshadow

"How rude, is this how you treat your guests, Minato?" said Yinshadow as he cross his arms at the Bright Lord.

"You are not welcome here, you're trouble" said Minato "Begone or I'll kill you"

"I'm immortal, Minato" said Yinshadow "Or did you forget that"

Minato sighed as he remembers the stories that involve the Dark Sorcerer being immortal.

"What do you want?" said Minato

"It's not what I want but what you want" said Yinshadow

"I want nothing from you, Sorcerer!" exclaimed Minato in anger "There is nothing you can give me, now be gone"

"Oh well, your loss" said Yinshadow as he turns away and decides to leave. "At least Kushina will know sooner than you"

This caught Minato's attention and turns to the leaving Sorcerer.

"Wait" said Minato, Yinshadow stops and smirks. "Forgive my rudeness, Yinshadow. Please tell me what is it you have for me?"

Yinshadow then turns to the Bright Lord and crosses his arms.

"What's in it for me?" said Yinshadow

"What do you want?" said Minato

"Well..." said Yinshadow "I don't want you to kill Sasuke Uchiha"

"Huh?" said Minato

"I know, I can't believe I said that too, but I have plans for that little brooder. BIG plans" said Yinshadow

"Mikoto wouldn't approve" said Minato

"Then don't tell her" said Yinshadow "This will be our little secret"

Minato sighed at this and reluctantly gave his answer

"Deal, I'll instruct one pf my best men to make sure Mikoto doesn't kill him when she has the chance. Now what is it you have to say to me?"

Yinshadow smirks as an evil glint in his green eyes sparked.

"The Overlord returns" said Yinshadow "In 10 years he will come, but till then you must keep your balance because there will be earthquakes. One will be more powerful after the other, just hope your city is shock resistant"

After that, he Dark Sorcerer vanishes into darkness. Minato's face expression is a mixture of fear, anger and denial. He paces around his throne room and brush his blonde locks with his hand as be stresses about the news. And sooner than later he got close to a nearby window and smashes it with his gauntlet clad hand.

"DAMN IT!" exclaimed Minato in rage "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE NOW, I PLANNED BE THE NEXT OVERLORD WITHOUT THEIR MAGIC. I PLANNED TO BE THE SUPREME RULER OF THIS WORLD. NOW THE OVERLORD IS RETURNING AND MY PLANS ARE NOW GOING TO END. OBITO, KAKASHI!"

Obito and Kakashi are summoned via the magic lantern jutsu.

"Hai" said Kakashi and Obito, both kneeling before their master. Both noticed an enraged look on his face, he looked so terrifying to even put the Shinigami to shame.

"I have a mission for you" said Minato dangerously

(Flashback ends)

"I never seen the Bright Lord this pissed before" said Obito "It was scary. So it's best to let him get what he wants until he calms down"

"2 years and he's still worried about the possibility of the new Overlord for the first time in... over 2000 years?" said Kakashi

"Uh huh... I'll leave Sasuke to you" said Obito "I must return to Hikari"

"What, why me?" said Obito

"I'm dead, remember" said Obito "Sasuke saw me die by the hands of Lady Mikoto"

"Damn it Obito, you planned this didn't you" exclaimed Kakashi in anger

"Yep" said Obito with a cheeky grin before he walks away" Ja ne"

Shinobi Council (Early Morning)

The councillors of Konoha are summoned early in the morning by the Hokage, Danzo Shimura. The reason of this summons are for 2 incidents. The first is the Uchiha massacre caused by the Clan's matriarch Mikoto Uchiha and her elder son Itachi. And the second is the earthquake that struck Konoha. The damage is catastrophic, buildings crumbled into piles of rubble. Many casualties from villagers. Many shinobi decimated by this powerful natural force.

"Councilors of Konoha, I apologise for summoning you all this early in the morning." said Danzo

"Well since that earthquake struck the village, it's difficult to get some sleep" said Bi-Han

"And I bet this about the Uchiha Clan massacre and the Earthquake." said Hiashi

"That's right, but Konoha isn't the only Hidden village struck by the earthquake." said Danzo "reports say that the Fire Capital, Iwa, Suna, the Earth Capital, Wu Shi Academy in Kaze no Kuni. Many settlements in Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni were struck. This earthquake is not ordinary, I suspect it was caused by an unknown Earth style Jutsu"

"Hokage-sama, we must not make false accusations about the Earthquake caused by some Jutsu" said Shibi "We must investigate this and find out if the earthquakes are indeed natural or some Unknown Earth Style Jutsu and who used it."

Aburame-san is right" said Bi-Han "Who or what ever caused the earthquake must be solved before we jump to conclusions and accuse other hidden villagers and neighbouring elemental nations."

"You agree with this, Oroku-san" said Hiashi

"Hai, we must gather information or we'll attack the wrong target and unintentionally start a war" said Oroku Saki "I suggest that we send a few of our Jonin to investigate where the Earthquake struck"

"What about Hikari and Yami?" said Bi-Han

"I'll arrange teams for each locations to investigate, including Hikari and Yami" said Danzo "Actually we leave Hikari as then Bright Lord will know that we will spy on him. As for Yami... I'll worry about that later. We will arrange a mass funeral for the Uchiha Clan and pay Sasuke maintenance until he is old enough and ranked Genin. Meeting Adjourned"

The council is dismissed and they return home, but Oroku Saki remains.

"You have something else to say, Oroku-san"

"Hai, I was wondering if Orochimaru has some of that Ooze left" said Oroku Saki

"Why you ask?" said Danzo

"I have willing candidates who volunteered to be experimented" said Oroku Saki "They are a disgrace to my clan but they are willing to anything to redeem themselves

"That project was disbanded 2 years ago, plus I don't have the sufficient funds to give Orochimaru."

"I am more than happy to give Orochimaru the funds and to give him assistance from my Clan" said Oroku Saki "If you allow it, of course"

"Give me a moment to consider it" said Danzo "But first, we have a funeral to go"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" said Oroku Saki

KNOCK

"Enter" said Danzo

The door opens to reveal a woman with long black hair tied to a pony tail and peach skin. Her clothing is a blue traditional kunoichi clothing with blue high boots, blue arm warmers and a blue mask covering her mouth and nose. Her clothes aren't concealing much as her cleavage is shown and her ass cheeks exposed.

"Jonin Kitana has returned from her mission" said the Kunoichi known as Kitana. Kitana was a princess of a Shinobi Kingdom Edenia, who is at war against the barren Outlands ruled by the barbarian Shao Kahn. Kitana is at Konoha because of the Alliance between Konoha and Edenia.

"Welcome back, Kitana" said Danzo "Oroku Saki was about to leave"

"Nice for you to return, Kitana-san" said Oroku Saki as he passes by and exits.

"You may give your report" said Danzo

"Mission was a success" said Kitana "The rebellion at Edenia ended and Tanya was banished for her treason"

"Any problems?" said Danzo

"Just the Earthquake that struck the Kingdom, my father died when the castle collapsed." said Kitana "It arrived from the Outlands, they said mountains rised up in that barren nation"

"So the earthquakes started in the Outlands because the mountains were rising?" said Danzo

"Hai" said Kitana "The queen is rather concerned about this. She requested that I should investigate but I need your approval first"

"I was considering this when the Earthquake struck Konoha last night" said Danzo "I'll make a decision after the funeral"

"Funeral?" said Kitana

"No one told you?" said Danzo "Last night, the Uchiha Clan was killed. Massacred in fact"

"Any survivors" said Kitana

"Just one: Sasuke Uchiha" said Danzo

"That arrogant brat?" said Kitana "Forgive me saying this but I'm rather surprised he was spared"

"Actually the earthquake aided his escape, ironically" said Danzo.

"And who was responsible for the massacre?" asked Kitana

"Itachi and Mikoto" said Danzo

"By Argus" gasped Kitana in shock

"Indeed" said Danzo "Go get some rest and return to me tomorrow morning"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" said Kitana

Later: Yami

Dining Hall

Few hours later, Naruto is now having breakfast with Kushina, Hinata and Tsunade at the dining hall. Naruto and Kushina has Ramen, Hinata has cinnamon buns with red bean paste. Tsunade has nothing but a bottle of Sake as she isn't hungry yet.

"So you must return to the netherworld, Naruto-kun?" said Kushina

"Hai, there are 3 more Netherghuls to defeat" said Naruto. "As the next Overlord, I must pass my trials so I can reclaim my full power."

"I understand, but do visit when you are free" said Kushina "I appreciate the company"

"I will" said Naruto until suddenly Scorpion appeared out from the flames. "Hazashi-san, you should wait until breakfast is over"

"My apologies, Lady Yoko got impatient and requested me to take you back" said Scorpion

"Why am I not surprised" said Naruto as he resumes eating his Ramen "Give me a moment to eat my breakfast, I can't resume my trials on an empty stomach"

"Understood" said Scorpion

"Would you like something to eat, Hazashi-san?" said Kushina "even wraiths need to eat"

"I appreciate the offer but I must decline" said Scorpion as he turns to Naruto "Naruto-san, there is someone down at the Nethertower who wants to speak with you immediately."

"Can't he just come up here and talk?" said Naruto

"He can't... Or rather won't in front of the Dark Lord" said Scorpion.

Naruto sighed and stands up from his seat.

"Fine, I'm going" said Naruto to Scorpion "But you owe me breakfast after this"

"But didn't you already ate breakfast?" said scorpion as he sees 3 stacked empty bowls. He sweatdrops at the number.

"That was barely a snack" said Naruto as he gulped down the broth and larer wiped his mouth. "I normally consume 20-30 bowls every breakfast, lunch and dinner. Anyway, take me back, Hazashi-san"

"Hai" said Scorpion as he places his hand on Naruto's shoulder and both vanish in flames.

"Ja ne, Kaa-san" said Naruto's voice after he vanished.

Kushina sighed and continued her breakfast.

"Ja ne, Sochi" said Kushina

Nethertower: throne room

"All right, who wants to see me this early in the morning?" said Naruto after he returned with Scorpion.

"That would be me"

Naruto turns to see the Dark Sorcerer Yinshadow revealing himself from the shadows.

"Hello" said Yinshadow

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here, Yinshadow" said Naruto frowning at the sorcerer "What do you want?"

"Just making sure that you're keeping your part of the bargain" said Yinshadow "you still owe me 3 souls of Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn"

"I already know that, but that will wait until I complete the trials" said Naruto

"And how will you do that, you don't know where Hakon, Malady and Cryos are" said Yinshadow

"Aren't they in the Netherworld?" said Naruto

"Nope" said Yinshadow "The Netherworld was Inferna's domain until you came around"

"And you know where they are" said Naruto

"I know where Hakon might be" said Yinshadow "But first, there is a certain Nercomancer you must deal with first"

"Hold on, you said that I need to finish my Overlord Trials first before I face Quan Chi" said Naruto

"The situation changed" said Yinshadow seriously "Quan Chi is aware of your presence the moment you defeated Inferna and freed Skarlet from the Bloodmarshes. He knows that you aren't at your full strength yet"

"So you want to end him before he takes this opportunity to end me" said Naruto "Oh how thoughtful of you"

"Okay the sarcasm is uncalled for" said Yinshadow frowning at Naruto "Anyway, I really want to see that bald albino bastard's head pulls off along with his spinal cord and I got a bit impatient"

"Fair enough, so where is he?" said Naruto

"I'll take you there" said Yinshadow as he snaps his fingers and a portal appears. "I advise you to bring Scorpion and Skarlet with you"

"I understand Scorpion due to his desire for revenge... But why Skarlet?" said Naruto

"Because she is built to kill Quan Chi" said Yinshadow

"Huh?" said Naruto confusion

"Skarlet is a bio-weapon created by Shao Kahn due to his paranoia of said Necromancer." explained Yinshadow "But Quan Chi knew this and sealed her into the Bloodmarshes, the amount of blood in that place is enough to keep her docile for thousands of years... that is until you freed her with your blood"

"Well that's convenient" said Naruto

"Yes" said Yinshadow "Yes it is"

"Scorpion, Skarlet" called Naruto

"Hai" said Scorpion and Skarlet

"Let's go" said Naruto as he unsheathes his new sword, the 'Inferna', and charges into the portal. "Where going hunting"

"Vengence will be mine" said Scorpion as he jumps in the portal.

"For my master!" said Skarlet as she jump in also

"Oh this is going to be fun" said Yinshadow as he jumps in the portal before it closes.

Quan Chi's Tower

Naruto, Scorpion, Skarlet and Yinshadow arrived at the tower of Quan Chi the necromancer. The room they are in is where Quan Chi does his ungodly work of necromancy. Yinshadow approaches the pool of blood and souls and listens to the woeful wailing from within.

"Oh my, there must be millions of souls filling this pool" said Yinshadow "He really has been busy"

"I don't see him, but I know he here" said Scorpion as he unsheathed his sword

"Patience, Hazashi-san" said Naruto "You'll get you revenge"

"He's coming" said Skarlet when green flames and swirling skulls appear before the 4 as Quan Chi reveals himself. He is a pale bald man with red tribal tattoos on his forehead. He is only wearing a hakama, boots and gloves, leaving his muscular chest exposed. In his hand is a glowing green skull before he crushes it with his hand.

"So the young chosen one had come" said Quan Chi staring at Naruto "You look shorter than I thought"

"Quan Chi, I have come to kill you" said Scorpion

"Oh how many have I heard that, Hanzo Hazashi" said Quan Chi in a bored expression as he turns his attention to Skarlet "Even with this freak, it will just be the same as always."

Naruto stepped forward and his face close to the Necromancer's, this made Quan Chi step back in surprise.

"I appreciate that you refrain calling Skarlet-chan a freak" said Naruto

"Are you threatening me, boy?" said Quan Chi "I be very careful I were you, I have millennia worth of combat experience and I can just rip that black soul out like paper"

"Well let's see about that" said Naruto as he pulls out the Sword of Inferna and prepares to fight.

"Yes, let's" said Scorpion as he pulls out his 2 katanas and joins in.

Skarlet "bleeds" and forms a sword out of the blood.

"I will assist my master in claiming your soul" said Skarlet.

"Ha ha ha ha, arrogant fools" laughs Quan Chi as he casts a spell and summons up the undead to defend him. "I am not to underestimated, I am Quan Chi, master of the undead"

Yinshadow snaps his fingers and conjures up a chair to sit on and his clothes changes into a referee uniform. Quan Chi notices this and looked puzzled.

"You're not aiding them?" said Quan Chi

"Unless I want to" said Yinshadow as summons a bowl of popcorn and a microphone. "Er testing, testing... _**Hello everyone to this glorious event of the 1st Yinshadow Death Battle, where on the left we have the future Overlord Naruto Uzumaki, aided with Hanzo Hasashi A.K.A Scorpion and the bloody yet beautiful Skarlet."**_

Cheering is heard as the souls from Quan Chi's blood pool escapes and surrounds the area and the Brown and Red minions are summoned to watch this battle. Naruto is confused at this and turns to Yinshadow.

"What is going on?" said Naruto

"Thought I might spice things up" said Yinshadow with a grin on his face before he speaks on the microphone _**"And on the right, we have the hated necromancer of all the netherworld, Quan Chi"**_

Boos and hisses are heard when they heard Quan Chi and tje necromancer just rolled his eyes.

"What foolishness" said Quan Chi

_**"Round 1: Fight" **_ said Yinshadow

Naruto charges first and swings the sword of Inferna at the Necromancer, but Quan Chi saw it coming and jump back to evade the attack.

"So typical" said Quan Chi as he conjures a glowing green skull and throws it at Naruto, but Scorpion got in the way and sliced the skull in half with his katana.

_**"Oh excellent move from Scorpion as he stopped ghe attack intended for our favoured Overlord to be"**_ said Yinshadow _**"How will Scorpion retaliate to this?"**_

Scorpion toss the chain dart and it plants into the Nercomancer's chest and pulls him closer.

"Get over here!" said Scorpion when he yanks the chain and Quan Chi forcefully approaches.

_**"Oh here is one of my favourite techniques of mine from Scorpion"**_ said Yinshadow with excitement.

Scorpion was about to decapitate him but Quan Chi conjures another glowing skull and smashes it into Scorpion's head and jumps back.

Quan Chi pulls the chain dart off his chest and tosses aside, unaware that Skarlet snuck behind him and prepares for the kill.

_**"No, it failed!"**_ exclaimed Yinshadow with dissappointed _**"Such a dissapointment"**_

But as Skarlet strikes, an undead wraith suddenly blocked the attack and defended the necromancer.

"I'm not that fooled" said Quan Chi as he strikes Skarlet in the stomach with his elbow and kneed her chin to knock her down.

_**"Ooh, that's gotta hurt"**_ said Yinshadow _**"and this round goes... urgh, Quan Chi"**_

The crowd boos at Quan Chi while Yinshadow picks up Skarlet while she is coughing out blood from her mouth, she isn't bleeding as she is literally made of blood. The blood is actually vomit as the Nercomancer's recent attack forced her to regurgitate.

_**"Round 2: Fight" **_said Yinshadow

"Come here!" yelled Scorpion as he throws his chain dart again. But Quan Chi jumps up to evade the chain dart and throws a glowing green skull at Scorpion as a counterattack.

"Gah!" yelled Scorpion as the skull struck him in the head and the impact broke his mask to partially reveal his skeletal face. "Bastard!"

"Give it up, Hanzo" said Quan Chi "You and that freak are powerless against me"

Suddenly Naruto kicked Quan Chi in the side of his face and sent him flying towards the blood pools.

_**"Ooh, that's gotta hurt"**_ said Yinshadow "_**I know I wanna see a bloodbath, but this is rediculous. And those souls aren't happy to see the bald bastard when he dove head first"**_

As Quan Chi resurfaced, he gets wrestled by the souls that are imprisoned and wanted revenge against him. Yinshadow watches as the Necromancer gets dragged down.

_**"This round goes to... Naruto Uzumaki with a Flawless Victory"**_ said Yinshadow as the crowd roared in applause.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at this and waves at the audience who are chanting his name.

But suddenly a towering glow of green light erupts from the blood pool and Quan emerges from it. His eyes now boiling with rage and vengence, he glares at Yinshadow for humilating him and also for his foolishness.

"I had enough of this foolishness, Sorcerer" said Quan Chi in anger.

"Oh don't take it out on me that you were humiliated" said Yinshadow crossing his arms and smirking. "Not my fault you got your ass kicked"

Quan Chi growled at Yinshadow amd throws a glowing green skull at him.

"Oi, Foul" exclaimed Yinshadow blowing a whistle and flashing a yellow card. "I'll let you off with a warning this time"

_**"Round 3: Fight" **_ said Yinshadow

"I hope that bloodbath didn't cause too much damage on you" said Naruto as he unsheathed his Sword of Inferna and poses in a battke ready stance.

"Oh it haven't" said Quan Chi as he turns to face the young blond and prepares to fight.

Naruto raised his gauntlet to summon his minion hoard to aid him in battle. The minions are armed to the teeth and charges with the intention to kill.

_**"This is gonna be brutal, bloody, so messy that I doubt your health and life insurances can cover it. Oh this going to be beautiful, ha ha"**_ said Yinshadow

The Necromancer fights against the minions one by one while in combat with Naruto. Quan Chi steals the life-force of the minions he slays and uses it to empower his dark magic that he uses against Naruto.

_**"Oh my, looks like Naruto is going to get busy with this, I swear it"**_ said Yinshadow

He summons a dark skeletal hand to grab and crush Naruto, but Naruto counteracts by casting flames at the Skeletal hand and charges through to strike at Quan Chi.

_**"Whoa, that was a close one"**_ said Yinshadow _**"But a good strike from Naruto Uzumaki"**_

Naruto struck the Necromancer, but Quan Chi isn't giving up as the wound slowly heals up by his dark magic. He then conjures a portal and jumps in. A second portal appears above Naruto and Quan Chi drops down with the intention to land on Naruto's head to kill him. But luckily noticed this and jumps back to evade the attack, this gave Naruto the chance to strike and he swings the Flaming Sword of Inferna at Quan Chi's stomach.

_**"Ooh, talk about stomach pains"**_ said Yinshadow _**"Let's hope that what Quan Chi ate wasn't horrible for us to see, folks"**_

"Guh!" exclaimed Quan Chi as his stomach was slashed and held on his wound as blood and guts are falling out from the gash. Naruto then kicked Quan Chi in the face and slashes him on the chest. The necromancer is struggling to keep his wounds stable with his magic but the damage Naruto inflicted is critical and it is a massive drain of magic to heal these wounds up. But Naruto doesn't stop to let him heal as he continues slashing at the Necromancer.

_**"Excellent combo attacks from Naruto, Quan Chi is getting no mercy from him tonight or any other night."**_ said Yinshadow

Naruto brutally slashes, still trying to kill the Nercomancer who is still barely staying alive by his magic that is slowly draining away. Naruto amputates a leg off Quan Chi and forces him to collapse.

_**"Naruto wins"**_ said Yinshadow

Naruto still doesn't stop as he still brutally hacks off pieces off Quan Chi like a butcher chopping meat.

Yinshadow was amazed at this brutality and watches Quan chi suffer while slowly dying. And when the time is right, the Dark Sorceror approaches.

"That will do, Naruto" said Yinshadow as he halts the Overlord to be while he crouches to the dying Quan Chi. He smiles darkly and lifts him by his neck. "I always wanted to say this but… **YOU'RE SOUL IS MINE"**

Naruto watches as Yinshadow plung his hand into Quan Chi's chest and pulled out the Necromancer's soul. The Dark Sorcerer then sunk his teeth and starts eating Quan Chi's soul and the body of Quan Chi is starting to shrivel and dry up from the lack of soul. It starts to disintergrate into dust from the feet and slowly heading upwards to his head. IT took 3 minutes for Quan Chi's soul to be completely devoured before the Necromancer's body turns to dust.

Yinshadow burps at this and pats his stomach with satisfaction.

"Ah, nothing like an evil soul to fill me up" said Yinshadow before he turns to Naruto "Thank you for your assistance, Naruto"

"You eat souls?" said Naruto

"Said the fjture Overlord who steals lifeforce from all living things, dark and bright" said Yinshadow "Quan Chi is one of the 3 souls I desire to eat because of their techniques. But never mind that, I remembered that you and I made an agreement, right?

Yinshadow snaps his fingers and activates a portal.

"This portal will lead you to the Outlands, where the next Netherghul resides for you to face" said Yinshadow "Also, it is where your friends made settlement just outside Shao Kahn's domain."

Naruto nods and turns to Scorpion and Skarlet show are badly injured from their battle against Quan Chi.

"Skarlet, Hasashi" said Naruto "Return to the Tower and recover, I'll carry on, on my own"

"H-hai" said both Scorpion and Skarlet reluctantly before they each vanish in flames and blood.

"So Hakon is at the Outlands" said Naruto to Yinshadow, recieving a nod from the sorcerer. "And only him?"

"Hakon moved there as it is an oppotunity to make a profit" said Yinshadow "He was a mercenary before his demise and rebirth as a netherghul"

"I see" said Naruto as he approches the portal amd slowly enters.

Yinshadow closes the portal and chuckles before he walks away.

"Let the 2 trials begin" said Yinshadow before he vanishes into darkness

**End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 13: siege of Fort Maelstrom_

_Outlands_

The portal appears in the dark forests of the Outlands where Naruto exits from. The blonde boy looks around to see nothing but trees with hideous faces and literally eating dead bodies. The sound of howling wolves, echoes in the distance, followed with dying and agonizing moans and screams as the Overlord walk though this dark, dank, corrupted place. But it's a wonderful place for a picnic for you glorious villains out there.

It takes the blonde minutes to walk across this forest and searching for the Fort that Yinshadow as mentioned. The sound of wildlife surrounds the area which is normal and also spooky in these kind of woods. Such as a murder of crows feasting on corpses, spiders the size of small plates scurry on the gnarly trees and webs that are filled with trapped insects that await their fate, a pack of howling wolves chasing their unexpected prey to tame their insatiable hunger for bloody flesh.

The corpses that are littered in the woods are beyond recognition as they were hideously mauled and literally in pieces from those feral beasts of the Outlands. The howling echoes again and the sound of hasting hooves pounds on the ground, making small pebbles to bounce from the vibrations of the earth. A small heard of Outlandish Elk and elephantine beasts stampede though the trees as they are running for their lives.

Naruto leapt away and up on one of the tree branches to watch over the stampede and also the predators that are chasing them. A pack of wolves run side to side of the stampede and leaping for the kill. One by one, they kill with just their jaws crushing the preys' neck. But the wolves aren't alone as 3 huge wolf men leap out to join the hunt.

One is a clothed and has a posture of a man, has long braided ponytail and a Fu Manchu moustache and goatee. The second looks more like a zombie werewolf with sharp claws and dagger-like fangs. And lastly is a big beast of a wolfman, he has dark brown fur, claws sharper than a katana and fangs that would put the entire pack of wolves to shame. But what is more unique is that this wolfman has red fang-like tribal tattoo below his silver eyes and down across the cheeks.

"Kiba" said Naruto as he recognized the wolfman and leaps down to join in the hunt.

The 3 wolfman noticed Naruto and return their attention on their prey. The mustached wolfman tackles an elephantine beast and strangles it with his fangs. The zombie werewolf does the same but with 2 at one with his massive claws. Kiba, due to his size and body strength, tackles the biggest of the herd and ripped off its head with spinal cord intact. Naruto jumps on one of the elephantine beasts, unsheathed the sword of Inferna and plunged it into the top of the beast's head. This caused the beasts to bellow in pain from the scorching blade and drops down dead.

The dead has been gathered and the 3 wolfmen starts hacking off flesh and carefully skinning them. Naruto stands and confronts Kiba who slowly transforms into human form. Both smiled and embraced into a brotherly hug.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto" said Kiba with delight to see his friend again.

"Same here, Kiba" said Naruto "I see you were hunting"

"Hai, Jyabura and Rahzar are in charge of the provisions for our home" said Kiba while the other 2 identified as Jyabura and Rahzar continue skinning and carving their kill. "And with this kill, we might last a year or two, provide that Choji doesn't binge eat again"

"Choji's here too?" said Naruto

"Back at the fort" said Kiba "All of us are here. That Yinshadow character did us a favour there or we'll never have our freedom."

"You need to be careful with him, he cannot be trusted" said Naruto "He is up to something"

"Whatever, I doubt he be interested in us" said Kiba

Suddenly Rahzar and Jyabura finished skinning and carving heir kill and hauled up he pelts and meat in their arms.

"Hey kid, we're done here" said Jyabura to Kiba before noticing Naruto. "Oh, hey there"

"Hi" said Naruto casually to Jyabura.

"When did you get here?" said Jyabura.

"Just now" said Naruto "I was sent here to defeat Hakon"

Kiba and Jyabura winced at the name, Naruto noticed the expression.

"You've heard of him?" said Naruto.

"We'll explain at the Fort" said Kiba as Rahzar regroups. "Follow us"

"You need help with the kill?" asked Naruto

"Oh please don't trouble yourself by helping us" said Kiba "We can manage"

"With a whole herd of elephantine beasts, I doubt it" said Naruto as he raises his gauntlet to summon the browns and Reds. "Minions, pick up those carcasses and follow me"

"Yes master" said the minions.

The 3 lupine warriors watch the minions hurdle up to the massacre and starts lifting up tons of meat and bones.

"Wow, that's handy" said Kiba with interest while he heads back to the fort he, Jyabura and Rahzar reside.

"Very handy" said Rahzar "and useful for combat too"

"Yeah but my army isn't complete yet" said Naruto "I need to get my Greens and Blues"

And where are they?" asked Kiba

"I guess Hakon has the Greens and Cryos has the Blues" said Naruto, not noticing the 3 lupine men's worried expression by the mention of Hakon when he thought about Malady. "But what does Malady have?"

The young Overlord-to-be and his friends continue their travels to the fort, they cross the streams littered with skeletons, pass vast plains decorated with impaled corpses, meadows surrounded with torture devices, some used while the rest aren't. They stop there for a break and play with the devices and making those bounded in them to slowly die in agony. Heads lopped off by guillotines, limbs torn off by racks, bodies punctured by iron maidens and necks lynched by gallows. It was the most fun they ever had, Kiba and Naruto laughed and sometimes imagine Sasuke and Sakura on those devices, screaming and painfully dying. Oh the sweet bliss of sadistic imaginations of children, it just brings a tear down my cruel evil eyes.

Anyway, they continue their travels until they arrive back to the fort.

Yami Castle: Main Quarters

The Dark Lord of Yami, dressed in a beautiful black pajama kimono with red blood stain patterns on it. is pouting and sulking, ever since Naruto left she is feeling alone again. She gave exact commands that she wants to be alone in the main quarters, disobedience will not be tolerated. But there are a few exceptions to this command.

KNOCK

"Be gone or face my wrath" said Kushina darkly at whoever is at the other side of the door.

The door opens to reveal Tsunade and Echidna. Kushina saw the 2 and smiled slightly at them. Tsunade walk towards the Dark Lord and sat next to her and pulled her close to her arms. Her plump breasts sandwich the Dark Lord's arm while she (Tsunade) stroke her (Kushina's) long crimson hair.

Echidna hugs the Dark Lord from behind while planting kissed on her neck. Her breasts press on Kushina's back while the Elf mercenary sneak some licks on the Dark Lord's neck and shoulders with a hungry look in her red eyes.

"Still worried about Naruto, Kushina-chan?" said Tsunade

"Hai, I can't believe my Sochi is the new Overlord for the first time in a thousand years" said Kushina "Many of the Dark Lords and the Bright Lords tried and failed to complete these impossible trials. But he managed to defeat Inferna.

"I'm sure he's fine" said Tsunade as she cups the Dark Lord's face to look at her. "He won't be alone; he has allies according to what that dark sorcerer said."

"That what worries me" said Kushina "I don't trust that Yinshadow, he must have some reason to bring back the Overlord when the Golden Plague passed and the descendants are immune to it thanks to chakra."

Tsunade chuckles at her lover and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"2 years you left the news of Naruto's presumed death and turned it into a strength." Said Tsunade "You had nothing to lose, but now Naruto returns and will that change everything?"

"It doesn't matter, Tsunade" said Kushina "This kingdom is his birthright, he maybe an Overlord now but he is also the Prince of Yami and my future successor. But there is one thing you overlooked, Tsunade."

"And what's that?" asked Tsunade.

"I never had nothing to lose, I still have you" said Kushina staring at Tsunade with love in her eyes.

Tsunade was awestruck by that and smiled sweetly at her lover before kissing her again. But Kushina joins in the kiss while breaking to give her favourite mercenary a lustful kiss.

"And I bet you just want to fuck me that badly, huh?" said Kushina to Echidna.

"Can't you blame me; I really want that sweet ass of yours" said Echidna.

"You already fucked me just after breakfast, you perverted elf" said Kushina as she grabbed Echidna by her green and silver hair and pulled her down to her waist. "Now you must return a favour."

"Oh you're so lucky I'm fond of you" said Echidna with a smirk at the Dark Lord. "You do remember I'm my own boss"

"I know" said Kushina before she returns her kiss with Tsunade while getting her breasts fondled by the blond Sannin. "Just shut up and eat my pussy"

Echidna doesn't have to respond to that, she opened up Kushina's kimono to expose her naked body and plant her face right in the Dark Lord's pussy. Echidna fingers herself while sucking and licking on the Dark Lord's womanhood. From all the women this Elf slept with, Kushina is one of a kind and extremely special. If it weren't the fact that she's a complete rouge and loves her Mercenary career, she's settle down as Kushina's concubine. But needless to say, this way is much appropriate for the Rouge Elf.

"Ahh, yes!" moans Kushina as she feels the pleasure flowing through her body by the 2 women. Echidna is eating hungrily at her pussy, Tsunade continues massaging the Dark Lord's breasts and plant a kiss on her lips.

Surely this will distract the Dark Lord for a moment while Naruto is away on his quest. For she has other business to attend, excluding this one of course.

Fort Maelstrom

The fort, dubbed Fort Maelstrom is fortified but moderate size. A moat of acid surrounds the walls and has sentry towers on every corner and at the centre of each wall. Corpses and rotten skeletons of fallen enemies impaled in stakes and placed all around the area as warnings who are foolish enough to attack again.

The hunting party returns from the hunt with Naruto. Choji patrols on the fort gates when he noticed Kiba returning with the other Lupine warriors.

"Welcome back guys" said Choji to the 3 wolfmen. "Good hunt?"

"Oh yeah, but you'll never guess who we bumped into" said Kiba gesturing to Naruto. Choji turn his head to follow Kiba's hand gesture and got shocked by surprise.

"Dear Kami, Naruto!" said Choji as he rushes to welcome his blonde friend.

"Hey Choji" replies Naruto to his chubby friend. "It's been a while"

"Hai, it has" said Choji "Please come in the fort, everyone will be excited to see you again"

Naruto, Kiba, Rahzar and Jyabura enter through the Fort gate with Choji following through. Inside the walls, a small village with houses for each, barracks for training, blacksmith for forging tools and weapons. Also a mill surrounded by small farms. Naruto was actually expecting his friends but there are villagers working nonstop within the base. Fort Militia patrolling the perimeter, archers posted in sentries, villagers leaving the fort gates and returning with resources like Wood, Gold, Iron and Stone.

"Impressive" said Naruto "but who are these people?"

Naruto suddenly realized that something is strange about these strangers, they all look generic and neither of them have faces.

"They aren't actually people, Naruto" said Choji "Think of them as er…Shadow Clones"

"Oh, I see" said Naruto now understanding…almost. But then his curiosity kicked in again. "But where did they come from?

"Shikamaru will explain" said Kiba

"Shikamaru?"

"Hai, he is elected as the Fort's Chieftain" said Choji as he gestured Naruto to follow him. "He'll probably at the Fort Centre, either planning a next attack or napping, mostly napping as you know them Naras"

"Hai" said Naruto as he looks back to see Kiba, Rahzar and Jyabura taking the meat to the mill.

"The food gets stored in the mill, the villagers will prep it there" explained Choji "Now come on, I need to take you to Shikamaru"

Fort Centre

Within the Fort Centre, Shikamaru is having a meeting with Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Rob Lucci and Ermac. They are discussing a preemptive attack against the enemies residing the Outlands. However, the discussion has some Pros and Cons, and they are arguing about it.

"A Preemptive attack against Shao Kahn is suicidal" said Tenten, Tenten is wearing a navy blue Chinese battle dress with her buns each tied in white silk cloth. She is armed with various weapons (some are hidden). "Sure we can take down his armies but him alone is another matter.

"I agree with Tenten, Lee" said Neji, his brown hair grew longer and has the end of it tied. He is wearing a grey regal kimono with long sleeves. Around his forehead is a black hitai-ate with a black but blank metal plate. "It is reckless and undoubtedly lose"

"But how long can we stay idly while Shao Kahn sent out more troops to destroy us?" said Lee, he is wearing a black martial art clothes with some dark green features. His crossed arms are covered in black bandages. His hair is still long and braided and he wears a dark green hitai-ate with a black blank metal plating. "We wasted enough resources and the villages bring hardly any."

"I understand the struggles we must take to survive the constant attacks, Lee" said Neji, "But making such an attack isn't the wise thing to do."

"As troublesome as it sounds, Neji and Tenten are right" said Shikamaru "A Preemptive attack is exactly what Shao Kahn would expect us to do. We'd be throwing our lives away."

Rock frowns at the 3 kids who disapprove Lee's proposal and turns to Lucci and Ermac.

"Lucci, Ermac, what so you?" said Lee

"**We agree with Neji and Tenten"** said Ermac, he use the term "We" on himself as he has many souls residing within him. **"Shao Kahn is someone no mortal should face. He will destroy us all without breaking a sweat"**

Lucci nods in agreement but remains silent for there's nothing to say as it was already being said by others.

"so that's it, we do nothing!?" exclaimed Lee "We need to strike now!"

"Lee, enough!" said Shikamaru "We all made our decision and that's final. There will be no Preemptive strikes against Shao Kahn and his army"

Rock Lee may not like it, but he has to accept it. He sighed irritably and reluctantly agrees.

"Fine, but I still think we need to attack that son of a bitch" said Lee

"To be honest, I'm with bushy brows"

Everyone turn their attention to see Naruto with Choji.

"Hi guys" said Naruto

"So you finally come back to us, huh?" said Shikamaru "What took you?"

"Well nice you again too, Shikamaru" said Naruto in semi-sarcasm. "So what, no welcoming party? No grand celebration for your gallant hero returning from his dangerous quest?"

"Hilarious" said Shikamaru in a deadpan expression. But he pulls a lazy but genuine smile and embrace Naruto a brotherly hug. "But it is good to see you again, you troublesome."

"And I'm happy to see you too, lazy bastard" said Naruto returning the hug. He finished the hug and gets hugged by Tenten while getting another but bone crushing hug by Rock Lee afterwards. Then he gave a welcome bow each from Neji, Rob Lucci and Ermac.

When the pleasantries are done, the meeting continues with Naruto involved. SHikamaru took the opportunity to ask Naruto a question

"So what brought you here?" said Shikamaru "I doubt you're just here to see all of us and missing us, am I right?"

"Hai, I have a reason to be here other than seeing you guys again" said Naruto.

"And what would that be?" said Neji

"I'm on a quest, well 2 quests to be honest" said Naruto as he pulls out a chair and sat on it. "I have to take these Overlord trials, which involved fighting the 4 Guardians of the Overlord's power called the Netherghuls. And the other quest is to kill certain 3 men and steal their souls."

"Who are these 3 men you're here to kill?" asked Tenten

"What kind of power is it?" asked Lee

"What are those Netherghuls?" said Neji

"And, can't believe I'm saying this but…*sigh* is there a way for us to help you on one of your quests?" said Shikamaru.

Naruto got a bit overwhelmed that many of questions that he can't decide which to answer.

"One at a time please, I can't answer them all at once" said Naruto until his head feels a bit better. "Okay I'll start for Tenten's question.

The 3 men I am hunting down are quite known in this nation we are now in. Quan Chi the Necromancer who I already killed. The second is Shang Tsung the Sorcerer and Shao Kahn the Emperor of Outland."

"See, I told you we should make a preemptive strike now that Naruto is here" said Lee to Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Not now, Lee" said Neji while he focuses on Naruto to get all of the questions answered.

"The Netherghuls are beings of pure evil, reborn by evil" said Naruto "There are 4 that serve the Overlord as their guardians of his magic when the Overlord passed away. The Brutal Inferna, amazon warrior from Ruboria with unique fire powers, met her fate against a final clash against rock trolls. The rouge mercenary Hakon, don't know much about him other than that he'll do anything for money. The Drow Prince Cryos, his whereabouts is unknown yet. And Finally the Necromancer Malady, not sure if she is far greater than Quan Chi."

"Wait, did you say Hakon?" said Shikamaru by surprise.

"Yeah… you know him?" said Naruto

"We had trouble from him in the past" said Neji, "Even when our fort barely started."

"He and his band of mercenaries are a bane of us all" said Tenten "His weapons laced in potent toxins. But we were fortunate when Reptile was immune to the toxin."

"He insisted in training our bodies to adapt the toxins by poisoning us himself" said Neji as he showed Naruto a bite mark and some puncture marks on his arm. "The experience isn't pleasant, I had nightmares about my father's death constantly."

"I puked my guts constantly when I took his venom orally" said Tenten shuddering. "It was gross as it is deadly to drink.

"But he did say that meditation does help let the body adapt to the toxins" said Shikamaru before he turns to Naruto. "Naruto, if you want a good chance against Hakon, you must let your body adapt to poison by learning it from Reptile. Hell, he'll even teach you Poison Release Jutsus as well"

"There's a Poison Release?" said Naruto

"It's not known in the Elemental system of chakra but it the real thing and also teachable" said Neji "the technique is quite rare but useful for ninjas during assassinations and countering poisonous attacks."

"So where is Reptile?" said Naruto

"Either in his house or training in the swamps" said Shikamaru. "But we can worry about that later, I think you have some questions to ask me?"

"Oh yeah, how did you get all those people in the fort?" said Naruto "And I noticed that none of them have faces"

"Oh those?" said Shikamaru as he rubbed his head and sighed. "They're called spawns. Humanoids living in a false life and created by an ancient magic."

"But where did they come from?" said Naruto

"They are spawned from those totems" said Shikamaru as he points at 3 small stone totems. "We found them years ago during the construction of the base. They are called Spawn Totems, they create the Spawns and we can command them whenever we want"

"Oh so they're like my minions" said Naruto

"Minions?" said Shikamaru in confusion

"Let me show you" said Naruto when he raised up his gauntlet and summoned a few Brown and Reds from the ground.

"Wow!" said Tenten with awe.

"Yosh, that is impressive. Now we have a chance to strike at Shao Kahn" said Lee

"Stop going on about it, Lee" said Neji "We're not going to attack Shao Kahn!"

Rock Lee pouts and cross his arms in a sulk. Neji rolled his lavender eyes and ignored his friend's sulking.

"Hold on, I think I saw those before" said Neji when he stared at the Minions. "Hakon has them too, but green."

"Thought so, he must have the Green Hive" said Naruto

"Hive?" said Shikamaru

"They're like your Spawn Totems, but the minions saw breed and spawned in the hives. I only have 2, the Brown and Red Hive" said Naruto "The Netherghuls are guarding them until a new Overlord comes into power."

"Then we must help you" said Lee, we will defeat Hakon for you and…"

"now hold on a minute, Lee" said Neji "I don't think Naruto would want us to interfere in his quest. If Hakon is one of these Netherghuls, then it is Naruto alone whom must face"

"Neji is right, Lee" said Naruto "I can't have anyone helping me, I learned that the hard way. The Netherghuls each test me of my worth before facing them. So if I cheat by letting you guy get involved, then Hakon wouldn't bother revealing himself to challenge me"

"Typical form of Bushido, troublesome" said Shikamaru muttered in his breath. "even shinobi must follow it in occasional times"

"Damn it!" said Lee "and I was hoping for a beat down against Hakon.

"He would've kill you, even if you are immune to his poisons" said Neji "He is Naruto's to fight and no one else's"

"Well now, it seems this troublesome issue is settles, I think I will adjourn this meeting" said Shikamaru "All in favour?"

"Hai" said everyone.

"Then meeting adjourned" said Shikamaru, "now let's eat, I'm starving"

Meanwhile at Yami Castle

BOOM

A sudden boom echoes and a flaming rock broke though the Castle wall as the Dark city of Yami is under attack. Artorias rushes with his heavy sword resting on his shoulders while Yami's dark knights, Drow Archers and berserk Uruks all prepare for battle.

"**ALL to battle stations!" ** said Artorias **"We are under attack!"**

"Artorias, who is attacking?" said Ciaran, donned in her assassin uniform and ready for battle.

"**It's that blasted Bright Lord Minato"** said Artorias to his lover. **"Gather your assassins and alert the people of the attack, ring the Dark Bells of War. Tonight we fight"**

"I can't do that, not without the Dark Lord's consent" said Ciaran "And besides, the enemy only struck the castle once and it doesn't take this long to reload trebuchets"

"**Well then go get permission then, I'll await her command at the City walls"** said Artorias before he leaves the castle.

"Yes sir" said Ciaran as she rushes to inform the Dark Lord.

At the main quarters, the Dark Lord Kushina lay naked on the bed with Tsunade and Echidna snuggling and making out erotically. Their moaning echoes in the walls of the main quarters of the castle.

"Ahh, yes! Eat my moist cunt, you elven slut! Oh Yami, yes, AHHHH!" moans Kushina from the other side of the door.

Hearing that, Cieran blushed under her helmet and mask that she slightly opened the door to peek. There she sees her Dark Lord naked in bed, Kushina is having her pussy licked and eaten by Echidna while Tsunade is getting hers sucked by the Dark Lord herself.

"Aah, aah, please don't stop! Moans Tsunade as she starts squirting on Kushina. But despite that, Tsunade is still getting her pussy sucked and licked hungrily from the Dark Lord. Echidna finished when Kushina climaxed and came all over her face. The horny elf mercenary savours the flavor of the Dark Lord's juices while fingering herself by the sensation. Kushina finished with Tsunade and tosses her on the bed on all fours and her ass in the air. The Dark Lord is still horny and the perfect view of her lover's ass isn't going to make her arousal fade away. So Kushina channels her Yin chakra in her hands and place it above her pussy.

"_**Yin Strap-on Jutsu" **_said Kushina as a thick 9-inch long strap-on sprouts out from nowhere, Kushina grabs it and straps it on. The Dark Lord felt hornier when she now wears the strap-on for is not a normal one. It links to the chakra network to make if feels like the real thing. Also it stores the vaginal juices and it'll ejaculate with it reach climax. Kushina prepares to position herself behind Tsunade and plunges the new appendage into the Blonde Sannin's pussy.

"AH! Yami, you're so big!" screamed Tsunade as Kushina starts thrusting. "Ah, yes, yes!"

"Ah! It's been a while since I used thing." Moaned Kushina while she fucks her mistress. "Oh Yami, I'm so damn horny!"

"Please fuck me more, Kushina!" moaned Tsunade. "Fuck me until you wear off my pussy and then fuck my ass and mouth next!"

"I'm, mmm, planning on it" said Kushina as she pushed deeper into Tsunade's pussy until the tip penetrated her womb. Tsunade felt a jolt of pleasure and rolled her eyes in ecstasy as she just want to Kushina to fuck her brains out distract her from the depression of her son's sudden departure. "I'm gonna fuck you and fill you up with my juices."

"Ahh, please full me, I want it all!" said Tsunade in the middle of moans.

"Don't worry, I will, I'll fucking fill you up real good!" said Kushina as she pull Tsunade's head close to her and plant a lustful kiss on her lips. Kushina sneak her hands on Tsunade's massive tits and starts fondling them. Tsunade joins in with the kiss and allow Kushina to grope her breasts. Kushina continues fucking the Sannin's pussy that she starts climaxing, cum seeps out when Tsunade's pussy is getting overloaded, but Kushina keeps on going.

Kushina breaks the kiss for Tsunade to catch her breath and moans loudly at the loading of cum within her womb.

"Ah, you're filling me, I can feel it in my womb!" moans Tsunade.

"Now to feel it in your ass!" said Kushina as she pull out and gets ready to plunge the strap-on in Tsunade's ass.

But Kushina stopped and noticed her door is ajar and frowned as there is a peeping tom on the other side. She shoots chakra chains at the door and reeled the pervert inside. It is Ciaran, the Master Assassin.

"You better have a good reason to sneak a peek at me while I'm having sex, Ciaran!" said Kushina darkly at the now terrified Ciaran.

"I-I meant no disrespect, my Lord" said Ciaran scared of her Dark Lord, "But the castle is under attack"

"By whom?" said Kushina

"By the Bright Lord Minato!"

"How many shots has he fired at my castle?" said Kushina

"Just one, My Lord" said Ciaran

"Then don't worry about it, Yami is not under attack" said Kushina "It's his way of saying that he wanted a chat."

"Then I'll inform Artorias about it, My Lord" said Ciaran trying to get free from the chakra chains.

"Not so fast, you have interrupted me and Tsunade's not happy about it" said Kushina as she gestured Tsunade's furious expression when Kushina is not fucking her ass raw.

Ciaran gulped under her mask and shivers in fear.

"M-My apologies, Lady Tsunade" said Ciaran

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Ciaran," said Tsunade as she perform a Jutsu and she too wears a strap-on. "You need to be punished for this!"

Ciaran saw the strap-on that Tsunade wore, she is feeling a mixture of fear and arousal. What punishment she has to face, it involves the newly grown appendage above the Senju's vagina.

"Like Tsunade said, you must be punished" said Kushina as she let the chakra from the chains flow and burn off Ciaran's clothes and mask. Exposing Ciaran's petite and beautiful body, Ciaran cannot compare to the beauty of the Dark Lord or Tsunade as she is tiny comparing to them. Her breasts are a Mid-C, her skin is slightly pale from living in the darkness of Yami, and her long braided blonde hair hangs behind and reaching down to her back. Kushina, Tsunade and Echidna glares at Ciaran's body like a hungry predator. This made Ciaran scared while Kushina pull her close to the bed. When the assassin reached the bed, Kushina yanked hard until Ciaran fell on the bed and her face is very close to Tsunade's strap-on. "Right then, you can start with blowing her while I fuck her sweet ass. Echidna, you can do with her ass and pussy."

"'bout time!" said Echidna as already puts on a strap-on with is the same length of Kushina's strap-on. "I thought I was getting left out here!"

"Nonsense, you'll get to feel me in you after I fuck all of Tsunade's holes. Then I'll fuck Ciaran's holes next it I'm lucky enough have chakra left" said Kushina as she smirks at Ciaran who is sucking and licking on Tsunade's strap-on.

"Stop talking and fuck me!" said Tsunade in a mixture of begging and demanding to the Dark Lord.

Fort Maelstrom Courtyard

The Fort has some communal activities which involve everyone and sharing breakfast, lunch and dinner is one of them. Due to the lack of rainy weather, every is happy to eat outside under partially starry sky and under dark purple clouds. The food is being prepared by Choji who is also in charge of cooking, this afternoon's hunt is roasting on a spit and slowly turning under a burning fire.

Almost everyone in the Fort is sitting by the long half ringed table in front of the fire, each are waiting in their usual way. Naruto, as being the Fort's new leader, sits next to Shikamaru and Neji. Rock Lee is next to Tenten and Kaku, Rob Lucci is quietly sipping tea next to Shino and Ino while Rahzar is fight with Jyabura over a bone with some scrap of meat on it, with Kiba laugh in amusement at the 2 wolfmen acting like actual dogs while petting his white wolf Akamaru. The only one not at the table is Reptile and Ermac, Ermac does not need to eat as he is sustained by thousands of souls so food and water is no necessary for him. But reptile does and it made Naruto curious of why he's not here to join.

The village spawns perform some entertainment such as music and circus tricks while the food is preparing. Some tricks are deliberately flawed such as the knife throwing (with most of the knives missing the target and hitting the tied spawn on the spin wheel), the wolf taming (the wolves pounce at the tamer after it whipped the pack and got viciously mauled on) and the tightrope (which involved spikes down below and the performer without a balancing pole), the accidents are very amusing to watch as everyone is sadistic and no one shows sympathy to those who aren't technically alive.

But after the sadistic entertainment, the food is finally ready. The surviving spawns leave to resume their duties while more come to play music for their masters. They feast on the bounty they have after such a successful hunt, this feast is thought necessary to welcome Naruto after fleeing Konoha and split up from them to start his Overlord trials. And while the gang enjoy their feast, the Archers are posted in sentry towers in case of another attack from the enemy. And out of the fort walls, insects under Shino's control are posted on the trees of the Outworld forests. Even a few of Ermac's souls wander in the woods and still linked with the multi-souled man like a hive mind.

Shino suddenly stands up as he felt a disturbance from his swarm. Everyone noticed and ended their feasts to position to the wall.

"Where are they approaching from, Shino?" said Shikamaru.

"North-West, West and South-West, they're in flank formation," said Shino as he sees though the eyes of his swarm. His clan's techniques have mutated by Orochimaru, he doesn't just use insects but bonds telepathically. "Baraka, Goro and…Hakon are leading them."

"All 3, that never happened before" said Kiba "Doesn't Baraka and Goro hate each other?"

"I think they let their differences behind them as they are loyal to Shao Kahn." Said Neji. As he activate his Byakugan, he sees the Tarkatan General, the Shokan Champion and the Netherghul Mercenary talking. "They're planning something… Hakon is heading towards the Fort alone. He's making a white flag of truce."

"It's a trick, I'd say we attack when he's in view" said Lee

"Don't be so hasty, Lee" said Shikamaru, "Let's see what he wants first, then we'll attack. Choji, finish up the scraps and get ready for battle."

"Hai" said Choji as he rushes to the tables and starts eating everyone's discarded food. Kiba looked away in disgust but understands why Choji is doing this.

"I still find his technique disgusting, Shikamaru" said Kiba

"You and me both, but saw the results of it" said Shikamaru

"Yeah, glad I decided not to anger him again" said Kiba as he remembered a certain incident of calling Choji fat. Poor Kiba had to remain in a full-body cast for a month.

Hakon arrives, waving a white flag to show he is forming a truce and a parlay. Hakon is 6-foot-tall man in a toxic green armour, with skulls decorated on them. His left arm is mechanical and has a green glowing device on his chest where his heart is. He wears a helmet with short prongs and a light green hood over it, his face his cover by the shadows of the helmet and hood, showing only his glowing green eyes.

"**Don't shoot, I am here to talk"** said Hakon in a rough foreign accent.

"you don't fool us; we saw your army not far from here!" shouted Lee

"Be quiet, Lee" said Neji

"**I speak for Shao Kahn, I convinced Baraka and Goro to stop attacking, for now"** said Hakon. **"Shao Kahn is impressed on how you stood that long against his armies. So he has decided to make a deal with your leader, so who speaks for all of you?"**

Shikamaru was about to speak until Naruto stopped him, the Nara boy looks at his blonde friend and nods to him.

"I speak for everyone in this Fort, I am Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto presenting himself to Hakon.

Hakon looked at Naruto and felt surge of power coming from him, then he noticed Inferna's sword holstered on his back.

"**Is that so?"** said Hakon **"Well then, Shao Kahn would like to speak with you in person. I'm sure your men can keep Baraka and Goro entertained while we head to the palace."**

"Is this how negotiations work in Outland?" said Naruto

"'**fraid so, lad"** said Hakon **"Now come with me, I can't leave the emperor waiting."**

"No, I'll speak to Shao Kahn on one condition" said Naruto "call off this attack and arrange a summit outside his palace and I'll meet him here."

"**You're in position to make demands, lad"** said Hakon **"Especially not to Shao Kahn."**

"Well if Shao Kahn wants to talk to me, why isn't he here to talk?" said Naruto

Hakon frowned but chuckled at Naruto's cockiness.

"**You've got guts, kid"** said Hakon **"Very well, I'll tell him. But I can't guarantee that Baraka and Goro would agree with your terms."**

Hakon turns his back and leaves, Naruto snatched a bow and arrow from an archer and fired it at Hakon. Hakon swiftly swatted the arrow in half with his axe and smirks at Naruto, giving him a tutting gesture before leaving.

As the parley ends, the ground starts to rumble as the advancing armies of Outlanders, Tarkatans and Shokans charge at the fort. Naruto and his friends all prepare for the siege that has now started. Naruto raised his Gauntlet to summon his minions, the Browns are outside the walls and the Reds positioned on the walls.

"Naruto, take this!" said Shikamaru as he gave Naruto a Gauntlet, it looks different than the one he wears now, is made of leather and has a glowing blue jewel on the back. "It was buried with one of the totems when we found it, you can use it command the Spawns soldiers."

"Thanks" said Naruto as he places the Spawn Gauntlet in his hand and now has the power to command the Spawns. The Militia present in a line formation and the archers aim at the advancing enemies. Naruto raise both his 2 Gauntlets to command his Minion and Spawn armies. The Reds an Archers fire their fireballs and arrows, the Militia marches out the gates to join the Browns and await the attack.

Rock Lee leaps over the walls and poses for combat, Tenten and Neji sighed at Lee but also leaped out to join him. Lee mainly focuses on the Shoken, those four armed brutes charge at Lee to kill him. But Lee is too fast and also strong to handle a group of Shokans at once. He swiftly evades fury of arms from those Shokan and responded with punches, kicks and takedowns. Lee has been trained intensely by Kaku, who is surrogate brother over the years that he learned very interesting techniques from the square nosed giraffe-man. He amputates arms with his _**Tempest Kick**_ and pierce chests and chest with his _**Pistol fists**_. But he learned the defensive technique like _**Iron Body**_, which is demonstrated when a Shokan managed to throw a punch at Lee's back but broke his fist in the impact.

Tenten is giving all she's against the Tarkatans, those ugly savages with their long sharp teeth and blades grown in their arms are a challenge and a delight for the weapons mistress. she clashes blades with each of them and focuses on knocking down teeth and amputating the arms so that she can forge weapons out of the teeth and arm blades. She can turn any part of her body into a weapon such as a mace hand to knock the teeth and sword legs to amputate the arm-blades, she can even spit out crossbow bolts from her mouth and she can never run out.

Neji's mutation is rather unique, he can transform into a Tengu, which is beneficial for his _**Juken**_ techniques as her can use his feet when formed as talons. He can fly, hover and levitate in his Tengu form and his Byakugan is more improved and keen than any Hyuuga has.

Shino removed most of his clothes to reveal his new insectoid body with extra appendages. His swarm of insect's swarm around him while he spread his wings and flies. He and his swarm hover above the enemy army and dive-bomb down for the kill. The insects start burrowing in their flesh and slowly eating them from the inside. Shino drops down and uses his 4 appendages to impale nearby tarkatans and Outlanders. But the Shokans are too much and best to avoid.

Shikamaru performs a handsign and sinks into the shadows, the shadows of the trees start to come to life and form spikes to impale any that came through. Shikamaru can't just control shadows, he can also merge and become shadows, quite beneficial for assassinations and espionage.

Kiba, Jyabura and Rahzar howls to summon their wolf pack and dashes for the kiss. Kiba dashes with Akamaru while Rahzar and Jyabura starts tearing the enemy to shreds. The 3 wolfmen let their primal instincts do the work for them as they enjoy the slaughter in this battle.

Ino keeps her distance and within the safety of the Fort Walls. Her Yamanaka _**Kekkei Genki**_ has gone to another level. She cannot use possess minds but mentally destroy the enemies' psyche and force them to kill each other. She can mentally scream in their minds until their heads explode and melt their brains. And that's not the scariest part, she can haunt your dreams and kill you in them. While the others are the ruthless of in the Fort, Ino is the scariest.

Choji ate a single crumb of the leftover food, now that he's fattened up, uses the added calories to help bulk up some muscle. He can convert all his body fat into pure muscle and he keeps bulking up until he is now a 13-foot-tall goliath. But there is a side effect, all that muscle also causes all his testosterone levels to skyrocket and goes berserk on the enemy. Luckily he can tell the difference between friend and foe during that state. He charges at the enemy like a raging bull he grabs the strongest of Shokan and slams them down like a ragdoll. His muscles are too thick and bulging, not even the tarkatans can pierce through them.

Lucci and Kaku use their Rokushinki Techniques against the enemies while transformed in their beast forms. Kaku is rather pissed off then Shokans and the Tarkatans laugh at his Giraffe form that he showed no mercy to them while proving that Giraffes are cool. Lucci is still as sadistic as he is, his claws are stained in blood when he ruthlessly murdered his foes in the battlefield.

Ermac hovers in the air, extracting souls from both the dead and the living. Reptile turned invisible and starts spraying toxic acid at the Outlanders and Tarkatans, he knows well to keep a distance against Shokans.

Naruto still commands the Minions and the Spawns but he also wanted to join in the fight. But he also wanted to share in the fun when he called in Scorpion, Skarlet and Yoko. Scorpion swiftly strike down and incinerate passing foes, he impales and drag some far away with his chain dart while yelling **"Get Over Here!"** to them before decapitating them each. Skarlet's methord is sadistic as she only gashes them so they can bleed to death so she can wallow in their blood. Yoko fights by Naruto's side, she uses her tails as stakes and clubs while ripping out liver and hearts to eat, she is a Kitsune after all.

Naruto unsheathes the Sword of Inferna and use it to slaughter and burn, he even uses Fire Jutsus he learned from Scorpion but enhance after his victory against Inferna. So here he goes, turning all the nearby foes into barbeque.

But the fighting still continues, and at the distance Hakon watches from afar. His glowing green eyes focuses on Naruto and is impressed how he kills those Outlanders, disarm those brutal Shokan and impale the savage Tarkatans with no hesitation whatsoever.

"**Impressive, no wonder Inferna was killed"** said Hakon **"I think I have to test him later on once I've finished my job with Shao Kahn"**

Yami

The whole army of Hikari is waiting afar outside the Walls of Yami, Artorias watches the army just standing idly and no action was made just after a single trebuchet launched a flaming boulder at the castle. Artorias is awaiting orders from the Dark Lord but is curious of why isn't the enemy charging to attack.

"**Come on, Ciaran,"** said Artorias **"Where are you with Lord Kushina?"**

Suddenly Ciaran arrives weaing nothng but a bedsheet and she is limping in pain as her ass and pussy is aching. Her face is stained with dried up cum and glowing red from the blush. Artorias saw Ciaran and rushed to her.

"**What happened to you?" ** said Artorias

"Lord Kushina and Lady Tsunade weren't happy for interrupting them when they were… consummating in the bedroom, so they punished me."

"**Did they hurt you?" **said Artorias with worry and concern for his lover.

"They did at first, but it was quite *ahem* relaxing mostly" said Ciaran blushing deeply at her punishment Kushina, Tsunade and Echidna did to her. "Let's just say, I won't be snuggling with you for at least a week while I recuperate."

"**So did you inform her?"** said Artorias changing the subject to return to the important one.

"Hai, she's on her way right now" said Ciaran

Suddenly the Gates start to open and the Dark Lord Kushina in her dark armour and mounted on a Warg rides towards the army of Hikari. Artorias saw this and is surprise at it.

"**What is she doing?" **said Artorias watching Kushina ride off. Then he noticed someone on a White Horse and in golden armour approaching Kushina.

"She told me that the single shot at the castle means a parley between the Bright Lord" said Ciaran "The Army is there for his protection"

"**Protcetion against her?"** said Artorias

"From all of us" said Ciaran correcting Ciaran, "There are those who want the Bright Lord Dead, it's only Lord Kushina that is stopping us, but it's also the armies of Hikari that protecting him from us.

Kushina and Minato reached each other and stopped as they are close enough to confront each other. Kushina's Warg mount growls at the Bright Lord and his steed but she calms it by giving it a piece of meat. Minato dismount his horse while Kushina dismount her Warg. Both approach each other until their eyes fix.

"Alright, you've got my attention" said Kushina, not realy happy to see Minato near her dominion but understood why he came. "Now what do you want?"

Minato just stares at Kushina calmly and regally as if looking down to a brutal savage. Oh did Kushina hate that look and resisted the urge to punch his pretty face.

"The Overlord, who is he?" said Minato, which caught Kushina by surprise.

**End of Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

b

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 14: Naruto meets Shao Kahn_

_Previously_

Kushina and Minato reached each other and stopped as they are close enough to confront each other. Kushina's Warg mount growls at the Bright Lord and his steed but she calms it by giving it a piece of meat. Minato dismount his horse while Kushina dismount her Warg. Both approach each other until their eyes fix.

"Alright, you've got my attention" said Kushina, not really happy to see Minato near her dominion but understood why he came. "Now what do you want?"

Minato just stares at Kushina calmly and regally as if looking down to a brutal savage. Oh did Kushina hate that look and resisted the urge to punch his pretty face.

"The Overlord, who is he?" said Minato, which caught Kushina by surprise.

Now

Kushina is surprised that Minato knows about the Overlord's brief visit to Yami and also the fact that her knowing his name. She frowns as she has no doubt Yinshadow told Minato about it but not about who the new Overlord is. She is relieved that Minato doesn't know and it's best he doesn't. She doesn't want Naruto get to know his father, even though Minato was just an involuntary sperm donor.

"Well, who is he, Kushina?" said Minato getting impatient. "Who is the Overlord?"

Kushina frowned and crossed her arms at her adversary.

"It's none of your damn business, Namikaze" said Kushina "Why should I tell you who the Overlord is. Maybe he doesn't want you to know who he is"

Minato growled at Kushina's cockiness and knew all along that she is lying.

"Don't lie, Kushina" said Minato "I of all people know that you don't want me to know about the Overlord. The only one who is worthy enough to be called Overlord must be descendant to the First Dark and Bright Lords Yin and Yang. So who is he? I know he can't be from my side of the family so he must be from your pitiful dark side."

"You wanna say that again, Namikaze?" said Kushina in a threatening tone with her fist near Minato's chin.

"Just tell me and I'll be on my way" said Minato

"Fuck you, I ain't telling you shit!" said Kushina

"Then you've leave me no choice," said Minato as he snaps his fingers.

Suddenly a giant beam of light shoots down from the sky and a flashing explosion suddenly erupted from the horizon.

BOOM!

Kushina turns to where the explosion was caused. She widens her eyes and then turns to Minato.

"What was that?" said Kushina, her face filled in shock, surprise and anger.

"Project Solarious, named after the fallen emperor of the Glorious Empire" said Minato with a triumphant smile. "A superweapon constructed on the moon, constructed 500 years ago, it was meant to destroy Yami but we underestimated your kingdom's ability of absorbing light. So I used it to destroy a rather certain place, very sacred to the Uzumaki Clan."

Kushina widen her eyes in anger at Minato

"You didn't!" shouted Kushina

"That's right, the Uzushiogakura ruins now a pile of ashes by Project Solarious" said Minato smirking at the Dark Lord.

BASTARD!" yelled Kushina as she grabbed Minato by the collar and raise her fist to punch him. "My whole family's remains are buried there; it is a sacred burial ground for the Dark Lords in the past."

"You have your stubbornness to blame, Kushina" said Minato freeing himself from Kushina's grip. "You should've cooperated and told me the Overlord's name, but you didn't and it cost you your entire family's corpses. Now you have to rearrange your own funeral."

Kushina growls at Minato, who chuckles as he turns away.

"Oh well, it's a shame" said Minato "Looks like I won't know who the Overlord is. But I'll find out eventually, anyway I bid you adieu"

As Minato leaves with his army back to Hikari, Kushina grit her teeth in anger, that man has just destroyed a sacred place to the Dark Lord. The remains of Yin, the first Dark Lord was buried in Uzushiogakure and now it's destroyed. Yin chakra starts to flow dangerously as the Dark Lord is overwhelmed in anger.

"**Rraaaaaghhhhhh!" **roared Kushina as the Yin chakra bursts out and soaring out like an erupted volcano. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

Fort Maelstrom

Naruto felt something is wrong and looked out at the horizon, while dodging a bunch of Tarkatans.

"_What was that?"_ thought Naruto as he felt a surge of power from the distance until he got a left hook in the face by a Shokan and knocked him down. But he got up again and glares at the four armed brute. "Oh you asked for it!"

Naruto draws out the flaming Sword of Inferna and it bursts in flames. The flames morph into a secondary blade, making it twice as big. He plunges the secondary blade into the Shokan's gut and the flames burn from within. He listens to the Shokan screams in pain while he burns from the inside, bones turn to ash, muscles melt along with skin drying and cracking. Naruto pulls out and starts amputating the arms before turning away.

"Never sneak up on me, beast" said Naruto with the Sword of Inferna blazing wildly.

The siege continues at the Fort, the enemies of the future Overlord fight on but dropping rapidly like flies in a bug zapper. With each death, Naruto gains life-force to create more minions to replace those who fell in battle. The Spawns are useful as they are more hard to die than the minions. But Naruto noticed the difference in price between the Minions and the Spawns. Each Minion only cost one life-force, that includes the Reds. The Spawns have their own prices, the Militia costs 5 life-force or 50 foods and 25 gold, Archers cost 10 of 50 foods and 25 wood.

Using the Spawns are pricey but they are strong and it appears that his allies did a good job breeding a bunch of them. The minions and the Spawns continue their fight against Shao Kahn's forces.

Goro and Baraka are preoccupied in a duel of their own. Baraka is clashing blades with Tenten while Goro battles against Rock Lee.

Tenten vs Baraka

CLANG 

CLANG

Fury of clangs are heard in the battlefield as the Tarkatan General clashes with Tenten, who's forearms are now a pair of Katana blades. Baraka growls as he bears his hideous sharp teeth at the 9-year-old Tenten. Tenten is not like the other girls at this age, oh no. She is now a warrior without fear, she loves her new abilities after Orochimaru mutated her in his twisted experiments. A literal living weapon, that is what Tenten is, and a proud descendant of the Metal Silence.

"**Grr, you think this is all fun and games, child?" **said Baraka **"You have no idea what situation you and your friends are in."**

"You attacked first, ugly!" said Tenten as her leg turns into a mace and kick the Tarkatan in the gut. Baraka grunts in pain and was forced to move back from Tenten. But Tenten is still eager to fight the Tarkatan general. "But to be honest, I would be very boring if you didn't attack.

"**So you want to challenge the mighty Baraka?" **said Baraka

"Why not?" said Tenten

_**ROUND 1: FIGHT!**_

Baraka charges at Tenten with his arm blades out, he swings to decapitate her, but Tenten ducked and countered by swinging her blade formed arm at Baraka's chest. She swings more and inflict damage on the Tarkatan General.

"**GAH! BITCH!"**

Baraka snarls as he swings his arm blades, but Tenten blocks them with her own. Tenten finds an opening in Baraka's attack and sink her knee into Baraka's stomach, forcing the Tarkatan General to back off in pain. Tenten took this chance as she inhales and starts spitting out crossbow bolts. A few hit their mark but Baraka starts deflecting some but missed and got more hit, but not on the vitals.

Baraka sliced the bolts in half and roars in fury as he charges at Tenten, the girl smirks and her left hand changes from a blade to a flail. When Baraka got close, she swings her flail hand and strikes him in the face, knocking him down and his teeth.

_**TENTEN WINS!**_

Baraka quickly gets up by his blades and jumps back on his feet, his teeth are knocked out but he grows a new set. Baraka smirks and prepares to fight again. Tenten smirks as she twirls her flail arm and morph her other hand into a chain dart.

_**ROUND 2: FIGHT**_

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Tenten as she tosses her chain dart at Baraka, somewhere in the battlefield, Scorpion sneezed and looked around suspiciously.

"_**Who stole my thing?**_ Said Scorpion before dragging a Shokan down to the Netherworld and return with a skull and spine to hit a Tarkatan with it. **"**_**Only I do the thing…GET OVER HERE!"**_

Tenten caught Baraka in her chain dart morphed hand and reel him close. But Baraka smirks and prepares to strike when he is close enough. He retracts his arm blade and slashes at Tenten. The 9-year-old screams in surprise and pain as the Tarkatan General slashed her. Tenten has a gash on her sides but it doesn't end there when Baraka charges to pierce through her face. But she evades the attack, however she wasn't quick enough and her cheek was slashed.

The Tarkatan General laughs as he starts slashing at Tenten, the girl tires to block them but the attacks are fast and the pain is slowing her down.

"**YOU'RE FINISHED!" **said Baraka as he performed a cross slash, making Tenten to collapse on the floor, bleeding badly.

_**BARAKA WINS!**_

Tenten grunts as she pulls out a bottle of red liquid and starts drinking it. Her wounds start to heal and her energy returns. She reforms her hands into blades and poses to attack.

"You'll pay for this" said Tenten

_**ROUND 3: FIGHT!"**_

Tenten morph her hands into maces and decides to end this fight once and for all. She swings her mace hands at Baraka, but the Tarkatan General evade the attacks. Baraka noticed that the mace hands are slowing her down and decides to strike.

CLANG!

But Baraka's blades were stopped when blades stick out of Tenten's body like hedgehog quills. Tenten smirks and spins around, slashing Baraka multiple times, the blades lacerate though the Tarkatan's skin, causing him to bleed more, but Tenten is not finished. As Baraka got distracted by the pain and the blades, Tenten swings her mace hand and strikes him in the face. It everyone has x-ray vision, you might see that Baraka's skull is being fractured in many places, and also many

of his teeth are broke and knocked out.

But Tenten continues as she slams at Baraka's left arm, snapping the bones in two and severing the blades from within. Tenten moves elegantly like a dance while she swings her mace to smash at the ribs, flipped over to get behind him and punched his back to break the spine. And finally she kicks him down on the ground so she can end her attack by pulverizing the femurs until there is nothing but powder.

Baraka growls in pain but Tenten kicked his face to knock him out cold.

_**TENTEN WINS! FLAWLESS VICTORY!**_

"Wow, that was fun" said Tenten before slamming her mace hand at a nearby Shokan, right between the legs.

Speaking of Shokans.

Rock Lee vs Goro

Rock Lee is throwing his punches and kicks at the Shokan Champion, which blocked then all with his 4 hands. Goro laughs arrogantly at the 9 year old martial artist that he caught Lee's hand and starts slamming him on the ground like a ragdoll. But Lee is tough and resilient as he got back on his feet and slid underneath and punched the arrogant Shokan in the balls.

"Oof!" exclaimed Goro in pain as he held onto his balls and winces in agony from Lee's dirty move. Lee rolled back on his feet and kicked Goro's back to make him fall forward.

"Hiyah!" said Lee "Get up, Shokan. This fight isn't over yet.

Goro growls as he starts roaring with his arms stretched out, attempting to intimidate him but failed as Lee only laughed and uppercut him.

"YAH!" Lee cried out and poses in his battle stance.

"**Grr, foolish boy" **said Goro as crack his knuckles. _**"**_**I am Shao Kahn's champion; you'd be foolish to fight me"**

"A champion, huh?" said Rock Lee smiling enthusiastically at the Shokan. "Good, I could use a challenge"

_**ROUND 1: FIGHT!**_

Lee tighten his fists and leaps at Goro and give him a kick in the temple, then Goro responds by grabbing Lee's ankle and slams him on the ground hard. But Lee did faze from that and got back on his feet and a smile on his face. Lee dashes and starts punching rapidly on Goro's chest but the Shokan scoffs and pounds Lee down on the ground stomps on his back.

**GORO WINS: FLAWLESS VICTORY**

Lee starts to laugh as he doesn't feel pain despite the fact that everyone would be in agony if they were fighting a brute like Goro. Lee then leaps back on his feet and crouches to lift up his pants.

"Finally, a good reason to lose these" said Lee as he lifts up his pants to reveal a pair of weights. The Shokan scoffs at this and cross his arms with an unamused look.

"**You think few kilograms of will make a difference"** said Goro

Lee removed the weights and tosses them until it hit an unfortunate Shokan nearly equal to Goro's strength. As the weight hit it, the weights are actually heavy and weighing 600 kilograms each. Goro gaped in shock when he saw one his fellow Shokan easily crushed to death. Lee starts to stretch his legs and arms in relief.

"Ah, much better" said Lee "I thought I'd had to carry those forever, Kaku-sensei is wise but he's a bit sadistic in his training. Worth it, though"

"**You insane, no mere mortal child can withstand that much weight along"** said Goro

"We'll luckily I'm no mere child" said Rock Lee as he starts flexing his muscles and his body starts to grow even more muscular and grew a few feet. Lee roared as he is feeling this boost of energy and power flowing in his body. "Let's do this!"

_**ROUND 2: FIGHT**_

Goro didn't hesitate as he made the first move, he throws at punch at Lee but it was caught by him. Goro widen his eyes at this while Lee smirks and twisted it, causing Goro to howl in pain and step back to nurse is now broken wrist, but Lee dashed that swung a high kick at Goro's face, the inpact causes the skull the fracture, but it also sent Goro flying.

"**AAAAGGHHH!" **screams Goro as he was sent flying by Lee, crashing through Shokan and Takarans who were unfortunate to be in the way. At the end, Goro crashes into a boulder and gets buried in the rubble.

_**ROCK LEE WINS: FLAWLESS VICTORY**_

"**RAH!"** roared Goro as he bursts out from the rubble and glares maliously at Lee. **"I will not be insulted and humiliated by a mere human, I am a Shokan! I am a proud warrior of the Draco Lineage, I am practically part dragon and I will not be defeated by a human, NEVER!"**

Goro starts pumping adrenaline and his fury starts to fuel his determination to kill Lee. He charges at Lee, Lee saw this and prepares for another round.

_**ROUND 3: FIGHT!**_

Goro and Rock Lees charge at each other and both tackle into each other's clutches. Lee punches first, but gets a punch back. The Shokan does have the advantage with an extra pair of arms but his arrogance is holding him back. Rock Lee is no better, he is reckless and implusive in battle that he just gets a beating while beating the Shokan. The 2 broke apart, both bruised on their body and faces, Goro growls while Lee smiles like a happy child he is.

"**Stop smiling!"** said Goro as he punches Lee on the cheek, but the 9 year old shakes it off and uppercuts him the jaw.

"Shoryuken!" yelled Lee playfully.

Grr!" said Goro as he was struck and it made him lift from the ground.

But Lee doesn't end, he grip his fists and starts rapidly punching Goro in the chest and stomach. Lee keeps punching and punching, keeping Goro in mid-air. Lee's smile never left his face as he keeps punching the Shokan repeatedly and ends it when a swinging kick on the side. The kick sent Goro flying again and he crashes into the Fort walls, forming a Goro shaped crater on it. Goro collapses as his bones are broken from the punches, his organs tenderized and his draconian skin now bruised.

The pain is too much, even for a Shokan that Goro collapses in defeat.

_**ROCK LEE WINS!"**_

"Ha, ha, ha, that was fun!" said Rock Lee at the the now unconscious Goro "Shame you can't go again"

The siege continues for 10 more minutes, but with Baraka and Goro defeated, the Outland army decides to retreat and leave the Fort.

"Baraka and Goro are defeated, retreat!"

The army fled and drag the unconscious and broken bodies of Baraka and Goro with them. Without their Generals to command them, they cannot win this siege, so this battle goes to Fort Maelstrom and everyone cheered to their victory (excluding the Spawns as they are just soulless puppets to the Overlord-in-training), Naruto felt exhausted from the fight, but the results are worth it as he collects the spoils of war, life-force, hand-me-down weapons and armours to recycle, small pouches of gold and even bottles of red and blue potion.

"Oh what luck" said Kiba as he takes a bottle of red fluids to drink it. As the fluid is drunk, his wounds instantly vanish and the bleeding stops. "Health potions are so hard to find"

"What are the blue ones?" said Naruto as he takes a blue potion and drinks it. Suddenly he felt as if his chakra and mana is suddenly refilled. "Whoa, I feel refreshed!"

"The Blue potions refill your chakra or mana if they're low, much faster than waiting for if to slowly refill on its own" said Shikamaru drinking a blue potion. "It's just too troublesome"

"Save some for the rest of us" said Tenten as she extracting the blades from the dead tarkatans.

"Yeah, yeah" said Shikamaru lazily at Tenten as he finished his bottle and pockets it. "It's best we keep the bottles to refill them"

"The more you have, the best chance to survive" said Neji as he shows Naruto 4 bottles (2 Health and 2 Mana/Chakra). "Especially in this place of horror"

Naruto nods and pockets 2 empty potion bottles, one for each.

"How do we refill them?" said Naruto

"I'll show you later. In the meantime, let's just clean this mess up and then get some rest" said Shikamaru as he yawned "Kiba, you're on guard patrol tonight"

"But I was on guard patrol yesterday" said Kiba in protest. "Why can't someone else do it?"

"Because you have the keenest nose than Rahzar and Jyabura" said Shikamaru "Now stop complaining and get to your post"

Kiba grumbles as he storms off in a huff. Naruto chuckled at his lupine friend and shook his head at his childish behaviour, even though most of this group are children, they have to mature to survive this horrid, dytopian country. Ah, it is quite beautiful.

Shao Kahn's Palace

Baraka and Goro arrives at the palace of Outland's Emperor Shao Kahn. It is a dark and ominous place, dim and stink of death, blood and terror. Sitting on the massive throne is Emperor himself. A Goliath of a man, standing in 8 feet of pure muscle, wearing nothing but a loincloth, boots, braces and a helmet that resembles a Japanese Kabuto but has a skull like mask. Shao Kahn glares through his glowing red eyes in anger as his 2 Strongest Generals are brutally beaten through the inch of their lives, an utter humiliation fills the Emperor and there must be someone he must punish.

2 unfortunate soldiers in that defeated army, a Shokan and a Tarkatan, both kneel to their master and practically pissing themselves.

"**So let me get this straight," **said Shao Kahn **"Baraka and Goro, my greates generals were defeated and near death's door, BY CHILDREN?!"**

"**Your majesty, there is another…**"

"**ENOUGH! I will not tolerate failure in my Empire" **said Shao Kahn as he stands up from his throne. **"For that, I think 2 months in the Deadpools will teach you a lesson"**

"**No please…"** begged the Tarkatan and the Shokan until a trapdoor opens beneath their feet and the 2 falls down to the DeadPools, Shao Kahn's place of torture. **"AAAAGHHHH!"**

Shao Kahn growls as things aren't doing well, Fort Maelstrom still stands and remains threatening his reign. And the worst part is that the Mortal Kombat tournaments are close and he must not have any meddlers interfering his chance of conquest.

"**I need to dispose of that Fort before Raiden sent in his warriors to challenge me" **said Shao Kahn in anger. **"I can't allow mere children run amok in my domain."**

"**I'm afraid it's much more complicated than that, Shao Kahn"** said Hakon as he arrives at the throne Room.

Shao Kahn shift his eyes at the Undead Mercenary and smirks.

"**Ah Hakon, I trust that you delivered my message to the commander of Fort Maelstrom?"** said Shao Kahn

"**Aye, but that's where it gets awkward"** said Hakon **"You see, the commander of Fort Maelstrom is none other… than the Overlord himself."**

Shao Kahn widen his glowing eyes in shock, he has heard of the tales of the Overlords and knew that there hasn't been an Overlord for a thousand years.

"**That can't be, aren't you one of the four Netherghuls that guard the Overlord's power and must be slain to be obtained." **Said Shao Kahn

"**Aye, but he's only in training and the trails are far from over, as you can see that I'm here"** said Hakon **"Inferna is slain, meaning that the new heir has the power of Fire and has the Red Minions under his command."**

"**Which means you and the other 2 remain" **said Shao Kahn **"Anyway, what did he say, I believe that you haven't brought him here."**

"**He said he can only talk in an arranged spot for this negotiation"** said Hakon **"He believes that you might spring a trap on him when he steps on your palace."**

"**He is wise to believe that"** said Shao Kahn **"Very well, I'll arrange a place for us to speak. Tell him that I'll speak to him in a few days, I have a tournament to prepare for."**

"**I hope you arrange a booth for me, Shao Kahn"** said Hakon before he turns to leave the palace.

"**Oh I assure you, you'll have the best seat in the Kolosseum" **said Shao Kahn when Hakon left. **"Shang Tsung!"**

"Yes, my liege?"

Shang Tsung, the centuries old sorcerer of Outland approaches the throne room. Despite being over a few centuries old, he doesn't look older than 20. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a ponytail and a Fu Manchu goatee. He is dressed in the finest crimson that Outland has to offer. He bows to Shao Kahn with the utmost respect.

"You have summoned me?" said Shang Tsung.

"**Yes, how are Baraka and Goro?"** said Shao Kahn

"Resting in my Flesh Pits, my containers will heal their broken bodies and they'll be ready for the tournament." Said Shang Tsung

"**They better, and this plan of yours better work also or you'll wish you haven't thought of it"** said Shao Kahn. **"Those Shinobi Fools meddled in my invasion of Edenia AND cost me my victory to conquer their nation also."**

"I assure you, this Mortal Kombat tournament will be in our favour" said Shang Tsung

"**It better be"** said Shao Kahn

Fort Maelstrom: Naruto's residence

Naruto I given his own place to sleep within the Fort, a simple small house with a bed and couches. Books and scrolls stored in bookcases, books containing information of the Outlands, which were either salvaged in derelict villages or looted from the enemy. Either way, it's called home for Naruto for a while until his business in the Outlands is over.

Although this place is given for Naruto, he isn't living alone, Yoko and Skarlet are also bunking in with Naruto instead of remaining in the Nethertower, which is boring as it remains dormant and quiet. It is rather late for the 8-year-old Overlord-in-training as he is tucked up in bed, cuddling with Skarlet and Yoko, the bed is medium sized, but big enough to fill a small future Overlord and 2 sexy crimson haired demonesses.Naruto already fell asleep; his hair is being stroked by Yoko as she held him close to her bosom. Skarlet presses her breasts onto Naruto's back to keep him warm while wrapping her arms around his waist to keep him in her embrace.

Naruto enjoys the cuddling; it helps him sleep. He snores softly while his cheek lay on Yoko's breast like a pillow. Yoko smiles in her sleep as she enjoys snuggling with Naruto, but Skarlet also enjoys it as it pleases her master.

Morning

Morning has past and another gloomy day in Outland, everyone is training and that includes Naruto. If he has to fight Hakon, then he needs to learn how to resist his poisoned weapons. Reptile is happy to be Naruto's sensei on poison resistance and also to learn Poison Style Jutsu. But it's not just Reptile, Scorpion continues his teaches to the Overlord in Training and Ermac thought it'd be best to teach him how to manipulate souls and use them as a weapon.

The 3 discussed this and agree to teach Naruto on arranged times, Reptile will teach Naruto in the Morning, Ermac takes Noon while Scorpion has the evening. And since it's morning, Reptile's lesson starts. The green reptilian ninja enter Naruto's house where they can train in peace, Yoko and Skarlet left to help Naruto focus as this training ain't a walk in a park.

"**Right then, I must tell you that this training isn't going to be easy and I might kill you" **said Reptile to Naruto. **"The process of Poison resistance is risky as you must be poisoned in order to resist it. I taught your friends this, and I'm sure they told you how unpleasant it was."**

"Hai, Neji said he had nightmares about his father's death" said Naruto

"**The venom I produce has hallucinogenic properties"** said Reptiles as he takes a teacup milked his venom from his fangs. **"A great advantage against my enemies, a small dosage will not kill you but it will cause you to hallucinate. Drink the venom and we'll begin"**

Reptile gives the cup to Naruto to drink. Naruto drinks the venom and suddenly felt his mind burning, his vision is starting to warp as the room looks like it's melting. Naruto's eyes are dilating but tries to calm down.

"**Good, relax yourself, think positive thoughts and let your heartbeat remain steady."** Said Reptile, his voice is distorted by the effects from the venom. **"The venom will wear off in 5 minutes.**

Suddenly Naruto starts to see a squad of ROOT ANBU, Naruto is starting to panic and assumed that Danzo as found him.

"He found me, he knows!" said Naruto

"**Relax, it's all in your head, what you see isn't real"** said Reptile

But Naruto can't hear him, the room changes into a lab where he is strapped in a gurney like before. Naruto starts to struggle, he wants to get free.

"Let me go, Let me go!"

"_**It's no use resisting, Naruto"**_ said Danzo suddenly appearing by Naruto. _**"you will be my new weapon, I will make Konoha great with you and conquer the Shinobi Nations. After that, I'll execute your whore mother and that treacherous Hyuuga slut."**_

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" screamed Naruto at Danzo when the visions starts to get clear but not in his eyes, Naruto then starts to break free and draws out his sword of Inferna.

Reptile jumps back when Naruto is going berserk, the venom is messing with is mind. Reptile has no choice but to spit acid on Naruto's arms and legs to immobilize him. Naruto screams in pain and collapses, the acid is only enough the burn the skin, not to eat away though his flesh. Naruto is roaring in a furious rage, the venom in him is still in his system. Reptile decides to bind his arms and legs for his lesson, for his own safety.

After 5 heart-throbbing minutes, the venom wears off, Naruto is sweating and his heart is beating like a drum. Naruto felt like shit after that experience, he noticed that his arms and legs are bonded in rope and looks at Reptile.

"What happened?" said Naruto

"**I have to keep you tied up for my safety, you went berserk when you drank my venom." **Said Reptile as he's starting to regret his teachings, Naruto isn't quite mentally strong for this training. **Maybe we should call it quits?"**

"No, please continue" said Naruto with insistence. "poison me again, I can take it"

Reptile sighs again but he milked more venom for Naruto.

"**Very well, now try to remember that it's not real, okay?"** said Reptile as he crouches down to feed Naruto more venom. **"And next time, I'm removing your weapons"**

"Right" said Naruto before drinking more venom.

Noon: Courtyard

Naruto spent the entire morning training with Reptile, and it was not pleasant. But he was slowly improving as the hallucinations are getting less terrifying, but he was still tied up while poisoned. Now it is noon, after breakfast Naruto starts his training with Ermac in the Fort courtyards. The multi-soul ninja tart explaining Naruto about this lesson.

"**We will teach you how to use the souls in combat"** said Ermac as he demonstrates by summoning one of the souls and tosses it at a training dummy, the dummy combusted in green flames while the souls orbit and moan out an blood-chilling wail.

"Whoa" said Naruto by surprise at this. "Awesome"

"**Yes, we started to enjoy this power, now we will teach you"** said Ermac

"But I don't have lots of souls like you" said Naruto

"**Actually you do, in your Gauntlet!"** said Ermac pointing at Naruto's minion gauntlet. **"You collect the lifeforce, which are part of the souls. They moan in torment, trapped in your gauntlet, begging to come out and begging to not be resurrected as your Minions"**

"Really?" said Naruto in shock at this "I thought that lifeforce is just energy in all things?"

"**Exactly, that's what souls are"** said Ermac **"We can sense the torment from the souls you absorbed. The screaming, the suffering, you are denying them redemption."**

"Ok Ermac, it was cool at first but you're creeping me out" said Naruto feeling awkward around the multi-soul ninja.

"**Which is why you're here to learn how to use the souls as weapons. You must understand and feel their emotions, tolerate their suffering and make them suffer even more"** said Ermac as he channels the souls from his body and into his hand. **"We learned to do this for 2 years, and now you will also"**

Evening

Ermac's lesson is very complicated and hard to understand, Naruto still can't feel or hear the souls within the gauntlet but he'll try tomorrow, tonight he is continuing his lessons from Scorpion. Thanks to his victory against Inferna, Naruto is able to harness the flames and cast fire spells, also perform Fire Jutsus as well. But to speed up the process, Naruto uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu to help, Scorpion watches his pupil train and practice, and the results are very good.

"**I see that Inferna's defeat help improve your fire spells and jutsu"** said Scorpion **"Good, you're doing well. Keep it up and you might get strong to fight Hakon.**

"**Oh Don't encourage him just year, Shirai Ryu"**

Naruto and Scorption heard a voice and turns to see Hakon leaning on the wall, sharpening his poisoned axe with a whetstone.

"**You might start the fight a bit early"** said Hakon

Naruto and Scropion prepare to fight but Hakon raise his hand to assure them that he's not here to fight.

"**Relax, I'm just the messenger at the moment"** said Hakon as he approaches Naruto while putting away his axe. **"I've come to tell you that Shao Kahn has agreed to…negotiate, but the little chat has to wait for a few days. He has some…quests coming around and he want things in orders before they start"**

Naruto listened to the Netherghul Mercenary, the "negotiations" is on hold for a few days, this will give the Overlord-in-training more time to train for his second trial against Hakon.

"So be it, I'll wait" said Naruto "And tell your emperor that he must not attack while the delay is on"

Hakon grunts in response before leaping over the fort walls. Naruto frowns he watched Hakon leave. Scorpion cross his arms and turns to Naruto.

"**So is the training still on?"** said Scorpion

"Hai" said Naruto as he performs a handsign and breathes out fire at the training dummy. "The training is still on"

Shao Kahn's Throne Room

Shao Kahn has gathered his strongest warriors in his domain to his throne room. Within a few days, the Mortal Kombat Tournament will begin and the arrival of the Shinobi Nation's finest will come to fight for the fate of their continent.

And these warriors are.

Kintaro, a Shokan from the tigra lineage, he looks like any of the other Shokan but he has fur, tiger stripes, feline claws and other feline features.

Erron Black, a Mercenary from a continent from America, during the 19th century, Erron was teleported to Outland by Shao Kahn and offered him a job. Hearing that the pay is good, Erron accepts and swore his loyalty to Shao Kahn, as long as he keeps paying him.

Kano, another from America, he joined Outland for war profits. He sells weapons to Shao Kahn and help him for war when Outland Wins Mortal Kombat. This cyborg war-criminal is ruthless as he sexist.

Sheeva, a female Shokan who works for Shokan as a jailer. Unlike the Male Shokan, she is stronger, fiercer and not to mention sexier (in comparison to the males, who are ugly as fuck!)

Tanya, a Edenian traitor with the power of fire and a specialist in tonfas. She betrayed Edenia and was responsible of Shao Kahn's first invasion attempt of Edenia.

And finally Motaro, he is a Centaur warrior and one of the strongest to serve Shao Kahn. Unlike the centaurs that humans would portray in their legends, Motaro as curved goat-like horns and a scaly rat-like tail with a black arrowhead shaped barb.

"**Goro and Baraka will join you when they are fully rested"** said Shao Kahn **"Apart from that, you are chosen to represent Outland during the tournament"**

"**It will be our honour for fight for you, My liege"** said Sheeva as she bows to Shao Kahn. **"Those fools will not win and you will reign victorious as the new ruler of the Elemental Nations."**

"**Let's hope your right Sheeva"** said Shao Kahn as he stands up. **"But I fear there is another obstacle that's preventing my conquest. It's the Overlord"**

"I don't get it, ain't all the Overlords died out during the Golden Epidemic a thousand years ago?" said Erron "And many of them Dark and Bright Lords tried to become one and failed?"

"**You're correct, Erron"** said Shaao Kahn **"But this one's different, he is being guided by Yinshadow, that meddlesome sorcerer who's been a thorn on my side. I learned that Quan Chi was killed and his soul taken, I have a feeling that I will be next."**

"**That's absurd, you're Immortal, My lord"** said Motaro **"Not even the First Elemental Lords who ascended as Gods can stop you"**

"**As much as it pleases me to hear that, I need to be less arrogant around the Overlord-in-training" **said Shao Kahn.

"**Shall I kill him and bring back his head?"** said Sheeva

"**No, I have…other plans, but it mst wait until our "guests" arrive"** said Shao Kahn. **"Now go and train, you have 3 days to prepare"**

"Yes, my Lord/**Yes, my Lord"** said the chosen warriors before they leave.

"Hey Erron, you sure you don't want a better gun than that old pea-shooter?" said Kano to Erron "I'll give you a discount"

"Still not interested" said Erron bluntly at the cyborg war criminal.

"Bah, stubborn as always" said Kano until he noticed Hakon leaning on a pillar, nodding at him. Kano nods back in respect before leaving the Throne Room.

Shao Kahn notices the Netherghul Mercenary and welcomes him.

"**Welcome back, you're back quicker than I expected"** said Shao Kahn

"**I'm a professional, I get the job done right" **said Hakon as moves away from the pillar and approaches the Emperor. **"he agrees with the delay provide that you don't attack his base during it."**

"**Fair enough, I needed everyone to prepare the Koliseum, he'll have his precious peace until then"** said Shao Kahn

Hakon raised his hidden brow at Shao Kahn and assumed that he has another message for Naruto. **"You want me to tell him? It'll cost extra"**

"**That won't be necessary, you've done enough" **said Shao Kahn **"Now leave me, I must rest."**

"**Sure thing"** said Hakon before he leaves the throne room.

3 days later: Lost Wastelands

3 days has passed in Outlands, Naruto heads to the Lost Wasteland where he'll meen Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outland. He isn't alone, Shikamaru and Neji accompanies the Overlord-in-training while they wait of the Emperor. Shikamaru and Neji are nervous as they suspect it's a trap, especially when Naruto isn't wearing his Gauntlets.

(Flashback)

"**Shao Kahn has arranged the negotiations in the Lost Wastelands, no weapons and no soldiers" **said Hakon as he came to deliver a message to Naruto from Shao Kahn. **"If you break these conditions, Shao Kahn will personally destroy your fort himself."**

After that, Hakon left the fort and returns to Shao Kahn.

Naruto frowns at this when he looks at his Gauntlet Clad hands. He'd be a fool to go out alone. Shikamaru arrives when he overheard the message.

"You're not going out unarmed, are you?" said Shikamaru

Naruto looks at Shikamaru and said nothing.

"Get yourself ready, and tell Neji" said Naruto before he heads to his house. "You 2 are coming with me."

Shikamaru groaned at this and sighed.

"How troublesome" said Shikamaru with a lazy deadpan expression.

(Flashback ends)

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Shikamaru

"You're not the only one, Shikamaru" said Neji as his Byakugan is on. "But I don't see any potential ambushes. But it's best to stay on guard."

"I've been on my guard all the time back in Konoha" said Naruto "Hardly trusted anyone, including my allies"

"Well I never trusted you, either Mr. Overlord" said Shikamaru in a lazily mocking tone.

Nauto stick his tongue at Shikamaru, the Nara boy rolled his eyes.

"Guys, they're coming"said Neji as his byakugan activated eye sees 2 figures approaching them. Shao Kahn and Hakon has arrived, Naruto frowned as he approaches but stops as he is close enough but also far enough.

Shao Kahn looks at the 3 boys and wonders who is the leader, but Hakon points at Naruto.

"**He's the Overlord in Training, Shao Kahn"** said Hakon

"**I see,"** said Shao Kahn as he turns his attention to Naruto. **"So you're the menace that's turning my army into a complete joke"**

"Well I can't take all the credit" said Naruto smirking.

"**Of course, strength in number" **said Shao Kahn **"But that will not do you any good against me"**

"You called me here so we can talk, Shao Kahn" said Naruto frowning "Then talk, what do you want"

"**Oh it's quite simple really, for 2 years you fended off my armies despite being outnumbered. Your strengths impress me that I was about to offer you a chance to serve me. But since that I found out about the Overlord, I'm afraid that's impossible"**

"So what?" said Naruto

"**SO, I thought this would be…interesting to see how good you are." **Said Shao Kahn while Hakon steps forward. **"Hakon, amuse me"**

"**Got it," **said Hakon as he unsheathe his 2 axes **"You defeated Inferna, not you face me, Boy"**

"About time" said Naruto as he pulls out a pulls out a kunai and prepares to fight.

"**So you wield weapons despite the warning"** said Hakon

"You think I'd be that stupid to go alone?" said Naruto while he poses for battle.

"**But you think that a simple knife alone will be enough against my axes"** said Hakon

"I was born in a ninja village and was trained by ninjas" said Naruto still in his pose. "Unlike my predecessors, I'm one of a kind"

"**Obviously, but let's see if you're capable to go against me than the others who failed"** said Hakon as he charges at Naruto

Naruto charges at Hakon, their fight has begun.

_**ROUND 1: FIGHT!**_

_CLANG!_

Naruto's kunai clashes with Hakon's poisoned axes, but Naruto notices that the poison is starting to eat away the blade of the kunai. Hakon smirks under his helmet that Naruto's weapon has no chance against his. Naruto jumps back and pulls out another kunai. The mercenary chuckles at the 8 year old before he charges at him.

Naruto tries to dodge the axes, Naruto isn't use if he can resist the poison from only 3 days of training. So Naruto has to evade getting cut from the poisoned axes, Naruto's only option is to use his Fire Spells and Jutsus, he can't use the souls he absorbed as Ermac's lessons are extremely difficult. So he casts fireballs at Hakon, some hits were made but Hakon shakes it off while swatting the rest.

"**Ha, Ha, ha, is that all you can offer?" **said Hakon as he shakes off the fireballs and swings his poison axes at Naruto. Naruto dodges bearly as the blade almost touches his skin. **"Come on, show me how you fought Inferna. Or is this it? Then I am disappointed"**

Naruto frowned while tossing fireballs at Hakon, he would've taken his gauntlet but Shikamaru advise him not to.

_I hope Shikamaru was right about this _thought Naruto while evading the poison axes while casting more fireballs. But the fireballs are getting smaller from the depleting mana. Hakon notice this too advantage of this charges at Naruto. Naruto saw Hakon coming at him and reached for a kunai but he was too late…

SLASH!

Hakon struck Naruto as his axe slashes across his chest, Naruto was shocked at this as blood sprays out from the gash. Shikamaru and Neji widen their eyes in shock while Shao Kahn smirks triumphantly. Hakon frowns at Naruto still standing in shock, the mercenary scoffs at him that he grabs him by the hair and slams him on the floor hard.

_**HAKON WINS! FLAWLESS VICTORY!**_

**End of Chapter**

**Overlord Log**

**Full Name:**** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (Preferred to be called Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age: ****8 Years old**

**(Notes: Due to his mutation, his body reaches puberty 7 years early)**

**Eyes: ****Blue**

**Skin: ****Tanned with blue glowing markings**

**Hair: ****Blonde**

**Weapons: **

**Sword of Inferna: A Flaming Sword once belonged to the Netherghul Inferna.**

**Kunai: Standard Ninja Throwing Knives.**

**Inventory**

**Health Potion: 1**

**Mana/Chakra Potion: 1**

**Minion Gauntlet**

**Spawn Gauntlet**

**Minions:**

**Browns: Foot soldiers of the Overlord (All Brawn and no brains)**

**Reds: Ranged Soldiers with fire attacks (also used as suicide bombers)**

**Spawns:**

**Militia: Level 1 Infantry**

**Archers Level 1 Ranged**

**Spells: **

**Fireball: Standard Fire Spell**

**Allure: inherited in his genes, this power is cast when victim of the opposite sex makes physical contact. Causing them their lust to skyrocket and hallucinate (visions of their future selves being either violated, impregnated or pleasuring the wielder). Unaffected on girls in an adolescent stage.**

**Jutsu**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu: Jonin-class Clone Jutsu**

**Fireball Jutsu: Standard Fire Release Jutsu**

**Allies:**

_**Shikamaru Nara**_

**Role: Commander of Fort Maelstrom**

**Powers: Shadow Manipulation**

_**Choji Akamichi**_

**Powers: Body modification**

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

**Powers: Telepathy, Possession and Dream Manipulations.**

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

**Powers: Werewolf Physiology**

_**Shino Aburame:**_** Former Aburame Boy**

**Powers: Swarm mind, Insect physiology.**

_**Tenten:**_** Orphan girl and weapons specialist.**

**Powers: Weapons morpher.**

_**Rock Lee:**_** Orphan boy specialized in Taijutsu**

**Powers: Super-human strength and reflexes.**

_**Neji Hyuuga:**_** A former Hyuuga**

**Powers: Byakugan and Tengu Transformation.**

_**Rahzar:**_** A former ROOT from the Inuzuka Clan**

**Powers: Enhance senses and wolf like strength and reflexes.**

_**Jyabura:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Wolf)**

_**Kaku:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Giraffe)**

_**Rob Lucci:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Leopard)**

_**Reptile:**_** Mutated Lin Kuei traitor with Reptilian features.**

**Powers: Poison Release**

_**Ermac:**_** Mutated Lin Kui traitor with the Souls of the Shirai Ryu fused in his body.**

**Powers: Soul Manipulation**

_**Scorpion:**_** Undead Shinobi of the extinct Shirai Ryu Clan.**

**Powers: Fire Release**

_**Kushina Uzumaki:**_** Dark Lord of Yami and Naruto's mother.**

**Powers: Yin Release.**

**Location: Yami**

**Enemies:**

_**Inferna (Slain):**_** Amazon Warrior with fire powers, death by Rock Giants. **

**Powers: Fire Bending**

**Location: Undermountains, Netherworld.**

_**Hakon:**_** Mercenary with poisoned weapons, death in combat against Drow Prince Cryos.**

**Powers: Combat experience.**

**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**

_**Cryos:**_** Drow Prince with Ice powers, death in combat against Mercenary Hakon.**

**Powers: Ice Powers**

**Location: Unknown**

_**Malady:**_** Female Necromancer with terrifying powers, death by Dark Curse that plagues her former home.**

**Powers: Necromancy**

**Location: Unknown**

_**Quan Chi (Slain): **_**Mysterious Necromancer that resides in the Netherworld.**

**Powers: Necromancy**

**Location: Quan Chi's Tower, Netherworld.**

_**Shang Tsung:**_** Sorcerer of Outland, gains abilities and techniques by stealing souls of fallen warriors.**

**Powers: Dark Magic, Transformation, Soul Extraction**

**Location: Blood Pits, Outland**

_**Shao Khan: **_**Emperor of Outland, strongest and powerful foe the Overlord will may encounter.**

**Powers: Super Strength, Immortality, Soul Extraction, Soulnado spell**

**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**

_**Konoha:**_** A ninja village hidden in dense forests, under the rule of the Godaime Hokage Danzo Shimura.**

**Location: Land of Fire**

**Neutral:**

_**Minato Namikaze:**_** Bright Lord of Hikari and Naruto's biological father.**

**Power: Yang Release**

**Location: Hikari**

_**Yinshadow:**_** Dark Sorcerer and Prophet of Evil (BEWARE AND DON'T TRUST HIM!)**

**Powers: *BBBBBZZZZZZTTTT***

**Location: *BBBBBBZZZZZZTTTTTT***

**Teachers:**

**Hanzo Hazashi (A.K.A: Scorpion): Teaches Fire Style Jutsu.**

**Reptile: Teaches Poison Style Jutsu**

**Ermac: Teaches Soul manipulation**

**Harem:**

**Hinata Hyuuga (Arranged First Mistress)**

**Powers: Byakugan, Juken taijutsu.**

**Item: Mysterious Ring**

**Kurama Yoko (A.K.A Yoko)**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Kitsune), enhanced strength, Demonic Chakra.**

**Item: N/A**

**Skarlet**

**Powers: Blood Manipulation, Blood manifestation. Blood Bending.**

**Item: Katanas, Kunai**

**Domain**

**Nethertower: Subterranean Base of the Overlord during Trials, disconnected to Dark Tower.**

**Dark Tower (Sealed): The Heart of Evil, sealed away while the Netherghuls roam around until the Trials are on.**

**Fort Maelstrom: Fort in Outland, commanded by Shikamaru Nara.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 15: Captured, Tortured and Fucked._

Yami: Throne (3 days ago)

Within Yami, everyone is now cowering from the enraged Dark Lord. Her wrath literally surrounds the kingdom when Minato did the unthinkable and made her extremely pissed off. The Kingdom shakes from the emotional earthquake caused by her, everyone screams in fear and cower in their houses. It is rare for a Dark Lord to be in this high level of rage, the last time this happened was 8 years ago, when Kushina thought Naruto died by Orochimaru's twisted experiments. People cowered for days from that incident. The Dark Lords were worse when fully enraged, but Kushina is the worst.

"**AAAAARRRRGGGG!"** roared Kushina as she is slaughtering the Uruk soldiers in her castle, some are trying to calm their master down while the rest run like cowards as they don't want to die by her hand. **"SON OF A BITCH, RRRAAAAAAGHHHHH!"**

Kushina is chaotic when her anger is at the highest peak, no one can stop her when she's like this, not even her strongest soldiers. They have to summon Tsunade to pacify her when she's in this mood, and they did.

Tsunade bursts through the doors, cracking her knuckles as her lover is a chaotic rage.

"Damn that Minato" said Tsunade "He has the nerve to do this?"

Kushina saw Tsunade but she's still blinded in rage and charges for the kill. Tsunade dodged the Dark Lord's attack and punched her point blank in the face, sending Kushina flying and crash into the throne.

"Please calm down, Kushina!" said Tsunade with a concerned look and hated herself for using her powerful punch at her lover "I don't want to hurt you"

But the punch didn't do a thing as Kushina radiates in her YIN chakra and jump back on her feet. She roars loudly in rage, causing the castle to quake violently. Kushina is out for blood, her wraith is out of control, if Tsunade doesn't stop Kushina, hundreds if not thousands of lives will be lost in Yami.

"Damn it, looks like I have no choice" said Tsunade as she channels her chakra and boosts to beat some sense out of Kushina. This battle will be destructive as the 2 kunoichi fight in the throne room. Kushina slams her fists on the wall and floor when she misses Tsunade while forming cracks and craters. The blonde Sannin frowns as Kushina is will blinded in rage and cursed he Bright Lord for destroying Kushina's ancestral home used as a Clan Burial Ground.

BOOM

Both fists meet as both women threw theirs and the shockwave causes them to fly back. Tsunade avoid crashing but planting her feet on the wall and pushes off to land on the ground. She dashes at Kushina and starts punching her, attempting to knock some sense out of her.

"Come. On. Kushina. Knock. It. Off!" said Tsunade punching Kushina everywhere on her face and chest. Her final punch is an uppercut and sent Kushina flying up to the ceiling and she falls down to crash but Tsunade catches her. Kushina is knocked out but she groans in pain and slowly opens her violet eyes and looks at Tsunade's honey coloured eyes.

"Damn, you do hit hard, Tsu-chan" said Kushina "Sorry I was angry"

"Baka" said Tsuna smiling at Kushina and kisses her, the Dark Lord kisses back. "I understand why you're furious, I would be if my family burial grounds were desecrated or destroyed. But you should've vented that anger on an enemy village of something."

"Hai, I should've" said Kushina feeling embarrassed and sees the wanton destruction on the throne room. "Damn, I was very angry!"

"And you thought my temper was worse" said Tsunade with a teasing smirk. "Come on, let us go to Yami's best tavern and share a few bottles of Saki."

"And maybe hit some casinos" said Kushina

"Nice try, you know how bad my luck is at casinos" said Tsunade making Kushina laugh. "You always bet against me"

"That makes it all the fun" said Kushina laughing again.

Suddenly the door opens and reveals a man that Kushina and Tsunade had never seen before. He is in his mid-20s, black hair tied in a ponttail and has a Fu Manchu Goatee. He is Shang Tsung, Sorcerer of Outland.

"Am I addressing to the Dark Lord of Yami?" asked Shang Tsung.

"Hai?" said Kushina to the sorcerer. "And who are you?"

"My name is Shang Tsung, I am here, by Shao Kahn's behalf, to invite you to Outland for its first ever Mortal Kombat Tournament"

"Outland is having that tournament, huh?" said Kushina scoffing at the sorcerer. "So isn't losing 10 tournaments in a row not good enough?"

"Shao Khan wants another…rematch as he doesn't trust Raiden and accuses him for cheating." Said Shang Tsung "Since he always favors Earthrealm and the Shinobi Nations

"I have no love for that so called Lightning God, but the rules state that the Shinobi Nations AND the Earthrealm must win Mortal Kombat fairly, in which they did"

"But Shao Kahn converse to the Elder Gods to ask them for a rematch, and the Elder Gods and the First Elemental Lords (excluding Raiden) approves. Thought they might find it interesting, providing some…conditions of course."

"Which are?" said Kushina

"That ALL of the current Elemental Lords, including you as you represent the Yin Element, will be presented to the tournament and also each send in a champion." Said Shang Tsung "and there will be special events, in which you and the Elemental Lords will act as Judges along with Shao Kahn himself."

"And what if I refuse?" said Kushina

"Then the Shinobi Nations forfeits and every dominion of the Elemental Lords will be conquered and destroyed, including Yami" said Shang Tsung until Kushina grabs him by the throat and slams him to the wall.

"Are you threatening me?" said Kushina darkly at Shang Tsung.

"No threat, I assure you. It is the only chance to defend Yami from the Emperor, and he promises to attack Yami first if he ever wins and starts his invasion of the Shinobi Nations since he is fascinated by the style of your dominion. He likes the darkness; Outland is always dark under his rule."

Kushina growls at Shang Tsung but let's go of him.

"Very well, I might as well go since it's very boring in here" said Kushina "Tell this Shao Kahn that I accept the invitation."

"Splendid, I'll have a ship ready for you in a few days" said Shang Tsung.

"Before you go, tell me, who else did you see?" said Kushina

"Hmm… I met Fire Lord Roku, he was wise to accept, so was Wind Lord Aang, Lightning Lord Azula was a bit arrogant until I warned her of the consequences. Water Lord Korra almost had me executed in a middle of fucking her wife Asami, boy that was awkward. And lastly Earth Lord Kiyoshi, she asked me to duel with her before delivering the message."

"You haven't seen the Bright Lord yet?" said Kushina

"No, but I will after I'm done with you" said Shang Tsung. "And if appears my business with is done, have a pleasant day…and my deepest sympathies for the unfortunate event in Uzushiogakure."

Kushina slams her fist on the wall to show the sorcerer that she is appreciated.

"Just get out" said Kushina trying to not to lost her temper and cause more destruction in her throne room.

"Of course" said Shang Tsung as he make his leave.

Outland: Lost Wasteland (Present Day)

Naruto gags in pain as a huge gash on his chest is shown and bleeding on the bloodstained ground of the wastelands. It's not the bleeding that hurts but the burning poison slowly burning inside his body. The poison isn't like Reptile's venom, this poison is potent and acidic. Naruto isn't sure if he can resist this kind of poison but he hopes so if he wants to survive.

Hakon raised his brow at Naruto as he I still alive, the poison is quick but painful, Naruto should've been twitching and screaming in agony. But he isn't, this interests the mercenary as Naruto's body is trying to resist the poison.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru and Neji rushes to assist Naruto but Shao Khan tosses his war hammer at them and sent them flying far away.

"**Be gone, children!"** said Shao Kahn as he retrieved his War Hammer as he flies back in his hand. He approaches Naruto, dying in pain from the poison and bleeding, he readies his War Hammer to crush his head. **"So much for the so called Overlord, you lose!"**

Shao Kahn slams his hammer to finish Naruto off, but by the Emperor's surprise…

CLANG

…Hakon stopped the War Hamer from reaching Naruto's head, Shao Kahn looks at Hakon with confusion and rage.

"**What is the meaning of this?!" **said Shao Kahn demanding answers for Hakon's reason for saving Naruto who is dying.

"**Don't interfere in my battle, Shao Kahn" **said Hakon dangerously as he pushed Shao Kahn's war hammer away. **"No one kills him but me"**

"**Well then… FINISH HIM!"** said Shao Kahn

"**No, as he survived my poisons designed to end him quickly and painfully, he is given a second chance to fight me." **said Hakon **"I am bound to the laws of the Overlords and the Infernal God. If he has survived my strike, then he has the right to challenge me again. Which is extremely rare but this one is resisting the poison unlike the other candidates have. The poison in my blades are quick and painful, he should've been screaming and twitching for 10 seconds, but he hasn't."**

"**Then allow me to end him, end his suffering!" **said Shao Kahn still holding hi hammer.

"**No,"** said Hakon **"The trials must be done by the rules, you will not meddle in this or you'll face the wrath of the Infernal God!"**

"**I am not afraid of a former Overlord who ascended into a God!"** scoffed Shao Kahn arrogantly until a tower of flames engulfs him and he can feel his life force draining him. **"AGH! WHAT IS THIS?!"**

"**You insult the Infernal God, Shao Kahn"** said Hakon **"A unwise decision"**

"**MAKE IT STOP!" **screams Shao Kahn, begging to Hakon.

"**Then don't meddle in the trials!" **said Hakon

Shao Kahn snarls at the netherghul mercenary for ordering him around, but the Infernal God will destroy him for meddling. He sighs in defeat and discards his War Hammer.

"**F-FINE, I WON'T!" **begged Shao Kahn when the flames die out and his life-force replenishes. **"And I thought the Elder Gods were worse, so what now?"**

"**Imprison him and make him suffer, that is the punishment he'll get for failing the Trials. He must suffer before he can challenge me again"** said Hakon as he leaves Shao Kahn. **"Take him to the dungeons, I need him alive. Or face the wrath of the Infernal Gods again. Torture him if you want, but keep him alive until I decide he dies."**

With Hakon gone, Shao Kahn growls as he was humiliated by the Netherghul and was at the mercy of the Infernal God. He scoffs arrogantly at this, but the idea of torturing Naruto does sound amazing.

"**So be it, I'll make him suffer"** said Shao Kahn as he summons his War hammer and slams it on Naruto's left arm.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" scream Naruto as his left arm is crushed by Shao Kahn's War Hammer.

"**That's just for starters, the rest will come once I take you my dungeon"** said Shao Kahn laughing in a triumphantly evil way before slamming his hammer into Naruto's now broken arm again.

Naruto grit his teeth in pain when Shao Kahn slams his war hammer in his arm again. Naruto tries to resist the pain but it is too much that he starts to fall unconscious. Shao Kahn scoffs at Naruto and picks him up.

"**Oh I am so going to enjoy making you scream and hear you beg for death" **said Shao Kahn at the unconscious Naruto while returning to his palace. **"And I'll enjoy the next round when Hakon ends your miserable life, Mwa, ha ha ha!"**

While Shao Kahn leaves, Shikamaru and Neji painfully gets up and watches their friend taken away to me tortured. They both nod at each other and returns to the fort.

Later: Fort Maelstrom

"YOU DID WHAT?!" exclaimed Kiba and Lee in shock. "You let Shao Kahn take Naruto prisoner to be brutally tortured!?"

"Calm down, Kiba" said Shikamaru to his lupine friend. "There's a logical explanation for this"

"What's logical about betraying our friend to Shao Kahn?" said Kiba at the Nara boy. "You traded him to keep the fort standing or something?

"What you did is extremely uncalled for, even for you Neji" said Lee "I'll just burst Naruto out and bring him back!"

"No, Naruto strictly told us to NOT rescue him"said Neji "He has a real reason to be captured"

"Like what?" said Kiba

"We can't say, it's classified" said Shikamaru sighing lazily "To be honest, I never liked the idea of allowing Shao Kahn take Naruto. The Emperor has a very sadistic jailer in his palace, a Shokan that even make Goro look like a wimp."

"A Shokan stronger than Goro?" said Lee in shock. "Who is he?"

"SHE is a warrior that we must avoid for the time being" said Shikamaru "So let us all just stand down and hope that Naruto will be alright"

"He better, or I'll beat him up for being stupid for falling to the enemy" said Kiba.

Shao Kahn's Palace: Dungeons

Shao Kahn carries Naruto down to the palace dungeons, it a dark and terrifying place as the prisoners are tortured mercilessly by the jailer. Only death is the true form of escape from the sadistic tortures of the Dungeon's jailer. The female Shokan Sheeva is in the middle of torturing a prisoner when Shao Kahn arrive, she notices him and bows down in respect and loyalty.

"**Your majesty, welcome back"** said Sheeva bowing to Shao Kahn when she noticed Naruto on his left shoulder. **"another toy for me to play with?"**

**"Not this time, Sheeva" **said Shao Kahn as he tosses Naruto in a free cell.** "Hakon will be appointed as torturer, but you will torture him while he's busy."**

"**And where is that Undead Mercenary?"** said Sheeva

"**Playing poker with Erron and Kano, it's his day off"** said Shao Kahn **"Which means that the prisoner is yours for the night, but keep him alive."**

Shao Kahn tosses Sheeva a bag containing vials of health potions.

"**I know how rough you get and sometimes overdo it in which results death"** said Shao Kahn **"So give him a vial until he is completely healed and then torture him until you need to give him another. I want him alive, Sheeva, do you understand?"**

"**Oh yes, I'll keep him alive. It get's boring if he dies" **said Sheeva

"**Good, now I gotta go"** said Shao Kahn **"Our guests will arrive soon"**

Sheeva nods as the Emperor of Outland leaves the dungeons. She approaches the cell where Naruto is imprisoned. He has been cut, poisoned, his left arm heavily bruised from Shao Kahn's war hammer. The female Shokan is quite impressed at the boy tobe alive despite such heavy injuries. But that ends as she straps the boy's wrists in chains and forcefed him a health potion. Naruto's wounds start to fade away and Naruto slowly regains consciousness. He looks look to see Sheeva, smirking evilly at him. Naruto scoffs as he knows what is going to happen.

"Get it over with" said Naruto calmly when Sheeva starts with punching his gut.

Shao Kahn's Throne Room

The Emperor is now seated in his throne and waits for his new guests to arrive, Shang Tsung arrives to stand next the throne.

"**Are they here?"** said Shao Kahn

"Yes, my liege" said Shang Tsung "The ship just arrived at the harbor and they'll be coming right about…now"

The open slowly opens, the Emperor leans forward to get a good look at the Shinobi Nation's chosen warriors. Each chosen from the Hidden Villages and Capitals of the Elemental Nations. A total of 14.

"May I present to you from Yami…Princess Hinata Hyuuga, adopted daughter of Dark Lord Kushina Uzumaki and Pyramid Head, Yami's jailer and torturer."

Hinata Hyuuga is hearing a black body suit with a lavender coat half open. Her indigo hair is shoulder length and her pale lavender eyes beams beautifully. Pyramid Head still hears his blood stained apron and wielding his bloodstained rusty giant knive that he drags on the floor. These 2 are chosen by Kushina personally, Hinata is slightly nervous and happy that Kushina has faith in her.

"Presenting Hikari, Prince Konohamaru Sarutobi and Smough the Executioner"

Konohamaru was the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage but taken in by Minato as compensation for the presumed death of Naruto. Konohamaru was chonically older but he was aged more to the age of 8. Konohamaru is skillfully trained by the Bright Lord himself and also by his strongest warriors. He shifts his eyes at Hinata, who noticed and scoffs at the Sarutobi boy. Smough is in his usual bulky gold armour and wielding his Massive Hammer. Smough volunteered as he yearns for blood, guts and gore as he hasn't had a good execution for a while.

"Presenting the Land of Fire, Kakashi Hatake of Konoha and General Ozai the Phoenix of the Fire Army."

Kakashi was chosen by Fire Lord Roku and Hokage Danzo, Kakashi is in his ANBU uniform. Kakashi lazily stands with a porn book in his hand and reads it. General Ozai is a ruthless warmonger and desires to be Fire Lord, but he is also the Roku's Great Grandson-in-law. Ozai wears a marron and dark red battle kimono with gold pauldrons, greaves and vambraces. His hair is long and tied in a topknot and has a long goat beard.

"Presenting the Land of Water, Kisame Hoshigaki and Zabuza Momochi"

The Water Lord Korra and Mizukage Mei Terumi chose 2 of the 7 swordsmen to represent the Land of Water. Kisame is has blue skin and shark-like features including spiky dark blue hair and golden eyes. He wears his ANBU uniform over a black trench coat with a high collar. His weapon is 12 foot long wrapped in bandages. Zabuza is a pale man with messy dark brown hair and brown eyes with a demonic glint, he is topless, only grey shots, Camo-style arm-warmers and his lower face is wrapped in bandages. His weapon is a massive 10-foot-long cleaver.

"Presenting the Land of Lightning, Killer Bee and A, son of the Sandaime Raikage.

2 strong kumo ninjas stands proud, each have platnimun blond hair and dark skin, which is a trait to most Kumo ninja. Killer Bee is the youngest as he is in his mid-20s. he has a goatee and sunglasses, and a bull horn tattoo on his right cheek. A is older than Bee by a few years. He as a pointy chin beard and a intimidating look, he is the son of the Sandaime Raikage, who is a strong Kumo ninja and also a proud on. Lightning Lord Azula and the Raikage chose A and Bee to represent them as they are the strongest in Kumo and the Land of Lightning.

"Presenting the Land of Earth, Deidara the Bomber and Kurotsuchi, Granddaughter of Tsuchikage Onoki."

2 Iwa Chinnins that are in their early teens stands before Shao Kahn. The boy with long blonde hair partially covering his face. And a girl with short black hair and pink eyes. The boy is Deidara, he has a Kekki Genkai called Explosion Release, which means he can forge explosive with his chakra but he uses clay because he is bit of an artist. The girl is Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage.. She has a Kekki Genkai called Lava Release, which means that she can use lava in combat, also Earth and fire jutsus since Lava Release is a mixture of earth and fire.

"Presenting the Land of Wind…huh? No I must've misread this…no I don't believe this!"

**"What is wrong, Shang Tsung?"** said Shao Kahn

"P-Presenting the Land of Wind is Lui Kang and Kung Lao! But they're were presenting Earthrealm!"

"True we were fighting for EarthRealm" said Lui Kang, a warrior monk with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, he is topless, only wearing red monk Hamakas and a red bandana. Kang's form of combat is Monkey-style Kung Fu "But we are Monks of the Wind Temple, serving the Wind Lord Aang."

"So Lord Aang asked us to fight for the Land of Wind" said Kung Lao, a monk like Lui Kang but he has some different form of beliefs than his partner. Kung Lao is arrogant but wise, be is competitive against Lui Kang but despite being rivals, they are good friends. Kung Lao wears a black tunic and light blue hakama pants tied in a red sash. On his head is a razor edged hat which he uses in combat. Like Lui Kang, Kung Lao uses Kung Fu but his style is of the Mantis. "So whatever you have planned, Shang Tsung, it will no work"

Shang Tsung snarls at the warrior monk but Shao Kahn stops the sorcerer.

"**Enough, if it's the Wind Lord's chose, then I accept it" **said Shao Kahn.

Shang Tsung remains silent but glares angrily at Kung Lao.

"**I welcome you all to Outland, as you know this is Outland's first ever tournament, but there are some…changes in the tournament."** Said Shao Kahn

"What changes?" said A

"**Apart from the traditional one on one fights, there will be other events which the Elemental Lords will be judges on. Shang Tsung, give them the timetable of the Tournament and Events."**

"Of course" said Shang Tsung as he magic a pile of paper and starts giving them out to each of the warriors.

Hinata starts reading the timetable and what kind of tournament.

"Week 1: Test your Might Event (Prize: 12 million Ryo)

Week 2: 3rd tier tournament

Week 3: Fatality Contest Event (Prize: 15 ryo)

Week 4: 2nd Tier tournament

Week 5: 3rd Tier tournament

Week 6: Battle Royale

Week 7: Champion vs Outland Warriors.

"In this tournament, you all must earn the right t fight Shao Kahn's champions" said Shang Tsung. "The Tournament will be split in 3 tiers. I will decide who will fight who, no unauthorized fights. The tournaments will start with the Elemental Lords arrive tomorrow. Until then, enjoy your stay as a feast is prepared for you all."

"I hope it's not poisoned, Shang Tsung" said Lui Kang before he turns away.

Shang Tsung snarls at Lui Kang as he was humiliated by him in the last Mortal Kombat years ago.

"**Shang Tsung, how are Goro and Baraka?"** said Shao Kahn

"They'll be at full health for the victor to fight" said Shang Tsung.

"**And what about…the new fighter?" **said Shao Kahn

"She'll be ready within a week, I programmed her to be the best fighter than Goro and Baraka" said Shang Tsung. "I'm glad you caught that Edenian Spy, she was perfect for my experiment"

"**Speaking of which, where is that Spy?"** asked Shao Kahn

"Down in the dungeons, my liege. I don't need her anymore" said Shang Tsung. "She awaits execution after the tournaments"

"**Good" **said Shao Kahn **"Everything is going as I planned"**

Dungeons

Naruto is being brutally tortured by Sheeva, but he doesn't scream or beg like a chid usually do. He just grunts painfully from every pain and remains calm but angry at his torturer.

"Is that all you've got?" said Naruto "I suffered worse back in Konoha and from Scorpion's brutal training"

Sheeva snarled at Naruto that she grabs his face and strikes his head on the hard wall. Naruto groans as the impact caused a concussion on his brain.

"Ugh!" groaned Naruto

"**You're persistent, I'll give you that"** said Sheeva as she force-feeds Naruto a health potion and all the bruises and cuts vanish. **"But I'll make you scream eventually"**

"D-Don't count on it, bitch" said Naruto as he spat on her.

Sheeva wipes the spit off and gave the boy one last punch in the gut. Naruto suddenly puked as the punch squeezed his stomach. Sheeva smirks at Naruto and leaves the cell. Naruto coughes and spits out some vomit out from his mouth. He chuckles as this torture is nothing comparing to the beatings he had back in Konoha.

"Heh, strange" said Naruto "I hardly felt a thing"

"**That's because your Overlord phyiology is growing, child"**

Hakon arrives to pay Naruto a visit, Naruto frowns at the mercenary and looks away.

"**Aw, why the cold shoulder?"** said Hakon

"Come to gloat?" said Naruto

"**Oh no, I'm just telling you that the Mortal Kombat tournaments will start soon"** said Hakon as he enters the cell and pulls out a strange glass orb. **"And I thought you might want some…entertainment during your tortures and imprisonment"**

Hakon plants the orb on the ceiling and it beams out a vision of…Naruto.

"W-What is this?" said Naruto

"**It's called the Tower Eye, it is linked to my eyes so everything I see, the Eye sees." **Said Hakon **"I'll be going to watch the tournaments and I'll share my sights to you, maybe you'll learn a few things."**

Naruto frowns and sighed.

"Why won't you just kill me?" said Naruto

"**I will soon, but I might give you another chance to fight me. But you must suffer for losing, Overlords NEVER lose. And now you suffer the punishment." **Said Hakon as he takes out a dagger and starts cutting Naruto's skin. **"This dagger is laced in poison, enjoy the agony"**

The poison starts to spread and it burns Naruto's blood. Naruto grits his teeth as he feels his blood burn. Hakon turns to leave the cell. He locks it and looks at Naruto on last time.

"**You better stay alive, Naruto"** said Hakon **"You have to live to fight me once me. And when you lose again, then you're permitted to die"**

Dining Hall

The 14 warriors are at the dining hall, feasting on the food that Shao Khn offered to them. Hinata is calmly eating her food with Pyramid Head by her, Konohamaru is gazing at her while he eats, Smough has his armour off, revealing his giant muscular form, and he eats a plate of human flesh due to his cannibalism. A is trying to ignore his partner's constant rapping. Deidara and Kurotsuchi are causally talking like they are friends or siblings. Kisame and Zabuza are quietly eating, along with Kakashi and Ozai.

Hinata sighs as she notices Konohamaru looking at her.

"What is it, Konohamaru" said Hinata

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here?" said Konohamaru "I understand that triangle headed freak but you don't look like a Yami warrior"

"I am the Princess of Yami, Dark Lord Kushina adopted me and raised me personally" said Hinata

"A princess, well that's convenient" said Konohamaru "I happen to be a prince"

"So?" said Hinata

"So about you and I get to know each other" said Konohamaru

"Not interested" said Hinata in a traditional Hyuuga style tone.

"So Lord Minato is right" said Konohamaru "You're one of them"

"One of what?" said Hinata

"Yami women aren't really interested in men unless they are forced" said Konohamaru "I bet you don't have a boyfriend, only those female Yami freaks that so immoral things to you."

"You dare insult Yami and the women" said Hinata frowning at Konohamaru

"Women are only surpose to have sex with men" said Konohamaru "Women fucking women…that's just wrong"

"I appreciate that you keep your homophobia to yourself, and for your information… I'm practically engaged" said Hinata

"By how, by some butch woman?" said Konohamaru

"Enough, boy!"

Konohamaru turns to see Kakashi, giving him a warning frowning, Konohamaru frowned but he decides to be silent.

"This ain't over, Hyuuga" said Konohamaru as he returns to his food.

Hinata frowns deeply that her Byakugan was on, but she sighs and calms down.

"**Lady Hinata, shall I punish him?"** said Pyramid Head.

"Only if you fight him in the tournament, if you're lucky" said Hinata "But for now, forget about it"

"**Hai" **said Pyramid Head as he opens a slot on his helmet and a long tentacle like tongue pops out and grabs a piece of his food.

"The way you eat is gross" said Hinata pulling a face at Pyramid Head.

"**You think I'm disgusting?"** said Pyramid Head as he points at Smough **"Hikari's executioner is a cannibal"**

Hinata looks at Smough and see that he is eating a human leg and also sees a human head with fear locked in his eyes. The plate is stained in blood while a goblet is filled with human blood for Smough to drink.

"I stand corrected" said Hinata.

Midnight

Midnight has come, down in the dungeons, Naruto is getting an uncomfortable sensation on his body. Despite the poison, Naruto feels in pain, he can feel his penis growing and his balls dropping. Naruto's penis is now growing until it is 8 inches but soft and dangling in his pants. The tightness of his pants is rather uncomfortable as his growing penis is trapped.

Also his voice is breaking, his young voice is going deep and menacing, but that's not all, he is growing hair over his crotch and under his pits. He is reaching puberty but at a young age of 8.

In Sheeva's room, the female Shokan is sleeping on her bed, naked and uncovered. She just lay her on the bed letting the cool air caress her bare skin, her plump F-cup breasts and on her hard erect nipples. She Shokan is sturring I her sleep as an uninvited dream is invading her mind. Shokans don't dream as it is uncommon for her race. But this dream invades her mind, because this in this dream…she is dominated by a strong male.

Sheeva's dream

Sheeva is pinned down and her leotard is being ripped off her until she is butt naked. She is lay on a soft bed on all fours. She person who is has her pinned is a teenage boy, he has messy blonde hair, tanned skin with glowing blue marks on his arms and around his navel. Also he is completely naked, with his hard 11-inch cock prodding the Shokan's rectum.

"_**Oh I'm going to fuck that tight Shokan ass, Sheeva. I will have to punish you for torturing me in the past"**_

"**Please forgive me"** begs Sheeva, which is unheard of since Shokan are proud and they never beg. **"I was only following orders"**

"_**No excuse, now scream for me as I fuck you!"**_

The man shoves his huge thick cock right up Sheeva's tight ass, Sheeva screams in pleasure and pain as her ass is filled by the man's cock, he buck his hips and grab hold of her plump breasts. Sheeva support herself with her 4 arms and lay there while having her ass fucked.

"_**Your ass is so tight, I'm surprised no Shokan never claimed it"**_

"**No Shokan is worthy of my ass, My Lord!"**

The man smirks as deeps his thrusts, Sheeva moans as she can feel the tip rubbing the intestines.

"_**Then you're a virgin, huh?"**_

"**H-Hai!" **moans Sheeva

"_**Well them, I'll claim your virginity after I fill your ass!"**_

Sheeva moans loudly as she can feel her ass being filled with cum, Sheeva roll her eyes back and sticks out her tongue. The man is filling her, emptying his balls before pulling out. BUt despite the cumming, he is still hard and horny, he rolls Sheeva on her back and positions himself over her, she is tall and big than the man but that doesn't matter as he has her dominated and spread her legs apart.

"_**You're mine now, Sheeva"**_

The man plunges his cock right in Sheeva's pussy, the Shokan moans loudly as her virgin pussy is now stretching from the man's cock. Her hymen was already broke from her fighting and torturing of prisoners, but the man moans as he can feel the walls squeeze his cock and keeps thrusting. Sheeva held the man with her lower arms while fondling her own breasts with her upper hands. Sheeva is being mated, but she doesn't know who she is mating with. Then the lights brighten the room and reveals the man's face.

It is Naruto…but he looks older and powerful.

"**N-Naruto-kun, please impregnate me!"** begs Sheeva

Naruto smirks and pulled her face close to his and both kiss hungrily. Naruto kisses the Shokan and keeps fucking her until she can feel herself climax, she came all over Naruto's thrusting cock to lubricate it. Naruto thrusts faster thanks to Sheeva's cum lubricating it. Sheeva muffles a moan while she keeps kissing Naruto.

Naruto can feel himself climax and he starts shooting out his load in Sheeva's womb. But despite this, he is still hard and keeps fucking her.

"_**I'm going to keep fucking you all night and all morning, my sexy Shokan Bitch!"**_said Naruto pulling an evil grin. _**"You're mine and I'll keep fucking you when I want."**_

Dream Ends

Sheeva wakes up from that dream and noticed her pussy is moist, was she aroused at this? And why was she thinking about Naruto. She snarls as she got out of bed and got dressed in her leotard. She storms out of her room and heads for Naruto's Cell.

Naruto's Cell

Naruto is sleeping in his cell, but then Sheeva barges in and grabs him by the collar. Her eyes glares at Naruto's, she is extremely furious and demands answers.

"**What did you do me?"** said Sheeva

"W-What?" said Naruto in confusion until Sheeva slams him on the wall.

"**Don't be ignorant! I'm feeling aroused around you and I want to know why!" **shouted Sheeva until she caught a musky smell and looks down to see Naruto's pants looking tight. She grabs them and tears them apart to free Naruto's soft 8-inch cock. Sheeva widen her eyes at amazement as she never saw that size on a child before. She grabbed it with her lower left hand, causing Naruto to moan as no one ever touched his penis before. Yoko once did but only to tease him, but the sensation is different. He looks at the female Shokan who is looking at his soft penis.

She starts stroking it until Naruto groans and blushes, his penis is going hard and it grew 11-inches. The musky smell caught in Sheeva's nostrils and she starts to droll from it. Some of the droll drips on Naruto's shaft, causing the blonde to moans.

"W-What are you doing? Said Naruto

"**You made me do this, I don't know how but you're making be fall for you"** said Sheeva as she starts to lick Naruto's cock. **"You're driving me crazy, I can't stop thinking about it!"**

Naruto moans as Sheeva is sucking his hard cock. Naruto feels weird but at the same time, it feels good. Sheeva moans at the taste while she moves her lower hands to her pussy and starts fingering it. Naruto is enjoying this more and more, his eyes roll back and he smiles stupidly while he drools slightly.

_Is this what it's like to be an Overlord?_ Thought Naruto as he is basking in deep euphoria. "aahh, don't stop, keep sucking"

Sheeva keeps sucking until Naruto climaxed and shot cum in her mouth, she swallows it and licks the tip clean. But Naruto is still hard, Sheeva positions herself and exposes her breasts, Naruto's cock pulses as he saw bare breasts, but he never saw a pair that size before, unless you count Tsunade. Sheeva sandwich Naruto's cock with her massive breasts and uses her upper hands to smother them while she continues fingering herself with her lower hands.

Naruto moans loud he is fucking Sheeva's breasts, the size and softness is too much, he can feel the strokes and the squeezing sensation. Naruto moans deeply that he starts bucking his hips. Sheeva moans deeply as the feel of Naruto's cock between her breasts is amazing. Naruto wanted to touch her breasts but the chains are preventing him. So all he can do is hang there and Sheeva have her way with him.

"Damn her tits are amazing" moans Naruto as he can feel his cock pulsing and shoot cum, some of the cum hit the Shokan's face as he empties his load again. Sheeva finishes and moves away. "Damn, that was amazing"

"**Don't get too comfortable, I only did this to satisfy my urges only"** said Sheeva as she starts scooping the cum and eats it. **"I'll still torture you and milk your cock when I feel the urge again."**

Naruto just chuckles at the Shokan

"And I thought you like me" said Naruto chuckling when Sheeva leaves the cell. Naruto looks down and realised that his cock is still exposed "And you owe me a pair of pants.

Morning

The Elemental Lords have arrived, the ship arrives with them and they are escorted to Shao Kahn's Palace.

Kushina Uzumaki, the Dark Lord of Yami. She is wearing a dark beautiful Kimono with a cleavage shown. Her red hair flows down like a crimson waterfall, her violet eyes coldly gaze at this barren place.

"Hn, my place is much darker" said Kushina

"Oh I totally agree; this place I can tolerate"

Minato Namikaze, the Bright Lord of Hikari is dressed in white and gold kimono and a silver haori with a peacock pelt sown around the collar. Kushina rolls her eyes at the Bright Lord for dressing up like a diva.

Fire Lord Roku arrives next, a wise old man in a dark red kimono and a small fire crown head piece on his topknot. He stroke his beard as he looks at this evil infested place.

"May Lord Gywn guide us to victory" said Roku

"And may Lord Fujin guide us also"

Wind Lord Aang is a young man with a shaved head and wearing a red and yellow monk robes. He has light blue arrow-like tattoos on his head and body, which symbolizes the element he represents and uses. Roku and Aang has a good relationship similar to a Grandfather and Grandson. They even form an alliance between Konoha and Suna.

Earth Lord Kiyoshi is a strong tall woman in a green battle kimono and wearing geisha style war paint and a sun-like headpiece. She may have respect to Roku for his wisdom but a hatred of Konoha, and especially for Minato during the Shinobi war. Minato is responsible for the death of 1000 Iwa shinobi and the destruction of Earth villages. And also Konoha were involved. Roku and Aang tried to pacify the Earth Lord and make peace with her, but haven't succeeded.

"Heh, that fool will regret for messing with us"

Lightning Lord Azula is the Great-Great-Granddaughter of Fire Lord Roku on her mother's side. She is arrogant but also psychotic, her ability to Bend lightning made her the most feared Lightning Lord than Raiden the First Lightning Lord. Her father Ozai is in the tournament, and she wouldn't miss this opportunity to see him brutally lose and get ripped to shreds by a Outland monster.

"Hey Kushina, I'm glad you're here"

Water Lord Korra is a young, beautiful and powerful woman. And also a lesbian as she is married to a beautiful industrialist named Asami. Korra is not alone as she is companied with the Mizukage Mei Terumi, a sexy auburn haired kunoichi with a bust that rivals Tsunade. Kushina and Mei has a…connection in the past, it was she who made Mei the Mizukage.

"Hello, Lord Korra" said Kushina bowing to Korra and winks at Mei, who blushes at the Dark Lord. "I see you have a Plus one"

"Hai, it feels wrong to travel alone and I feel more comfortable with a fellow woman" said Korra

"Where's Asami?" said Kushina

"Unfortunately she has business in a country in Earthrealm called Japan" said Korra pouting in disappointment. "It's one of the down sides of marrying an industrialist"

"Japan? Never heard of it" said Kushina

"You need to get out more" said Korra "Japan is like the Elemental Nations but more…urban and civilized. Asami and I went there on our honeymoon. After defeating Anti-chakra Activists terrorizing Kiri."

"Might go there soon" said Kushina before she turns to Mei. "So Mei, how are you?"

"Doing fine, apart from constant attacks from Kumo" said Mei "But other than that, it's fine."

"Have you accepted my offer of alliance?" said Kushina "It will be worth it"

"Whoring yourself to the Mizukage, Kushina?" said Minato

"Fuck you, Minato!" said both Kushina and Mei, Mei despised Minato with a passion. If she wanted, she'd be attacking Hikari in a heartbeat.

"**Welcome, Lords of the Shinobi Nations."**

The Elemental Lords all look at Shao Kahn as he arrives at the Throne Room. They see a goliath of a man in a Samurai Kabuto and a Skull mask.

"**I am so happy to see you here in my palace for this special occasion"** said Shao Kahn, **"As you all know, this tournament decides the fate of the Shinobi Nations. But in like all legends, only one will make that decision"**

"Only one?" said Minato

"**From 14 of your chosen, only one of them will be strong and worthy to fight my champions" **said Shao Kahn **"But there will be some fun in this tournament. You 7 will be judges for events called "Test your might" and "Fatality Contest."**

"Fatality contest?" said Kushina liking the sound of that.

"**Your chosen warriors will perform their best ways to kill" **said Shao Kahn **"I have prisoners in my dungeon to be used for fatalities"**

"Utterly barbaric" said Minato

"Shut up, Minato" said both Kushina and Mei.

"So when will this tournament start?" said Roku

"**At the end of the week, in the meantime, enjoy your stay"** said Shao Kahn before he leaves. The Elemental Lords split up in their own social groups. Roku talks to Aang, Kiyoshi talks to Azula, Minato prefers to be alone while Kushina is with Korra and Mei.

"So we'll be staying here for a month?" said Korra

"Appears so" said Kushina before she turns to Mei. "You can stay in my room if you want."

"You know how to pick up women, Kushi" said Korra smirking at the Dark Lord.

"You don't mind, right?" said Kushina

"Hey, I'm a married woman" said Korra "Asami will kill me if I cheated on her"

"Then she'll be bunking with me" said Kushina as she pulled Mei close. "And we'll do some…negotiations, all night long"

Mei blushes deeply when Kushina wrap her arm around him.

Late

Dark Lord's room

Kushina and Mei are in their reserved room like the other Elemental Lords, inside are Hinata and Pyramid Head. Hinata bows to Kushina.

"Welcome, Lord Kushina" said Hinata

"Hinata, please you know that I am practically your mother, you can call me Kaa-san, my Hime" said Kushina smiling to Hinata. "So, are you ready for the tournament?"

"Hai, and I have something that might help me" said Hinata as she pulls out a small box.

Kushina frowns at the box.

"Hinata, I know your eager to have your first time with Naruto, but once you wear that, it can never come off." Said Kushina "you'll never be the same"

"I know, but as long I'll be with Naruto-kun…it'll be worth it" said Hinata

"Then wait until the tournament" said Kushina "I think Naruto-kun will be amazed what you can do later.

"Me too, we'll have lots of fun" said Hinata blushing at the thought.

Night

Night has come and Hinata is wade awake, she pulls out her small box and it reveals an old silver ring with a red gem. She smiles as she starts to put it on her index finger.

"Perfect, now I'm ready" said Hinata smiling at the ring. "I hope it works like Lord Kushina said".

Timeskip: Week 1

The first week of the Mortal Kombat has started, the Elemental Lords and the warriors are gathered in Shao Khan's throne room. The Emperor sits in his throne room with Shang Tsung by his side. Along with Hakon, Sheeva and a newcomer in a scanty magenta two piece and a veil named Mileena. Mileena is Shao Kahn's daughter, meaning that she is the Princess of Outlands.

Hakon is here but watches in the shadows, putting the torture on Naruto on hold so he (And Naruto) can watch the first match.

"**Shao Kahn, start the first match"** said Shao Kahn

"The first match is Hinata Hyuuga vs Konohamaru Sarutobi" said Shang Tsung, Sheeva and Mileena glares in deep hate at Hinata while the young Hyuuga girl gets ready. "Will Hinata Hyuuga and Konohamaru Sarutobi please step on the ring please"

Hinata and Konohamaru approaches the battle ring, which looks like a dragon's head. Hinata and Konohamaru glare at each other. Hakon smirks at this.

"**I hope you're watching this, kid"** said Hakon **"Your little girlfriend is going first"**

_**I'll fucking break her for this**_thought Sheeva glaring at Hinata furiously.

_**I'll bite that pretty face off for trying to steal my play thing from me **_thought Mileena growling under her veil. _**He's MINE, MINE!**_

Even without her Byakugan on, Hinata knew that the Shokan and the Outland Princess has a deep grudge on her over the days before the first week of Mortal Kombat.

_This will be easy to win_ thought Hinata as she poses for battle.

"You know the rules, win 2 rounds to advance the 2nd tier" said Shang Tsung getting a nod from Hinata and Konohamaru. "Then we are ready to start the 1st Tier of Mortal Kombat"

_**ROUND 1: FIGHT!**_

**End of Chapter**

**Overlord Log**

**Full Name:**** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (Preferred to be called Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age: ****8 Years old**

**(Notes: Due to his mutation, his body reaches puberty 7 years early)**

**Eyes: ****Blue**

**Skin: ****Tanned with blue glowing markings**

**Hair: ****Blonde**

**Weapons: **

**Sword of Inferna: A Flaming Sword once belonged to the Netherghul Inferna.**

**Kunai: Standard Ninja Throwing Knives.**

**Inventory**

**Health Potion: 1**

**Mana/Chakra Potion: 1**

**Minion Gauntlet**

**Spawn Gauntlet**

**Minions:**

**Browns: Foot soldiers of the Overlord (All Brawn and no brains)**

**Reds: Ranged Soldiers with fire attacks (also used as suicide bombers)**

**Spawns:**

**Militia: Level 1 Infantry**

**Archers Level 1 Ranged**

**Spells: **

**Fireball: Standard Fire Spell**

**Allure: inherited in his genes, this power is cast when victim of the opposite sex makes physical contact. Causing them their lust to skyrocket and hallucinate (visions of their future selves being either violated, impregnated or pleasuring the wielder). Unaffected on girls in an adolescent stage.**

**Jutsu**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu: Jonin-class Clone Jutsu**

**Fireball Jutsu: Standard Fire Release Jutsu**

**Allies:**

_**Shikamaru Nara**_

**Role: Commander of Fort Maelstrom**

**Powers: Shadow Manipulation**

_**Choji Akamichi**_

**Powers: Body modification**

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

**Powers: Telepathy, Possession and Dream Manipulations.**

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

**Powers: Werewolf Physiology**

_**Shino Aburame:**_** Former Aburame Boy**

**Powers: Swarm mind, Insect physiology.**

_**Tenten:**_** Orphan girl and weapons specialist.**

**Powers: Weapons morpher.**

_**Rock Lee:**_** Orphan boy specialized in Taijutsu**

**Powers: Super-human strength and reflexes.**

_**Neji Hyuuga:**_** A former Hyuuga**

**Powers: Byakugan and Tengu Transformation.**

_**Rahzar:**_** A former ROOT from the Inuzuka Clan**

**Powers: Enhance senses and wolf like strength and reflexes.**

_**Jyabura:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Wolf)**

_**Kaku:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Giraffe)**

_**Rob Lucci:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Leopard)**

_**Reptile:**_** Mutated Lin Kuei traitor with Reptilian features.**

**Powers: Poison Release**

_**Ermac:**_** Mutated Lin Kui traitor with the Souls of the Shirai Ryu fused in his body.**

**Powers: Soul Manipulation**

_**Scorpion:**_** Undead Shinobi of the extinct Shirai Ryu Clan.**

**Powers: Fire Release**

_**Kushina Uzumaki:**_** Dark Lord of Yami and Naruto's mother.**

**Powers: Yin Release.**

**Location: Yami**

**Enemies:**

_**Inferna (Slain):**_** Amazon Warrior with fire powers, death by Rock Giants. **

**Powers: Fire Bending**

**Location: Undermountains, Netherworld.**

_**Hakon:**_** Mercenary with poisoned weapons, death in combat against Drow Prince Cryos.**

**Powers: Combat experience.**

**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**

_**Cryos:**_** Drow Prince with Ice powers, death in combat against Mercenary Hakon.**

**Powers: Ice Powers**

**Location: Unknown**

_**Malady:**_** Female Necromancer with terrifying powers, death by Dark Curse that plagues her former home.**

**Powers: Necromancy**

**Location: Unknown**

_**Quan Chi (Slain): **_**Mysterious Necromancer that resides in the Netherworld.**

**Powers: Necromancy**

**Location: Quan Chi's Tower, Netherworld.**

_**Shang Tsung:**_** Sorcerer of Outland, gains abilities and techniques by stealing souls of fallen warriors.**

**Powers: Dark Magic, Transformation, Soul Extraction**

**Location: Blood Pits, Outland**

_**Shao Khan: **_**Emperor of Outland, strongest and powerful foe the Overlord will may encounter.**

**Powers: Super Strength, Immortality, Soul Extraction, Soulnado spell**

**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**

_**Konoha:**_** A ninja village hidden in dense forests, under the rule of the Godaime Hokage Danzo Shimura.**

**Location: Land of Fire**

**Neutral:**

_**Minato Namikaze:**_** Bright Lord of Hikari and Naruto's biological father.**

**Power: Yang Release**

**Location: Hikari**

_**Yinshadow:**_** Dark Sorcerer and Prophet of Evil (BEWARE AND DON'T TRUST HIM!)**

**Powers: *BBBBBZZZZZZTTTT***

**Location: *BBBBBBZZZZZZTTTTTT***

**Teachers:**

**Hanzo Hazashi (A.K.A: Scorpion): Teaches Fire Style Jutsu.**

**Reptile: Teaches Poison Style Jutsu**

**Ermac: Teaches Soul manipulation**

**Harem:**

**Hinata Hyuuga (Arranged First Mistress)**

**Powers: Byakugan, Juken taijutsu.**

**Item: Mysterious Ring**

**Kurama Yoko (A.K.A Yoko)**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Kitsune), enhanced strength, Demonic Chakra.**

**Item: N/A**

**Skarlet**

**Powers: Blood Manipulation, Blood manifestation. Blood Bending.**

**Item: Katanas, Kunai**

**Domain**

**Nethertower: Subterranean Base of the Overlord during Trials, disconnected to Dark Tower.**

**Dark Tower (Sealed): The Heart of Evil, sealed away while the Netherghuls roam around until the Trials are on.**

**Fort Maelstrom: Fort in Outland, commanded by Shikamaru Nara.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 16: Hinata Hyuuga, Harem Master part 1_

_Previously_

"_Am I addressing to the Dark Lord of Yami?" asked Shang Tsung._

"_Hai?" said Kushina to the sorcerer. "And who are you?"_

"_My name is Shang Tsung, I am here, by Shao Kahn's behalf, to invite you to Outland for its first ever Mortal Kombat Tournament"_

"_May I present to you from Yami…Princess Hinata Hyuuga, adopted daughter of Dark Lord Kushina Uzumaki and Pyramid Head, Yami's jailer and torturer."_

_Hinata Hyuuga is hearing a black body suit with a lavender coat half open. Her indigo hair is shoulder length and her pale lavender eyes beams beautifully. Pyramid Head still hears his blood stained apron and wielding his bloodstained rusty giant knife that he drags on the floor. These 2 are chosen by Kushina personally, Hinata is slightly nervous and happy that Kushina has faith in her._

"_Presenting Hikari, Prince Konohamaru Sarutobi and Smough the Executioner"_

_Konohamaru was the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage but taken in by Minato as compensation for the presumed death of Naruto. Konohamaru was chronically younger but he was aged more to the age of 8. Konohamaru is skilfully trained by the Bright Lord himself and also by his strongest warriors. He shifts his eyes at Hinata, who noticed and scoffs at the Sarutobi boy. _

"_What is a beautiful girl like you doing here?" said Konohamaru "I understand that triangle headed freak but you don't look like a Yami warrior"_

"_I am the Princess of Yami, Dark Lord Kushina adopted me and raised me personally" said Hinata_

"_A princess, well that's convenient" said Konohamaru "I happen to be a prince"_

"_So?" said Hinata_

_"So about you and I get to know each other" said Konohamaru_

"_Not interested" said Hinata in a traditional Hyuuga style tone._

"_So Lord Minato is right" said Konohamaru "You're one of them"_

"_One of what?" said Hinata_

"_Yami women aren't really interested in men unless they are forced" said Konohamaru "I bet you don't have a boyfriend, only those female Yami freaks that so immoral things to you."_

"_You dare insult Yami and the women" said Hinata frowning at Konohamaru_

"_Women are only supposed to have sex with men" said Konohamaru "Women fucking women…that's just wrong"_

"_I appreciate that you keep your homophobia to yourself, and for your information… I'm practically engaged" said Hinata_

"_By how, by some butch woman?" said Konohamaru_

"_Enough, boy!"_

_Konohamaru turns to see Kakashi, giving him a warning frowning, Konohamaru frowned but he decides to be silent._

"_This ain't over, Hyuuga" said Konohamaru as he returns to his food._

_Hinata frowns deeply that her Byakugan was on, but she sighs and calms down._

"_**Lady Hinata, shall I punish him?"**__ said Pyramid Head._

"_Only if you fight him in the tournament, if you're lucky" said Hinata "But for now, forget about it"_

_Kushina smiling to Hinata. "So, are you ready for the tournament?"_

"_Hai, and I have something that might help me" said Hinata as she pulls out a small box._

_Kushina frowns at the box._

"_Hinata, I know your eager to have your first time with Naruto, but once you wear that, it can never come off." Said Kushina "you'll never be the same"_

"_I know, but as long I'll be with Naruto-kun…it'll be worth it" said Hinata_

"_Then wait until the tournament" said Kushina "I think Naruto-kun will be amazed what you can do later._

"_Me too, we'll have lots of fun" said Hinata blushing at the thought._

_Night_

_Night has come and Hinata is wade awake, she pulls out her small box and it reveals an old silver ring with a red gem. She smiles as she starts to put it on her index finger._

"_Perfect, now I'm ready" said Hinata smiling at the ring. "I hope it works like Lord Kushina said"._

"_The first match is Hinata Hyuuga vs Konohamaru Sarutobi" said Shang Tsung, Sheeva and Mileena glares in deep hate at Hinata while the young Hyuuga girl gets ready. "Will Hinata Hyuuga and Konohamaru Sarutobi please step on the ring please"_

_Hinata and Konohamaru approaches the battle ring, which looks like a dragon's head. Hinata and Konohamaru glare at each other. _

"_You know the rules, win 2 rounds to advance the 2__nd__ tier" said Shang Tsung getting a nod from Hinata and Konohamaru. "Then we are ready to start the 1__st__ Tier of Mortal Kombat"_

_**ROUND 1: FIGHT!**_

Shao Kahn's throne room

Hinata pulls out a Kunai and activates her Byakugan, Konoha scoffs and laughs as he pulls out his bo staff and twirls it. The 2 children then charge at each other, Hinata's Byakugan watch for every move her opponent makes, she the dodges an incoming attack from Konohamaru, she dodges again. She lock her sight on Konohamaru's chakra points and starts jabbing her fingers on them, Konohamaru noticed and jumps away and tosses a bunch of Shuriken.

Hinata dodges the Shuriken with ease and swiftly throws a Kunai and struck Konohamaru on the shoulder.

"Guh!" grunts Konohamaru as he pulls the Kunai out and discards it. "Bitch!"

Konohamaru twirls his Bo Staff and it expands. The expanding staff stretches towards Hinata, Hinata move aside to dodge but got hit in the chest by an another staff. Hinata was pushed back and falls but got back on her feet and sees Konohamaru wielding 2 staffs. Hinata frowns as she poses in her Juken stance and her Byakugan still on. She scans the area, searches for an opening, but Konohamaru leaves no opening for Hinata to exploit.

"Your stance is flawless, Sarutobi" said Hinata as she narrow her Byakugan eyes. "But you're still an arrogant Hikari fool."

"No one insults the glorious Hikari" said Sarutobi as his staffs shrink into they are 3 feet long and blades retracts out of the end. "Not from a filthy Yami whore like you"

Konohamaru charges at Hinata, the Hyuuga prepares for the incoming attack. She dodges the lunges. Hinata slams her palm on one of the staff and breaks it. Konohamaru snarls as he discards the broken staff and expands his remaining one until it's 6 foot long and a second blade retracts from the other end. The Hikari Prince vaults in the air and plunges down at Hinata for the kill. Hinata jumps away to evade the attack, the blade got stuck on the floor. Konoha struggles to pull it free, giving Hinata the opportunity to strike. She jabs him on the side and swipe kick his legs until of collapses. Konohamaru was about to get up but Hinata crouches on him and tap his forehead, knocking him out.

_**HINATA WINS!**_

Konohamaru recovers and radiates in light, his wounds and bruises vanish in second and the light fades when he is fully healed. Konohamaru discards his Bo Staff and unsheathes a 4 foot long Katana and a Tanto. Hinata frowns while her Byakugan is still active, Konohamaru will not be easy this time.

_**ROUND 2: FIGHT!**_

Konohamaru charges at Hinata and swings horizontally to slash her chest, but she slides under and jumps on her feet behind Konohamaru. Before Konohamaru could react, Hinata jabs her palm on her back but missed his spine. Konohamaru grunts in pain as he feels one of his ribs breaking. Konohamaru resists the pain and swings his sword to behead Hinata. But Hinata dodges the sword but didn't react enough when Konohmaru plunged his Tanto in her forearm.

"Ah!" exclaims Hinata as she steps back a few paces while holding her wound. She frowns when Konohamaru smirks triumphantly at the Hyuuga. She narrows her Byakugan and stretch out her unwounded arm in a Juken position. Konohamaru crouches slightly and dashes for the kill, he swings his sword and dagger at Hinata, Hinata dodges and counteracts with jabs with her unwounded hand. Konohamaru grunts as he can feel more ribs fracturing. Konohamaru then lunges but Hinata dodges and jab her finger on his arm, breaking the bone and tenderize the muscles.

Konohamaru growls as he drops his katana but keeps his tanto in his grip. He places if in his mouth and preform handsigns.

"_**Yang Style: Blessed Healing!"**_ said Konohamaru as he radiates in light, his wounds heal and his bones are no longer broken. Hinata exclaims as the chakra Konohamaru radiates is too blind.

"MY EYES!" screams Hinata as she cover her eyes. Konohamaru smirks as he took this change to strike. He tighten his grip on his tanto and sashes diagonally at Hinata. "AH!"

Hinata collapses on the floor and she tries to get up. But Konohamaru slashes at Hinata to knock her down for good.

_**KONOHAMARU WINS!**_

Hinata grits her teeth and her byakugan eyes pulses dangerously at Konohamaru, she takes out a small pill and shallows it. It gives her a boost of energy and she stands up. She rips off her jacket to make bandages with and covers the wounds. When she bandaged her wounds, she gets ready for another round.

_**FINAL ROUND: FIGHT**_

Konohmaru wasted no time as he charges at the Hyuga girl, he swings his tanto at Hinata but she dodges the slashes and even the surprise attacks the Hikari Prince makes. She punches him in the face and sent him down on the ground, Konohamaru roars in fury as he radiates in Yang Chakra, blinding Hinata's Byakugan. Konohamaru reach out his hand channels his Yang Chakra, the chakra moulds into a perfect sphere, he crouches down and pushes his feet to charge at Hinata.

_**Yang Style: Rasengan!"**_ yells Konohamaru as he plunges his Yang Rasengan into Hinata's stomach. The impact twists her stomach and it sent her flying towards the wall.

CRASH

Hinata crashes into wall and falls unconscious. Konohamaru smirks in victory, Shao Kahn was about to declare him the winner until Hinata suddenly poofs in smoke and a Tarkartan soldier took her place, dead and loads of teeth missing.

"What!" said Konohamaru until he someone snuck behind him and kicked him hard on the side. It's Konohamaru's turn to be sent flying, he screams in anger and surprise before crashing into a fall.

CRASH!

The impact is much harder, which causes debris to fall on Konohamaru and partially bury him. He is alive but he groans in pain ad collapses for good. Everyone looks who struck him down, it was Hinata Hyuuga herself, but she doesn't look like an 8 year old girl. She has aged into a fully beautiful woman in her 30s. her indigo hair is almost longer than Kushina's, her face void of baby fat as she changed from cute to damn sexy. Her chest now has a pair of DD-Cup breasts and her hips and ass is plump and round. She stretches her long slender arms and legs after sending Konohamaru flying to the wall. She looks at the ring on her index finger and smiles.

Hinata turns to Shang Tsung, who gaped in shock at this and garking at the beauty of the Princess of Yami.

"Aren't going to announce the winner?" said Hinata, her voice is almost the same but mature.

"Er…right!" said Shang Tsung

_**HINATA WINS!**_

"Hinata Hyuuga, you advance to the 2nd Tier." Said Shang Tsung

"Whoo hoo, go Hinata" cheered Kushina while Pryamid Head applaud.

Hinata smiles while she returns to her 8 year old self and leaves the ring. The Elemental Lords were amazed and shocked at Hinata's victory, Minato was the most shocked to see Hinata recently age into adulthood and revert back as a child. Then he noticed the ring in her finger.

_How on earth did she find that Ring?_ Thought Minato _There can be no way that the ancient ring of the Evil Queen could've been found by a mere child._

Evil Queen Origins

Minato's P.O.V

That Ring was worn by the Evil Queen, rumoured to be Forgotten God's secret lover. The Forgotten God gave her that Ring as a symbol of his undying love as his marriage of the Mother Goddess was dull and unloved. The Ring has unbelievable powers, the power of aging and de-aging, but it made her extremely fertile, she can get pregnant quickly and easily. Spawning Demi-gods, spawns of the Forgotten God. These EVIL Demi-gods possess the Forgotten God's hellish magic and longevity… some that one of them was an ancestor of the Overlords.

But when the news of the Demi-god's existence reached the Mother Goddess, she believed that the Forgotten God was cheating on her, which he confessed with no regret. The Forgotten God is exiled to the deepest depths of the netherworld and cursed to be forgotten for eternity, but only those with the blood of the Demi-Gods can remember him. The Evil Queen went in hiding, using her aging powers to fool the Mother Goddess and poses as a child. Preying on men and their twisted lust for lolis.

The Evil Queen was lost in history after that, believing to have died and her reign was overtaken by the Forefather of Overlord: The Black Baron. But the ring, no one knows where that ring was, but legends say that if the ring is found and worn again, then a new Queen of Evil is risen, to spawn new evil in the world.

Origin ends

Minato frowned at this and fear wills his soul.

"_If Hinata Hyuuga is the next Queen of Evil, then imagine what she'll do if she starts fucking with the next Overlord._ Thought Minato

Hinata smiles happily as she looks at her ring, to her it looks like a wedding ring and the fantasy of getting married fills her with joy. Especially if that wedding is with a certain boy she loves. Sheeva frowned at Hinata when she recently turned into an adult.

_**That pale eyed slut, I'll make her pay for stealing that sexy boy's virginity, he's my prisoner which means he's virginity is MINE!**_ Sheeva growls at Hinata about that night, a few nights before the Tournament.

But Sheeva isn't the only one who developed a grudge against Hinata, Mileena the Outland Princess is also have a deep hatred for Hinata. She wants to rip her face off, and I mean literally. Mileena isn't a normal woman, she is a literal monster, under her veil is a thing of nightmares to mortal men, born in Shang Tsung's blood pits through cloning. She is created to be Shao Kahn's daughter and powerful warrior to win him the Mortal Kombat.

_**How dare she steal my new plaything, I will rip her face off and devour those damn eyes**_thought Mileena in pure malice at the Hyuuga girl. _**Think that she can change into a grown up means that she's stronger than me? Oh I will prove her wrong, and when I do I'll eat her face off and take Naruto-kun for myself**_

Hinata still has her Byakygan on, meaning she saw Sheeva and Mileena's hateful glares without even looking at them. She smirks in secret while returning to Kushina and Pyramid Head.

(Flashback: 3 days earlier)

Hinata recently put the ring on, she can feel the magic from it flow her body. She starts feeling weird as her body change, she is feeling herself getting taller, her chest getting heavy and tight as she's developing breasts. But that's not all she is also feeling aroused.

"Ah, this is weird" said Hinata as has the urge of fingering herself and playing with her newly developed breasts. She starts ripping off her clothes as they are too small on her. "Ah, I am so hot. This heat is unbearable!"

Hinata starts fingering herself, her mind wet blank as she starts hallucinate and fantasize Naruto. And that thought of the Overlord to be caused her to go moist. Flashes of visions, her pinned in a soft bed, underneath the Overlord fucking her nonstop, such a beautiful sight.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun" moans Hinata as she hasten her fingers, faster and deeper. "I need to find you, want you inside me!"

TAP

TAP

Hinata heard tapping on the window, she turns to see a Neji Hyuuga, but he has a pair of wings and his arms are black talons. Hinata stared at the window for a moment until she covered herself and creams.

"KYAAA!"

"WHOAA!" exclaimed Neji as he leans back and falls back. Hinata rushes to the window and opens it. She looks down to see Neji now holding on the palace wall with his talons and his face filled with panic. "Damn, I was not expecting that"

Later on, Hinata invited Neji in and he apologised for peeping on her, but was amazed at her current adult form.

"Neji, what are you doing here in outland?" said Hinata "I thought you died with the others"

"We escaped with Naruto but a mysterious stranger named Yinshadow sent me and the rest here" said Neji "It is far enough from Konoha, but we are still in danger but we can defend ourselves."

Hinata smiled as she is happy to see her cousin again after all those years, and he has slight stopped being cold and distant from her ever since Hizashi's death.

"But why are you here, not that I'm glad to see you but you're putting yourself at harm's way" said Hinata

"I have to tell you something" said Neji "I wouldn't risk coming her if it wasn't important. It's Naruto"

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, the mention of his name caused her to blush "w-what about him, is he alright?"

"I hope so, considering that he's locked up in Shao Kahn's dungeons"

"NANI?!" exclaimed Hinata as she grabbed Neji by the collar and pulled him close, her Byakugan eyes glares at Neji's lavender eyes. "Why is he locked up?"

"Naruto is on a quest, he has to kill the Sorcerer Shang Tsung and the Netherghul Hakon, but he has to get close enough because Shang Tsung rarely leaves the palace and spends most his time in the Flesh Pits, his private laboratory." Neji explained. "Naruto believed that Hakon might spare him if he is convinced enough for a rematch. I and Shikamaru have our doubts but it appears that Hakon did spare him. But you must listen to me, no matter what you can't rescue Naruto until he is ready to slay Shang Tsung. No doubt he's getting tortured by Hakon and possibly getting rapped by SHeeva, the head jailer."

Hearing that causes Hinata's blood to boil and her chakra to overflow, Neji broke free from Hinata's grip and move back.

"My Naruto-kun, I chained up and getting violated by some Shokan slut?" said Hinata as she is aware of Sheeva and saw her occasionally. Her byakugan is pulsing dangerously and a glint of blue light slightly sparks in her eyes.

"But just that…er I heard that Shao Kahn's new daughter Mileena is also…er having her way with him too" said Neji

First the Shokan Jailer and now the Princess of Outland, Hinata's eyes suddenly started to flash in bright cyan. Her eyes are now cyan and has pupils, the veils pulsing around her temples are gone. Neji can feel her overwhelming flow of Chakra, his Byakugan cannot handle the sight that he covers his eyes.

But Hinata tries to calm down and her eyes return to her pupiless lavender.

"Neji, thank you for telling me this" said Hinata "Now go, I don't want the guards to catch you"

"H-Hai" said Neji as he spread his wings. "Please remember this Hinata, you can't rescue him. He'll deny it for he's on a mission"

"I know, but I won't like it" said Hinata before Neji takes off. Hinata takes a deep breath and activates her Byakugan, she scans the palace, especially at the dungeons. There she sees Naruto, bruised and chained up. But what shocked her is what she can see within his pants. "Oh Yami, did Naruto-kun reach puberty already? His cock, it's so…big, even when it's soft."

Hinata couldn't stop looking at Naruto though her Byakugan, even at his dick. She blushes and moans lustfully as she starts fingering herself, imagining that length invading her womanhood. But she saw Mileena entering the cells and pull down his pants, Mileena hungrily gazes at Naruto's soft cock while pulling down her veil, she looks extremely beautiful, the only thing that makes her not normal is her mouth, her mouth is slit open and inside is a pair of sharp teeth. Mileena crouches down starts stroking and licking Naruto's cock until it goes hard. The Princess is delighted that she starts sandwiching it between her clothed tits. Hinata cannot hear Mileena moan while licking the tip, but she doesn't have to as it is clear that the Princess of Outland is enjoying herself.

Hinata snarls at Mileena as she will have the pleasure of punishing her. Mileena continues for 10 minutes until Naruto is close to cumming, Milleena notices and engulfs the tip in her mouth, being careful not to hurt to bite. Naruto came in Mileena's mouth, the Princess happily swallows it, not allowing a drop to spill.

Mileena finished and carefully remover her mouth from Naruto's cock. She noticed that Naruto got cum on her tits, she scoop some with her fingers and put it in her mouth. She smiles dangerously sweet at Naruto as she mover close to Naruto, and sunk her teeth into her shoulder, Hinata saw the painful expression on Naruto's face as Mileena is drinking his blood. Mileena is not a vampire but she is bloodthirsty, Mileena is drinking some of Naruto's blood and moans at the flavour. She removes her now bloodstained teeth and lick the wound before she pulls out a health potion vial and pours it in her mouth. She pulls the imprisioned boy and kissed him, the potion and blood fill his mouth.

Naruto's wounds instantly heal, but Mileena continues kissing Naruto deeply and passionately, her tongue invade his mouth while stroking his cock. Naruto just hangs there while the Princess of Outland has her way with him. The sight of this is sickening to Hinata's eyes.

It doesn't take long for Mileena to leave Naruto's cell, Hinata frowned but smiled as she now has a chance to see her future lover. But then she notices Sheeva at the dining hall, she has just finished her snack and make her way to the dungeons, Hinata snarls at this and decides to do something about it.

"Oh no you don't!" said Hinata as she rushes out her room and heads to the dungeons. "I will not have Naruto violated again"

Dungeon

Sheeva is heading down to the dungeons to do her daily torturing, but also she is feeling horny and she wants to blow Naruto again. Sheeva has been using Naruto to calm her urges for a while that she has been getting rather attached to him It must be the allure affecting her or a case of Stockholm syndrome but she is starting to get really close to her prisoner. All she's been doing is sucking his cock and giving him titjobs. But her urges have gotten worse as it's causing her pussy to warm up. This maybe the time to fuck him for real, not just blowjobs, not just titjobs, she is going to mate with him, and the best part is that he is a virgin. When Shokan's made non-shokan males, they prefer virgins as they enjoy the sensation.

Sheeva is lucky as Naruto is a virgin AND a little boy, Sheeva is shamefully a Shotacon. She learned that she's a Shotacon from blowing Naruto. Sheeva reached Naruto's cell and enters it, the blond Overlord to be looks up to the Shokan.

"Again, you're going to suck me dry" said Naruto

"_**I told you that I am using you to satify my urges"**_ said Sheeva as she starts taking off her leotard. _**"But this time, my urges have gone to another…level. And I know you're a virgin, what luck!"**_

Naruto widen his eyes as his assumes what Sheeva is going to do.

_Damn, looks like I'm becoming a man, and my first time is with a Shokan. What are the odds_ thought Naruto

"_**You should be honoured to lose your virginity by me, no man has ever got close enough to do it"**_said Sheeva as she approaches Naruto and rip his pants off. _**"But before I do that, I need that magnificent thing of yours hard and wet."**_

Sheeva starts putting Naruto's soft cock in her mouth and starts sucking it. Naruto moans softly as Sheeva's tongue us circling the shaft and coating the tip with her saliva. Naruto cannot do anything to stop Sheeva, even if he wanted to. He is still chained and at the mercy of Sheeva. He can take a beating, hell being poisoned by Hakon is nothing, but when Sheeva is having her way with his cock, he is doomed. Naruto was used to all that pain in his life that pleasure is too much for him to handle. Sheeva is glad that Naruto is getting hard, but she remains sucking him to make him cum, she has gotten addictive of his semen and she wants a drink. Sheeva still sucks for 5 more minutes until Naruto came in her mouth, she moans at the flavour and welcomes the taste.

"_**mmm, your cum is so delicious"**_ said Sheeva as she slowly lick Naruto' shaft. _**"Perhaps I can persuade Shao Kahn to let me keep you has my fuck toy"**_

But suddenly, Sheeva growls in pain and drop to her knees. Naruto was caught by surprise when a woman in her 30s jabbed Sheeva's lower spine. Naruto can't see the woman clearly due to the shadows, but she drags Sheeva out of the Cell and enters them. The light reveals her beautiful face, her long indigo hair, her flawless cream skin and those amazing pearl-like eyes.

"Hinata?" said Naruto

The woman changes form and reveals an 8 year old Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in delight as she tackled a hug on him. Naruto is happy to see Hinata but was clueless at what happened.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" said Naruto

"I am here to take the Mortal Kombat Tournament on behalf of Lord Kushina" said Hinata "So you are here, he was right"

"Who told you?" said Naruto

"Neji-ni-san" said Hinata "he saw me arrive in Outland with the others, he told me that you are down here in the dungeons. And why you're here"

"Then you know why you can't rescue me" said Naruto

"hai, I don't like it but I understand" said Hinata frowning as she doesn't like leaving Naruto like this. "But seeing like this, it pains me"

"Really?" said Naruto as the manacles open and Naruto moves forward while rubbing his wrists. "Jeez, these manacles are tight"

Hinata blinked in surprised to see Naruto free, Naruto noticed the Hyuuga's surprise and smirked.

"What? You think they can imprison me that easy?" said Naruto

"But…that means that you let them to have their way with you?" said Hinata feeling a bit betrayed.

"It was not planned; I need to play prisoner until I have the chance to kill Shang Tsung. And the torturing helps me strengthen my body and improve my resistance to poisons. I had to let them have their way with me, and shamefully…I enjoyed it."

"But did they…you know" said Hinata

"Oh no, I'm still a boy" said Naruto as he understood what Hinata meant. "But I think I was nearly close when Sheeva was intended to fuck me."

Hinata sighed in relief and smirks, she pushes him on the floor and sits on his waist.

"Good, I am the only one will is allowed to take your virginity" said Hinata as she transforms into a 14-year-old teen. Her hair is still the same length, but she grew tall until she is now 4 feet tall. "I thought I had to wait until where grown up but since I can be a grown up anytime I want and you already grown up down below. I don't have to wait anymore"

_Oh man, I just got many visits from Sheeva and Mileena, but not I've becoming a man and Hinata will be my first_ thought Naruto as his cock is pulsing, Hinata can feel it between her butt cheeks and blushes deeply.

"Oh Yami, you ARE huge" blushes Hinata as Naruto is rubbing his cock between her buttcheeks. "I-I'm a bit scare of this; my holes are teeny. Especially when I'm an adult and a teenager."

"I'll be gentle" said Naruto

"Hai, be gentle until I'm used to it, then do whatever you want with me. I am yours" said Hinata smiling at her now official lover. Naruto repositioned until Hinata is on all fours and his cock slowly entering her pussy. Hinata widen her eyes, grit her teeth and seep out tears. "YAMI, IT'S STRETCHING ME. IT'S SO FUCKING HUGE!"

Naruto grunts painfully as he finally inserted his whole 11-inch penis and both virginities are finally gone. The 2 stopped so they can get use to this. Naruto pants as this is intense, but Hinata is at cloud 9. Her virginity is gone by the boy she loves, she I in heaven and the pain is worth it.

"Yes, go ahead!" said Hinata "Go wild! Fuck me up!"

Naruto smirks as he perform handsigns.

"Oh I will, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto as he create 3 clones, naked and each with a throbbing erection. He pulls her up until her back touches his chest, the first clone walks towards Hinata and put his cock between her breasts while shoving the tip in her mouth. The second and third clone each grab Hinata's hand for her to grab her cock to jerk.

Hinata blushes as she is hold Naruto clone's cocks while having one in her mouth. She starts pumping and sucking while Naruto starts thrusting and fondling her tits. Hinata is in paradise, she never thought of having a gangbang by Naruto and his clones could feel ecstatic. Naruto can't believe how tight Hinata's pussy is, he can feel his shaft squeeze tightly. He grits his teeth and his eyes glows menacingly while he fucks the Hyuuga girl savagely, Hinata moans ecstatically in pleasure while sucking a clone's tip.

"Oh man, your pussy is amazing, Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he starts kissing and sucking her neck, his grip on her tits tightens and he thrusts faster and deeper. "After I'm done in Outland, I'm gonna fuck you every day before I continue my trials with fighting Cryos and Malady. I bet you like that, to be fucked non-stop by an Overlord and bear his children."

_Oh I'd be fine with you fucking me non-stop anyway, your cock is huge in me and I love it!_ Thought Hinata as her pupilless lavender eyes roll back as she can feel herself reaching to a climax. _And I dream of having your children and being your queen! Oh yes, make me your Queen, my handsome Overlord._

Hinata starts to came and it leaks out from her pussy, the juices coat his cock and balls. Naruto feels it pour down and coat his fat balls. But with his shaft lubricated, Naruto thrusts most smoothly and deeply, hitting Hinata's wombs. Hinata grip hard on the clone's cocks while she jerks them. The first clone continues fucking her tits while the tip enters more in her mouth while she sucks.

Naruto is getting close to a climax, his cock is aching and ready to fire. His clones are also close to it. Hinata can feel the pulsing of the cocks and knows that Naruto and the Clones are close to cumming.

_Yes, Yes, Fill me up with your seed, Naruto-kun!_ Thought Hinata in excitement.

Naruto suddenly came in Hinata's pussy while the first clone poured his seed down her throat and force-feeding her. The remaining 2 clones starts squirting thick hot cum all over her face, tits and stomach. Naruto continues coming in Hinata's womb that it overloads and leaks out. Hinata rolled her lavender eyes while swallowing more cum from the clone.

"Oh, yeah! Take it all, Hinata-chan!" moans Naruto as he keeps cumming, his mutation and growing Overlord physiology causes him to cum more than an average man can. Hinata is literally having a shower of cum while she is getting bloated from her pussy and stomach. "Take it all and get pregnant!"

(End of flashback)

Hinata blushes at that memory, and boy did it piss Mileena off as she wants another round with Naruto, the Princess of Outland saw Hinata completely caked in cum, and Naruto's cock in her. Consumed with jealousy and rage, Mileena did try to kill Hinata while in a "Fucked stupid" phase, but Naruto stopped her and threatened the Princess of no sex if she harms Hinata (Apart from a match of course).

Hinata had a wonderful night with Naruto and glad to lose her virginity and take his at the same time. Her life is complete, but she did notice that she will not be enough for Naruto. Naruto's abnormal libido will take more than one woman to completely satisfy him. The Hyuuga girl scans the room and notices Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, her match is now on and against Zabuza Momochi. She wasn't paying attention when she was thinking about her first time with Naruto in that dungeon, she never knew that Naruto could easily get out if he wanted to, but she then looked up to the throne room and see Shang Tsung by the Emperor's side. Naruto is waiting for the sorcerer to be alone and then he'll strike. Then she turns to Hakon, the netherghul that has a portion of the Overlord's power.

But Hinata decides to forget that and focuses on the next fight, Kurotsuchi is giving all she's got on the dubbed "Demon of the Hidden Mist" The room is getting covered in mist and hot lava, luckily the throne room is carved in volcanic rock, impervious to lava. Hinata uses her Byakugan to see through the thick mist and scan the Iwa Kunoichi. Her body is flawless, beautiful, has a high C-cup, almost a D. Her pupiless pink eyes are amazing, her ass is firm and fuckable. But Hinata need to get…physical to see if she could be right for Naruto to fuck with.

Since Naruto has his quest of his own, Hinata has decided to have a quest of her own too. Guest Objective: Examine and tame chosen women to be in Naruto's Harem.

"Zabuza Momochi, you advance to the 2nd Tier" said Shang Tsung. "Next match: Kisame Hoshigaki vs. Killer B"

Hinata notices that Kurotsuchi is leaving the throne room and decided to head back to her room. The Hyuuga decides to make her move and follow the Iwa Kunoichi.

_Kurotsuchi, let's see if you are worthy of Naruto-kun's cock_ thought Hinata with a predatory smile on her face.

Dungeon

"Oh by the Infernal God, yes!"

Since the dungeons is not supervised, Naruto decided to "invite" a certain prisoner. Naruto made himself comfortable while watching the matches through the Orb. Kitana is imprisoned by Shao Kahn, she came to Outland to investigate the earthquakes that shook the whole world, and the source of it is located in Outland. Naruto made an interesting discovery when he removed her veil, she bears the resemblance of Mileena, apart from the slit mouth, sharp monster teeth inside and the fact that Mileena wears pink and not blue. Naruto assumed that Mileena was created by a mixture of Kitana's DNA and Tarkatan DNA, who and how is unknown to the Future Overlord but he doesn't care. Since Sheeva and Mileena aren't here to "Rape" him, Kitana will go while those 2 are busy.

The scantily dressed princess of Edenia is forcefully giving Naruto a blowjob, but when the moment she is infected by his allure, she is his for good. Kitana despises herself as she was caught by the Overlord's allure. Kitana has been alive for 10'000 years since Edenians age 150 times slower. Kitana appears to look in her early 20s, she knew about the Overlords as she was there when it happened. The Overlords once tried to invade Edenia (the fourth Overlord once tried to have Sindel has either a mistress or a sex slave). Ironically Kitana fell into the future Overlord's hands and now pleasuring his erection. Naruto moans as Kitana is amazing with her mouth and tongue, he grabbed her head and pulled her closer until his cock slides down his throat.

"Oh yeah, don't stop!" moans Naruto as Kitana sucks him deeply.

"That's right, take it all. I might use you as oral cumdump instead of Mileena since you have normal teeth." Said Naruto "Mileena is good at blowjobs but her sharp monster teeth are an issue."

"Kitana doesn't speak due to Naruto cock in her mouth, she continues sucking and swallowing leaking cum as the sensation is incredible.

"Oh yes, I'll definitely keep you" said Naruto as he relaxes. "Shame I have to put you back in your cell have you're done. I can compromise the mission just because I want to fuck your mouth good."

Kitana muffles from her cock filled mouth, her gaping mouth drools all over that monstrosity while her throat is getting stretched.

While Kitana continues blowing, Naruto watches the fight, he notices Shang Tsung still standing by the Emperor. Naruto frowns as he has to kill the sorcerer if he wants to get a rematch against Hakon. Naruto felt himself climax and came in Kitana's mouth.

"If I have to wait until the tournament ends, then so be it" said Naruto

"_Killer B, you advance to the 2__nd__ Tier"_ said Shang Tsung through the orb.

"Wow, that was quick!" said Naruto when Kitana is cleaning his cock with her tongue. "I have a feeling that this tournament will end sooner than I expected"

Kurotsuchi's room

Hinata stealthily enters Kurotsuchi's room, she can her splashing of water as the Iwa Kunoichi is taking a bath. Hinata activates her Byakugan to see for herself, Kurotsuchi is relaxing in the bathroom, having a nice hot bath with a bottle of Sake on the side. Hinata enters the bathroom, steam covers the area but Hinata's byakugan is impaired from it. She quietly approaches Kurotsuchi and prepares to jab her neck with her juuken.

But Kurotsuchi suddenly jumps out of the bath and tosses a few kunai at Hinata. The Hyuuga jumps back and poses in her Juuken stance.

"So you've come to assassinate me, Hyuuga?" said Kurotsuchi

"Oh please, if I wanted you dead, I would've aim for your brain" said Hinata as she slowly approaches. "one jab on the medulla oblongata and you'll be dying painfully, followed by involuntary vomiting, cardiac arrests and suffocation and high blood pressure, everyone would think you died from a heart attack and stroke."

"Well I won't let you get that chance" said Kurotsuchi

Hinata just laughs amusingly.

"Oh I'm not here to kill you" said Hinata as her glares at the Iwa Kunoichi "I am here to examine you and see if you are worthy of Naruto-kun's cock"

"I don't know who this Naruto is, there is no way I am going to be some slut for him to use" said Kurotsuchi as she frowned in disgust at the Hyuuga

"That is entirely up to me" said Hinata as she dashes at Kurotsuchi and jabs at her neck. Kurotsuchi didn't get the chance to evade and suddenly collapses on the floor, she tries to move but cannot. Hinata has paralysed her body from the neck up. "Don't worry, I only paralysed your muscles. I must thank Tsunade-sama for teaching me acupuncture techniques, it's beneficial for my Juuken. Now then, let the examination begin"

**To be continued**

**Overlord Log**

**Full Name:**** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (Preferred to be called Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age: ****8 Years old**

**(Notes: Due to his mutation, his body reaches puberty 7 years early)**

**Eyes: ****Blue**

**Skin: ****Tanned with blue glowing markings**

**Hair: ****Blonde**

**Weapons: **

**Sword of Inferna: A Flaming Sword once belonged to the Netherghul Inferna.**

**Kunai: Standard Ninja Throwing Knives.**

**Inventory**

**Health Potion: 1**

**Mana/Chakra Potion: 1**

**Minion Gauntlet**

**Spawn Gauntlet**

**Minions:**

**Browns: Foot soldiers of the Overlord (All Brawn and no brains)**

**Reds: Ranged Soldiers with fire attacks (also used as suicide bombers)**

**Spawns:**

**Militia: Level 1 Infantry**

**Archers Level 1 Ranged**

**Spells: **

**Fireball: Standard Fire Spell**

**Allure: inherited in his genes, this power is cast when victim of the opposite sex makes physical contact. Causing them their lust to skyrocket and hallucinate (visions of their future selves being either violated, impregnated or pleasuring the wielder). Unaffected on girls in an adolescent stage.**

**Jutsu**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu: Jonin-class Clone Jutsu**

**Fireball Jutsu: Standard Fire Release Jutsu**

**Allies:**

_**Shikamaru Nara**_

**Role: Commander of Fort Maelstrom**

**Powers: Shadow Manipulation**

_**Choji Akamichi**_

**Powers: Body modification**

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

**Powers: Telepathy, Possession and Dream Manipulations.**

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

**Powers: Werewolf Physiology**

_**Shino Aburame:**_** Former Aburame Boy**

**Powers: Swarm mind, Insect physiology.**

_**Tenten:**_** Orphan girl and weapons specialist.**

**Powers: Weapons morpher.**

_**Rock Lee:**_** Orphan boy specialized in Taijutsu**

**Powers: Super-human strength and reflexes.**

_**Neji Hyuuga:**_** A former Hyuuga**

**Powers: Byakugan and Tengu Transformation.**

_**Rahzar:**_** A former ROOT from the Inuzuka Clan**

**Powers: Enhance senses and wolf like strength and reflexes.**

_**Jyabura:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Wolf)**

_**Kaku:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Giraffe)**

_**Rob Lucci:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Leopard)**

_**Reptile:**_** Mutated Lin Kuei traitor with Reptilian features.**

**Powers: Poison Release**

_**Ermac:**_** Mutated Lin Kui traitor with the Souls of the Shirai Ryu fused in his body.**

**Powers: Soul Manipulation**

_**Scorpion:**_** Undead Shinobi of the extinct Shirai Ryu Clan.**

**Powers: Fire Release**

_**Kushina Uzumaki:**_** Dark Lord of Yami and Naruto's mother.**

**Powers: Yin Release.**

**Location: Yami**

**Enemies:**

_**Inferna (Slain):**_** Amazon Warrior with fire powers, death by Rock Giants. **

**Powers: Fire Bending**

**Location: Undermountains, Netherworld.**

**Item: Red Hive, Fire Spell Rune (Obtained)**

_**Hakon:**_** Mercenary with poisoned weapons, death in combat against Drow Prince Cryos.**

**Powers: Combat experience.**

**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**

**Item: Green Hive, Poison Spell Rune**

_**Cryos:**_** Drow Prince with Ice powers, death in combat against Mercenary Hakon.**

**Powers: Ice Powers**

**Location: Unknown**

**Item: Blue Hive, Frost Spell Rune**

_**Malady:**_** Female Necromancer with terrifying powers, death by Dark Curse that plagues her former home.**

**Powers: Necromancy**

**Location: Unknown**

**Item: Black Hive, White Hive, ?**

_**Quan Chi (Slain): **_**Mysterious Necromancer that resides in the Netherworld.**

**Powers: Necromancy**

**Location: Quan Chi's Tower, Netherworld.**

_**Shang Tsung:**_** Sorcerer of Outland, gains abilities and techniques by stealing souls of fallen warriors.**

**Powers: Dark Magic, Transformation, Soul Extraction**

**Location: Blood Pits, Outland**

_**Shao Khan: **_**Emperor of Outland, strongest and powerful foe the Overlord will may encounter.**

**Powers: Super Strength, Immortality, Soul Extraction, Soulnado spell**

**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**

_**Konoha:**_** A ninja village hidden in dense forests, under the rule of the Godaime Hokage Danzo Shimura.**

**Location: Land of Fire**

**Neutral:**

_**Minato Namikaze:**_** Bright Lord of Hikari and Naruto's biological father.**

**Power: Yang Release**

**Location: Hikari**

_**Yinshadow:**_** Dark Sorcerer and Prophet of Evil (BEWARE AND DON'T TRUST HIM!)**

**Powers: *BBBBBZZZZZZTTTT***

**Location: *BBBBBBZZZZZZTTTTTT***

**Teachers:**

**Hanzo Hazashi (A.K.A: Scorpion): Teaches Fire Style Jutsu.**

**Reptile: Teaches Poison Style Jutsu**

**Ermac: Teaches Soul manipulation**

**Harem:**

**Role Status**

**Harem Master: ****Traditionally a job for the First Mistress, a Harem Master's role is to search potential women to be in the Overlord's Harem (willing or by force. She examines their body closely and test their sensitivity of their pussy and ass. It is the trainer's choice on which role should the women be best at. If she's not happy with the results, the women are automatically given "Cum Dump" position.**

**First Mistress:**** Alpha of the Overlord's Harem. She has full power of the Harem and status as Queen.**

**Harem Sister: Part of the Overlord's Harem that enjoy the luxuries in the Overlord's chambers. Like the First Mistress, they will bear children of the Overlord. But they are charged to nurse the children, including the first mistresses if she's not around to take care (Which mostly happened with First Mistress is getting fucked all day long).**

**Sex Slave:**** The lowest class of the Harem, although they share the luxuries as the Harem Sisters, but they are only there to be fucked but will not bear children.**

**Cum Dumpster:**** Basically used to empty the Overlord's balls of cum when overloaded. They will not bear children as they will only get fucked orally and anally. Also they are in charge of cleaning the Overlord's cock if caked in cum. Harem sisters and Sex Slaves are authorized to use cum dumpsters too.**

**Sex Ally:**** not a member of a Harem but an ally who will fuck or be fucked by the Overlord. If the D.S.P has a Harem, it is custom to share the Harem with the Overlord to keep the alliance going.**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Status: Arranged First Mistress and Harem Master.**

**Powers: Byakugan, Juken taijutsu, medical and acupuncture knowledge.**

**Item: Evil Queen's Ring**

**Kurama Yoko (A.K.A Yoko)**

**Status: Harem sister**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Kitsune), enhanced strength, Demonic Chakra.**

**Item: N/A**

**Skarlet**

**Status: Sex Slave**

**Powers: Blood Manipulation, Blood manifestation. Blood Bending.**

**Item: Katanas, Kunai**

**Kitana**

**Status: Cum Dump (Temporary)**

**Powers: Edenian longevity, skilled Edenian ninjutsu**

**Item: Dual Tessen**

**Future Harem Members**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Mileena**

**Sheeva**

**Kushina**

**Domain**

**Nethertower: Subterranean Base of the Overlord during Trials, disconnected to Dark Tower.**

**Dark Tower (Sealed): The Heart of Evil, sealed away while the Netherghuls roam around until the Trials are on.**

**Fort Maelstrom: Fort in Outland, commanded by Shikamaru Nara.**

**Outland's Mortal Kombat**

**Candidates:**

**Yami: ****Hinata Hyuuga and Pyramid Head**

**Hikari: ****Konohamaru and Smough the Executioner**

**Land of Fire:**** Kakashi Hatake and Ozai**

**Land of Water: ****Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Land of Lightning: ****Killer B and A**

**Land of Earth: ****Kurotsuchi and Deidara**

**Land of Wind: ****Lui Kang and Kung Lao**

**1****st**** Teir Tournament**

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Konohamaru Sarutobi (Winner Hinata Hyuuga)**

**Kurotsuchi vs Zabuza Momochi (Winner: Zabuza Momochi)**

**Kisame Hoshigaki vs Killer B (Winner Killer B)**

**Kakashi vs Lui Kang **

**Pyramid Head vs Smough the Executioner **

**A vs Kung Lao **

**Deidara vs Ozai **


	17. Chapter 17

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 17: Hinata Hyuuga, Harem Master part 2_

Recap

Naruto Uzumaki is defeated by Hakon and imprisoned in Shao Kahn's dungeons, but it appears that his imprisonment is intentional as he is on a mission. While he bides his time, Naruto is getting "Raped" by Sheeva and Mileena every day in his cells until the chosen warriors arrive in Outland to represent the Shinobi Nations. One of them is Hinata, who is representing Yami along with Pyramid Head.

Hinata prepared for the tournament and brought in her secret weapon, an ancient ring that once belonged to the Forgotten God's Lover. Once the ring is worn, Hinata has the ability to change her age from child to teenager to adult. But that's not all, she was told by her cousin Neji about Naruto's imprisonment and mission. Hinata took this opportunity to become an official First Mistress.

After 3 days, Hinata won her first match against Konohamaru. But she was getting hateful glare from Sheeva and Mileena for "stealing" Naruto from them. Hinata remembers the night she was with Naruto and realized that she alone will not be enough to satisfy him. So it is come to be her personal quest to find potential candidates to be in the Overlord's harem. Hinata has become First Mistress and Harem Master

Kurotsuchi's room

The Iwa Kunoichi is immobile, naked and soaking wet on her bed, she glares at Hinata who is molesting her body. Despite the paralysis, Kurotsuchi can feel everything. Hinata is in her adult form, a perfect form to hold the Iwa Kunoichi while "examining her body.

"Hmmm, I thought Iwa women are butch and muscular, but it seems that you can't always believe in Anti-Iwa propaganda" said Hinata as she starts fondling Kurotsuchi's breasts. "A nice pair, not as big a mine in this form but nice"

Hinata fondle and squeeze Kurotsuchi's tits with no hesitation, the Iwa Kunoichi blushes but looks away in shame as she I caught getting molested by a Hyuuga.

"AGH!" exclaims Kurotsuchi when her nipples are getting pinched and pulled, this causes her loins to heat up and Hinata noticed. The Hyuuga then decided to twist her nipples, Kurotsuchi screams more, both in pain and pleasure. Kurotsuchi blushes more and more, she closes her eyes as the painful pleasure is filling her.

"So you find this pleasurable, huh?" said Hinata as she tightens her grip on Kurotsuchi's nipples. "You like getting hurt, do you?"

"G-Go fuck yourself, Hyuuga bitch!" cursed Kurotsuchi.

Hinata twisted Kurotsuchi's nipple and she starts screaming in pleasurable pain again.

"Now, now, I will not have you talk to me like that" said Hinata as she pushes Kurotsuchi off and perform handsigned. Hinata summons some rope and a whip. "I'll just have to punish you"

Hinata starts wrapping the rope around Kurotsuchi, the rope is around Kurotsuchi's tits and tightly rubbing into her pussy and between her ass cheeks, but mostly her arms and legs are bound together. And just so that she doesn't back chat, Hinata gagged her with her panties. Kurotsuchi muffles in anger at the Hyuuga but Hinata tightens the rope and causes the Iwa Kunoichi to muffle loudly in pain and pleasure. The rope between her ass and pussy is rubbing deeply that it chafes and itches. Kurotsuchi is trying not to give in as she is a proud Iwa shinobi, but her dark shame of being a Masochist is getting the best of her.

Suddenly Hinata starts cracking the whip and lashes at Kurotsuchi's ass cheeks. Kurotsuchi muffles loudly and breathes through her nose rapidly as her mouth is gagged. Hinata continues to lash at Kurotsuchi, the Iwa Kunoichi moans and sobs in pain, pleasure and shame. She is being slowly reduced to her lust and it's breaking her pride.

"You are a stubborn one" said Hinata "Well considering that you're from Iwa, your spirit is hard as a rock. But I will break you, I have all week until the 2nd tier"

Hinata continues this for another hour as the sky is getting dark…er when evening is approaching. Kurotsuchi is getting whipped more and more but she is fighting it. Hinata is quite impressed at the results but it's far from over.

"Ok, I think that'll do for now" said Hinata as she discards the ship and unties Kurotsuchi. "It's getting late and we don't want anyone to walk in the room and see this, don't we?"

Kurotsuchi said nothing but she shook her head to answer, Kurotsuchi is a proud Kunoichi and she'd be completely humiliated if Deidara walks in and sees her naked, bonded and aroused in pain. KuroTsuchi is still immobile but Hinata jabs her neck and her mobility is slowly returning.

"I'll be right back in the afternoon, Kurotsuchi" said Hinata as she leaves the room. 5 minutes pass and Kurotsuchi can fully move, she winces from the pain but a wave of pleasure caresses her body.

"Damn my masochism" said Kurotsuchi "I thought I would never let it get to me. But then again, the way she whips at me is arousing. Oh Kami, the pain, it feels amazing!"

Kurotsuchi lay on the bed and starts fingering herself, the pain is making her aroused and she can't stop thinking about it.

"the pain, Oh Kami the pain!" moans Kurotsuchi "I want more, I want to be hurt! I love the pain, make me feel agony!"

Kurotsuchi uses her free hand to pinch and twist one her nipples hard until it hurts. She moans loudly at the pain and starts fingering herself more deeply and quickly.

"Damn that Hyuuga, damn her, Oh Kami damn her!" moans Kurotsuchi as moans more and more. "Making me reveal my dirty secret, I'm so ashamed, but I want more pain!"

On the other side of the door, Hinata saw it all with her Byakugan and heard it all.

"Well, Well, looks like Kurotsuchi is worthy of Naruto's Cock, he'll fuck her hard and raw once he takes her virginity" said Hinata until she starts to yawn. "Oh my, all this work has gotten me very tired."

Hinata then leaves and heads to her room.

Dark Lord's Room

The Dark Lord Kushina is relaxing in her room with complimentary room service, Mizukage Mei Terumi is in the room with her. Both are enjoying a bottle of sake together, lamenting the good days. They laugh as they talk about what they did years back, involving the liberation of Kiri from the fascist Mizukage Yagura and his anti-bloodline loyalists.

"Ah it's so good to share this night with you again, Mei" said Kushina sipping her cup of sake. "I wish we could do this often"

"Me too, being Mizukage is tiresome work" said Mei

Kushina smiles as she agrees, despite the benefits of being Dark Lord, it is also tiresome work. But at least she lives in a castle and live the high life, ruling her own kingdom with a beautiful woman by her side. But Mei and Kushina did once share a moment together, during the campaign in Kiri years ago. Kushina finished her cup and decides to ask the Mizukage a new topic.

"So, have you considered my offer, Mei?" said Kushina. "Kiri and Yami form an alliance, you and I as permanent allies."

"Well personally I would agree without hesitation" said Mei "But I fear that the council would not approve, due to your reputation"

"Those old fools are nothing but a obstacle to your, Mei." Said Kushina "They are secretly manipulating you, that is why I don't have a council in my kingdom. Yami is ruled only by me"

"Hai, But what if I turn out to be like Yagura?" said Mei

"You won't, you have a bloodline like all the ninjas in Kiri" said Kushina "All you need to is disband the council and form an alliance with Yami. I will guarantee your village's protection if you do"

"You will?" said Mei

Kushina smiles at the Mizukage and pulls her close, the auburn haired Kage blushes as Kushina's violet eyes meets her green.

"By my honour as an Uzumaki" said Kushina as she moved her face close to Mei's until their lips meet. The 2 women kiss and share this passionate moment. "But there is one condition on this alliance."

"and that is?" said Mei while kissing Kushina

"Marry me" said Kushina

This caught Mei by surprise.

"N-Nani?" said Mei in shock at Kushina's proposal. "But what about Tsunade, are you two together?"

"We are, but we had a talk and she already likes you" said Kushina "Not to mention that I have some wondrous affairs with Echidna. We talked about it and I might need a Harem since a Dark Lord deserves one."

Mei blushes at this, the thought of Kushina having a harem does arouse her, but it also makes her feel jealous when the thought of other women is with Kushina.

"Do I have to leave Kiri if I accept?" said Mei

"Not fully, you will remain as Mizukage in Kiri" said Kushina as she deepens the kiss. "Until you find a trustful successor to take your place"

"C-Can you give me time to think about it?" said Mei

"Of course" said Kushina "I have all month in this damn place, you can have enough time and come to Yami with your answer."

Mei nods and continues kissing Kushina, until suddenly someone is knocking on the door. Kushina heard it and reluctantly breaks the kiss, much to Mei's protest.

"Come in" said Kushina

The door opens to reveal Pyramid Head, Yami's jailer and torturer.

"**Lord Kushina, I have some information that you might want to hear"** said Pyramid Head.

Kushina raise her brow at this and allow Pyramid Head in her room. Mei decides to give the Dark Lord some privacy and heads to bed.

"Goodnight, Kushina" said Mei giving Kushina a goodnight kiss, Kushina kisses back.

"Goodnight, Mei" said Kushina when Mei leaves her. Few minutes later, Kushina focuses on Pyramid Head. "Well, what is it?"

"**Lord Kushina, you know that I don't sleep well without raping a few nurses in my dungeons" **said Pyramid Head **"But what does make me feel sleepy is having a stroll in the dungeons, listening to the tortured screams, seeing the despair and woe in the prisoners. So I decided to do that in Shao Kahn's dungeons, I look at the prisoners filled with despair and woe. That is until I discovered what he has in one of the cells"**

"Who?" said Kushina

"**Now I want you to stay calm when I tell you this"** said Pyramid Head as he wants his Dark Lord to prepare what comes next. **"And don't freak out like you always do"**

"Pyramid Head, you underestimate me" said Kushina smirking at her jailer. "Those are a few things that will make me react, but what you have to say will not be like what Minato did in the sacred burial grounds"

"**I doubt it, but still"** said Pyramid Head, although his face is concealed in his triangular helmet, his has a worried and scared expression on it.

"Just tell me, Pyramid Head" said Kushina "What does Shao Kahn have in his dungeons?"

"**Your son, Naruto" **said Pyramid Head bracing himself.

But nothing happened, Kushina is silent and expressionless. You may think that she is being calm and collective, oh boy you are wrong.

"Care to repeat that?" said Kushina in an eerie calm tone.

"**N-Naruto is down in the dungeons, being tortured by a Short Mercenary in Green Armour and getting raped by the Shokan Jailer and a woman in pink Kunoichi-style garbs." **said Pyramid Head

"I see…can you excuse me, Pyramid Head" said Kushina as she stands up and heads to the door. "I need some fresh air"

"**H-Hai"** said Pyramid taking a few long steps away from the Dark Lord.

When Kushina exits the door, the door suddenly engulfs in darkness and crumbles into powder. Pyramid Head backs away when the door is grounded up by the Dark Lord's power.

"Damn" said Mei by surprise when she saw the door "I never saw Kushina that angry before"

"**You think her temper was bad? You haven't seen her when her wrath is off the chart."** Said Pyramid head shuddering in fear. **"She makes my hellish domain look like a Hikarian colony."**

Dungeon

Kushina walked down to the dungeon, everything across her path is corroded in darkness, crumbling into decay and debris, the guards who are unfortunate to cross her path of are nothing but a pile of crushed up puree. She approaches the cell and sees Hakon exiting it and notices her. He frowns at the Dark Lord while walking towards her. Kushina is externally calm, but inside it like a volcano waiting to erupt. She walks closer to Hakon, everything is getting destroyed in her path, the prisoners in the cells she crosses are screaming in pure terror as they are getting engulfed in darkness and crushed by it like plump tomatoes.

The Netherghul mercenary cross paths with the Dark Lord, the darkness is overwhelming but it's ineffective to him. The both stop with their back at each other. Kushina turns her head to look back at Hakon, but the Netherghul remains still and no looking back.

"**Looks like the news of the kid's imprisonment, torture and rape as reached your ears also, Dark Lord"** said Hakon **"But don't worry, your princess visits occasionally and made a man out of him."**

Kushina frowns at Hakon but still keeps calm, although the prisoners in the dungeons speak otherwise before the darkness crush them like juicy fruit. Hakon notices the darkness is trying to crush him but he chuckles.

"**You know, out of many Dark Lords I faced over the centuries, your darkness is more hostile than the others." **Said Hakon as the darkness suddenly slips away. **"I'll leave now, he has enough "suffering", and I use that term loosely. He's such a masochist, must've been the years of neglect in Konoha to tolerate that much pain. But hey, who am I to judge?"**

Hakon chuckles as he leaves the dungeons, Kushina frowns and reluctantly moves to the cells, she dread of what she'll see what state Naruto is in, after all he is only an 8-year-old boy, right?

Kushina opens the cell door and sees Naruto, his clothes are in rags, covered in bruises and cuts. But despite that, Naruto's face is calm and appears to be sleeping. Kushina smiled sadly as she sees her son peacefully sleeping but the idea of him imprisoned is intolerable to her. She noticed that it is cold down here, so she summons a blanket and covers it all over Naruto. While she does, she accidently touched him and visions flashes before her eyes.

Kushina's vision

Kushina is in bedroom, she is amazed at the dark and malevolent design of it. The stone walls and pillars are black as the night, decorated in banners that are a mixture of dark vermillion and lavender, along with a red jiggered spiral in the centre.

"What is this place?" said Kushina until she noticed something off and looked at herself laying on a soft comfortable King-sized bed with crimson bed covers.

But what caught Kushina off guard is wearing an erotic and scanty red two piece, she appears to be pregnant as her bulge is bigger than a watermelon and her breasts plumped up in size from the milk containing them.

"Am I…pregnant?" said Kushina as she touched her bulge, she can feel it kick. "W-What is going on?"

Splashing is heard, Kushina turns to where it is coming from and it is at the other side of a closed curtain. Kushina struggles to get out of bed due to the weight of her pregnant belly. She walks towards the curtain and opens it, she sees a giant bath filled with steamy hot water, which pours out from succubus style statues holding vases in a pouring position. In the bath is a young handsome man is washing the blood off his body. He is muscular, not like a bodybuilder but enough for a ninja to have to be strong. He has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes which has an ominous glow in this dim candlelit room in the evening.

Kushina was shocked to see this but blushes at the man in the bath. Especially as her instincts help her know who this man is when she recognized those familiar marks on his cheeks.

_Damn is that Naruto? Oh Yami, will he be like this as an adult and an Overlord._ Thought Kushina as she noticed that Naruto as she couldn't get her eyes off Naruto's god-like naked body. _At first I thought it was Minato, which would be a nightmare if I were pregnant with his child…again._ _But he does inherit the Uzumaki Clan's beauty…and spirit. He only got Minato's hair and blue eyes, a total relief._

Naruto noticed that he's being watched and smiled when he turns to Kushina.

"**Did you enjoy your nap, Kaa-san?"** said Naruto as he walks out the bath to expose his naked body. Kushina widens as she saw the length of Naruto's manhood, soft and dangling between his legs. She couldn't help but feel aroused at this, but when he is closer to her, he pulls her close and kisses her passionately on the lips. Kushina was surprised at this, but is amazed how delicious this kiss is and impulsively joined in. While they kiss, Naruto placed his hand on Kushina's pregnant belly and gives it a rub, which causes the newborn to kick.

"**Ah, such a powerful kick, he/she'll make a fine Dark Lord"** said Naruto as he pulls Kushina towards the bath. **"Come, join me in the bath, Hinata-chan is unfortunately busy training more to add in my harem, despite her pregnancy. Them foolish Konohites are still foolish for sending in women against me, due to my…special abilities to lure them in my chambers."**

Kushina enters the bath with Naruto, he starts to remove her clothes until she is completely naked. Naruto pulled her to another kiss again, Kushina couldn't help but kiss again, tears suddenly seep out from her eyes. These tears aren't normally what you might think they are, oh no. Kushina weeps in happiness as she pulled Naruto close into an embrace, Naruto smiles at Kushina while he lower down into the waters until he is sitting down and her on his lap.

Kushina blushes as she felt Naruto's cock rubbing between her pussy. She wonders how did she managed to get this inside her easily. Most of her life, she only has the company of women in her chambers and only used strap-ons, but a real one, which is huge comparing to the sex toys she used is another matter.

"**How about you and I have some fun in the bath"** said Naruto as reposition himself and Kushina slightly. He held her with her legs spread and her pussy inches away from the tip. Kushina is surprised at his strength, holding her up like this with ease. **"Don't worry, I'll be gentle this time. I don't want to harm our child"**

Hearing this caused Kushina to blush more and moisten up, the thought of having Naruto's baby growing inside her womb is mind-blowing for the Dark Lord. Naruto slowly lowers the Dark Lord down to his cock and inserts in her. This caused Kushina to gasp loud as the thick long cock is sliding in her pussy, but only about half is inside. Kushina is overwhelmed by this sensation that her mind is blank, Naruto chuckles at this and starts thrusting.

"Ahh, Ahh," moans Kushina as Naruto is fucking her, his cock is stretching her walls while it tries to tighten the grip. "S-So big"

"**Yeah, and you love it"** said Naruto as he turned Kushina until she is leaning on his back and he starts groping on her bloated breasts, as he squeezes she starts to lactate, the milk is spilling on the Overlord's hands. **"You love to fuck your son, I bet you finger yourself when you think about me. All those years without me, it must've made you go insane."**

"H-Hai, I wanted you so badly, Sochi!" moaned Kushina "I missed you so much that I want to have you close to me, more than just mother and son. Hell, if you didn't love me, I would've make you love me and have you as my personal sex slave and give me children."

Naruto smirks at this as he starts thrusting even faster.

"**I see, aren't you a dirty MILF whore"** said Naruto as he fondles his mother's lactating tits and sometimes lick the milk off to clean his hands. **"Oh I bet I never got the chance to suck those magnificent tits when I was born"**

"Iie, Kizashi stole you from me before I got the chance"said Kushina frowning as she mentioned that pink haired bastard who broke her family apart. "I'm glad he's dead"

"**but her daughter still lives"** said Naruto **"She'll pay for this heinous crime, Kaa-chan. She'll suffer for separating us"**

"Hai, she will." Moans Kushina as she just enjoys this while her son fucks her. Pure euphoria fills her body, she would start rubbing her pregnant belly which has milk spilling down on it, she starts rubbing it all over while washing it off.

(Vision ends)

The vision suddenly ended and Kushina's arousal has skyrocketed, she has stripped the clothing off Naruto's back until he is completely naked. Naruto woke up by this and saw someone is stripping him.

"W-Who's there?" said Naruto until the moonlight beams out from the bars and reveals Kushina and she's blowing him. "K-Kaa-san?"

"Mmm, I should've done this the moment you came to Yami," said Kushina "But I wasn't sure about it and I promised Hinata that she would claim you first"

"W-Well, I have some good news" said Naruto as he took the manacles off his wrists, this surprised Kushina before Naruto grabbed her crimson hair and pulled her close until she is deepthroating him. "Hinata paid me a visit a few days ago, I am now a man."

When she heard that, this excited the Dark Lord, she starts sucking hungrily at Naruto's cock. This causes Naruto to moan and drop on his ass as he let his mother blow him, it never occurred to him that he would perform incest, but then again she damn sexy that the thought of her dressed in scanty underwear and heavily pregnant with his child did arouse him.

_IF this keeps going on, I might end up with a Harem…please don't let this end._ Thought Naruto as happy excited smile appeared on his face while feel himself reach a climax but holds it in to keep this sensation last long. _First Sheeva, next was Mileena, then Hinata and now my own mother, oh by the Infernal Gods! I am going to enjoy being an Overlord, but I have to pass the trials to make it happen. But first I need to kill Shang Tsung also…no, don't think about them yet, don't spoil the night, it's not everyday someone fuck with their own mothers, he, he!_

Meanwhile at the Palace walls

A Tarkatan Patrol is on duty on the palace walls, it is now dark…er in Outland which makes it more difficult to see. 2 Tarkatans on their perimeter are slacking off and smoking Outland Weed and drinking booze during their shift.

"**I hate guard duty, all you do is just stand there and nothing happened"** said Tarkatan #1

"**Tell me about it, since the Emperor stopped the attacks on that fort, it's getting rather dull. I rather go to earthrealm and rape some fine bitches"** said Tarkatan #2

"**If we're lucky, the tournament will confirm the Shinobi Nation's fate, it may not be Earthrealm but I hear the women are to die for." **Said Tarkatan #1 **"I mean have you seen the Dark Lord and her pale eyed princess, Damn I'd love to have my way with them!"**

"**Careful, they are the emperor's guests"** warned Tarkatan #2 taking a deep puff from the Outland Weed. **"If any harm comes from them and the tournament is void and we'll kiss that invasion goodbye"**

"**Right, right, no touchy on the sexy Dark Lord and her Princess"** said Tarkatan #1** "I need a piss, I'll be right back"**

The Tarkatan Guard leaves the other to relieve himself, as he pisses over the wall, he notices a hawk flying in the night sky, he narrows to get a good at the hawk, he notices that it is holding a cat.

"**What the…"** said Tarkatan Guard #1 when suddenly the hawk drops the cat and it landed on his face. The cat start mauling and clawing the guard's face. **"AH, AH, GET OFF ME, FUCKING HELL, AAAHHHH!"**

"**What's going on?"** said Tarkatan Guard #2 until the hawk divebombs and ripped his head off. Blood sprays out from the cavity like a geyser while the body collapsed. The other Tarkatan Guard collapses when his face is completely clawed off. The Cat and Hawk look at each other while they suddenly transform into humans.

The cat is now a dark skinned woman with long dark brown hair tied in a long pony-tail. She wears scantly green kunoichi style uniform, showing off her cleavage, ass-cheeks and flat toned stomach. Her face is concealed by a green veil to show that she is a kunoichi from Edenia.

The hawk is now a blonde Caucasian, she is wearing a black flak jacket which is slightly too small as her lower cleavage is exposed and has a pair of forest green skintight pants with shin -high boots. She is not like the kunoichi from the shinobi nations or edenia, which means that she is from Earthrealm.

"I appreciate the lift, Major. Blade" said the Green Edenian Kunoichi

Major. Sonya Blade nods at the Kunoichi.

"It was nothing, Jade" said Sonya as she nods at the Edenian Kunoichi. "Make sure that Kitana is okay"

"Hai" said Jade at the Blonde soldier before she leaps over the wall to start her mission.

Speaking of which, Sonya has her own as she starts turning on her wrist communicator to speak upon it.

"This is Major. Sonya Blade reporting for duty" said Sonya

_*BZT* Roger that, Major. Blade, what's your status?_

"I have arrived on the primary destination, what is my next objective?" said Sonya

_*BZT* This is a recon stealth mission, your objective is to observe and report the tournament, but mostly focus on Lui Kang and inform of his status in the tournament._

"Roger that, Major Blade over and out" said Sonya as she cut off communications.

Week 2

The 1st teir of the Mortal Kombat finished and the winners all advance to the 2nd tier. Hinata mostly spend the week on "examining" Kurotsuchi, forcing her to embrace her masochistic desires and see how tolerable her holes are. She would use sex toys to get results. The Iwa Kunoichi would resist but Hinata will only paralyze her anyway. Kurutsuchi shamefully on her bed while Hinata insert many dildos and vibrators up her ass and pussy.

But Hinata isn't the only woman busy through the week, down at the dungeons, Naruto is getting tortured by Hakon daily, followed by mandatory visits from Sheeva and Mileena, since he lost his virginity, those two would fuck him anytime they want, luckily Naruto has nothing better to do since he is playing prisoner until his time is right to strike.

But when no one is around in the dungeon and Naruto does get frisky from time to time, he would drag Kitana, who is locked up in the cell next to his and empty his load in her for relief. The first time Kitana would resist, but she fell victim to the future Overlord's allure and she is now docile and obedient like a slave. But when the days pass in this week, Kitana suddenly change her personality around Naruto and accepts him.

Day pass and the matches have finished, from the 14 warriors now 7 remains.

Hinata Hyuuga, the Princess of Yami. Adopted by the Dark Lord Kushina as compensation from the siege of Konoha 2 years ago. She defeated Konohamaru with some difficulty as Konohamaru is almost her equal.

Kakashi Hatake, ANBU commander of Konoha, codenamed: Inu. Kakashi won against, Kung Lao the Monk from the Land of Wind thanks to the implanted Sharingan in his left eye and knowledge of thousand jutsus.

Lui Kang, a Monk from the Land of Wind and champion of the last Mortal Kombat. He defeated A, Jonin of Kumo and son of the Raikage with utmost difficulty, but despite the challenge, Lui Kang managed to defeat A and advanced to the next tier.

Zabuza Momochi has his silent kill techniques and advanced swordsman ship to make his victory swift against Kurotsuchi. It's you'd expect from a member of Kiri's Seven Shinobi Swordsman.

Deidara blew the house down in his battle, and I mean literally since the match was relocated somewhere to prevent damage to the palace. This Iwa Shinobi specializes in explosions, as his only weapons are C4 explosive clay and his artistic imagination to gain an "explosive" victory against Ozai…who doesn't appreciate art and became art itself.

Killer B, A's partner and blood brother fought against Kisame and won. This Kumo shinobi with the annoying habit of rapping is specialist in swordsmanship and he has a dark secret…he is a Jinchuriki of Gyuki the Hachini on Ushi-oni. His opponent is indeed a challenge as Kisame's sword, the Samehada, is sentient and consumes chakra. But Killer B is persistent and he'll fight to the end. With Gyuki's help, Killer B won managed to win and advance to the next Tier. Kisame took heavy damage and cannot continue despite his eagerness to continue.

Smough the Executioner is a monster; he didn't just defeat Pyramid Head… he destroyed him. Smough lived to his reputation as he crushed Pyramid Head until he is nothing but a pile of gore. But fortunately Pyramid head is not technically alive and he returned to his form hours later after his defeat.

Those 7 warriors made it to the end tier, but this week will not be the 2nd tier of the tournament. This week starts to an event called "Test your might", which will show how strong you are. This event will take only a day to complete, but the extra days will be used to recover and prepare for the 2nd tier.

The items have a difficulty due to their density to show each of the warrior's limits.

Pine

Alder

Walnut

Ash

Oak

Bamboo

Stone

Brick

Cinderblock

Copper

Silver

Iron

Steel

Titanium

Durium

Archanium

Adamantine

Each of the 7 warriors will each take turns to show who strong they are by punching through these items one at a time. Shao Kahn and the Elemental Judges will write in the results.

Hinata: Adamantine

Kakashi: Durium

Killer B: Duruim

Deidara: Iron

Lui Kang: Steel

Zabuza: Duruim

Smough: Archanuim

The judges are impressed at how strong those 7 warriors are as they can punch through steel. But what shocked (excluding Kushina) is that Hinata punched through adamantine, which is rumored to be the densest metals in the world.

Kushina smiles proudly as Hinata's training with Tsunade paid off, including the training she gave her also as paid off. Minato however is outraged, he stands up and starts accusing Hinata of cheating.

"She is disqualified" said Minato

"Excuse me?" said Kushina getting slightly annoyed, if it weren't for her last night visit with Naruto, she'd be pissed off. "And what reason do you have to disqualify her."

"There is no way she can break through adamantine, it's impossible" said Minato "She used some fire justu to melt her way through"

"**Shang Tsung, can you examine the Adamantine slab Hinata broke."** Said Shao Kahn

Shang Tsung examines the slab, by the looks of it, it appears to be cracked in half, no signs of melting are seen. The Sorcerer is convinced and gave his answer to the Emperor and the Judges.

"It's confirmed; she has broken the slab with her might" said Shang Tsung.

"**Congratulations, Hinata Hyuuga"** said Shao Kahn **"You won! Mwa ha ha ha!"**

Evening

Kurotsuchi is done with the examinations from Hinata, the Hyuuga is impressed at the Iwa Kunoichi and she is satisfied at the results. Hinata will leave the Iwa Kunoichi for now as she decided to take a walk around the palace, her Byakkugan is activated to check on Naruto. She smiles as she sees Kushina and Naruto having some forbidden fun, Hinata is happy that her Dark Lord has decided to more her relationship with Naruto to another level. Naruto and Kushina weren't around for years and being mother and son is kind of awkward right now after being separated for 6 years.

She decides to look away and give the 2 Uzumakis some privacy. But then she noticed something, 2 women who are unfamiliar to Hinata are sneaking in the palace, assassinating guards to get pass. Hinata smirks as she knows that those 2 might be perfect to be in Naruto's Harem.

"_Hmm, those 2 are beautiful, strong and sexy._ Thought Hinata when she scans at the woman, Sonya and Jade, with her Byakugan. _"Judging by the one in the scantly green clothes, she must be Edenian, oh I could kill to live long and beautiful, but I have this ring so it doesn't matter. The blonde is different, she has no chakra system, so she's not from the Shinobi Nations or Edenia, she must be a Gaijin from Earthrealm. But she is a soldier by the look of those clothes and physique. They can be challenging to subdue, but it'll be fun._

She turns to Jade. The Green Edenian is heading to the dungeons. Sonya is approaching Lui Kang and appears to be talking.

_The blonde Gaijin can wait, I'll start with the Edenian_ thought Hinata as she dashes to pursue Jade.

With Sonya

Sonya Blade is talking to her old friend Lui Kang. Sonya met Lui Kang during the Mortal Kombat in Shang Tsung's island. She was lured into the island when she was chasing a war criminal named Kano and also to rescue her partner Jackson "Jax" Briggs. She was told by Raiden about the Mortal Kombat and Shang Tsung's intentions, she was reluctant at first but she joined in to protect Earthrealm from Outland's possible invasion.

Sonya kept herself hidden and talks to the Monk in secret since she is practically trespassing in Shao Kahn's palace.

"Anything about what Shao Kahn is planning?" said Sonya

"Nothing, he is only planning to invade the Shinobi Nations, nothing else about Earthrealm" said Lui Kang. "But I think Shao Kahn is getting desperate, or arrogant to have invited the Elemental Lords to his domain."

"And you're still on the tournament" said Sonya

"Yeah, but I can't say the same for Kung Lao, he's really kissed off to have lost by a Ninja from Konoha." Said Lui Kang "But I'm not really surprised, I heard so much about Kakashi Hatake. Despite his lazy personality and his inappropriate taste in literature, he is a strong and skilled ninja. Fire Lord Roku is wise to choose him, Ozai on the other hand…well I'll try not to criticize artists anymore."

"Who else is on?" said Sonya

"Well let me see…" said Lui Kang as he tries to remember. "There is Zabuza Momochi, he is dubbed as the "Demon of the Hidden Mist". He is skilled in using a zanbato. Killer B, despite his terrible rapping, he is a skilled ninja from Kumo. Deidara, who I mentioned is a bomber and self-proclaimed artist in Iwa, Kakashi who I mentioned, Smough the Executioner of Hikari, don't let his armour fool you, he is a powerful and dangerous person and best to be avoided if you can. But there's Hinata Hyuuga, the Dark Lord's adoptive daughter and Princess of Yami. Sonya, I have a bad feeling about Hinata, if you cross her path, just keep walking. She may look like a little girl but she appears to have been trained by professionals and not to be underestimated."

"I see" said Sonya as she frowned at this information. "Thank you for the information. I think I need to inform Jade about this, she might need it"

"I understand" said Lui Kang until he decides to change the subject. "So how are the others, are you and Johnny…"

"Oh god, no!" said Sonya frowning at Lui Kang as if he has told a terrible joke. "There is nothing going on between me and that idiot"

"Oh good" said Lui Kang "I was worried there for a bit, he's not worth it"

"I know, but he is still persistent and keeps flirting with me" said Sonya "I'm so close of ripping his balls off and shoving them down his throat."

Lui Kang can't help but laugh at this, personally he never liked Johnny cage and rather die painfully than call him a friend. To him, Johnny Cage is just an actor looking for attention.

"Anyway, I gotta go and train for the second tier" said Lui Kang

"Good luck, Lui Kang"said Sonya as she leaves the monk and stays hidden in the palace.

Dungeons

Jade infiltrates the dungeons, it is dark but that doesn't stop her on her mission. Her objective is to find and rescue Kitana. She searches in every cell, the prisoners are nothing but twisted hollow shells of their former selves, no hope in their eyes and they wish for death but is denied for so long since Shao Kahn is not a merciful man.

Jade dreads of what Kitana will be like now that she's a prisoner of Shao Kahn, she could be spiritually broken by the tortures from Sheeva and might even beg for death. The thought of it breaks Jade's heart as Kitana is her best friend, one of the reasons why she is on this mission.

"Oh please be okay, your highness" said Jade with concern as she searches for the cells.

Eventually she found the cell where Kitana is in, Kitana looks fine but sleeping on the hay. Jade sighed in relief that the Edenian Princess is fine, she crouches to the lock and pulls out a lock-pick. She starts to pick the lock with difficulty due to the darkness. while she focuses on the lock, Hinata walks down stealthly into the dungeons. The Hyuuga's eyes are now Byakugan, she scans the area for Jade, but also sees what's going on in Naruto's cell. Naruto and Kushina are embraced in each other's arms, lips locked and their naked bodies pressed together. Kushina's tongue enters her son's mouth and wrestles his for domination, but Naruto's tongue wrestle's back to fight for domination. His cock is not inserted but sandwiched between the Dark Lord's ass cheeks, Hinata noticed that Kushina has already had it in her due to her pussy leaking out cum.

Hinata shook her head and pays attention, she can watch Naruto and Kushina later. She has a mission to do and get to Jade.

The Green Edenian kunoichi is almost done with the lock, the dark is making it hard for her, but when a clicking sound from the lock is heard, Jade has done it and opened the cell door. Jade enters the cell and inspects Kitana, she noticed that she stinks of sex. This causes her to worry as Kitana might be raped in the cells, she lift the princess's head and gasped in shock when she saw Kitana's face is caked in cum and dons a "fucked silly" expression.

"Naruto-kun…do you need your cock milked again?!" moans Kitana in her sleep while she opens her mouth. "Go on, dump all your cum in my mouth,"

"Oh Princess, what have they done with you?" said Jade with sorrow until she felt someone behind her. She turns to see Hinata in her adult form. "Who are you?"

"I should ask the same thing, Edenian" said Hinata

"I am Jade of Edenia" said Jade "I have come to save Princess Kitana from Shao Kahn.

"I see, but it looks like you failed your mission, because by that *sniff and moans* intoxicating aroma, she belongs to Naruto-kun now." Said Hinata as the scent of Naruto's cum reached her nose and it arouses her.

Jade frowns as she summons a 9-foot-long metal bo staff and twirls it.

"I don't know who this Naruto is, but Princess Kitana belongs to no one" said Jade

Hinata just laughs at the Edenian Kunoichi and glares with her Byakugan.

"Oh good, another fighter" said Hinata as she poses in her Juuken stance. "Let's see if you can do well against the last Kunoichi to oppose me."

Jade roars in a battle cry as she charges at Hinata. She lunges her staff at Hinata's face but the Hyuuga easily dodged it and counters with a jab from her juuken moves. But Jade is quick and blocked it, this raised a brow on the Hyuuga and a smile.

"Now this will be interesting" said Hinata as she grabs the bo staff and pulls the Edenian close. Hinata makes another move on Jade but it failed as Jade releases her grip on her staff and dives between Hinata's legs and jumps back up to strike from behind. Jade pulls out a kunai and plunges it into her, but Hinata moves away but not fast enough as the kunai is plunged into her shoulder. "AGH! Bitch!"

Hinata spins and swipes at Jade, the Hyuuga made contact to Jade as her fingers stroked her arm, but from that a cut is formed and Jade is bleeding slightly. Jade turns to see the wound and widen her eyes at Hinata by surprise. She only touched her with her fingers and it cut her like if she was holding a blade. Hinata smirks and poses in her Juuken stance again and charges at Jade.

Later: Hinata's room

Hinata is bruised up but victorious while she drags the green edenian in to her room. Jade has cuts and bruises on her dark skin, half-conscious and almost naked when her clothes are literally hanging by a thread. She toss Jade in bed and starts stripping her until she is completely naked.

Jade glares at Hinata through her half closed eyes, Hinata noticed and smiled.

"oh don't be like that, you should be lucky that you have a beautiful body" said Hinata as she crouches down and groped her bare breast. "Otherwise, I would kill you right now if you weren't chosen."

"D-Do your worst, I'll never submit" said Jade

"Which is why I brought…her along" said Hinata as she moved the green edenian's head to show Kitana. "I snuck her in my room so she can help me, she has done amazing in her service for me and Naruto-kun that I might reward her for it. So for tonight, you belong to her while I observe"

Hinata turns to Kitana, she is wearing nothing but her veil, boots and sleeves. Kitana's eye beam hungrily at Jade, licking her lips under her blue veil and fidgeting impatiently.

"C-Can I have her, Hinata-sama?" begged Kitana

"Yes you can, have fun" said Hinata as she heads to a chair.

Kitana's eyes beam with excitement and rushes to Jade, she tackles her onto the bed and press her naked body onto Jade's. The Edenian princess starts groping Jade and rubbing her pussy onto hers. Jade tries to break free but Kitana's hold is strong, she is trapped in her grasp and getting molested passionately.

"P-Princess, please stop this" begged Jade "This isn't you, you're under this woman's influence"

"Actually, I didn't do anything to her, it was all Naruto-kun's doing" said Hinata as she watches the show. "Trust me, I know. Naruto-kun must've done something he is unaware of to make woman fall to his feet. I bet Kitana resisted at first but after a few days, she has succumbed to her lust and embraced it. Now she's been helping Naruto relieve his cock for over a week now."

"You lie, Princess Kitana isn't a…ahhh, a whore!" said Jade when Kitana insert her two fingers in her pussy.

"Oh don't insult us," said Hinata "A whore is the lowest of women, Kitana is much more now that. She's part of Naruto-kun's harem. But for now she is Naruto-kun's cumdumpster until his mission in this palace is done. I'll decide what you'll be in the harem later."

Jade grit her teeth as she tries to resist Kitana's erotic groping.

"I'll never submit" said Jade before Kitana pulled down Jade's veil and planted a deep passionate kiss. Tongues wrestle while Jade tries to resist, Hinata watches carefully and smirks, the Green Edenian's resistance is slowly dropping. Jade couldn't believe that her Princess and friend is doing something like this. Kitana's pulls her close into an embrace and continues kissing. Jade slowly slips to surrender and reluctantly joins in the kiss. _Damn it, why's is Princess Kitana such a good kisser…and what is this salty taste in her mouth?_

Then he realized something Hinata said about Naruto, his allure is effective by physical contact, even his semen will effect woman, and now Jade is now caught in it.

_Is this cum in her mouth? Naruto's cum, it's…*moan* it's delicious_ thought Jade as she stops resisting and let her Princess have her way with her. Jade continues to move her tongue in Kitana's mouth to catch more of the cum. _Mmm, damn it…I'm caught in whatever that bastard has got to make me feel like this. I want more cum…but I want Pri…I want Kitana to molest me more. _

Kitana is happy that Jade has accepted her and starts to finger her, Jade muffed a moan when Kitana's fingers insert her and starts wiggling in like snakes. Blushes form on the Green Edenian's cheeks; she gazes lovingly at Kitana's eyes while continued kissing.

Hinata is intrigued, but she believes that Jade might need a few more days before she can decide what role the Green Edenian will have in the Harem.

_I'll let Kitana have her fun with this one, now it's time to find that Gaijin_ thought Hinata as she activates her Byakugan. She scans the palace and sees Sonya, hidden in the shadows dragging a dead guard and disposing it in the dead pools. "There you are, I'll get you later"

"~Ahhh, Kitana~" moans Jade when Kitana is now sucking on her tits and her whole fist inserted in her pussy. "Y-Your fist is inside me"

"I might give you a demonstration on how big Naruto-kun's cock is" Kitana "It's this thick and big. Now imagine it, think of Naruto-kun fucking your with his huge cock!"

"Ahh, it's big!" screams Jade.

_Oh damn it, now I want to fuck Naruto-kun again_ thought Hinata while her Byakugan beams at Naruto, who is now fucking Mileena doggy style. _Damn it, Mileena is here to "Rape" him. Although she does have a hot body._

Week 3

Another week has passed in Outland and it is now the 2nd tier of Mortal Kombat. Hinata is preparing for her next match along with the other 5, Smough has no one to fight and advances to the 3rd Tier. Shang Tsung arrives at the throne room and announces the first match.

"Hinata Hyuuga and Deidara, can you please enter the ring." Said Shang Tsung.

The Hyuuga and the Iwa bomber approach the ring. Hinata and Deidara confront each other and wait for the Emperor to start the fight.

_**ROUND 1: FIGHT!**_

Hinata shifts into her adult form and charges at Deidara while the Iwa Bomber stuff his hands in his pouch and molds the C4 into statures. The statues are miniature clay birds that come to life and fly towards Hinata.

"Katsu!" exclaims Deidara and the clay birds explode the moment they reach Hinata. He smirks at this but it didn't last as Hinata wasn't caught in the explosion but an unfortunate Shokan guard. Hinata up on the support beams on the ceiling, hidden in the dark and drop down to strike at Deidara, but the bomber noticed and jumped back to evade Hinata's surprise again. He smirks and stuff his hands in his pouches again to mold more exploding clay statues.

BOOM

BOOM

Deidara is deploying his explosive masterpieces at the Hyuuga, but Hinata is swift and keen as she navigate her way through this now turned minefield.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"HA, HA, marvelous, spectacular. This will be greatest masterpiece I have ever created." Said Deidara as he creates more explosive statues and deploy them at Hinata. "Art is an explosion!"

BOOM!

Deadpools

Naruto is being dragged by Sheeva and taken to the deadpools, waiting there is Hakon, sharpening his axe and dipping it in the acid to clean it. Sheeva gently drops Naruto on the floor and leaves. Naruto stands up and looks up at Hakon.

"What is this?" said Naruto

"**I got bored torturing you, so I thought that you and I can have a…friendly spar together."** said Hakon **"An besides you lost on purpose in that first round, I can tell when someone is not fighting at their all. And you weren't at your all that time. So if you want that trial against me, you best entertain me and spar with me. now gear up!"**

Naruto pulled a smirk and chuckled.

"So you figured it out, huh?" said Naruto "I was about to do this on Shang Tsung, but looks like the cat is out of the bag."

"**Oh don't worry, it'll be out little secret!"** said Hakon as waits for Naruto to gear up.

Naruto perform handsigns and a pair of gauntlets appear on his hands along with some armor on his chest. The sword of Inferna also appears in his hand and he twirl it and poses in an offensive stance.

"Very well, I was getting bored doing nothing but having sex in that cell for weeks" said Naruto "If I had to wait another week for Shang Tsung to be alone, I'd go crazy"

"**Me too, I was bored too"** said Hakon as he twirls his axes that splashes poison everywhere. **"But know this, this is just a spar, I'll wait until your business with Shang Tung is done. We can't let Shao Kahn know of my death yet, right?"**

"Hai" said Naruto as he charges at Hakon, Hakon smirks and also charges at Naruto.

**To be continued**

**Overlord Log**

**Full Name:**** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (Preferred to be called Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age: ****8 Years old**

**(Notes: Due to his mutation, his body reaches puberty 7 years early)**

**Eyes: ****Blue**

**Skin: ****Tanned with blue glowing markings**

**Hair: ****Blonde**

**Weapons: **

**Sword of Inferna: A Flaming Sword once belonged to the Netherghul Inferna.**

**Kunai: Standard Ninja Throwing Knives.**

**Inventory**

**Health Potion: 1**

**Mana/Chakra Potion: 1**

**Minion Gauntlet**

**Spawn Gauntlet**

**Minions:**

**Browns: Foot soldiers of the Overlord (All Brawn and no brains)**

**Reds: Ranged Soldiers with fire attacks (also used as suicide bombers)**

**Spawns:**

**Militia: Level 1 Infantry**

**Archers Level 1 Ranged**

**Spells: **

**Fireball: Standard Fire Spell**

**Allure: inherited in his genes, this power is cast when victim of the opposite sex makes physical contact. Causing them their lust to skyrocket and hallucinate (visions of their future selves being either violated, impregnated or pleasuring the wielder). Unaffected on girls in an adolescent stage.**

**Jutsu**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu: Jonin-class Clone Jutsu**

**Fireball Jutsu: Standard Fire Release Jutsu**

**Allies:**

_**Shikamaru Nara**_

**Role: Commander of Fort Maelstrom**

**Powers: Shadow Manipulation**

_**Choji Akamichi**_

**Powers: Body modification**

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

**Powers: Telepathy, Possession and Dream Manipulations.**

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

**Powers: Werewolf Physiology**

_**Shino Aburame:**_** Former Aburame Boy**

**Powers: Swarm mind, Insect physiology.**

_**Tenten:**_** Orphan girl and weapons specialist.**

**Powers: Weapons morpher.**

_**Rock Lee:**_** Orphan boy specialized in Taijutsu**

**Powers: Super-human strength and reflexes.**

_**Neji Hyuuga:**_** A former Hyuuga**

**Powers: Byakugan and Tengu Transformation.**

_**Rahzar:**_** A former ROOT from the Inuzuka Clan**

**Powers: Enhance senses and wolf like strength and reflexes.**

_**Jyabura:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Wolf)**

_**Kaku:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Giraffe)**

_**Rob Lucci:**_** Ex-CP9 Agent**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Leopard)**

_**Reptile:**_** Mutated Lin Kuei traitor with Reptilian features.**

**Powers: Poison Release**

_**Ermac:**_** Mutated Lin Kui traitor with the Souls of the Shirai Ryu fused in his body.**

**Powers: Soul Manipulation**

_**Scorpion:**_** Undead Shinobi of the extinct Shirai Ryu Clan.**

**Powers: Fire Release**

_**Kushina Uzumaki:**_** Dark Lord of Yami and Naruto's mother.**

**Powers: Yin Release.**

**Location: Yami**

**Enemies:**

_**Inferna (Slain):**_** Amazon Warrior with fire powers, death by Rock Giants. **

**Powers: Fire Bending**

**Location: Undermountains, Netherworld.**

**Item: Red Hive, Fire Spell Rune (Obtained)**

_**Hakon:**_** Mercenary with poisoned weapons, death in combat against Drow Prince Cryos.**

**Powers: Combat experience.**

**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**

**Item: Green Hive, Poison Spell Rune**

_**Cryos:**_** Drow Prince with Ice powers, death in combat against Mercenary Hakon.**

**Powers: Ice Powers**

**Location: Unknown**

**Item: Blue Hive, Frost Spell Rune**

_**Malady:**_** Female Necromancer with terrifying powers, death by Dark Curse that plagues her former home.**

**Powers: Necromancy**

**Location: Unknown**

**Item: Black Hive, White Hive, ?**

_**Quan Chi (Slain): **_**Mysterious Necromancer that resides in the Netherworld.**

**Powers: Necromancy**

**Location: Quan Chi's Tower, Netherworld.**

_**Shang Tsung:**_** Sorcerer of Outland, gains abilities and techniques by stealing souls of fallen warriors.**

**Powers: Dark Magic, Transformation, Soul Extraction**

**Location: Blood Pits, Outland**

_**Shao Khan: **_**Emperor of Outland, strongest and powerful foe the Overlord will may encounter.**

**Powers: Super Strength, Immortality, Soul Extraction, Soulnado spell**

**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**

_**Konoha:**_** A ninja village hidden in dense forests, under the rule of the Godaime Hokage Danzo Shimura.**

**Location: Land of Fire**

**Neutral:**

_**Minato Namikaze:**_** Bright Lord of Hikari and Naruto's biological father.**

**Power: Yang Release**

**Location: Hikari**

_**Yinshadow:**_** Dark Sorcerer and Prophet of Evil (BEWARE AND DON'T TRUST HIM!)**

**Powers: *BBBBBZZZZZZTTTT***

**Location: *BBBBBBZZZZZZTTTTTT***

**Teachers:**

**Hanzo Hazashi (A.K.A: Scorpion): Teaches Fire Style Jutsu.**

**Reptile: Teaches Poison Style Jutsu**

**Ermac: Teaches Soul manipulation**

**Harem:**

**Role Status**

**Harem Master: ****Traditionally a job for the First Mistress, a Harem Master's role is to search potential women to be in the Overlord's Harem (willing or by force. She examines their body closely and test their sensitivity of their pussy and ass. It is the trainer's choice on which role should the women be best at. If she's not happy with the results, the women are automatically given "Cum Dumpster" position.**

**First Mistress: ****Alpha of the Overlord's Harem. She has full power of the Harem and status as Queen.**

**Harem Sister: ****Part of the Overlord's Harem that enjoy the luxuries in the Overlord's chambers. Like the First Mistress, they will bear children of the Overlord. But they are charged to nurse the children, including the first mistress's if she's not around to take care (Which mostly happened with First Mistress is getting fucked all day long).**

**Sex Slave: ****The lowest class of the Harem, although they share the luxuries as the Harem Sisters, but they are only there to be fucked but will not bear children.**

**Cum Dumpster: ****Basically used to empty the Overlord's balls of cum when overloaded. They will not bear children as they will only get fucked orally and anally. Also they are in charge of cleaning the Overlord's cock if caked in cum. Harem sisters and Sex Slaves are authorized to use cum dumpsters too.**

**Sex Ally: ****not a member of a Harem but an ally who will fuck or be fucked by the Overlord. If the Sex Ally has a Harem, it is custom to share the Harem with the Overlord to keep the alliance going.**

**Breeder:**** Those who deny and resist the Overlord and the Harem Master are sentenced to breed Overlord bastard soldiers as punishment. They become extremely fertile, causes them to be constantly pregnant every time the Overlord fucks a breeder and they lactate uncontrollably but they are milked to feed the bastards. They will give birth 5-6 bastards per hour, this is a punishment given by the Harem Master. But it isn't permanent, punishment lasts for 9 months (unless the Harem master desires it). But the Overlord is also authorized to give out this punishment on who he is displeased with, especially the first mistress.**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Status: Arranged First Mistress and Harem Master.**

**Powers: Byakugan, Juken taijutsu, medical and acupuncture knowledge. Chakra Enhanced Strength**

**Item: Evil Queen's Ring**

**Kurama Yoko (A.K.A Yoko)**

**Status: Harem sister**

**Powers: Beast Transformation (Kitsune), enhanced strength, Demonic Chakra.**

**Item: N/A**

**Skarlet**

**Status: Sex Slave**

**Powers: Blood Manipulation, Blood manifestation. Blood Bending.**

**Item: Katanas, Kunai**

**Kitana**

**Status: Cum Dump (Temporary)**

**Powers: Edenian longevity, skilled Edenian ninjutsu**

**Item: Dual Tessen**

**Kushina**

**Status: Sex Ally**

**Powers: Yin Release.**

**Item: Ring of Yin**

**Future Harem Members**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Mileena**

**Sheeva**

**Jade**

**Sonya Blade**

**Domain**

**Nethertower: Subterranean Base of the Overlord during Trials, disconnected to Dark Tower.**

**Dark Tower (Sealed): The Heart of Evil, sealed away while the Netherghuls roam around until the Trials are on.**

**Fort Maelstrom: Fort in Outland, commanded by Shikamaru Nara.**

**Outland's Mortal Kombat**

**Candidates:**

**Yami: ****Hinata Hyuuga and Pyramid Head**

**Hikari: ****Konohamaru and Smough the Executioner**

**Land of Fire:**** Kakashi Hatake and Ozai**

**Land of Water: ****Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Land of Lightning: ****Killer B and A**

**Land of Earth: ****Kurotsuchi and Deidara**

**Land of Wind: ****Lui Kang and Kung Lao**

**1****st**** Tier Tournament**

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Konohamaru Sarutobi (Winner Hinata Hyuuga)**

**Kurotsuchi vs Zabuza Momochi (Winner: Zabuza Momochi)**

**Kisame Hoshigaki vs Killer B (Winner: Killer B)**

**Kakashi vs Kung Lao (Winner: Kakashi)**

**Pyramid Head vs Smough the Executioner (Smough the Executioner)**

**A vs Lui Kang (Winner: Lui Kang)**

**Deidara vs Ozai (Winner: Deidara)**

**2****nd**** Tier Tournament**

**Hinata vs Deidara (Winner: Hinata)**

**Zabuza vs Kakashi (Winner: Kakashi)**

**Killer B vs Lui Kang (Winner: Lui Kang)**

**(Smough automatically advances to 3****rd**** Tier)**

**3****rd**** Tier Tournament**

**Hinata vs Smough**

**Kakashi vs Lui Kang**


	18. Chapter 18

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 18: Hinata Hyuuga: Harem Master Part 3_

Shao Kahn's throne room

BOOM

BOOM

More explosions are erupted, Hinata is still evading them while Deidara is making more statues from his clay. Deidara isn't much of a fighter and relies on his clay, and that will turn to his disadvantage. As Deidara shove his hands in his pouches, he noticed that his supply is running low and cursed mentally.

_Shit, I'm nearly running out of C4_ thought Deidara, _I need to skip to plan B_

Deidara removed his hands from the pouches and pulls out a pair of kunai and smear some clay on them. When he is ready he toss a kunai in the air and it suddenly sprout wings made of clay.

"Now let's see if you can dodge these!" said Deidara smirking at Hinata _She has to dodge them, 'cause if she so much block one…BOOM! She'll be my greatest masterpiece ever, ha ha ha ha!_

Hinata activate her Byakugan and scans the area and sees the winged kunai swarming everywhere like wasps. She frowns at this and prepares for the worse from the Iwa bomber.

Meanwhile at the Dead Pools

CLANG

Naruto and Hakon cross blades with each other, although this isn't a trial fight, they just fight in this hostile part of the dungeons. Each must watch their footing as they are between the pools of acid, where green skeletons are seen floating on the surface, you may not know but they show the fixed expressions of pain and suffering. But Naruto and Hakon don't care, they only care about their neutral spar.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG!

"**Ha, ha, ha, now you're talking!"** said Hakon as he swings his poisoned axe at Naruto, made some slashes but Naruto's poison resistance is strong as if it was just a normal cut. _**Impressive, that poison is strong, good. But not good enough…I need to use something much deadly.**_

Hakon draws out his dagger, it has an ability to produce various types of poisons. He coats the poison on his axes before he sheathes the dagger.

"**Let's see if you can resist THIS poison"** said Hakon as he twirls his axe and charges at Naruto.__

Naruto jumped back the moment Hakon swings his poisoned axe, he counters with a flaming slash with the sword of Inferna. Flames lick the Netherghul and singed the tip of his beard. But Hakon wasn't fazed, only laughed in excitement.

**"Ha, ha, ha, I haven't had flames roaring at me since the time I sparred with Inferna, and it's the very same flames from that sword."** Hakon laughs as he pats off the fires off his armour to distinguish them. He twirls his axe and swings it diagonally in the air.

Shao Kahn's throne room

Hinata is evading the winged kunai as they wisp at her like giant wasps. Each kunai is primed to explode if Hinata interfered with their flight if stopped by any means. Hinata must focus on Deidara and rushes at him. The Iwa Bomber notice this and commands the kunai to surround him to protect him, he smirks as he glares at the Hyuuga

_There's no way she'll dodge these while getting close enough to strike me, not if she wants to blow herself up._ Thought Deidara as he believed that Hinata wouldn't be foolish to get to him now if she would risk herself being blown up.

But Hinata smirked and tossed a Kunai at one of them, Deidara panicked as one of the winged kunai has stopped and next to the others.

"Shit!" exclaimed Deidara before his winged Kunai starts exploding. The explosion is huge that it reaches for Hinata. But Hinata poses in her Juuken stance and start twirling, forming a dome made of chakra which shields her from the explosion. Luckily the ring has a barrier cast by Shang Tsung, knowing about Deidara's bomb expertise. The ring engulfs in a dust cloud from the explosion's aftermath, it slowly fades away 5 minutes later to see Hinata unscathed and standing on the ring. Deidara formed a dome made of earth to shield himself from the explosion. However, it was so close that the shockwave knocked him down and his head is slightly bleeding. The earth dome crumbles into rubble and Deidara collapse on his knees and falls unconscious.

"Cunning bitch! But at least I ended up as a self-portrait…he, he, he… ugh it hurts to laugh"said Deidara before he passes out.

_**HINATA WINS: FLAWLESS VICTORY!"**_

Shang Tsung noticed that the Iwa Bomber isn't getting up, he approaches Deidara to check up on him. He noticed that Deidara hit his head hard within his earth dome, his palms are ruptured as the mouths on his palms are smoking, evidently some of the C4 stuck in the hand-mouths were caught in the explosion and blow up in his hands, now his hands are smoking, horribly burned and bleeding.

"Deidara is unable to go on, Hinata Hyuuga is the winner!" said Shang Tsung "Hinata advances to the 3rd tier"

Hinata smiles as she won again and leaves the ring. Deidara is dragged off by 2 tarkatan guards by his ankles, the Earth Lord Kiyoshi suddenly snarls and impale those Tarkatans with stone forming from the floor. The Emperor turns to the Earth Lord but notices Kiyoshi's enraged expression, she is not pleased at Shao Kahn's treatment to the wounded, especially on Deidara. Deidara is one of her subjects…and his favourite person since he gave her a wonderful birthday gift last year…a marvellous fireworks show and beautiful clay statue (non-explosive of course).

"Shao Kahn, the way you treat the wounded is inhuman, I demand that you have Deidara-kun treated" said Kiyoshi while her eyes focus on the impaled tarkatans.

"**You have nerve telling me what to do in MY domain, Earth Lord Kiyoshi. Especially when you attacked one of my soldiers."** said Shao Kahn frowning at Kiyoshi. **"Don't forget that you are my guest here. If it weren't for this ridiculous law the Elder Gods crammed down my throat, I'd kill you right now and conquer your country."**

"Shao Kahn, you must remember that without the Elemental Lords, this tournament wouldn't have happened and will be null and void if either one of us is displeased" said Wind Lord Aang frowning at Shao Kahn for his treatment of the wounded. "Meaning that you'll lose by default and the Shinobi Nations will still sleep easy for another 500 years. So a recommend that you give Deidara medical treatment before we will just walk away and end this tournament in our favour"

Shao Kahn grit his teeth at this, the elemental Lords are here and they must be treated with respect, including their warriors.

"**Fine, I'll arrange an infirmary for the wounded and dying"** scoffs Shao Kahn **"Consider yourselves lucky that I NEED this. Shang Tsung, announce the next match!"**

"Y-Yes, my lord!" stammered Shang Tsung nervously at the emperor. "May Kakashi Hatake and Zabuza Momochi come to the ring.

The masked cyclops (and Hikari spy) and the Kiri Shinobi Swordsman approach the ring. Hinata has decided to not watch the fighting and leaves the throne room, but she noticed that Kushina is gesturing her to approach. She answers with a nod and approached the Dark Lord.

"I'm impressed at your quick victory, Hinata" said Kushina with a smile on her face. "You're growing stronger by the day"

Arigato, Kushina-sama" said Hinata bowing to Kushina

"So how are your new "Toys?" asked Kushina

"They are getting more docile and obedient" said Hinata "Kitana-chan was a great help and reward her for her excellent job."

"Good, Na-I mean the Overlord will be pleased that you're preparing a Harem for him when he is victorious on his trials" said Kushina as she tries not to expose Naruto since Minato is around and might eavesdrop. Ever since the existence of the overlord, he is trying to get some info from the Dark Lord and failed numerous times. "and maybe you might prep one for me if you have the time?"

Hinata raise her left brow in shock, surprise and interest at the Dark Lord's Request.

"You want a Harem, Kushina-sama?" said Hinata

"Hai, I do love Tsunade-chan and my relationship with Echidna is strictly business, but they aren't enough. Fucking with Na-the Overlord a hyped up my libido. But only women, nar…er the Overlord is the only man I'll fuck and bear children from."

Understood" said Hinata "But first, I have a job to do. There's a _Gaijin_ I need to find"

"Is she beautiful?" asked kushina

"I only got a glimpse, but hai." said Hinata "but not uust that, she looks strong as she appears to a soldier in her realm. All I need to do is see how strong she"

"I see, well have fun" said Kushina smiling at Hinata while watching her leave the throne room. She starts blushing as the idea of having a Harem made her moist and aroused. _Damn, whatever Naruto did to me is making me very horny…maybe I'll ask Mei-chan if we can some rounds._

Minato overheard the Dark Lord and the Hyuuga Princess, but appears that Kushina is aware of that and carefully kept the future Overlord's identity a secret. He frowns at the Dark Lord but he turns his attention to the next match: Kakashi vs. Zabuza.

The 2 exchange stares, each showing respect for one another while they prepare to fight.

"I must say that it's an honour to face to infamous _**Kakashi No Sharingan**_" said Zabuza as he unsheathes his zanbato Kubikiri Hancho. "Your reputation has reached all across Kiri and the Land of Water."

"Likewise, _**Zabuba Momochi: Oni no Kirigakure"**_ said Kakashi as he lifts up his tilted Hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan. "I knew we'd cross swords one another eventually, but I never expected it this soon."

"I know, it's like a sinister force has arranged this fight" said Zabuza "But enough of this, may the best shinobi win"

_**ROUND 1: FIGHT!**_

Back at the Deadpools

Naruto and Hakon continued their sparring, but it appears that the new poison is taking effect on Naruto. A neurotoxin that causes paralysis which is evidently shown with Naruto's left arm is now numb and swinging lifeless. It is slowly spreading but the Netherghul mercenary is ruthless as he slashes at Naruto more, causing more poison to enter his system. His limbs aren't the issue, the poison is now affecting his organs, his stomach and slowly up to his lungs.

Naruto drops down as he having trouble breathing and he is starting to vomit, this poison is completely different from the one hakon used before. It's more potent and quick acting. Naruto tries to stay on his feet but his lungs feel like they are on fire and his vision is getting blurry. Hakon approaches the young blond and raise his axe on him.

CLANG

But Naruto weakly blocked it with all his strength, the poison is affecting him quick and is he slowly losing the feel on his legs. Naruto suddenly drop on his knees and his grip on the Sword of Inferna is starting to go loose. Hakon noticed this and starts slamming his axe to strike down Naruto, but Naruto kept his grip on the Sword of Inferna and refuses to back down, he would rather die than lose. Hakon is amazed at how determined and stubborn Naruto is, his glowing green eyes shines with amaze and excitement, he is very impressed at Naruto.

But right now, the Netherghul's fun is over and he slams his axe hard until Naruto is forced to lose his grip on the Sword of Inferna and send him falling on the floor, the shock caused Naruto roll towards the acid pools, but Hakon tossed a dagger to pin Naruto down, preventing him to fall into the acid. Naruto is half-dead from the poison, he is lucky that it only made him weak and not dead. And lucky that Hakon let him live.

"**Our little spar is over,"** said Hakon when suddenly Sheeva arrives with a random prisoner to torture in the Deadpools. The Shokan saw Naruto and then looked at the Netherghul, she frowns at him. Hakon only chuckles while he throws a dart on Naruto's neck before walking away. **"Take him back to his cell, our spar is over. And remember, no raping him or I'll inform Shao Kahn"**

Sheeva really wanted to tear the mercenary limb from limb and then plunge him in the acid, but she has just has to go with her prisoner instead as she plunges his head in the acid and pull him out until his head is nothing but a green stained skull before punching him in the acid again. She walks towards Naruto and carries him, the pulls out the dark off his neck and looks at it, she frowns and throws it in the acid before she leaves the Deadpools with Naruto.

"**Damn that accursed netherghul, he is lucky that Naruto-kun is the one to kill him, otherwise I'd be most ruthless and unleash my Shokan wrath upon him"** said Sheeva snarling at the thought of Hakon torturing Naruto, it appears that she doesn't want to torture him anymore thanks to the allure corrupted her mind. She held Naruto in her lower arms while she caresses him with her upper arms. The proud Shokan is now Naruto's, and she has completely accepted it. **"Damn it, I want to be with him again. Damn you Hakon and your threats"**

By the first day this week, Hakon has decided that Naruto had enough fun with Sheeva and Mileena, and especially with Kitana as he relocated her to another cell (Hinata's room with Jade). Hakon threatened Sheeva to inform Shao Kahn about her fraternizing with the enemy and she knows what the emperor is like. The Shokan cursed this and snarls at the netherghul.

But she's not the only one…

Mileena's chamber.

Mileena is completely influenced by Naruto's allure, she has been slowly going docile and submissive over the days when she was caught in his allure, easily corrupted as she is fascinated by the boy enjoys the fantasies of her being a mistress, even if she has to betray her own father to do so.

Mileena is frustrated that Hakon as now forbade her from seeing Naruto and focus on training for the finals under a threat of telling Shao Kahn about her secret visits. The Princess already knew that her father would disapprove her love of the Overlord since he is automatically an enemy to the emperor of Outlands. Locked up in her room and sexually frustrated, Mileena tries to calm her urges by masturbation, but unfortunately has no effect. Her fingers are nothing compare to Naruto's cock.

It has only been a day since Mileena has been locked up in this room, under Shao Kahn's order, and she is already pent up with sexual aggression. And with Tarkatan blood in her system, it's not a good sign as she'll go feral and go on a killing spree, unless she has Naruto fucking her to satisfaction.

"***groan* I hate this!"** whine Mileena while rubbing her clit and fingering her pussy. **"Damn that Mercenary, threatening to tell Daddy about me and Naruto-kun. Oh I want to be with him!"**

KNOCK

KNOCK

"**WHAT?!"** snarled Mileena in anger, she is really pent up that she wants to either fuck Naruto or maim anyone in her path.

"Lady Mileena, your father has a gift for you" said a woman's voice on the other side of the door. She is the Edenian Traitor Tanya, wearing a black and yellow edenian skirt and short top that only reaches up her toned belly, and like all edenians, her clothes only partially conceal her slightly tanned skin. Her long raven hair is flowing down her upper back, along with bangs covering her forehead. In her hands is Mileena's weapons wrapped up in a pink silk cloth and tied in a black ribbon. "Can I come in?"

At the moment, Mileena is in no mood to have visitors unless it is Naruto, but she knows that's not going to happen thanks to a certain green mercenary. But she sighed and responses to the Yellow and black edenian traitor.

"**Come in"** said Mileena, permitting Tanya to enter her room.

Tanya unlocks the door and enters through, the Edenian traitor bows to the princess and presents her the wrapped up weapon. Mileena looks at with her orange demonic eyes for a moment before taking it off Tanya, she carefully unwrapped it since she loves the wrapping silk cloth used to wrap it, including the black ribbon. The weapon of choice is a pair of polished silver sai with an amethyst jewel on the centre. She noticed that it has a faint pink aura on it, enhancing its beauty to the prince, Mileena gazes in awe at her new weapons, she held them up and starts twirling it and swinging it in a ferioious swipe. She caught Tanya and cut her arm.

"Agh!" exclaimed Tanya in pain and surprise.

"**Oop, sorry"** said Mileena in a childish tone. She pulled down her veil and licked the blood off the sai's tip. **"The tip is sharp and pointy, good for stabbing and cutting. I love it"**

"I am pleased to see you pleased" said Tanya

But Mileena frowned and threw the sai at the wall until the tip is buried in 5 inches of the wall.

"**But I'm still not happy, I want to play with Naruto-kun"** said Mileena as she sat on her bed and cross her arms with a pout on her face, despite the exposed monster teeth on her cheeks, she would look adorable with she pouts. Tanya sweatdrops and sighed, the Edenian traitor is aware of Mileena's interest in the future Overlord and surprised that he survived her "playtime", normally prisoner would've been mauled, but Naruto only got a few shallow bite-marks on his body. This intrigued Tanya but she knows better to not let her curiosity get the better of her, but it ain't easy as temptation is calling out to her.

Mileena continues to pout and tears seep out from her orange demonic eyes, making her look to sweet and innocent and could make anyone feel sorry for her. Tanya is affected by this and urged to give her a hug, but she resists and kept her distance from the princess.

"I-I'm sorry about this," said Tanya trying to resist Mileena's cute sad expression. "B-But Hakon and your father wants your train for the finals, and playing with the prisoner is distracting you"

"**But I want Naruto-kun"** whines Mileena like a spoilt child, waving her arms high in a tantrum**. "I want him, I want him, I want him, I want him…"**

Tanya sighed at Mileena's childish behaviour that she decides to leave her alone. To be fair, she was only born a few weeks, technically making her a child.

Tanya locked the door until Mileena started stabbing the door furiously while roaring in pure rage. Tanya freaked out at this and decided to leave immediately, Mileena stabbed the door a few more times before breaking into a sob and falls on her knees, she sobs sadly as she desperately wants to be with Naruto.

"**I want him, please let me go.**" Sobbed Mileena **"I feel alone without him"**

Tanya isn't far enough to not hear the sobbing from Mileena, this causes the traitor to feel guilty for the first time in her entire life. She felt sorry for the Princess as she knew she is falling in love with the prisoner. Not sure if it's a reverse effect of Stockholm syndrome or it's actual love. Tanya was in love once, but it didn't work out for her. A battle is raged in her minds, a side of loyalty for Shao Kahn clashes for the sympathy for Mileena. It is giving her a headache.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Tanya in defeat as a certain side has won in her mind. "You owe me for this, Princess"

Tanya rushes to the dungeons to see Naruto.

Dungeons

The Edenian traitor snuck down in the dungeons, sneaking up on the tarkatan guards posted around by Naruto's cell (on Hakon's orders). Those ugly bastards are bored out of their mind.

"**I hate this, why is it us that has to guard a prisoner who is too weak and half dead from the tortures and poisons Hakon inflicted on him"**

"**Quit complaining, consider ourselves lucky that we're not on flesh pit cleaning duty. The last unfortunate bastard was reduced to a pile of bloody meat and bones."**

"**I'd rather be a pile of meat and bones other than stay here and being bored all day."**

Tanya frowned at this and cursed under her breath. But then she saw someone entering the dungeons on the other side. She can't tell who it is due to the hooded cowl concealing her, but Tanya can see a pair of beautiful lavender eyes within the darkness. The 2 tarkatans saw the hooded woman and approach her with retracted blades.

"**You there, this area is restricted! Turn back or you'll be apprehended"**

But the hooded woman just dashes at the tarkatans, she evaded the swipes from the arm blades and jabbed them on the chest, causing their heart to implode and die instantly. Tanya widen her eye in shock at this, that woman just took down 2 tarkatans like it was nothing. The hooded woman removed her hood to reveal herself as Hinata, she smirks at the dead tarkatans while Pyramid Head emerges from the ground via a portal of darkness, the area arounds him turns into rusty metal and bloodstained, like an old slaughterhouse after a long day's work from sawing fat pigs in half. Pyramid Head picks up the dead Tarkatans while rusty meat hooks descend down from the ceiling.

Tanya felt intense fear when she saw Pyramid Head rip off the tarkatans' skin before sticking the hooks on their back. Pyramid Head turns to Hinata who nods while she enters the cell. Pyramid Head dusted his bloodstained hands before merging down to the floor, like entering hell while the corpses are lifted up. The area returns to normal when Pyramid Head is gone. The Edenian traitor's heart is pounding like a drum, she recognised those 2 and understands why they were chosen to represent the Dark Lord of Yami.

But then she heard moaning from within Naruto's cell, the edenian traitor quietly approaches the cell and peeks through the window. What she saw is unbelievable. A child no older than 8 with genitalia that would rival a full grown adult's. Not even male edenians could compare to Naruto's length. But that's not all, he is unchained and pinned Hinata down while plunging his manhood up her ass.

"Aagh, I never thought I'd do this in this form!" moans Hinata who appears to be in her original child form. "It's even bigger in me"

"And your tighter, Hinata-chan" said Naruto "I thought you've forgotten about me. That dwarven bastard threatened Mileena and Sheeva about me fucking them to submission. It's boring down here"

"Then why not leave?" said Hinata in a middle of moaning. "Come back to Yami with me, I'll take everyone with us."

"Tempting, but I need to stay here" said Naruto "You know that, right?"

"I wish I hadn't, I miss every day with you" moaned Hinata

"I know" said Naruto before he thrust deep in Hinata. "Now stop talking and start moaning"

"H-Hai" moans Hinata as her lavender eyes roll back and her mouth drools slightly from the euphoric sensation with her. "Ahh, ahh, shove it all in me, penetrate me!"

Tanya saw all this and couldn't help but finger herself at the scene, she now understands why Mileena has a great interest in Naruto. The thought of it gave the traitor ecstatic chills run down her spine.

_By Argus, I never this child would be so sexy_ thought Tanya while she fingered herself into euphoria. _I wonder what he'll be like as an adult. Oh merciful Argus, I can't stop thinking about it_

Unaware of Tanya, Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw Tanya watching them. She secretly smirks as the edenian traitor is aroused.

_And she's not even allured, what a slut, ha ha ha_ thought Hinata before she continues moaning. _Ah, Naruto-kun is going to get very busy after his business is done, I can't wait! Aaahh!_

Later

Hinata is spent, and so is Naruto. The Hyuuga Princess is happy when Naruto filled her holes. She struggles to get up but manages to get back on her feet. She turns to Naruto and smiles at him, he smiles back and knows that their fun is over.

"I'll see you later, Hinata-chan" said Naruto "And hopefully, not in this dank dark dungeons but in a nice warm bed."

"I can't wait" said Hinata before she gave Naruto a goodbye kiss before leaving the dungeons. As she exits the cell, she turns to Tanya and smiles at him. "He's all yours"

Tanya blushes and looks away from the Hyuuga.

"You're damn lucky that I need a word from him" said Tanya with an arrogant scowl. "Now leave before I report this to Shao Kahn!"

"Sure, I'm leaving already" said Hinata with a small laugh. "Have fun"

Tanya frowns at Hinata but she shook it off and heads to the cell door. Naruto is putting on the chains and sit on the stone floor. He notices Tanya and chuckles.

"I see that another has come for me," said Naruto in amusement. "What is it with me around beautiful women?"

Of course that question is rhetorical, but Tanya not sure about the answer. How did Naruto make Mileena obsessed with him?

"I don't know how you did it, and basically I don't care" said Tanya "But can you somehow sneak out the cell and visit Princess Mileena every night?"

"Huh?" said Naruto, confused at the traitor's question. "You want me to break out to see Mileena?"

"Not break out, per say" said Tanya "Just sneak out every night until Princess Mileena has finished her training and when the finals are done."

"And what's in it for me?" said Naruto crossing his chained arm.

"I'll… give you a blowjob" said Tanya a she turn her head away and blushed.

"a blow job and anal" Naruto counteroffered to the Edenian traitor.

"A blowjob, and I'll use my tits to sandwich your shaft while blowing" Tanya counteroffered to Naruto.

"Deal, but on advance" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Fine!" exclaimed Tanya as she takes off her shirt and starts rubbing her tits on Naruto's long soft cock to make it hard. _The Princess is so going to owe me for this!_

Tanya took the tip and starts sucking it while massaging the shaft with her D-cup breasts. Surprising for Tanya, she is enjoying every second of this and continues by going deeper and pressing her tits hard on the blonde's cock. She fondled her own breasts while rubbing it back and forth on the shaft, Naruto smirks in euphoria as he remains where he sat while Tanya pleasures his cock with her mouth and tits.

"Damn it, I am so getting addicted to this" said Naruto in a quiet but deep moan.

Tanya has been doing this for 5 minutes now, and 5 more before the future Overlord reaches his climax and released his seed down her throat. Tanya swallows it all, moaning at the salt hot taste as it fills her mouth and sliding down her throat. Tanya waits until Naruto finished unloading his semen before she pulls him out. She looks at Naruto's cum/saliva stained cock and starts cleaning it with her tongue. After a couple of minutes, Tanya finished and stuff Naruto's cock back in his pants.

"No you do your part of the bargain" said Tanya

"Sure" said Naruto as he performs a handsign and creates shadow clones, which performs handsigns to perform a Henge and take form as Tarkatan soldiers. "I'll keep Mileena company, but not right now. I'll let my clones to that until the right moment"

Tanya was surprised at what Naruto did, but this might work for the Traitor and she nods in approval.

"Very well" said Tanya as she decides to leave. "Just be discreet about it"

"Yeah, yeah" said Naruto while his disguised clones leave the cell, Tanya makes her leave also.

Just when Tanya left, she suddenly starts to act real strange and feel her body warm up slightly. The tast of Naruto's cock and semen still hasn't left her mouth, but she shakes it off and leave the dungeons for good.

Unaware of the traitor, the moment she made physical contact to the future overlord, her fate is sealed by his allure. It is only a matter of time until she is completely Naruto's.

With Hinata

Hinata has decided to search for Sonya Blade and see if she's worthy to be in Naruto's Harem. Hinata isn't just looking for just beautiful women for Naruto, they have to be strong too. And just from the first glance on her, Hinata knows that Sonya isn't just a beautiful woman but a skilled and strong soldier too.

"Now where are you?" said Hinata as she activates her Byakugan. She scans the area, searching for the blonde Earthrealm Gaijin. Hinata kept her Byakugan on while she wanders in the corridors of Shao Kahn's palace. "Ah, there you are"

Hinata found Sonya, down in the palace foundry, it appears that she is spying on a man named Kano, who is talking with Shang Tsung. But that's not all, Kano is demonstrating the sorcerer a display of weapons that Hinata is unfamiliar with.

Meanwhile in Mileena's room

The Outland Princess lay on her bed, drenched in sweat and naked after training herself on her new Sais. Only her veil is left but that doesn't affect her breathing as the training is intense, ever since she is locked up in her own room to prevent her daily visit with Naruto by Hakon. The training is the only way to kill time and keep her mind off of Naruto, but it proved futile as her loins are hot and extremely aroused.

The allure from the Overlord I intoxicating to the Princess, even hours away from him in intolerable as her body I screaming and begging for his cock. So she took one of her Sai and inserted the handle in her, using it as a dildo. She tries not to scream but cannot as she then use her other sai's handle as a bit to help muffle her lustful screams while continuing her pleasure with her sai.

She quivers at the sensation, but it is not the same for her. Regardless, she continues while starts fondling her bare breasts to increase the pleasure. And while she's lost in this pleasure, the door is picked open and 2 figures enter through, the room too dark for Mileena to even notice and know who they are.

Then the angle of the moonbeams shift from the window and exposes the 2 figures, the 2 shadow clones Naruto made watches the Outland Princess masturbate on the bed. They watch her pleasure herself, their cocks sprang into action and starts jerking off at this little show. Mileena is oblivious of the clone's existence and continues thrusting her sai handle deep within her, visualizing it as Naruto's cock.

"**Ahh~, Fuck me, Naruto-kun!"** muffled Mileena as she bites hard on her sai handle, the handle is dense and strong to withstand her sharp monster teeth. Still oblivious of the 2 shadow clones jerking off in front of the bed. Two minutes passes for the Outland Princess and she is few thrusts away from a climax. **"Ahh, ahh, AHHHH~!"**

Mileena gaped open her mouth that she released her grip on the sai for it to fall. The second sai's handle is then getting coated by her own juices, making it slippery to hold it and also falls on the ground. Mileena growls in frustration because masturbation isn't enough, but suddenly she felt something hot and sticky hit her bare body and breasts. This caught her attention and finally noticed the 2 clones, the princess said nothing but ganders at the clones' hard cocks.

The shadow clones smirked and began their pounce on Mileena, who give no resistance and a let them insert their fat cocks up her lower holes and their hands grope and fondle her breasts and ass cheeks. Pinned down and sandwiched, she couldn't be happier and couldn't care if Naruto starts raping her raw and hard in that dark dank dungeon cell.

Foundry

Sonya Blade is keeping herself hidden while she listens to Kano talk to Shang Tsung. The war criminal fires a weapon called an assault rifle at the straw dummies to show the sorcerer the weapon's destructive capabilities. The straw dummies are getting torn to shreds by the repeating fire from the rifles.

"Ain't she a beauty, unlike Erron Black's peashooters, this baby can shoot around 1200 rounds per minute and carries 500 arounds per magazine?" said Kano "State of the art weaponry, guaranteed to conquer the Shinobi Nations in a matter of days."

"Impressive, the Emperor will be quite pleased at this once we win the tournament" said Shang Tsung

"Yeah, about that" said Kano as he discards the rifle back in a crate. "Are you positive that Shao Kahn will win this tournament?"

"You doubt Shao Kahn's power!?" said Shang Tsung frowning at Kano.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it" said Kano holding his hands up in defence, "But hypothetically speaking, what if we do lose the tournament. Do we have a contingency plan or something?"

"Hmm…that never occurred to me" said Shang Tsung stroking his long moustache and beard. "I need to think it through. Make sure that more of your Earthrealm Weapons arrive here, and I might pay extra."

"Sure thing" said Kano while Shang Tsung leaves the foundry. He waits for the sorcerer to leave the foundry before opening his mouth to speak. "Heh, You can come out now, love"

Sonya came out of hiding while the War criminal turns to confront her.

"Well ain't this a surprise" said Kano with a smirk on his face. "I always knew you have a thing for me"

"Cut the jokes, Kano" said Sonya as she pulls out a pair of kali sticks while positioning her for combat. "You will pay for your crimes."

"You still pissed after what I did to your partner, love?" said Kano as he unsheathes his combat knife strapped to his shins. He gave the blade a lick before posing for combat. "If you miss 'im, then I'll be happy to take you to 'im in hell. Oh, I doubt those twigs will do you any good against me knives."

_**ROUND 1: FIGHT**_

Sonya makes her first move in this fight, she charges with her kail sticks before whacking them at the War Criminal. She swings left at Kano's face, right on his cybernetic eye. The impact of her bamboo sticks is strong as it struck Kano down on the floor. Hinata raise her indigo brows at this, she knocks Kano down on the ground with one punch.

But it is too early for this match to end, Kano suddenly leap back on his feet and massaged his metallic temple while his glowing red cyborg eye beams with excitement.

"You can't resist hitting my robot eye, huh?" said Kano pulling a smirk at the blonde. "Just like the old days, you always make your first move there"

"Next time, I'll snap your neck, Kano" said Sonya as she starts throwing kicks and swing her Kali Sticks at Kano, but the war criminal fights back while toying with his opponent. He mostly dodges and block the sticks with his, followed with counter swipes when an opening is exposed, inflicting lacerations on her in the process. Sonya ignored the stinging sensations of each cut since she is an experienced soldier and had some scars in the past, both physical and emotional caused by Kano.

Sonya dodged a swipe and gave Kano a few jabs on his chest and an high kick to the chin. The War Criminal was lifted up in the air by the uppercut, but he spun his whole body to recover, but gave Sonya a kick in the cheek before landing on his feet.

"Ugh!" said Sonya the moment Kano kicked her face, she collapses on the floor but swiftly swipe her leg in a low kick across Kano's legs to make him fall down.

"Gah!" exclaimed Kano as he falls on his ass and Sonya jumps back on her feet before kicking his face hard and send him flying into one of the foundry's glowing hot forges. "GAH, It FUCKING BURNS!"

Kano literally crashed into the hot forge and contact to it results in third degree burns. Also some molten metal leaks out from the forge ad spills on him. Kano roars in pain as the heat and molten metal is intense. Hinata winces at the sight as the idea of molten metal spilled on your exposed skin is obviously painful.

"Now I'm pissed" said Kano as his cyborg eye beams in anger that he fires a laser out of it, right at Sonya. But luckily she missed but Kano was expecting this and charges in for a tackling kick and plants his foot into Sonya's gut.

Sonya gasps out in pain as Kano knocked the wind out of her, but the war criminal doesn't give her time to recover as he took this opportunity to grab her neck and throttles her violently and slamming her down on the ground multiple times.

Kano ruthlessly slams and throttles Sonya until her face is bruised and bloody, luckily she's a tough woman but the brutality from the war criminal is intense that she starts to cough out blood and drop onto knees before Kano ends this round with a knee to her face and sent her flying into a wall.

_**KANO WINS!**_

Kano laughs in triumph as he won this round against Sonya, he sadistically licks his knives clean before sheathing them on his legs. Sonya groans in pain when she slowly stands up and exits the cracked wall. She is indeed lucky that her body can take a hell of a beating thanks to the years in the military and of intense training, one of the reasons the Thunder God Raiden chose her to fight for EarthRealm last year.

Sonya wipes the blood off her lips and prepares for another round against this cyber-eyed bastard.

_**ROUND 2: FIGHT!**_

Kano fires as laser from his cyber eye but Sonya dodged it and counters by channelling pink energy and tosses an energy ring like a chakram, Kano saw this and dodges it. Laughs arrogantly at this and unsheathes his combat knife again before charging at the blonde.

Sonya frowns as her enemy approaches her, she reaches for her concealed combat knife and a flash grenade. She pulls the pin and waits for a few seconds for Kano to get close enough.

"Die, Bitch!" said Kano as he is now close and swings his knife, but Sonya jumped back and tossed her flash grenade at his face.

BANG

The flash grenade implodes and a flash of light flashed in his eyes, Kano cursed violently as the flash has blinded him. He starts swinging his blade uncontrollably, hoping to slash Sonya. Sonya snuck behind him and flips into a handstand so her legs wrap around his neck and grips hold tightly like an anaconda. Kano struggles to breathe as Sonya's leg strangles him and tries to snap his neck. He mentally curses this and desperately think of a way break free, he remembered his knife and an idea hatched in his partially metal skull.

"Nice try, bitch" said Kano as he plunge his knife into Sonya's thigh, forcing her to release his neck.

"Agh!" exclaimed Sonya in pain, losing her balance and collaping on the floor while her leg is bleeding. Kano smirks at this as he takes advantage of the situation. He stomps on the wound, causing Sonya to scream in agony. He laugh in sadistic amusement the moment Sonya screamed. Sonya grits her teeth, trying to endure the pain and glare daggers at her enemy, her clentched fist radiate in pink energy and she blasts an energy ring point black in his chest.

BOOM

The impact created a low implosion and it sent Kano flying again and crashed into a scauldering hot cauldron of molten iron. Kano screams in agony as the molten iron smothers his exposed skin and set is clothes on fire.

"AAAAAGGHHHH, IT BURNS!" screams Kano as he rushes to a nearby water trough, which is used to cool forged weapons. He plunges in the trough and steam hisses out from him the moment water made contact. Kano got out of the trough, naked but partially covered in now cooled metal (even his manhood is coated in metal, poor bastard. "You… bitch, I'll get you for this"

Kano tries to get up but the metal on his knees hinder his movement, but he rips off the metal layer so her can move easily, he grit his teeth as he rips off the metal layer off his knees, it is like taking off a plaster on a hairy arm, which is ironic since Kano does have hair on his body. After 5 minutes of agony, Kano managed to rip the metal off his skin. All he needs is a little rest, but Sonya deny him that change took the opportunity to strike again and plant her foot in his face, resulting a KO.

"You…bitch"

THUD

_**SONYA WINS!**_

With Kano knocked down on the ground, Sonya saw this as an opportunity to kill him, but what she suddenly out of nowhere Hinata shunshined between the 2 and grabbed him by his hair and tossed his sorry ass aside.

_**NEW CHALLENGER!**_

After Hinata disposed of Kano, Hinata turns to Sonya and thrust her palm at her but missed as the blonde soldier jumped back from Hinata. Startled and surprised Sonya was to see a little girl in a dangerous place like the Foundary. But then she remembered what Lui Kang said and best not to underestimate the Hyuuga.

"I take that you're Hinata Hyuuga?" said Sonya, she speaks in Japanese.

"you speak our language quite well, Gaijin" said Hinata "How do you know it?"

"It's no different than the Language called Japanese, being multilingual is a skill for the special task force" said Sonya posing in a defensive stance. "and I know a few how are native to the language."

"I see, strong and smart" said Hinata as she paces around Sonya, her lavender eyes beams at the blonde. "Hmm, yes…you are impressive indeed"

Sonya frowns at Hinata as she doesn't like the way Hinata looks at her.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, girl" said Sonya "I am not some piece of eye candy"

"Oh you're much more than that" said Hinata as she chuckles at the blonde soldier. "But I assure you, I'm not after you personally. I am here if you are worthy of being in my Overlord's harem"

"Well fuck that, I ain't going to be some tyrant's fuck toy!" said Sonya as her stance changes from defence to Offense.

"Oh, am so glad you're resisting, gaijin" said Hinata posing in her juuken stance and transforming into her adult form. "It makes my job as Harem Master…much fun"

_**ROUND 3: FIGHT!**_

Hinata charges at Sonya quickly and jabs her before Sonya could react, the jab sent the blond flying out of the foundry, crashing through a window and falls down to the courtyard.

Courtyard

Sonya, while in mid-air, recovers and pulls out a grapping gun to stop the falling and rappel down to the ground. Sonya looks around at the courtyard, where it's decorated by severed heads on pikes and freashly impaled corpses that leak out blood on the cobblestone floor.

"**Intruder! Raise the alarm and lower the gates!"**

She turns to see Tarkatan Guards raise the alarm and lower the portcullis gate. The Tarkatan Guards charges to apprehend Sonya, who poses to defend herself. Those ugly brutes retract their blades from their arms and bare their monster teeth.

Hinata leaps out of the window, lands on an unfortunate Tarkatan's head to break the fall and leapt over the hoard. The Tartkatans saw this and snarls at Hinata, who just calmly crouched after landing in front of Sonya. The Hyuuga turns to the Tarkatans with her Byakugan blazed.

"She's my prey, leave or risk forfeiting the tournament" said Hinata darkly as she threatens the Tarkatans.

Knowing that physical arm on any of the contestants out of the match would result immediate forfeit, the Tarkatans back off as each of them wouldn't want to risk it if they want to live from Shao Kahn's wrath.

As each Tarkatan leave the courtyard, Hinata scanned the area with her Byakugan and smirks.

Sonya does not waste time and charges at the Hyuuga Princess, she twirls her kali sticks and leaps high to strike Hinata's head. Hinata saw it and ducked to evade the attack and thrust her 2 fingers to jab Sonya but she missed when the blonde used her kali stick to block it, but caused it to snap in half. Sonya widen her eyes at this and jumps back to get a great distance from Hinata.

She looks at the snapped Kali stick in shock before she discards it.

_She only touched the stick and it snaps as it if was shot by a shotgun. _Thought Sonya while tossing the other Kali stick away and channel a dark pink energy in her fists. Hinata's Byakugan saw the energy flow in Sonya and was surprised to see a chakra system within her. How did Sonya again the ability to harness chakra and why is the chakra pink?

Sadly Hinata didn't have time to ask those questions as Sonya formed energy ring and blasts them at Hinata. Hinata dodged the energy rings by rolling aside, but Sonya blast more energy rings to keep a distance from the Hyuuga. Hinata frowned but is quite impressed at this blonde gaijin to have this rare power, especially from a Realm where no mortal can possess chakra.

Her Byakugan blazes fiercely at Sonya and her juuken stance is still posed, Hinata needs to get close to Sonya to win this fight. The 2 women charge once more as they decide to end this match, both knowing that the Tarkatan Guards will alert Shao Kahn, and both don't want that.

Hinata attempts to jab Sonya with her Juuken, Sonya evades the Hyuuga attacks and manages to punch the lanvender eyes princess in the cheek, but the impact of the punch is not effective as Hinata remains still and the only movement she made is with her eyes to look at the blonde.

"That punch was hard, it hurt slightly" said Hinata as she smirks as she jabs her right centre of her chest, causing the lungs to temporally stop. Sonya suddenly gasps breathless as she is indeed literally breathless, she struggles to breathe as Hinata causes her lungs to shut down.

Sonya staggers uncontrollably as she tries to breath but can't, her head is feeling light headed and her body is slowly shutting down from the lack of oxygen.

THUD

Sonya finally collapsed due to asphyxiation and loses consciousness, Hinata immediately jabbed Sonya on the same spot to make her lungs function but she needs CPR. Hinata plant her lips onto Sonya's so she can deliver air, she does this a dozen times until Sonya gasped and starts breathing rapidly until she can breathe normal again, regardless she is still unconscious but that is the Hyuuga's intention.

_**HINATA WINS!**_

The Hyuuga Princess of Yami grins triumphantly at the defeat of Sonya Blade, and her victory was viewed by 3 certain women. Kitana, Jade and Kurostuchi just arrived when the Tarkatans left the courtyard. Jade and Kitana are completely subdued to the Hyuuga Princess, Kurotsuchi is still needs more work on but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy every single second of Hinata's "taming", especially when she was sent to pleasure Naruto in secret in his cell.

"Mistress, is everything alright?" asked Kitana as she crouches low in respect to the Hyuuga Princess.

Hinata turn to her 3 "Pets" and smiles at them.

"Going smoothly" said Hinata as she hoists up Sonya and carries her on her shoulder. "I was just testing our new member of the Overlord family"

"What's her status, Mistress?" said Jade

"Well let's find out" said Hinata as she and the 3 other girls leave the courtyard before they attract unwanted attention.

Mileena's room

The Outland Princess is in pure bliss. After hours of lust and pleasure from the 2 shadow clones, she can sleep peacefully while said clones cuddle around her. Mileena rests her head on the first clone's chest while the second clone wraps around in an embrace.

But sadly it doesn't last long as she suddenly woke up when the shadow clones dispel in a poof of smoke and the door is barged open to reveal Goro and Baraka with a small squad of Tarkatans.

"_**Arrest her!"**_ said Goro pointing at Mileena with his upper left hand.

Before Mileena could react, the Tarkatans restrain her and confiscate her weapons. Mileena tries to struggle but could not as the Tarkatans' grip on her is too strong.

"_**What is the meaning of this?"**_ exclaimed Mileena, glaring dagger at the Shokan and Tarkatan generals.

"_**You think that the Emperor would not know what you were doing in the dungeons, Mileena?"**_ said Baraka _**"By his orders, you are hereby stripped of your princess status and sentenced to the Flesh Pits to be experimented on. Sheeva is also sharing the punishment."**_

"_**But don't worry, that Shokan Slut and that "Over-brat" will meet you in the Flesh Pits, Shang Tsung has plans for you 3."**_ Said Goro _**"Take her away!"**_

The Tarkatan guards drag Mileena out of her chambers and down to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, where Sheeva and Naruto are also sent there.

Flesh Pits

Shang Tsung is working on one of his experiments that involve 2 certain sources of DNA: Naruto and Sheeva's. The Shokan is restrained in one of Shang Tsung's cloning tubes while Naruto is strapped in a gurney, this gives the blonde a terrible case of Déjà vu, which involves a certain pale snake and an old bandaged Hokage bastard. Naruto tries to break out of the restraints, but it out that he was deeply poisoned by Hakon. The poison would normally kill a human, but due to the poison resistance it only weakens him.

Sheeva is trying to break out the cloning tubes but the glass is reinforced, even against a Shokan's strength. Speaking of Hakon, the netherghul stands next to the restrained Naruto, sharpening his poisoned axe and cutting Naruto so he can stay poisoned while the sorcerer continues his experiments.

It wasn't long for Mileena to be dragged down here by the Tarkatan guards, Shang Tsung saw the now former princess.

"Oh Mileena, you break Shao Kahn's heart, if he had one" said Shang Tsung in feign sad. "Fratenizing with the enemy, for shame. But you know the penalty, you'll be recycled in the pit for a replacement. But for now…guards, put her in the cloning tube"

The tarkatan guards obey the command and drag Mileena in a vacant cloning tube for her to be retrained. Shang Tsung return his attention to the vial of Naruto's blood sample.

"I must say that your blood is indeed unique, Naruto" said Shang Tsung as he marvels at the blood sample in a vial he's holding. "I've seen many human blood types that I can tell just by looking at them, but this sample is new and interesting."

Naruto tries to break free but can't.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm special" said Naruto sarcastically. "Everyone what a piece of me. Even creepy gay paedo sorcerer/shinobi scientists who experiment on live people."

But Shang Tsung ignored the blonde as he heads to his flesh pit, where he pours Naruto's sample in along with Sheeva's. The pit starts to bubble and pulse as the 2 samples mix and starts to grow a being.

"With this, I can replace Sheeva and Mileena for the tournament due to their treachery" said Shang Tsung as he pours Naruto and Sheeva's blood in the pit. "I always wondered what will happen if I mix Shokan and Tarkatan DNA with the blood of the Overlord."

**End of Chapter**

**Overlord Log**

**Full Name:**_** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (Preferred to be called Naruto Uzumaki.**_

**Age: **_**8 Years old**_

_**(Notes: Due to his mutation, his body reaches puberty 7 years early)**_

**Eyes: **_**Blue**_

**Skin: **_**Tanned with blue glowing markings**_

**Hair: **_**Blonde**_

**Weapons: **

_**Sword of Inferna: A Flaming Sword once belonged to the Netherghul Inferna.**_

_**Kunai: Standard Ninja Throwing Knives.**_

**Inventory**

_**Health Potion: 1**_

_**Mana/Chakra Potion: 1**_

_**Minion Gauntlet**_

_**Spawn Gauntlet**_

**Minions:**

_**Browns: Foot soldiers of the Overlord (All Brawn and no brains)**_

_**Reds: Ranged Soldiers with fire attacks (also used as suicide bombers)**_

**Spawns:**

_**Militia: Level 1 Infantry**_

_**Archers Level 1 Ranged**_

**Spells: **

_**Fireball: Standard Fire Spell**_

_**Allure: inherited in his genes, this power is cast when victim of the opposite sex makes physical contact. Causing them their lust to skyrocket and hallucinate (visions of their future selves being either violated, impregnated or pleasuring the wielder). Unaffected on girls in an adolescent stage.**_

**Jutsu**

_**Shadow Clone Jutsu: Jonin-class Clone Jutsu**_

_**Fireball Jutsu: Standard Fire Release Jutsu**_

**Allies:**

_**Shikamaru Nara**_

_**Role: Commander of Fort Maelstrom**_

_**Powers: Shadow Manipulation**_

_**Choji Akamichi**_

_**Powers: Body modification**_

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

_**Powers: Telepathy, Possession and Dream Manipulations.**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

_**Powers: Werewolf Physiology**_

_**Shino Aburame:**__** Former Aburame Boy**_

_**Powers: Swarm mind, Insect physiology.**_

_**Tenten:**__** Orphan girl and weapons specialist.**_

_**Powers: Weapons morpher.**_

_**Rock Lee:**__** Orphan boy specialized in Taijutsu**_

_**Powers: Super-human strength and reflexes.**_

_**Neji Hyuuga:**__** A former Hyuuga**_

_**Powers: Byakugan and Tengu Transformation.**_

_**Rahzar:**__** A former ROOT from the Inuzuka Clan**_

_**Powers: Enhance senses and wolf like strength and reflexes.**_

_**Jyabura:**__** Ex-CP9 Agent**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Wolf)**_

_**Kaku:**__** Ex-CP9 Agent**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Giraffe)**_

_**Rob Lucci:**__** Ex-CP9 Agent**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Leopard)**_

_**Reptile:**__** Mutated Lin Kuei traitor with Reptilian features.**_

_**Powers: Poison Release**_

_**Ermac:**__** Mutated Lin Kui traitor with the Souls of the Shirai Ryu fused in his body.**_

_**Powers: Soul Manipulation**_

_**Scorpion:**__** Undead Shinobi of the extinct Shirai Ryu Clan.**_

_**Powers: Fire Release**_

_**Kushina Uzumaki:**__** Dark Lord of Yami and Naruto's mother.**_

_**Powers: Yin Release.**_

_**Location: Yami**_

**Enemies:**

_**Inferna (Slain):**__** Amazon Warrior with fire powers, death by Rock Giants. **_

_**Powers: Fire Bending**_

_**Location: Undermountains, Netherworld.**_

_**Item: Red Hive, Fire Spell Rune (Obtained)**_

_**Hakon:**__** Mercenary with poisoned weapons, death in combat against Drow Prince Cryos.**_

_**Powers: Combat experience.**_

_**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**_

_**Item: Green Hive, Poison Spell Rune**_

_**Cryos:**__** Drow Prince with Ice powers, death in combat against Mercenary Hakon.**_

_**Powers: Ice Powers**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Item: Blue Hive, Frost Spell Rune**_

_**Malady:**__** Female Necromancer with terrifying powers, death by Dark Curse that plagues her former home.**_

_**Powers: Necromancy**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Item: Black Hive, White Hive, ?**_

_**Quan Chi (Slain): **__**Mysterious Necromancer that resides in the Netherworld.**_

_**Powers: Necromancy**_

_**Location: Quan Chi's Tower, Netherworld.**_

_**Shang Tsung:**__** Sorcerer of Outland, gains abilities and techniques by stealing souls of fallen warriors.**_

_**Powers: Dark Magic, Transformation, Soul Extraction**_

_**Location: Blood Pits, Outland**_

_**Shao Khan: **__**Emperor of Outland, strongest and powerful foe the Overlord will may encounter.**_

_**Powers: Super Strength, Immortality, Soul Extraction, Soulnado spell**_

_**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**_

_**Konoha:**__** A ninja village hidden in dense forests, under the rule of the Godaime Hokage Danzo Shimura.**_

_**Location: Land of Fire**_

**Neutral:**

_**Minato Namikaze:**__** Bright Lord of Hikari and Naruto's biological father.**_

_**Power: Yang Release**_

_**Location: Hikari**_

_**Yinshadow:**__** Dark Sorcerer and Prophet of Evil (BEWARE AND DON'T TRUST HIM!)**_

_**Powers: *BBBBBZZZZZZTTTT***_

_**Location: *BBBBBBZZZZZZTTTTTT***_

**Teachers:**

_**Hanzo Hazashi (A.K.A: Scorpion): Teaches Fire Style Jutsu.**_

_**Reptile: Teaches Poison Style Jutsu**_

_**Ermac: Teaches Soul manipulation**_

**Harem:**

**Role Status**

**Harem Master: Traditionally a job for the First Mistress, a Harem Master's role is to search potential women to be in the Overlord's Harem (willing or by force. She examines their body closely and test their sensitivity of their pussy and ass. It is the trainer's choice on which role should the women be best at. If she's not happy with the results, the women are automatically given "Cum Dumpster" position.**

**First Mistress: Alpha of the Overlord's Harem. She has full power of the Harem and status as Queen.**

**Harem Sister: Part of the Overlord's Harem that enjoy the luxuries in the Overlord's chambers. Like the First Mistress, they will bear children of the Overlord. But they are charged to nurse the children, including the first mistress's if she's not around to take care (Which mostly happened with First Mistress is getting fucked all day long).**

**Sex Slave: The lowest class of the Harem, although they share the luxuries as the Harem Sisters, but they are only there to be fucked but will not bear children.**

**Cum Dumpster: Basically used to empty the Overlord's balls of cum when overloaded. They will not bear children as they will only get fucked orally and anally. Also they are in charge of cleaning the Overlord's cock if caked in cum. Harem sisters and Sex Slaves are authorized to use cum dumpsters too.**

**Sex Ally: not a member of a Harem but an ally who will fuck or be fucked by the Overlord. If the Sex Ally has a Harem, it is custom to share the Harem with the Overlord to keep the alliance going.**

**Breeder: Those who deny and resist the Overlord and the Harem Master are sentenced to breed Overlord bastard soldiers as punishment. They become extremely fertile, causes them to be constantly pregnant every time the Overlord fucks a breeder and they lactate uncontrollably but they are milked to feed the bastards. They will give birth 5-6 bastards per hour, this is a punishment given by the Harem Master. But it isn't permanent, punishment lasts for 9 months (unless the Harem master desires it). But the Overlord is also authorized to give out this punishment on who he is displeased with, especially the first mistress.**

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Status: Arranged First Mistress and Harem Master.**_

_**Powers: Byakugan, Juken taijutsu, medical and acupuncture knowledge. Chakra Enhanced Strength**_

_**Item: Evil Queen's Ring**_

_**Kurama Yoko (A.K.A Yoko)**_

_**Status: Harem sister**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Kitsune), enhanced strength, Demonic Chakra.**_

_**Item: N/A**_

_**Skarlet**_

_**Status: Sex Slave**_

_**Powers: Blood Manipulation, Blood manifestation. Blood Bending.**_

_**Item: Katanas, Kunai**_

_**Kitana**_

_**Status: Cum Dump (Temporary)**_

_**Powers: Edenian longevity, skilled Edenian ninjutsu**_

_**Item: Dual Tessen**_

_**Kushina**_

_**Status: Sex Ally**_

_**Powers: Yin Release.**_

_**Item: Ring of Yin**_

_**Future Harem Members**_

_**Kurotsuchi**_

_**Mileena**_

_**Sheeva**_

_**Jade**_

_**Sonya Blade**_

_**Tanya**_

**Domain**

_**Nethertower: Subterranean Base of the Overlord during Trials, disconnected to Dark Tower.**_

_**Dark Tower (Sealed): The Heart of Evil, sealed away while the Netherghuls roam around until the Trials are on.**_

_**Fort Maelstrom: Fort in Outland, commanded by Shikamaru Nara.**_

_**Outland's Mortal Kombat**_

_**Candidates:**_

_**Yami: **__**Hinata Hyuuga and Pyramid Head**_

_**Hikari: **__**Konohamaru and Smough the Executioner**_

_**Land of Fire:**__** Kakashi Hatake and Ozai**_

_**Land of Water: **__**Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki**_

_**Land of Lightning: **__**Killer B and A**_

_**Land of Earth: **__**Kurotsuchi and Deidara**_

_**Land of Wind: **__**Lui Kang and Kung Lao**_

_**1**__**st**__** Tier Tournament**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga vs Konohamaru Sarutobi (Winner Hinata Hyuuga)**_

_**Kurotsuchi vs Zabuza Momochi (Winner: Zabuza Momochi)**_

_**Kisame Hoshigaki vs Killer B (Winner: Killer B)**_

_**Kakashi vs Kung Lao (Winner: Kakashi)**_

_**Pyramid Head vs Smough the Executioner (Smough the Executioner)**_

_**A vs Lui Kang (Winner: Lui Kang)**_

_**Deidara vs Ozai (Winner: Deidara)**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Tier Tournament**_

_**Hinata vs Deidara (Winner: Hinata)**_

_**Zabuza vs Kakashi (Winner: Kakashi)**_

_**Killer B vs Lui Kang (Winner: Lui Kang)**_

_**(Smough automatically advances to 3**__**rd**__** Tier)**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Tier Tournament**_

_**Hinata vs Smough**_

_**Kakashi vs Lui Kang**_

**A/N: Hi, Yinshadow here.**

**I want to say I am sorry for taking so long to make this chapter, you see I was busy searching for a full-time job, helping out with the family and doing driving lessons that I didn't have time to continue this story. Plus, doing morning shifts has tired me out for the past months and it made me mentally drained.**

**But rest assured, I am still alive and will continue on the fics. You just have to be patient with me, it does take a while for me to write these chapters. Especially for fight scenes and lemon scenes.**

**So please review, like and favourite me and my fics.**

**Ja ne!**


	19. Chapter 19

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 19: 3 Soul Hunt: Shang Tsung part 1_

Flesh Pits

Shang Tsung just finished pouring the 2 blood samples in the flesh pit and discards the empty vials. Next he goes through various potions and chemicals that no normal mortal knew existed before deciding to either or not pour them in as well. He mixes the brew of blood, potions and chemicals with his dark magic before extracting a soul from within him for life-force to make life in the flesh pit. You can hear the tortured screams that will make your blood turn and grow cold, but to the ears of the darkest malevolent beings of this dark realm, it's pleasant music. Even Naruto finds it soothing, regardless of the situation he's in.

Shang Tsung starts speaking in an unknown incantation, casting a spell as he plunges the soul within the flesh pit. The results are at his satisfaction when the pit starts to pulse and flash, the pit closes and rises up in a form of some fleshy egg.

"There, it is ready" said Shang Tsung as he carefully picks up the fleshy egg and carries it to one of the incubators. "One more would've suffice"

Shang Tsung approaches the incapacitated Mileena, who in pure rage started banging on the reinforced glass of the cloning tubes. The now ex-princess bare her monster teeth and roars furiously at the sorcerer but Shang Tsung only chuckles at her.

"Oh don't be like that," said Shang Tsung as he casts a spell on her, Mileena starts to collapse and fall unconscious. "you brought this on to yourself, I knew that want to torture and "Play" with the prisoner, but I never have thought you would reduce yourself to fall for him. I swore I removed weak emotions like "Love" from her when I made her."

After hearing this, Naruto used what remains of his strength to lift his head and turns to the sorcerer.

"W-what do you mean "Made"?" said Naruto at the sorcerer. "I thought she's Shao Kahn's daughter"

"She is, but not by blood" said Shang Tsung as he extracts a blood sample from Mileena. "Mileena is created to be Shao Kahn's daughter, to manipulate and control like a father should to a daughter. She's created by a mixture of Edenian and Tarkatan DNA. Kitana was a fine specimen to use to create Mileena, Shao Kahn was pleased to have such a fierce daughter, until you stole her from him."

"What do you mean?" said Naruto

"Mileena has become… disobedient, rebellious, this displeases Shao Kahn" said Shang Tsung as he approaches Naruto extract more of his blood. "He wants me to dispose her and start over… but first, I need to replace her and Sheeva as candidates for the Finals. And that where this started."

Shang Tsung bled Naruto until the vial is up but leaves Naruto to bleed, luckily Naruto's healing factor slowly clots the bleeding but blood still pours from the cut.

"But I must admit, you're anatomy is unique, you reached pubety earlier than any adolescent human, resistant to poisons and your healing factor…oh I'm so jealous" said Shang Tsung "Especially with that manhood you have, no wonder Sheeva and Mileena's loyalty was questioned."

"Keep your eyes to yourself" snarled Naruto as doesn't like the way Shang Tsung is looking at him, especially down below.

Shang Tsung only chuckles at the young Overlord to be and heads to a fresh Blood Pit.

"I'll keep you alive for now, you're too important for me and Shao Kahn, well you blood is." Said Shang Tsung "You have a fresh supply of it flowing I your body. Perfect to make new soldiers for the incoming invasion once we win Mortal Kombat."

"You'll lose the tournament, I saw the matches" said Naruto "They aren't pushovers, especially Hinata-chan."

"Ah yes, the Hyuuga Princess of Yami, the Dark Lord's protégé" said Shang Tsung. "Yes, I do believe she'd stand some chance against a few like Kano, Errol Black and Baraka. But that's where you fit in, well your blood will"

Shang Tung poured Naruto and Mileena's blood into the flesh pit, add in potions and chemicals before casting his black magic to begin the process.

"We will see if she is strong enough to defeat our new replacements for Sheeva and Mileena." Said Shang Tsung pulling an evil smirk.

Hinata's room

Hinata is taking a bath, she is getting washed by Jade and Kitana who are stripped naked and covered in foamy suds from the soap while they massage and scrub the Hyuuga's cream skin. Hinata moans in relaxation as the 2 enslaved edenians are washing her, the fight against Sonya Blade did put up a sweat and get her dirty. Jade and Kitana use loofahs and their own bodies to wash Hinata, mostly their bodies and Hinata is enjoying every minute of it, the benefits of being a Harem Master for the incoming Overlord.

Speaking of Sonya, her…taming process is pending. She is stripped of her clothes, blindfolded, gagged and tied to the bed. Incense is burning in the bedroom, flooding the room with the intoxicating fumes, causing Sonya to feel hot and aroused. Sonya is mentally cursing herself for getting herself captured and getting enslaved, but her body betrays her pussy is getting moist, her nipples stiff hard and her gagged mouth drools followed with an occasional moan.

It didn't take long for Hinata to finish her bath and enters the bedroom completely wet and naked. Kitana and Jade follows and stands by the bed, awaiting commands from their Harem Master. Hinata's lavender eyes beams at the now captured and naked Sonya Blade. The Hyuuga Princess stripped her of her clothes and disposed of her weapons, leaving nothing for her to possess. But that doesn't mean Sonya is defenceless and vulnerable, she is a soldier and soldiers NEVER leave themselves vulnerable and defenceless.

She glares angrily at the Hyuuga, who continues to scan her lavender eyes onto her naked body. Sonya is indeed sexy in Hinata's point of view, but not compared to herself and the 2 Edenians. Sonya is toned, not muscular like a bodybuilder but enough to show that she's strong and skilled in hand to hand combat, her pussy has neatly trimmed blonde pubes that is now moist from the arousal from the musky intoxicating incense, who Hinata inhaled deeply to allow the deep lust within overwhelm her. Hinata adjust her sight on Sonya's generous D-Cup breasts that are tempting to be fondled, groped and sucked by the Hyuuga Princess, and even to please and satisfy the incoming Overlord.

The temptation is hard to resist and Hinata stopped fighting it, she crawls into bed and over the retrained Sonya. Her wet cream skinned boy presses onto Sonya's peach skinned body. Hinata move her hands toward Sonya's perky breasts and starts fondling them, Sonya moans loud when Hinata channel her chakra into her fingertips and use her Juuken knowledge and memory of chakra points to make Sonya's breasts deeply sensitive to her touch. Hinata smirks as Sonya is physically enjoying this but knew that the gaijin is mentally trying to resist, she chuckles at this and continued playing with her breasts, along with sucking them and teasing the nipple with her now chakra enhanced tongue.

Sonya is getting wet at this extremely sensitive fondling from the Hyuuga. Hinata slither her hand down to Sonya's wet snatch, her thumb tease and caress the clit while the index and middle fingers massage the hot moist folds. Sonya cannot take this much sensation when Hinata is molesting her arousal, she muffles a loud moan and starts thrashing her arms but luckily they are tied to the bed.

Sonya remains in this lustful torture from the Hyuuga, her arousal is growing as her body begs to be taken by this Hyuuga Princess of Yami as her pussy leaks out love juice on Hinata's hands. Hinata smirks at this while her lips remain pressed on Sonya's beautiful breasts and her tongue dancing with the nipple. Satisfied at this, Hinata finished molesting Sonya and jumps off the bed, Sonya wanted to protest as her lust has clouded her judgement due to the intoxicating incense in the room, but that is with Hinata rummages through under the bed and pulls out a medium sized box that beautifully painted and vanished with a spiral engraved on the lid. Hinata starts licking her lips hungrily and her eye beam with lust as she opens the box. Inside contains various sex toys and strange bottles. Hinata placed the box on the bed side and pulled out a strap on and puts it on.

The strap on is 8 inches long and 2 inches thick, modelled from Naruto's Overlord pride when Hinata felt it in her. The strap on come off to be a dildo, which Hinata used constantly to keep her dungeon visits to a minimum.

Sonya saw this, her mind is at war as common sense and lust are fighting for domination. But her body betrays as it gets even more aroused and feels hot that it's unbearable for her. Hinata made sure that the strap-on is on right and takes out a bottle and pours the gooey substance on her hand, she starts rubbing the substance on the strap on, lubricating it so it won't cause damage to Sonya later on. Hinata moans at the sensations of the substance and the feel of the strap on, her lavender eyes unconsciously activates the Byakugan and unconsciously buck her hips as if she is fucking the air.

But not long has Hinata broke from her trance and finished lubricating the strap on and turns to Sonya. She signals Kitana and Jade to roll Sonya on her belly and lift her ass high first their Hyuuga Princess. Hinata crawls back to bed and position behind Sonya, the tip of the strap on prods the blonde's anus while she spanks her cheeks. Sonya muffled loudly when her ass is spanked but what shocked her is that the tip prodding her anus.

"Keep her still, I'm going to fuck her ass" said Hinata too Kitana and Jade.

"Hai, Hinata-sama" said Kitana and Jade as they pin Sonya down on the bed their bare breasts pressed on the blonde's back and shoulders. Sonya tries to break free from the 2 edenian's hold while Hinata slowly inserts the strap on up her ass, causing Sonya to muffle loudly as something thick is entering her, but then Sonya suddenly moans as she relaxes and accepts the strap on inside. Hinata signals Kitana and Jade to release her and remove the gag. Sonya gapes widely and stichs out her tongue, drool pour out from her gaping mouth. Hinata smirks at this, Sonya's training is almost complete.

_Oh I am glad I milked Naruto-kun, his seed is perfect for taming new harem sisters and sex slaves_ thought Hinata as she starts thrusting her strap on. Sonya moans as the long thick object rub between the walls of her hot moist vagina. She just collapses and let Hinata violate her as she pleases. She has lost the battle but accepts and enjoys this sweet defeat.

With Sonya now docile, Hinata pulls her close and starts molesting her body more while fucking her ass ruthlessly. Sonya does nothing but enjoy the sensation, her mind is clouded with fantasies of Naruto fucking her, impregnating her. Hell she visions herself half naked in a luxurious bedchamber, resting on an Overlord sized bed, heavily pregnant with his child. But she's not the only one fantasizing it as Hinata is also visualizing it, but as his first mistress.

"Please, keep going. I want more" moans Sonya while Hinata grope her breasts and pinch her nipples. "Use me, I am yours and the Overlord's"

"That's right, you are mine and Naruto-kun's" said Hinata as she keeps thrusting her strap on. "But for now, you're all mine"

"Hai, Hinata-sama" moans Sonya

Flesh Pits

Shang Tsung chuckles as he extracts more blood from Naruto, the constant bloodletting from the Sorcerer is making the restrained young Overlord-to-be very drowsy, and the poison in his system is not helping. But Shang Tsung only extracted 2 pints, he wants to keep Naruto alive as his blood need to be fresh for his experiments.

Naruto groaned as he is feeling tired and starts to lose consciousness, Mileena and Sheeva are getting anxious when they saw Naruto like this, they constantly bang hard on the reinforced glass in the cloning tubes they are each imprisoned.

Shang Tsung ignored this and continues on his work with Naruto's extracted blood. He mixes it with some "donated" Tarkatan and Shokan blood, both used mixed separately and/or together.

"Hmm, let see if what I get it with this mixture?" said Shang Tsung a he brings a vial of this blood cocktail and pours it in a new flesh pit. "With Tarkatan and Shokan Blood mixed with the ancient blood of the Overlords. My Emperor will have a powerful army."

"**You love the sound of your own voice, do you Shang Tsung?"** said Hakon a he cross his arms and leans on the gurney Naruto is strapped in. **"I bet you talk much rather than fight, that might be why you lost to last years Mortal Kombat"**

Shang Tsung snaps at Hakon and pulls a furious scowl at the Netherghul mercenary.

"Hold your undead tongue, Mercenary!" scowls Shang Tsung "I will not be insulted by the likes of you. If you weren't under my master's service, I'd use you as new ingredients for my experiments"

"**Don't forget who brought HIM here"** said Hakon as her gestured Naruto, unconscious from the poison and blood extractions. **"You need my poisons to keep him in check while you do your little science project."**

"This isn't science, it's sorcery" said Shang Tsung "Don't compare me to those weak mortals"

"**Riight, just that "weak" Mortal who defeated you in your own private island within the border between Outland and Earthrealm"** said Hakon **"I wouldn't want to compare you to them, those who kicked your ass and pissed off Shao Kahn. You're getting desperate of getting back to his good side, creating Mileena, announcing another Tournament but on the Shinobi Nation, fixing the incoming fights with those super soldiers created by Naruto's blood. You're pathetic, Quan Chi has more balls than you, shame he's dead and his soul taken."**

"Quan Chi had it coming, he was arrogant just because he favours necromancy other than proper magic" said Shang Tsung "My only regret is not being there to see his gruesome demise."

Hakon rolled his glowing green eyes at the sorcerer and sighs in boredom while he stands watch on Naruto. But it doesn't last long as he got even more bored and decides to leave while Shang Tsung continues his work.

"**Screw this, I'm taking a break"** said Hakon leaving the flesh pits, luckily Shang Tsung didn't notice or even care as he is fixated on his twisted experiments.

Hours pass on, Shang Tsung worked nonstop until he starts to yawn. He may be an immortal sorcerer but he needs to sleep sustain his physical body healthy. Back then he was in a decrepit old body with grey hair.

"By the Elder Gods, this is tiring work" said Shang Tsung" said Shang Tsung the moment he yawned. "But I can't rest now, the replacements need be matured by the end of the Week. Commencing growth acceleration, it may shorten their life span to only 5 months, it they are expendable anyway and I can create more later on"

Shang Tsung casts a dark spell on the "eggs" to help the experiments grow quickly. This spell causes the replacements to grow quickly but it shortens their lifespan rapidly, but they are only created to replace Mileena and Sheeva for the tournament. Afterwards, they are useless and it doesn't matter if the expire and degrade until piles of rotten flesh.

"Now to submerge the pods for incubation" said Shang Tsung as he sends the "eggs" deep down into the flesh pit for them to incubate and grow. Suddenly an outland guard enters the sorcerer's lab ad bows to him.

"Lord Shang Tsung, the Emperor awaits your report" said the Outlang guard. "You are to come to the throne room immediately"

"Very well" said Shang Tsung as he prepares to leave his lab and heads to the throne room where Shao Kahn awaits.

Shang Tsung suddenly leaves the flesh pits in a burst of flames, the candles on the walls dies out and leaving the flesh pits in darkness.

Shao Kahn's Throne Room

Shang Tsung arrives at the throne room as he is summoned by Shao Kahn. The Emperor saw Shang Tsung and waits for him to approach, the sorcerer arrives in front of the throne and bows to Shao Kahn.

"My Lord, I am here as you requested" said Shang Tsung

Shao Kahn remains sitting on his throne, his glowing demonic red eyes beams at the sorcerer. Shang Tsung does feel intimidated and nervous when Shao Kahn glares at him, especially for reasons that aren't reassuring for both of them. Let's hope, for Shang Tsung's sake, that whatever Shao Kahn has summoned him for is beneficial.

"**How is progress on the replacements for Mileena and Sheeva"** said Shao Kahn

Shang Tsung sighed in relief that Shao Kahn only summoned him for the progress of his latest experiments. He kneels straight, returns the stare to the Emperor and replies with utmost confidence.

"They are going well, My Lord" said Shang Tsung confidently. "They will reach maturity in time for the finals"

Shao Kahn is indeed happy with that answer, but not enough ever since he heard about Mileena and Sheeva's act of betrayal on him.

"**Good, but for your sake they're stronger than those treacherous whores, Mileena and Sheeva"** said Shao Kahn as he pounds his left fist on the arm of the throne, fracturing it from the mighty impact. **"I can mostly tolerate incompetence, failure and defeat since I can pent off my fury. But this act of betrayal is inexcusable, especially when it's done by my own daughter."**

"An unfortunate and unforgivable term of events" said Shang Tsung "Sheeva and Mileena were only supposed to torture the boy, but I never thought it would cause them to, and I quote, fall for him."

"**Indeed, which is why I have decided to have them executed immediately" **said Shao Kahn **"But be discreet about it, I heard that the Dark Lord of Yami speaks highly of him. If she finds out, We'd risk losing this Mortal Kombat Tournament."**

"I'll dispose of them myself" said Shan Tsung "With the poisons Hakon constanty giving him, he'll be too weak to resist" said Shang Tsung

"**Don't be arrogant, Shang Tsung,"** warned Shao Kahn **"Remember last time you were arrogant?"**

"O-oh, of course" said Shang Tsung nervously, Shao Kahn was referring to the previous Mortal Kombat. Shang Tsung lost to Lui Kang, costing Outland the right to invade Earthrealm, which pissed Shao Kahn off big time. "R-Rest assured, I will not make the same mistake"

"**For your sake, you better not"** said Shao Kahn before he dismisses Shang Tsung **"Continue with your experiments after your done the deed"**

"Of course" said Shang Tsung bowing to the Emperor before he leaves the throne room.

Flesh Pits

It took a while but Shang Tsung returns to the Flesh Pits, he light all the candles with a wave of his hand to illuminate his lab. He looks around to see anything out of the ordinary, but nothing wrong happened. Shang Tsung sighs tirelessly as it's hard to please the Emperor, especially when the news of SHeeva and Mileena's betrayal did enrage him.

He looked around to see that Naruto is still strapped to a gurney, Mileena and Sheeva are still confined in the cloning tubes. All 3 are quiet, heads lowered and filled with defeat. Shang Tsung shrugs and create fireballs in his hands.

"Let's get this over with" said Shang Tsung as he approaches Naruto and throw the fireballs on his body, which spontaneously combusted. This caught Shang Tsung by surprise but he shrugged as he assumed that the poisons might've been flammable and explosive. "Damn it Hakon, warn me next time. No matter, at least Shao Kahn has one rival less for multi-world domination. Now to dispose of the rest."

Next Week: Shao Kahn's Throne Room

A week has pass in Shao Kahn's palace as the 3rd tier is about to start. Our of 14 champions only 4 remains standing.

Kakashi Hatake of Konoha

Hinata Hyuuga of Yami

Smough the Executioner of Hikari

Lui Kang of Earthrealm, fighting for the Land of Wind.

However, out of these four only one will reign victor to face against Shao Kahn's chosen warriors. Now back in the Emperor's throne room, these remaining four stands in the ring, surrounded by the defeated warriors, the elemental Lords, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn to witness this now four-way battle. The sorcerer steps forward to begin the match.

"Kakashi Hatake, are you ready?" said Shang Tsung to the one-eyed, silver haired Jonin.

"Hai" said Kakashi calmly

"Smough the Executioner, are you ready?" said Shang Tsung to the giant armoured behemoth in bulky gold armour.

"**Grr"** growled Smough while he nods to the Sorcerer. He hoists his massive hammer and gets ready to fight.

"Hinata Hyuuga, are you ready?" said Hinata as she changes to her adult form and poses in her Juuken stance. Her Byakugan is not yet activated.

"And finally…Lui Kang" said Shang Tsung, although he speaks the last warrior in hateful spite and venomous when he speaks his name. The earthrealm monk returns a hateful scowl at the sorcerer as they have a history, involving the last mortal Kombat. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" said Lui Kang, his glare still fixed to Shang Tsung's pale eyes.

Shang Tsung broke his stare on Lui Kang to start the match.

"Alright listen up, this will be a four-way fight, only one will reign victory while 3 shall fall in defeat or even get killed, it's up to you" said Shang Tsung. "The one standing will have the honour in facing Outland's chosen warriors in Mortal Kombat. You're allow to use any methods necessary, now show the Emperor if you are capable in this match."

Shao Kahn stands up from his throne so he can start the fight. Shang Tsung leaves the ring before it could start and stands next to the throne, he turns his focus on Hinata and smirks with excitement.

"**FIGHT!"**

The four-way battle has started, Kakashi and Lui Kang clashes in a fury of Monkey style Kung Fu and Advanced Taijutsu. Hinata confronts Smough, the armoured behemoth dwarfs the Hyuuga and appears to be terrifying, but Hinata is calm and focused while her byakugan is recently activated and poses in a juuken stance.

Kakashi dodge and evade Lui Kang's attacks like it were nothing, his expression is calm and uninterested, he even pulled out a small orange book called _Icha Icha: Paradise_ and starts reading it. Lui Kang saw this and scowls at the Jonin as he sees this as an insult and a mockery. Kakashi isn't even looking at Lui Kang's movements but he evades them as if he was paying attention. He does block some attacks with his free hand while holding the erotic novel in the other.

BOOM

The floor rattles from the mighty hammer of Smough when he swings it and attempts to crush Hinata into a blood pulp. But she saw it coming thanks to her Byakugan and evades each swing elegantly and changes into her child form to go through narrow gaps and make things more complicated for the giant armoured executioner of Hikari. Smough growls in irritation over the constant missed and wants to crush the Hyuuga Princess and feast on her mangled corpse. But Hinata isn't letting the armoured brute the pleasure and keeps dodging and dodging his attacks over and over again.

The four-way match in Hinata and Kakashi's favour as their opponents facing them are not making any effect on them at all. Lui Kang and Smough are getting irritated when their movements are being evaded by the 2 native in Konoha. Shang Tsung just watches, but mostly at Hinata evading Smough like it was nothing, his face pulls an impressed smile while shifting to see Kakashi doing nothing reading his smut, dodging and blocking the warrior monk's attacks.

The match is growing, as so is the fatigue on Lui Kang and Smough, Hinata noticed Smough is getting sluggish while Kakashi also noticed Lui Kang getting slower and more tired. Both decided to make their move and charges at them. Hinata shifts into her adult form and jab on Smough's bulky armour, the jab causes the armour to vibrate, fracture and later on crack, exposing Smough's surprisingly tanned and muscular torso, only the greaves, vambraces and helmet is intact, but Hinata isn't aiming for either his limbs and head.

Kakashi continues to dodge Lui Kang's now sluggish attacks but counteracts with taijutsu and pulls out a kunai to cause more damage to the warrior monk. Lui Kang and Smough are now at the Hyuuga and Jonin's mercy.

Hinata dodge more attempted attacks from Smough while jabbing his exposed chest breaking ribs from within. Kakashi is still playing with Lui Kang by beating him up and cutting him the moment Lui Kang tries to make a move on the cyclops. The match is getting more ruthless, much Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung's amusement. Hinata and Kakashi keeps toying with their opponents until they get bored and decided to finish this. Hinata jumps back and poses in a certain and her Byakugan pulses even more.

"You're within range, you can't escape my 8 Trigrams, Hikari bastard" said Hinata before she charges at Smough to make her final move. _**"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four palms"**_

Kakashi keeps beating Lui Kang and cutting his body with his kunai, Lui Kang is getting wary and slower as he tries to dodge and attack Kakashi. Hinata rapidly jab sixty four times on Smough's chest, it is like ballista bolts constantly firing into him, every bone, muscle and organ located in his chest is getting pulverized by the Hyuuga technique. Kakashi and Hinata are beating them within the inch of their lifes until they're on the verge of defeat and death.

Shao Kahn noticed, rose from his throne and a bellowed with his deep demonic voice.

"_**FINISH THEM!"**_

Kakashi and Hinata both nod and perform hand signs, Kakashi's hand suddenly shrouds in a ball of blue lightning with the sound of a thousand birds, Hinata's fist shourds in chakra in the form of a head of a guardian lion. Both at their opponents, crouches slightly so they can push themselves for a charging run. Hinata and Kakashi charges individually at Smough and Lui Kang, both are too weak and tired to carry one. Kakashi's Hitai-ate went loose and falls off, his left Sharingan blazes with a killer's intent buring within. Hinata's Byakugan starts to glow and the veins fade from her Temples, the Guardian Lion Head shaped Chakra changes colour from blue to a glowing Cyan.

Both gave out a roaring battle cry as they yell out:

_**Raikiri!**_

_**LION FIST!**_

They plunge their chakra channelled fists right in their opponent's chests, Kakashi's attack went through Lui Kang, literally as the spine is snapped in half and forming a fist sized hole in the end. HInata's attack not as flashy as Kakashi's but it is much gruesome as it causes all of Smough's innards to liquefy and leak out from the pores of his skin. Smough drops down while blood and the liquefied organs and bones sweat out, leaving nothing but skin and armour. Lui Kang died slowly from the burning gaping hole in this chest Kakashi turns away while the warrior monk collapses on the ground to die. Kakashi noticed his Hitai-ate and picks it up but didn't put it on but ties it on his left arm, deciding to expose his left Sharingan and use for his next battle against Hinata.

_**DOUBLE FATALITY!**_

With Smough and Lui Kang dead, Shang Tsung took the privilege to steal the 2 fall warrior's souls. The said souls leave their destroyed vessels and wisp towards the Sorcerer for him to absorb. He can hear them scream when they enter through Shang Tsung's eyes, another 2 in his collection.

"Smough the Executioner of Hikari and Lui Kang of Earthrealm can longer continue this fight" said Shang Tsung, he smiles at how gruesome Hinata's attack was against Hikari's Executioner, who is now a bloody skin bag full of blood. "Now only Kakashi and Hinata remains, now fight!"

Kakashi turns to Hinata while Hinata does the same. But there is something different about them, mainly their eyes. Kakashi's left Sharingan changes from a 3 tomoe Sharingan into a Mangeyko Sharingan, blood slightly seeps from the tear duct but he endures it. Hinata's eyes also changed, no longer the pearl coloured pupil-less Byakugan, now her eyes are light blue with a white floral pattern around the now formed pupils. Her chakra shrouds like a cyan flame while her fists form Guardian Lion Heads. But that's not all, strange black balls of chakra hover and orbit around her.

This caught Kakashi by surprise but keeps his cool and focus, he starts to widen his eyes and suddenly a swirling black hole appears behind Hinata. Hinata widen her eyes at this and grabbed 2 of the black chakra balls and reshapes them as sticks, which she plunges on the ground before the black hole starts sucking her in. She held on tight so she cannot get sucked in, everyone around panics and distance themselves from the area. Only Shao Kahn remains as still sits on his throne and watches, Shang Tsung is getting pulled slowly but keeps his balance and moves backwards to prevent getting sucked in. the only ones who were unfortunate are a few tarkatan guards and the corpses of Lui Kang and Smough.

This last only 7 minutes before Kakashi's Mangeyko Sharingan starts to irritate and halts the black hole and tightly close his left eyes which seeps out blood. Hinata then charges at Kakashi and pulls out her Lion Fist attack, but Kakashi dodged it and counteracts by opening his left eye again and blasts out black fmales at her. Hinata used her Rotation technique to shield herself from the black flames, which continues to burn. Kakashi blast more flames at Hinata but she evades them and throws another lion fist.

Hinata struck Kakashi but the Jonin poofed in smoke and a tarkatan guard stood in his place. The Tarkatan screams in pain as his innards are being liquefied and starts sweating it out until he is nothing but empty skin and bones. Hinata snarls when she missed Kakashi, who appears behind her. He blaze his Mangeyko and blasts more black flames at her. But luckily the black chakra balls stretch and form a dome to shield her from the ever-burning black flames. Kakashi keeps firing more black flames at this black chakra dome. Hinata starts to sweat from the heat of the black flames as it's cooking her alive within the dome she formed.

Kakashi keeps blasting black flames at the black Chakra dome, but he feels his left eye aching and bleeding as it strains from overuse. He grabs his Hitai-ate and uses it to cover his Sharingan and extinguish the flames. The flames are intense than normal flames as it can incinerate you within seconds, including itself until nothing is left. The heat is also intense as it will cook you alive in minutes, he sighs as he knows that no one can survive the Black Flames of _**Amateratsu**_. Hinata is as good as dead, that's what he thought before Hinata re-enters the throne room from the door, surprising everyone. Hinata is not harmed, but she was sweating like a pig but physically fine.

Kakashi is indeed shocked before he noticed the black chakra dome dispel and reveals a hole on the floor, Hinata escaped and snuck out as there is a vacant room underneath the throne room. Kakashi is feeling his chakra depleting and drops on one of his knees, but that doesn't stop Hinata from throwing a chakra enhanced punch to his masked chin and knocking him out. Rather un-Hyuuga like for Hinata like Kakashi she too is low on Chakra.

And since Kakashi is not getting up, it is quite clear who won this match.

"The winner of the 3rd tier is Hinata Hyuuga of Yami" said Shang Tsung

The Elemental Lords and the previously defeated warriors applaud to Hinata, who is taking a break as her glowing blue eyes revert back to her pupil-less pearl colour. Kakashi is being placed on the stretcher and taken to the infirmary where Shao Kahn is forced to make after the Deidara incident a week ago. Hinata slowly leaves the ring and approaches to Kushina and bows to her.

"You have done me proud, Hinata-chan" said Kushina

"Arigato, Kushina-sama" said Hinata bowing to Kushina "I just wish that N-he was here to see me"

"Me too," said Kushina until she noticed Shang Tsung watching them, she frowns but also curious about the sorcerer, a week ago he wasn't interested before. "But if he was here, I'm sure he'll be proud of you"

"You think so?" said Hinata

"Hai, besides you showed everyone that you'll make an excellent queen" said Kushina smiling at the Hyuuga Princess.

Hinata blushed at this but smiled at those kind words the Dark Lord gave to her, she bows to Kushina again and leaves to rest in her room.

With Minato

Minato watches Hinata leave and frowns at this, she killed…no destroyed Smough in the most gruesome way as possible. He knew Hyuuga's are ruthless but he never knew Hinata could be so…barbaric as well, probably from Kushina's influence, oh how it disgusts him. He was relieved that Hinata didn't have the strength to finish off Kakashi, his greatest spy within Konoha walls.

By him is Konohamaru, his expression is hate and a hint of fear, hate for the humiliation anf defeat from Hinata, fear of how ruthless an barbaric Hinata was when she destroyed Smough with her attack. He was indeed lucky that she didn't used that technique on him, otherwise he'd be sweating off blood and pureed organs from his skin.

"Totally barbaric, to use such a technique" said Minato frowning "and what's worse, she's now going to save the Shinobi Nations from that brute"

"What shall we do, Minato-san?" said Konohamaru

"For now, we do nothing" said Minato sighing with disbelief. "Like it or not, Hinata is our only salvation, if harm come to her, Hikari is Doomed."

He turns his gaze on Kushina, who noticed and flipped the bird and a troll face expression at him. He growls and turns away while Shang Tsung starts speaking.

"Lords and Ladies of the Shinobi Nation, now that you have your strongest champion to go against Outland's finest. The fate of your nations is decided on her, within the next week she'll be fighting in our Koliseum where our 10 fighters await her." Said Shang Tsung "Each of you will have your own private booths to watch the Finals. But for now, let us rest and enjoy what's left of your free will."

The Elemental Lords scowls at this but brushed it off and leaves the throne room along with their chosen warriors. Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung wait for 5 minutes before they can speak in private.

"**Is the 2 warriors ready?"** said Shao Kahn

"Yes, your majesty" said Shang Tsung "They'll be at the finals for that Hyuuga girl to kill."

"**Good, I want my victory, Shang Tsung"** said Shao Kahn **"Otherwise I'll make sure you regret making this idea"**

"Of course, your majesty" said Shang Tsung before he leaves.

"**Wait!"**

Shang Tsung stops and turns to Shao Kahn

**"You seem…calm when I warned you, Shang Tsung** said Shao Kahn suspiciously **"Are you not scared that we might lose Mortal Kombat?"**

"I assure you, your Majesty"said Shang Tsung calmy "Regardless on strong Hinata Hyuua is, everything is going according to plan"

And with that, Shang Tsung leaves the throne room.

Flesh Pits

Shang Tsung enters the flesh pits and magically light up the place, Shang Tsung smirks evilly and starts chuckling as if a joke has been made.

"Oh yes, Shao Kahn" said Shang Tsung as he snap his fingers and a dark red light engulfs him. Shang Tsung is no longer here, Naruto Uzumaki is here and now in an ANBU like armour, his Forearms are clad in a pair of gauntlets, shins clad in greaves, left shoulder clad in a pauldron and his lower face covered in an expressionless metal mask and a dark circlet around his forehead with an orange jewelled spiral on the centre. He pulls out the severed head of Shang Tsung with a permanent expression of pure terror on his face and gazes at it. Then he speaks in a disguised but demonic voice that even the evillest being would feel cold from. **"Everything is going according to plan"**

"**Wow, I must say that I am most impressed boy"**

Naruto turns to see Hakon leaning on one of the cloning tubes, sharpening his ax with a whetstone.

"**Posing as that Sorcerer for almost a week, wow. I never saw that coming, that is until I was informed by the Infernal God that you're still alive. I searched forever to find you. At first I wanted to interrogate Shang Tsung about your whereabouts since Shao Kahn dared to angry the Infernal God despite the warning"** said Hakon still sharpening his axe.

"**You should know that I was born in a Hidden Village, a hovel for ninjas, masters of stealth, deception, assassination and espionage"** said Naruto

"**Right, right, I almost forgotten about that. You're feign defeat is part of a plan to get closer to Shang Tsung."** Said Hakon **"And I bet shagging the Emperor's daughter is part of that plan"**

"**It's a bonus"** said Naruto

**Ha ha ha!" **laughs Hakon **"I got to admit, you are a lucky bastard, especially when that young Hyuuga Girl will make a fine Queen."**

"**Hai, she will be" **said Naruto before he turns to Hakon and prepares to fight, Hakon halts him.

"**Not yet, despite your victory you are still weak from the poisons I constantly inject in your body. I know because I can smell it."** said Hakon before he decides to leave the Flesh Pits. **"You go play pretend in the flesh pits until you are at your all. I'll know when you're ready. Meet me at my private booth in the Koliseum, Later kid"**

Naruto frowns at Hakon but he does have a point, he need more time since the netherghul pumped him with poisons that even can put a god in a coma (I don't know how much but I can assume it's a lot).So all Naruto can do is recuperate, but he ain't gonna do it here in all place.

"**I'll recover in the nethertower, I'm sure my 4 "nurses" can nurse me back to health"** said Naruto before he snaps his fingers and vanish in a burst of flames.

**Overlord Log**

**Full Name:**_** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (Preferred to be called Naruto Uzumaki.**_

**Age: **_**8 Years old**_

_**(Notes: Due to his mutation, his body reaches puberty 7 years early)**_

**Eyes: **_**Blue (Normal)**_

_** Orange (Overlord)**_

**Skin: **_**Tanned with blue glowing markings**_

**Hair: **_**Blonde**_

**Weapons: **

_**Sword of Inferna: A Flaming Sword once belonged to the Netherghul Inferna.**_

_**Kunai: Standard Ninja Throwing Knives.**_

**Armour:**

**_Leather ANBU Flak Jacket_**

**_Iron Greaves_**

**_Left Pauldron_**

**_Overlord Gauntlets_**

**_Circlet_**

**_Iron Face Mask_**

**Inventory**

_**Health Potion: 1**_

_**Mana/Chakra Potion: 1**_

_**Minion Gauntlet**_

_**Spawn Gauntlet**_

**Minions:**

_**Browns: Foot soldiers of the Overlord (All Brawn and no brains)**_

_**Reds: Ranged Soldiers with fire attacks (also used as suicide bombers)**_

**Spawns:**

_**Militia: Level 1 Infantry**_

_**Archers Level 1 Ranged**_

**Spells: **

_**Fireball: Standard Fire Spell**_

_**Allure: inherited in his genes, this power is cast when victim of the opposite sex makes physical contact. Causing them their lust to skyrocket and hallucinate (visions of their future selves being either violated, impregnated or pleasuring the wielder). Unaffected on girls in an adolescent stage.**_

_**Transformation: Gain by defeating Shang Tsung, Naruto can take form of any one he wishes. No one can see through it, not even Genjutu specialists as this is magic based, not chakra.**_

_**Soul Steal: Gained by defeating Shang Tsung, Naruto can steal souls (a richer source of Life force) and gain the knowledge and skills from said souls.**_

**Jutsu**

_**Shadow Clone Jutsu: Jonin-class Clone Jutsu**_

_**Fireball Jutsu: Standard Fire Release Jutsu**_

**Allies:**

_**Shikamaru Nara**_

_**Role: Commander of Fort Maelstrom**_

_**Powers: Shadow Manipulation**_

_**Choji Akamichi**_

_**Powers: Body modification**_

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

_**Powers: Telepathy, Possession and Dream Manipulations.**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

_**Powers: Werewolf Physiology**_

_**Shino Aburame:**__** Former Aburame Boy**_

_**Powers: Swarm mind, Insect physiology.**_

_**Tenten:**__** Orphan girl and weapons specialist.**_

_**Powers: Weapons morpher.**_

_**Rock Lee:**__** Orphan boy specialized in Taijutsu**_

_**Powers: Super-human strength and reflexes.**_

_**Neji Hyuuga:**__** A former Hyuuga**_

_**Powers: Byakugan and Tengu Transformation.**_

_**Rahzar:**__** A former ROOT from the Inuzuka Clan**_

_**Powers: Enhance senses and wolf like strength and reflexes.**_

_**Jyabura:**__** Ex-CP9 Agent**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Wolf)**_

_**Kaku:**__** Ex-CP9 Agent**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Giraffe)**_

_**Rob Lucci:**__** Ex-CP9 Agent**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Leopard)**_

_**Reptile:**__** Mutated Lin Kuei traitor with Reptilian features.**_

_**Powers: Poison Release**_

_**Ermac:**__** Mutated Lin Kui traitor with the Souls of the Shirai Ryu fused in his body.**_

_**Powers: Soul Manipulation**_

_**Scorpion:**__** Undead Shinobi of the extinct Shirai Ryu Clan.**_

_**Powers: Fire Release**_

_**Kushina Uzumaki:**__** Dark Lord of Yami and Naruto's mother.**_

_**Powers: Yin Release.**_

_**Location: Yami**_

**Enemies:**

_**Inferna (Slain):**__** Amazon Warrior with fire powers, death by Rock Giants. **_

_**Powers: Fire Bending**_

_**Location: Undermountains, Netherworld.**_

_**Item: Red Hive, Fire Spell Rune (Obtained)**_

_**Hakon:**__** Mercenary with poisoned weapons, death in combat against Drow Prince Cryos.**_

_**Powers: Combat experience.**_

_**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**_

_**Item: Green Hive, Poison Spell Rune**_

_**Cryos:**__** Drow Prince with Ice powers, death in combat against Mercenary Hakon.**_

_**Powers: Ice Powers**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Item: Blue Hive, Frost Spell Rune**_

_**Malady:**__** Female Necromancer with terrifying powers, death by Dark Curse that plagues her former home.**_

_**Powers: Necromancy**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Item: Black Hive, White Hive, ?**_

_**Quan Chi (Slain): **__**Mysterious Necromancer that resides in the Netherworld.**_

_**Powers: Necromancy**_

_**Location: Quan Chi's Tower, Netherworld.**_

_**Shang Tsung(Slain):**__** Sorcerer of Outland, gains abilities and techniques by stealing souls of fallen warriors.**_

_**Powers: Dark Magic, Transformation, Soul Extraction**_

_**Location: Flesh Pits, Outland**_

_**Shao Khan: **__**Emperor of Outland, strongest and powerful foe the Overlord will may encounter.**_

_**Powers: Super Strength, Immortality, Soul Extraction, Soulnado spell**_

_**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**_

_**Konoha:**__** A ninja village hidden in dense forests, under the rule of the Godaime Hokage Danzo Shimura.**_

_**Location: Land of Fire**_

**Neutral:**

_**Minato Namikaze:**__** Bright Lord of Hikari and Naruto's biological father.**_

_**Power: Yang Release**_

_**Location: Hikari**_

_**Yinshadow:**__** Dark Sorcerer and Prophet of Evil (BEWARE AND DON'T TRUST HIM!)**_

_**Powers: *BBBBBZZZZZZTTTT***_

_**Location: *BBBBBBZZZZZZTTTTTT***_

**Teachers:**

_**Hanzo Hazashi (A.K.A: Scorpion): Teaches Fire Style Jutsu.**_

_**Reptile: Teaches Poison Style Jutsu**_

_**Ermac: Teaches Soul manipulation**_

**Harem:**

**Role Status**

**Harem Master: Traditionally a job for the First Mistress, a Harem Master's role is to search potential women to be in the Overlord's Harem (willing or by force. She examines their body closely and test their sensitivity of their pussy and ass. It is the trainer's choice on which role should the women be best at. If she's not happy with the results, the women are automatically given "Cum Dumpster" position.**

**First Mistress: Alpha of the Overlord's Harem. She has full power of the Harem and status as Queen.**

**Harem Sister: Part of the Overlord's Harem that enjoy the luxuries in the Overlord's chambers. Like the First Mistress, they will bear children of the Overlord. But they are charged to nurse the children, including the first mistress's if she's not around to take care (Which mostly happened with First Mistress is getting fucked all day long).**

**Sex Slave: The lowest class of the Harem, although they share the luxuries as the Harem Sisters, but they are only there to be fucked but will not bear children.**

**Cum Dumpster: Basically used to empty the Overlord's balls of cum when overloaded. They will not bear children as they will only get fucked orally and anally. Also they are in charge of cleaning the Overlord's cock if caked in cum. Harem sisters and Sex Slaves are authorized to use cum dumpsters too.**

**Sex Ally: not a member of a Harem but an ally who will fuck or be fucked by the Overlord. If the Sex Ally has a Harem, it is custom to share the Harem with the Overlord to keep the alliance going.**

**Breeder: Those who deny and resist the Overlord and the Harem Master are sentenced to breed Overlord bastard soldiers as punishment. They become extremely fertile, causes them to be constantly pregnant every time the Overlord fucks a breeder and they lactate uncontrollably but they are milked to feed the bastards. They will give birth 5-6 bastards per hour, this is a punishment given by the Harem Master. But it isn't permanent, punishment lasts for 9 months (unless the Harem master desires it). But the Overlord is also authorized to give out this punishment on who he is displeased with, especially the first mistress.**

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Status: Arranged First Mistress and Harem Master.**_

_**Powers: Byakugan, Juken taijutsu, medical and acupuncture knowledge. Chakra Enhanced Strength**_

_**Item: Evil Queen's Ring**_

_**Kurama Yoko (A.K.A Yoko)**_

_**Status: Harem sister**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Kitsune), enhanced strength, Demonic Chakra.**_

_**Item: N/A**_

_**Skarlet**_

_**Status: Sex Slave**_

_**Powers: Blood Manipulation, Blood manifestation. Blood Bending.**_

_**Item: Katanas, Kunai**_

_**Kitana**_

_**Status: Cum Dump (Temporary)**_

_**Powers: Edenian longevity, skilled Edenian ninjutsu**_

_**Item: Dual Tessen**_

_**Kushina**_

_**Status: Sex Ally**_

_**Powers: Yin Release.**_

_**Item: Ring of Yin**_

_**Future Harem Members**_

_**Kurotsuchi**_

_**Mileena**_

_**Sheeva**_

_**Jade**_

_**Sonya Blade**_

_**Tanya**_

**Domain**

_**Nethertower: Subterranean Base of the Overlord during Trials, disconnected to Dark Tower.**_

_**Dark Tower (Sealed): The Heart of Evil, sealed away while the Netherghuls roam around until the Trials are on.**_

_**Fort Maelstrom: Fort in Outland, commanded by Shikamaru Nara.**_

_**Outland's Mortal Kombat**_

_**Candidates:**_

_**Yami: **__**Hinata Hyuuga and Pyramid Head**_

_**Hikari: **__**Konohamaru and Smough the Executioner**_

_**Land of Fire:**__** Kakashi Hatake and Ozai**_

_**Land of Water: **__**Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki**_

_**Land of Lightning: **__**Killer B and A**_

_**Land of Earth: **__**Kurotsuchi and Deidara**_

_**Land of Wind: **__**Lui Kang and Kung Lao**_

_**1**__**st**__** Tier Tournament**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga vs Konohamaru Sarutobi (Winner Hinata Hyuuga)**_

_**Kurotsuchi vs Zabuza Momochi (Winner: Zabuza Momochi)**_

_**Kisame Hoshigaki vs Killer B (Winner: Killer B)**_

_**Kakashi vs Kung Lao (Winner: Kakashi)**_

_**Pyramid Head vs Smough the Executioner (Smough the Executioner)**_

_**A vs Lui Kang (Winner: Lui Kang)**_

_**Deidara vs Ozai (Winner: Deidara)**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Tier Tournament**_

_**Hinata vs Deidara (Winner: Hinata)**_

_**Zabuza vs Kakashi (Winner: Kakashi)**_

_**Killer B vs Lui Kang (Winner: Lui Kang)**_

_**(Smough automatically advances to 3**__**rd**__** Tier)**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Tier Tournament**_

_**Hinata vs Smough**_

_**Kakashi vs Lui Kang**_


	20. Chapter 20

The Maelstrom Overlord

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shadow of Mordor, LOTR, Overlord and other related references of this story._

_Chapter 20: 3 Soul Hunt: Shang Tsung part 2_

Nethertower:

Naruto has returned to the Nethertower, the minions and Spawns who are posted to guard this glorious pillar of evil welcomes him by kneeling and bowing their heads to him. The Overlord to be walk past the grovelling minions and Spawns as he heads to the throne and collapses on it, the poison flowing in his body is making him tired quickly but the toxicity levels is depleting. He leans his head on his hand while resting it on the arm of the throne. He groans at the fact that he is still poisoned, but luckily he is still alive thanks to his mutated physiology, poison resistance and also his Overlord body.

Normally that amount of poison is overkill to a normal human, hell even a Kage could succumb to the toxins. But to Naruto, it just makes him sick and temporally weak. But not too weak since he killed Shang Tsung and took his soul.

"Welcome back, Master" said Gnarl as he enters the throne room, the news of Naruto's returns instantly reached him and he came as fast as he can to welcome him. But he ain't the only one to welcome him as Yoko and Skarlet appear from up the stairs and ran down to give him a warm welcome.

"**Naruto-Kun/Sama!"** exclaimed Yoko and Skarlet in delight when they rush pass the minions and Spawns to dive in the future Overlord's arms. They each kiss Naruto on the cheek until they were caught in his allure and starts planting kisses on him. **"You were gone too long, Naruto-kun/Sama"**

"It took me long as expected," said Naruto while exchanging passionate kisses from Yoko and Skarlet. "So how are Mileena and Sheeva?"

"**They are fitting well in the private quarters, Naruto-Sama"** said Skarlet **"Mileena is taking a nap and Sheeva is taking a bath"**

"I see, well I might need a bath and a nap myself" said Naruto until he starts rubbing his temples and his sight getting hazy. "This poison is in me is getting irritating."

"Rest assure, sire. The Tower will heal you from the poisons" said Gnarl to Naruto "The Nethertower, as well as the Dark Tower always ensure the Overlord's health and wellbeing. It may take a couple of days for the poisons to leave your system, in the meantime. I suggest that you stay here and rest."

"I couldn't agree more" said Naruto as he slowly stands up from his throne with the help from Skarlet and Yoko. "Overlords do need a break now and then."

Main Quarters

Naruto as arrived at the Nethertower's main quarters, it's so vast that it confines the entire peak of the tower and it can house a huge number of people in e.g. an Overlord and his harem. However, the main quarters is divided into 4 sections, the first section is the bathroom where a built in bath that's the size of a 1.6 metre deep pool with working succubus shaped fountains pouring lukewarm water heated up by the lava streams of the netherworld.

In the bath is Sheeva, who is barely submerged as her massive tits are halfway up the surface and her upper arms are leaning on the ledge of the bath. But despite the Shokan's height, she is indeed enjoying her bath and chilling.

The second is the magic room, where the arcane spell runes are hovering over a pool of magic. Usually the room would be filled with many spell runes hovering around the magic pool, but right now only four is shown. The fireball rune, which is shrouded in flames, hovers upwards along with the Allure (radiating in a dark pink aura which has a musky stench of pheromones), Transformation (which the Rune constantly changing form randomly) and Soul Steal (which has a green glow and a faint moaning of trapped and stolen souls). Apart from the Fireball Rune, the other 3 runes were created when Naruto's body reached an early puberty and the defeat of Shang Tsung. Naruto will know that there are some runes that can be made through development rather than finding them and stealing his enemies' powers.

The third section is the Observatory, the Overlord need to have an eyeful at his domain and have the highest security on them, the Observatory includes a giant mirror called the Tower Eye, which grants the Overlord the power to see almost anything within his domain.

Lastly, the fourth section of the main quarters is the Overlord's Bedchamber, the bed chamber is separated by a row of velvet curtains and at the centre is a giant bed which over 50 can sleep in. Right now, only one is resting on this "Overlord-sized" bed, the now former princess of Outlands Mileena is peacefully sleeping on the Overlord's bed, dressed in scanty pink harem garbs and her monster mouth covered in a pink see through veil.

Naruto is escorted to the bed chamber and gently placed on the bed, Mileena suddenly woke when the bed shook from Naruto. She rubs her demonic orange eyes from sleep before she saw her beloved master return from Outland. She scurried towards him and glomps on his back with her breasts rubbing and pressing.

"Nice to see you, Mileena" said Naruto welcoming Mileena's embrace, Yoko and Skarlet are taking off his armour while he sits on the bed.

Mileena pouts underneath her veil while resting her chin on Naruto's now exposed shoulder when his pauldron is removed.

"**You were away too long"** said Mileena pouting like a child.

Naruto chuckles at Mileena's childish behaviour, she was technically a child born from Shang Tsung's flesh pits.

"I'm sorry, 'Leena-chan" said Naruto "I need to stay in Outland posing as that mean sorcerer who hurt you, so I can get closer to Shao Kahn."

Mileena continues to pout but pulls the future Overlord closer in her embrace.

"**It's okay, just don't stay too long"** said Mileena as she nuzzles her face gently on Naruto's neck, being careful not to let her exposed teeth bite him.

Naruto smiles at Mileena and climbs in bed with her, all of his armour is removed leaving only his trousers remained. But it didn't take long for Yoko to pull them off when she and Skarlet climb in bed with Mileena and Naruto. Naruto pulls Mileena close to him in a returned embrace and starts stroking her long raven hair. The ex-princess is enjoying Naruto's embrace and his warmth that she starts to get drowsy.

"Don't worry, Mileena. I'm almost done in Outland" said Naruto while Yoko and Skarlet embrace him and cuddle in the Overlord sized bed. Naruto slowly drifts to sleep, enjoying the warmth of his harem's flesh on his. However, a part of him is rather restless and pull Mileena close to him and deepen his embrace. Mileena noticed this along with Skarlet and Yoko. "You know; we do have some time before I return."

"**How much time?" **asked Mileena

"Hmm, I reckon about 3-4 days?" Naruto guessing the answer, that answer slightly pleased Mileena, it may not be long but it's enough since she as technically away from her Naruto too long, no thanks to Hakon. "Shao Kahn believes that Shang Tsung is still in the flesh pits, continuing on his experiments regarding the finals. So that means that I have some time off."

That news is like music to Mileena's ears, as well as the others. They all tackle and pin Naruto to the bed, normally people would be surprised at this but Naruto saw it coming and allowed it to happen.

"**Then we shall make those days count before you leave us again"** said Mileena as she pulls Naruto's face close to her breasts.

"**That's right, you've been playing "Prisoner" in Shao Kahn's dungeons for far too long"** said Yoko as she also smothers Naruto's face with her breasts. **"Now you're our prisoner, Naruto-kun"**

"**Hai, Master need to rest with our comfort"** said Skarlet as she slowly removes her skimpy red kunoichi leotard and veil.

"**Hey, don't start without me!"**

Naruto and the 3 mistresses turn their attention to Sheeva, who is out of the bath, wet and naked. The Shokan couldn't care less that she's naked when she enters the bedchambers and climb in the Overlord sized bed. There are some arrangements on the bed due to Sheeva's size and height as she is positioned behind Naruto to lean on her muscular stomach and his head resting on her breasts, Sheeva gives the young future Overlord an all four embrace so he can rest easy. However, it's causing some slight discomfort between the legs and it's preventing him from sleeping.

"I can't fall asleep, my cock is erect and it's feels uncomfortable" said Naruto as his bulge has increased in size.

Already, Mileena scurried towards the bulge and freed it while exposing her pussy, that is moist with excitement. She hasn't had that monster of a cock in her for a while and wasted no time inserting it, the sensation is intense as it's not just big but thick also. Mileena moans deeply as her pussy engulfs the entire length, Yoko and Skarlet internally scowls at Mileena but it fades when Naruto each grab their breasts and pulled them close to him. Sheeva adjust herself behind Naruto so she can move his head to her gigantic breasts for him to suck on them.

Naruto unconsciously buck his hips to thrust hard in Mileena womb, continues groping and massaging Skarlet and Yoko's breasts while he has a Shokan breast in his mouth, licking and sucking on the nipple. The moaning from the 4 mistresses are like music to the future Overlord's ears, boosting up his arousal more as he continues the erotic pleasure within the bedchambers. Mileena starts rubbing her clit and groping her own breasts while in her trance from the sensation of Naruto's cock in her tight pussy, Shang Tsung adjusted her body to heal quicker to increase her survival rate, meaning that no matter how stretched her inner walls are from Naruto's cock, they'll heal and revert back to its original state. She'll always be tight for Naruto, and Mileena will enjoy every moment of it.

Her veil starts to get drool stains as she is salivating from her monster mouth, her demonic eyes are widening and glassy from the trance.

_Oh by the Elder Gods, I love being tight all the time_ thought Mileena erotically while she gets a hard thrust from Naruto, making her moan more. _Ah, this huge fat cock stretching my ever tight pussy, I love it. I want more, I want more…ahhh_

Naruto just lay there in pure bliss in his glorious Bedchambers with the joys of his harem's embrace. But he starts to lament on his past victory on one certain sorcerer.

(Flashback: Last week)

Shang Tsung's flesh pits.

It took a while but Shang Tsung returns to the Flesh Pits, he light all the candles with a wave of his hand to illuminate his lab. He looks around to see anything out of the ordinary, but nothing wrong happened. Shang Tsung sighs tirelessly as it's hard to please the Emperor, especially when the news of Sheeva and Mileena's betrayal did enrage him.

He looked around to see that Naruto is still strapped to a gurney, Mileena and Sheeva are still confined in the cloning tubes. All 3 are quiet, heads lowered and filled with defeat. Shang Tsung shrugs and create fireballs in his hands.

"Let's get this over with" said Shang Tsung as he approaches Naruto and throw the fireballs on his body, which spontaneously combusted. This caught Shang Tsung by surprise but he shrugged as he assumed that the poisons might've been flammable and explosive. "Damn it Hakon, warn me next time. No matter, at least Shao Kahn has one rival less for multi-world domination. Now to dispose of the rest."

"I don't think so"

Someone grappled the sorcerer before he can notice the voice, flames form around the 2 and swirls up like a raging fire whirl.

Nethertower: Dungeons

The Sorcerer is in fact teleported to the Nethertower Dungeons, right underneath Naruto's domain. The dungeons are a deep dark dank place within the bowels of the nethertower, where all of the Overlord's prisoners are eternally detained to suffer for all eternity for the Overlord's amusements. Right now the dungeons are bare.

Shang Tsung was sent flying to one of the cell walls and crashes into the barbed iron bars, denting them slightly and painfully getting pierced by the razor sharp barbs.

"Guh!" grunts Shang Tsung as he was thrown to the barbed cell bars. He was startled from the ambush from Naruto that he never saw it coming. Before he could recover, Naruto pulled out a Chain Dart and reels the sorcerer towards him.

"**COME HERE!"**

Naruto yank Shang Tsung toward him and slams him on the ground hard. Furious at this, Shang Tsung pulses in his dark magic and bursts in flames. Naruto jumps back, not because he might get burned from said flames but because of magic surrounding it.

Naruto ravels up his chain dart and straps it on his waist, Naruto unsheathes the sword of Inferna and charges at Shang Tsung, not giving the sorcerer the change to prepare. But unfortunately he is a few seconds too late as the sorcerer is back on his feet and dodged the pre-emptive strike from the young future Overlord, and counters with a jab on the shoulder.

The jab shatters the pauldron but fortunately the shoulder isn't damaged, Naruto strikes again and inflict a slash on the sorcerer. Shang Tsung growls in anger and pain as he is forced to back away and keep a distance from Naruto.

"What is going on here? Where am I, and how are you still alive?" said Shang Tsung.

Naruto starts to chuckle at the sorcerer while twirling the Sword of Inferna and poses in combat.

"Why bother explaining to a dead man?" said Naruto, "it'd be pointless."

Shang Tsung snarls at Naruto and poses in his offensive stance and gets ready to fight, for his life apparently since Naruto basically dragged him out of Outland to kill him.

"So is killing me, boy" said Shang Tsung "I have absorbed over a thousand souls of the finest warriors throughout the Shinobi Nations, Earthrealm, especially from the benevolent pure realms inhabited with sentient teddy bears and equine beings…don't ask."

Naruto inwardly sweatdropped at the last part of Shang Tsung's but he shook it off and chuckles.

"Well then,"said Naruto as he starts making a certain handsign and channel his chakra. "Let's even the odds,**_Shadow Clone Jutsu_****!"**

Shang Tsung shift his pale eyes to see multiple replicas of Naruto, all armed to the teeth and slowly approaching him with murderous intent. Naruto joins in with his army and approach Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung inhales while he radiates in a gaseous green aura, the sound of agonising screams is heard while Shang Tsung starts using some of the trapped souls he absorbed to heal.

"It doesn't matter how many of you are here, you will not win" said Shang Tsung as he poses for battle. "I will enjoy absorbing your soul once I rip it out from your dying corpse."

Shang Tsung awaits for Naruto and his clones to attack, he dodges the swings from the swords and counters by punches and kicks, denting the armour but the clones remain intact. Naruto commands the clones to mix up while he merges in, attempting to confuse the sorcerer, but Shang Tsung has a keen eye that would nearly but the Uchiha and/or the Hyuuga to shame. He focuses on Naruto while the clones randomly jumble up while charging in with a strike. Shang Tsung blocks their attacks and counters with his own attacks and also uses his dark magic. He cast flaming skulls and shoots them at Naruto, the young future Overlord saw this and evades them. Shang Tsung keeps casting his flaming skulls while defending himself against Naruto's clone army.

But Shang Tsung's mana is starting to deplete from using his dark magic against Naruto, who is evading it. And this is also causing his stamina to also deplete rapidly from defending himself from the clones. Shang Tsung breaks off the assault to have room to replenish his mana and stamina by absorbing the souls stored within him.

Naruto frowned for a moment but chuckled as this is going to be challenging since Shang Tsung is a very resourceful enemy. The souls within him will replenish his mana and stamina every time it depletes to nothing, but eventually Shang Tsung will not have any souls left if this goes on. Naruto needs to find a way to make Shang Tsung use up the trapped souls faster.

_Let's see how fast he can heal_ thought Naruto as he sheathes the sword of Inferna and perform handsigns. After his last hand sign, his gauntlets start to turn green and steamy. Green drops fall from his fingertips and splash on the floor, burning holes from every drop. **_Poison Style: Poison Claw_**

Not only Naruto but the Clones are also performing the same jutsu, Shang Tsung noticed this change and suddenly deepen his defence. Naruto crouches down and slightly scratches on the floor, forming melted clawmark from the acidic poison dropping on his fingertips. Naruto then pushes his legs to get a boost and charges at Shang Tsung, Naruto dashed pass the sorcerer, inflicted a burning scratch on his size, the acidic poison burns like a bitch as Shang Tsung held his wound.

"Guh" he grunts while he channels a green aura on the wound and it heals up instantly, but he can still feel the sensation of the burning acidic poison on his healed side. But Shang Tsung ignored this phantom pain and returns his attention on Naruto. "Bastard, you think that's all you've got against me? I know what you're planning, boy and it's not going to work. I have many souls that would dwarf any army any kingdom or empire possesses. With these souls, I am immortal, no one can kill me, not even you"

"But that wouldn't stop me from trying," said Naruto as he raises his hand to signal his clones to attack. "Let's see how many souls you can use against me and my friends here"

Naruto and his Shadow Clones charges at Shang Tsung with their poisoned gauntlets primed and ready to strike the sorcerer. Shang Tsung suddenly transforms into a giant cobra and swings his tail at Naruto and the clones, sending them flying to the barbed cell bars, caught in hooked chains and crashed head first to dense stone walls. Naruto grunts in pain as he is impaled on his side by the barbs, the clones dispel the moment Shang Tsung sent them crashing. The now transformed sorcerer hisses and flick his forked tongue at Naruto. Naruto really hates snakes, as it reminds him of a certain serpentine man who gives him the creeps.

Shang Tsung slithers close to Naruto, he bare his venomous fangs and swiftly bites him. Naruto grit his teeth as the Cobra sunk his fangs into his arm. But he retaliates by taking a kunai and plunging it into the transformed sorceror's eye.

Shang Tsung hisses in pain and releases his bite from Naruto's arm, he swings his head violently to get the kunai out of his eye. The pain suddenly forces Shang Tsung to revert back to his human form so he can remove the kunai with his hands. He yanks it off, but ripped off his eye along with it, Shang Tsung is now pissed.

"You bastard" said Shang Tsung as he starts absorbing one of the souls within in and starts replacing his eye. "I will make you suffer for this"

Naruto didn't respond as he starts to get free from the barbs, his sides are bleeding but Naruto used his fireball spell to cauterize the wound, he grits his teeth from the pain but endure it shortly.

"I've suffered enough, Sorcerer" said Naruto "Suffered from your constant blathering"

Shang Tsung snarls at Naruto and starts transforming until he takes the form of Goro. Naruto only scoffs amusingly and prepares his Poison Claw for another round against Shang Tsung. Goro-Shang Tsung roars and charges at Naruto, he swings all four of his arms at the future Overlord. Naruto dodges, the pain from his cauterized wound and the snake bite didn't slow him down, although the cobra venom does make him a tad woozy but shakes it off and stayed focus.

_I really HATE getting poisoned, it's fucking annoying_ thought Naruto while he gave Goro-Shang Tsung's face a swipe with his poison claws and clawed out his eye.

"GAH, AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING EYE!" roared Shang Tsung as he was forced to revert back. He healed his missing eye back and transforms in the form of Baraka. "You like to claw my eyes out, huh?"

Baraka-Shang Tsung starts retracing his arm blades and rub them together until sparks fly out.

"Let me return a favour" said Baraka-Shang Tsung.

Naruto didn't give the transformed sorcerer a chance as he dashed close enough and grabbed his face, he slams Baraka-Shang Tsung's hideous face hard on the floor, drags it across to the wall and slams it hard a few times. Naruto finishes by throwing the transformed sorcerer away but dashes toward him to continue with the torturous fun.

But Baraka-Shang Tsung broke free from Naruto's grasp by plunging his blade in his shin and slashes cheek before jumping back. Naruto held his bleeding cheek as it starts to heal up. He crouches with his poison claws primed while Baraka-Shang Tsung scrape his blades together until sparks fly out. The two starts dashing, Naruto grabbed one of Baraka-Shang Tsung's blades and dodged the other, he uses his free hand to claw the sorcerer's chest, deeply but not deep enough to reach the ribs.

The fight went on, getting even bloodier every minute, Naruto's gashes from the transformed sorcerer's blades starts healing up thanks to his healing factor. Shang Tsung has to keep absorbing more of his souls to heal his wounds an eradicate the poison. Naruto charges and tackles Shang Tsung to the wall, he slams the sorcerer's head hard on the wall, and if you have x-ray vision, you can see that the skull fractures horribly from the impact.

But despite the fracture, Shang Tsung still stands, normally a mortal man would've died or suffered intense brain trauma if lucky but the sorcerer is resilient and tough then he looks. Shang Tsung forces Naruto to back by shrouding himself in flaming skulls and fired point blank into his face. Naruto flew a few inched off the ground before he recovers and crouch lands safely, the burning bone fragments litter the future Overlord's face but dusts them off before approaching the sorcerer once more.

Shang Tsung starts to heal himself but he starts to notice some changes in his appearance, his hear is starting to turn grey and his skin his aging. He curses this but got his guard up against Naruto. Naruto charges at the sorcerer, plants his gauntlet clad fist into his chest, the impact caused ribs to break and snap, Naruto then throws an uppercut to Shang Tsung's jaw, also breaking it and removing teeth from the gums. Naruto was a bit startled that he struck the sorcerer so easily until he noticed that he is growing old, Naruto smirks and tosses Shang Tsung aside before unsheathing the sword of Inferna.

The now aging sorcerer is getting low on souls, his body aging rapidly from the lack of souls that causes his body to remain young. Shang Tsung tries to get up on his feet, but he cannot as this aging decrepit old body betrays him, he turns his now blurry white eyes at Naruto, slowly approaching him to end the fight. Naruto raised the sword of Inferna over the sorcerer's back and plunges it between the spine. Shang Tsung pukes out blood and souls as it escapes his body. Naruto removes the sword of Inferna and picks Shang Tsung up by his neck, blurry eyes meets piercing blue while life slips away from the sorcerer.

"F-Finish it" said Shang Tsung as he now slowly and painfully die. "End me, I have lost and must die for it. It is the rules of Mortal Kombat."

Naruto scoffs and tighten his grip on Shang Tsung's neck.

"I don't play by the rules of Mortal Kombat" said Naruto "How I end my enemies is entirely up to me."

Shang Tsung only laughs at Naruto.

"So young and rebellious, I can truly see the resemblance. Son of Dark Lord Kushina" said Shang Tsung. "But you should know that even Overlords must honour the rules of Mortal Kombat, heh, wouldn't want to disappoint your mother, your father, your predecessors. And definitely not your God"

Naruto only slams the sorcerer hard on the floor and stomps on the spilled out intestines poking out from the gaping wound.

"I have no god" said Naruto

Shang was a bit startled at this but started to laugh.

"No god? Ha ha ha, no god! Ha ha ha" laughs Shang Tsung as he was just told a really bad joke. "How else did you get these powers, how else did the Overlords became such evil beings in all the realms? No god, Ha! Even Overlords must worship something."

Naruto heard enough and silenced the sorcerer for good, he ripped out the sorcerer's black heart and crushed like a ripe peach. Shang Tsung's soul suddenly leaves his body and wisps around Naruto before he catches it.

"2 down, 1 to go" said Naruto until he is engulfed in a flash of green and takes the form of Shang Tsung. "W-What?"

Naruto looked at himself but then he is engulfed in a flash again and takes another form, this time he takes the form of Quan Chi.

"Interesting, this must be…" said Naruto until he flashes again and takes the form of a Shokan Warrior. "Shang Tsung's power, oh I like this."

Naruto flashes and takes the form of Shang Tsung again, Naruto laughs with amusement as he finds this new power fun. Naruto starts taking various form, he tries to take form of an animal, he did when he now takes form of a Cobra. Naruto slithers around, grabs the body of Shang Tsung and slithers out of the dungeons.

Naruto brought Shang Tsung's body to a sub-section of the dungeons called the Grinders. It is basically trash dispenser, but for disposing dead prisoners after torturing and executions. Naruto tosses the body of Shang Tsung into the grinders, crushing it into bloody pieces. Naruto returns to his normal self and smirks triumphantly.

(End of flashback)

Naruto chuckled at that memory, he defeated Shang Tsung, collected his soul and gained the power of transformation. Also he got the power to steal souls (he tested it on some minions earlier afterwards.) that he gained from Shang Tsung, this will make life-force harvesting easier for Naruto, and extracting it from live enemies is much more… delicious.

Speaking of delicious, Naruto realized that he is still suckling on Sheeva's breasts while Mileena is still riding on his cock. Yoko and Skarlet just remain snuggling by their future Overlord's side (although they are getting impatient for their turn on his cock since Mileena remains on her position.)

It was long now until Naruto reached his climax and unleashed his hot seed right in Mileena's womb. The former princess of Outland moans from the sensation, inviting Naruto's seed injecting her before collapsing on his chest and snuggling to sleep, but she was pushed off by Yoko as she got impatient for her turn.

"**Don't hog him, it's my turn!"** said Yoko as she instantly climbs up and inserting Naruto in her.

Mileena snarls and growls angrily at Yoko that he wanted to bit off her face, but her anger subdued when Naruto pulled her close to his embrace. She accepts the embrace and snuggles into his arm. Skarlet frowned at Yoko for stealing the moment of riding Naruto next, but she remains in her position and snuggles up to him like Mileena is.

Next Day

Naruto got up the next day, carefully not waking up his mistresses on his Overlord-size bed. He took a bath, don his armour and heads to the observatory to spy on his domain through the Tower Eye. With the Tower Eye, he sees all in his domain.

"Now then, let's see what the guys back at the fort are doing?" said Naruto as he waves his hand at the Tower Eye.

He activates the Tower eye, the first thing he'll view on it is on Fort Maelstrom, Shikamaru is doing well on keeping the Fort fortified and filled with resources. The spawns are doing their daily routines in the fort, sentries on patrol, kiba is out hunting again with Jyabura and Rahzar.

"Good, seems things are going well." Said Naruto "Shao Kahn is busy enteraining his guests than focusing on the fort. Hmm, that reminds me. How are Mileena and Sheeva's replacements doing?"

Then the eye suddenly focuses on the flesh pits, Naruto takes a good look to see the experiments' progress, right now they are at the adolescent stage but maturing fast, Naruto smirks at this as he transforms into Shang Tsung and laughs maniacally.

"Yesss, my children are growing quite well." said Shang Tsung-Naruto laughing maniacally while stroking his fu Manchu goatee. "It won't be long until they're mature enough to be unstoppable killer machines. Yes, everything is ging according to plan."

"**_Naruto"_**

"Huh?" said Naruto when suddenly the Tower Eye changes it's image and glows in a hellish red aura, it beams out a ghostly pair of glowing eyes staring down at the now startled future Overlord. "What the fuck?"

The eyes only stare at Naruto for a moment before responding back. Naruto reverted back to his normal form and pulled out the sword of Inferna and raised his gauntlet to summon dozens of minions to back him up. Naruto is unsure what he is dealing with or how to handle it, but he needs to stay vigilant at all times, especially within his dominion.

"Who are you?" said Naruto to the pair of eye projected from the Tower Eye.

The eyes said nothing, only stare and glow menacingly at Naruto. The young future Overlord is getting restless and impatient but he kept his distance and remains vigilant.

"**_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Dark Lord Kushina Uzumaki of Yami and Bright Lord." _**said the projection through the Tower Eye. "**_I have watched your battles against Inferna, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, you are indeed a proven candidate of the Overlord throne, and I wish to see you in person."_**

A portal then appears in front of Naruto, the young future Overlord is startled at this and stares at the portal.

"**_Please step into the portal and greet me, Naruto"_** said the eyes who appears in the portal.

"And who may I ask who you are" said Naruto

"**_All will be explained, now please step into the portal"_** said the eyes. Naruto is hesitant and frowns at the portal. **_I assure you, I am no threat. If I were, you'd be dead by now."_**

Naruto frowned but shrugged as this…whoever this is has a point. Naruto sheathes the sword of Inferna but kept his guard up as he step in the portal, with a dozen minions as back up of course.

"Minions, with me" said Naruto walking in the portal, to meet whoever is on the other side. The portal closes when he and his minion squad entered, so who is on the other side of the portal?

Who, or what is it?

**End of Chapter**

**Overlord Log**

**Full Name:**_** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (Preferred to be called Naruto Uzumaki.**_

**Age: **_**8 Years old**_

_**(Notes: Due to his mutation, his body reaches puberty 7 years early)**_

**Eyes: **_**Blue (Normal)**_

_** Orange (Overlord)**_

**Skin: **_**Tanned with blue glowing markings**_

**Hair: **_**Blonde**_

**Weapons: **

_**Sword of Inferna: A Flaming Sword once belonged to the Netherghul Inferna.**_

_**Kunai: Standard Ninja Throwing Knives.**_

_**Chain Dart**_

**Armour:**

**_Leather ANBU Flak Jacket_**

**_Iron Greaves_**

**_Left Pauldron_**

**_Overlord Gauntlets_**

**_Circlet_**

**_Iron Face Mask_**

**Inventory**

_**Health Potion: 1**_

_**Mana/Chakra Potion: 1**_

_**Minion Gauntlet**_

_**Spawn Gauntlet**_

**Minions:**

_**Browns: Foot soldiers of the Overlord (All Brawn and no brains)**_

_**Reds: Ranged Soldiers with fire attacks (also used as suicide bombers)**_

**Spawns:**

_**Militia: Level 1 Infantry**_

_**Archers Level 1 Ranged**_

**Spells: **

_**Fireball: Standard Fire Spell**_

_**Allure: inherited in his genes, this power is cast when victim of the opposite sex makes physical contact. Causing them their lust to skyrocket and hallucinate (visions of their future selves being either violated, impregnated or pleasuring the wielder). Unaffected on girls in an adolescent stage.**_

_**Transformation: Gain by defeating Shang Tsung, Naruto can take form of any one he wishes. No one can see through it, not even Genjutu specialists as this is magic based, not chakra.**_

_**Soul Steal: Gained by defeating Shang Tsung, Naruto can steal souls (a richer source of Life force) and gain the knowledge and skills from said souls.**_

**Jutsu**

_**Shadow Clone Jutsu: Jonin-class Clone Jutsu**_

_**Fireball Jutsu: Standard Fire Release Jutsu**_

_**Poison Claw: Standard Poison Release Justu**_

**Allies:**

_**Shikamaru Nara**_

_**Role: Commander of Fort Maelstrom**_

_**Powers: Shadow Manipulation**_

_**Choji Akamichi**_

_**Powers: Body modification**_

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

_**Powers: Telepathy, Possession and Dream Manipulations.**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

_**Powers: Werewolf Physiology**_

_**Shino Aburame:**__** Former Aburame Boy**_

_**Powers: Swarm mind, Insect physiology.**_

_**Tenten:**__** Orphan girl and weapons specialist.**_

_**Powers: Weapons morpher.**_

_**Rock Lee:**__** Orphan boy specialized in Taijutsu**_

_**Powers: Super-human strength and reflexes.**_

_**Neji Hyuuga:**__** A former Hyuuga**_

_**Powers: Byakugan and Tengu Transformation.**_

_**Rahzar:**__** A former ROOT from the Inuzuka Clan**_

_**Powers: Enhance senses and wolf like strength and reflexes.**_

_**Jyabura:**__** Ex-CP9 Agent**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Wolf)**_

_**Kaku:**__** Ex-CP9 Agent**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Giraffe)**_

_**Rob Lucci:**__** Ex-CP9 Agent**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Leopard)**_

_**Reptile:**__** Mutated Lin Kuei traitor with Reptilian features.**_

_**Powers: Poison Release**_

_**Ermac:**__** Mutated Lin Kui traitor with the Souls of the Shirai Ryu fused in his body.**_

_**Powers: Soul Manipulation**_

_**Scorpion:**__** Undead Shinobi of the extinct Shirai Ryu Clan.**_

_**Powers: Fire Release**_

_**Kushina Uzumaki:**__** Dark Lord of Yami and Naruto's mother.**_

_**Powers: Yin Release.**_

_**Location: Yami**_

**Enemies:**

_**Inferna (Slain):**__** Amazon Warrior with fire powers, death by Rock Giants. **_

_**Powers: Fire Bending**_

_**Location: Undermountains, Netherworld.**_

_**Item: Red Hive, Fire Spell Rune (Obtained)**_

_**Hakon:**__** Mercenary with poisoned weapons, death in combat against Drow Prince Cryos.**_

_**Powers: Combat experience.**_

_**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**_

_**Item: Green Hive, Poison Spell Rune**_

_**Cryos:**__** Drow Prince with Ice powers, death in combat against Mercenary Hakon.**_

_**Powers: Ice Powers**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Item: Blue Hive, Frost Spell Rune**_

_**Malady:**__** Female Necromancer with terrifying powers, death by Dark Curse that plagues her former home.**_

_**Powers: Necromancy**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Item: Black Hive, White Hive, ?**_

_**Quan Chi (Slain): **__**Mysterious Necromancer that resides in the Netherworld.**_

_**Powers: Necromancy**_

_**Location: Quan Chi's Tower, Netherworld.**_

_**Shang Tsung(Slain):**__** Sorcerer of Outland, gains abilities and techniques by stealing souls of fallen warriors.**_

_**Powers: Dark Magic, Transformation, Soul Extraction**_

_**Location: Flesh Pits, Outland**_

_**Shao Khan: **__**Emperor of Outland, strongest and powerful foe the Overlord will may encounter.**_

_**Powers: Super Strength, Immortality, Soul Extraction, Soulnado spell**_

_**Location: Shao Kahn's Palace, Outland**_

_**Konoha:**__** A ninja village hidden in dense forests, under the rule of the Godaime Hokage Danzo Shimura.**_

_**Location: Land of Fire**_

**Neutral:**

_**Minato Namikaze:**__** Bright Lord of Hikari and Naruto's biological father.**_

_**Power: Yang Release**_

_**Location: Hikari**_

_**Yinshadow:**__** Dark Sorcerer and Prophet of Evil (BEWARE AND DON'T TRUST HIM!)**_

_**Powers: *BBBBBZZZZZZTTTT***_

_**Location: *BBBBBBZZZZZZTTTTTT***_

**Teachers:**

_**Hanzo Hazashi (A.K.A: Scorpion): Teaches Fire Style Jutsu.**_

_**Reptile: Teaches Poison Style Jutsu**_

_**Ermac: Teaches Soul manipulation**_

**Harem:**

**Role Status**

**Harem Master: Traditionally a job for the First Mistress, a Harem Master's role is to search potential women to be in the Overlord's Harem (willing or by force. She examines their body closely and test their sensitivity of their pussy and ass. It is the trainer's choice on which role should the women be best at. If she's not happy with the results, the women are automatically given "Cum Dumpster" position.**

**First Mistress: Alpha of the Overlord's Harem. She has full power of the Harem and status as Queen.**

**Harem Sister: Part of the Overlord's Harem that enjoy the luxuries in the Overlord's chambers. Like the First Mistress, they will bear children of the Overlord. But they are charged to nurse the children, including the first mistress's if she's not around to take care (Which mostly happened with First Mistress is getting fucked all day long).**

**Sex Slave: The lowest class of the Harem, although they share the luxuries as the Harem Sisters, but they are only there to be fucked but will not bear children.**

**Cum Dumpster: Basically used to empty the Overlord's balls of cum when overloaded. They will not bear children as they will only get fucked orally and anally. Also they are in charge of cleaning the Overlord's cock if caked in cum. Harem sisters and Sex Slaves are authorized to use cum dumpsters too.**

**Sex Ally: not a member of a Harem but an ally who will fuck or be fucked by the Overlord. If the Sex Ally has a Harem, it is custom to share the Harem with the Overlord to keep the alliance going.**

**Breeder: Those who deny and resist the Overlord and the Harem Master are sentenced to breed Overlord bastard soldiers as punishment. They become extremely fertile, causes them to be constantly pregnant every time the Overlord fucks a breeder and they lactate uncontrollably but they are milked to feed the bastards. They will give birth 5-6 bastards per hour, this is a punishment given by the Harem Master. But it isn't permanent, punishment lasts for 9 months (unless the Harem master desires it). But the Overlord is also authorized to give out this punishment on who he is displeased with, especially the first mistress.**

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Status: Arranged First Mistress and Harem Master.**_

_**Powers: Byakugan, Juken taijutsu, medical and acupuncture knowledge. Chakra Enhanced Strength**_

_**Item: Evil Queen's Ring**_

_**Kurama Yoko (A.K.A Yoko)**_

_**Status: Harem sister**_

_**Powers: Beast Transformation (Kitsune), enhanced strength, Demonic Chakra.**_

_**Item: N/A**_

_**Skarlet**_

_**Status: Sex Slave**_

_**Powers: Blood Manipulation, Blood manifestation. Blood Bending.**_

_**Item: Katanas, Kunai**_

_**Kitana**_

_**Status: Cum Dump (Temporary)**_

_**Powers: Edenian longevity, skilled Edenian ninjutsu**_

_**Item: Dual Tessen**_

_**Kushina**_

_**Status: Sex Ally**_

_**Powers: Yin Release.**_

_**Item: Ring of Yin**_

_**Mileena**_

_**Sheeva**_

_**Future Harem Members**_

_**Kurotsuchi**_

_**Jade**_

_**Sonya Blade**_

_**Tanya**_

**Domain**

_**Nethertower: Subterranean Base of the Overlord during Trials, disconnected to Dark Tower.**_

_**Dark Tower (Sealed): The Heart of Evil, sealed away while the Netherghuls roam around until the Trials are on.**_

_**Fort Maelstrom: Fort in Outland, commanded by Shikamaru Nara.**_

**Tower Rooms**

**Throne Room: ****A place for an Overlord to rest his evil arse and to bask in his evil glory.**

**Bedchambers:**** Nothing else to say about this room, it's where the Overlord and his Harem spent those long nights.**

**Bathroom: ****Massive pool-like bath for the Overlord and his Harem to cwash themselves.**

**Magic Room:**** A place where all the Overlord's magic is stored.**

**Observatory:**** An Overlord needs a good eye view on his domain, this Observatory is where the spying happens. **

**Dungeons: ****Those who are unfortunate to survive the Overlord wished they hadn't, the dungeon is where the suffering happens. Those imprisoned in the dark dank bowels of the Tower is tortured and forced to compete in gladiatorial fights for the Overlord's amusement. No one dies in the fights as they will be resurrected to fight over and over. Best pray for a sweet end when you fight the Overlord, because him sparing your life isn't an act of mercy.**


End file.
